Total Drama Paradise
by DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs
Summary: Ever wanted to experience a journey similar to Total Drama World Tour, but in a completely better way? Join now with a new host, new people, new places, new challenges, and fun drama! Don't worry, you'll see a familiar face or two. Rated T for language...and other teen stuff XD (Chapters 3-19 under maintenance)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Total Drama, or any reference to name-brand items I use in this story.**

**Hello fellow readers! I'm doing a bit of editing/beta'ing so be prepared for these updates within the time period!**

* * *

_'Click, click, click, click'_

Heels clicking could be heard on the hard stone floor. The woman walked through the hangar. The passing windows showed a reflection of the woman. Her night black hair cascaded down her back. In the front of her hairstyle it's parted on the side, framing her heart-shaped face. Her sharp, dark brown eyes could pass easily as black, piercing you with their stare. Her thin pink lips started to rise in a smile with bright white teeth flashing. Perfectly arched eyebrows completed the look of an 'on a mission' female. She's dressed in a dark pinstripe pencil skirt suit. Her 5'6 frame could be easily mistaken in her 4-inch sleek black stiletto heels.

Behind her was a 6'0 man holding a briefcase. His high cheekbones, warm grey eyes, and blond hair hanging loosely to the base of his neck were the first things noticed on him. His build could be seen as the makings of Eros. He was dressed in a crisp white buttoned shirt and creased black slacks. On his feet were expensive black leather dress shoes; he was dressed to perfection.

_'Click, click, click, click'_

The sound of the heels came to a halt. The woman took a look at the beauty in front of her. Looking inside the windows, the woman saw handcrafted leather recliners, a private stateroom, a convection oven, large ice drawers, and fitted storage. She turned away and looked for an attendant. When she found one, the attendant turned to look with a customer friendly smile on her face. The man began to open the briefcase, revealing it to be full of hundred dollar bills.

The woman grinned wickedly and said, "I'm Marsha Mclean and this is my partner Blaise Jordan." She gestured to the man behind her, who nodded. "That jet over there, I want it."


	2. The List

**I have my final 18! I know I didn't give a specific number, but that was because I needed time to read and decide who I would choose. Some people who chose to submit two or more characters may or may not have all of them chosen. I do hope you like this mini chapter naming the characters chosen. Their official descriptions and introductions will be next chapter! I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

Evening fell onto the luxury mansion. The corridors were quiet as the servants were done for the night. The large white light of the moon illuminated the balconies of the east wing of the mansion.

Marsha casually crossed her right leg over her left in her comfortable leather armchair with her laptop in her lap. The fireplace crackled in the dark den. Blaise was lounging on the recliner and reading through letters. Marsha was clicking on her laptop as she read letters and watched audition videos.

"Lame. Boring. Crazy. _Pathetic_!" She exclaimed "Blaise, have you found anything good?"

Blaise looked over to Marsha, "Yes ma'am, this one fellow is quite the artist. A bit of a snob, but I see potential."

"Good," Marsha replied "I want him."

"Him? Oh you wound me," Blaise dramatized, clutching his heart in a comical manner.

"I mean as a contestant, darling." Marsha rolled her eyes, "Like you didn't already know that. Besides, you know my heart is only reserved for you." She looked towards him and winked playfully. A figure came into the room, resembling Marsha in appearance.

"Could you _not_flirt while I'm home? I would like to keep the contents of my stomach actually in my stomach," the figure remarked as he clutched his stomach painfully.

"Don't be such a drab Chrissy dear!" Marsha exclaimed before smirking, "I am only attempting to lighten the mood as Blaise and I find contestants."

"_You're _the reason I was fired?!" Chris asked dumbfounded.

"Yup," she responded, popping the 'p' "So could you be a good brother and leave. You're ruining my concentration." Marsha went back to her searching and watching tapes on her laptop.

"Don't be upset that your sister will be a much better host than you will ever be," Blaise told Chris with a sly grin.

Chris looked at the two going through their searches, shook his head, and walked away mumbling, _"Whatever, I didn't wanna do another season anyway."_

After Chris left, their searches went on with no interruptions. Soon, Marsha handed Blaise her laptop, "Blaise, I'm finished. Could you be so kind and make the list of the contestants for me? I will even let you generalize their personalities."

Blaise nodded, "With pleasure, milady." He bowed and made the official list of accepted teens into the competition.

**Girls**

**Samantha Byers- The Shy Caregiver**

**TJ (Tanya Jane) Peterson- The Southern Thrillseeker**

**Naomi Okeda- The Japanese Gamer**

**Laura Pierno- The Loud Mouth Bx $h**

**Adaliah Aglauros- The Forced Greaser**

**Tori Snipe- The Goth**

**Sabrina Lilac- The Ballerina "Princess"**

**Alice Liddell- The Shy Loner**

**Angel Hale- The Manipulative Backstabber**

**Boys**

**Freddy Brown- The Five Nights at Freddy's Fanatic **

**Zacharias Sophie Smith- The Socially Awkward Geek**

**Paul- The Athletic Gamer**

**Ronny Jacobs Holt- The Lover of Weird**

**Cole Matthews- The Skater Boy**

**Christopher Robin O'Dare- The Type A Perfectionist**

**James Black- The Supernatural Guy**

**Jacque Cortez Metoyer- The Con Artist**

**Yuan Apaec- The Renaissance Man **

Marsha looked over the list after Blaise handed her back her laptop. "You chose quite the descriptions. Thank you." Marsh closed in to Blaise to give him a hug; Blaise returned the hug. The two paid no attention the retching sounds Chris made in the entryway.


	3. Let's Meet

**Alright! So I chose this time to post everyone's introduction on here while I had the time. I hope I portray everyone like they want! Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was sitting high in the sky; no clouds to disturb its beauty. A light breeze moved blonde and black hair alike. Marsha and Blaise stood close to the new jet that was bought as they waited for the contestants to arrive. Marsha leaned into Blaise's shoulder, examining her nails. Mere minutes felt like hours to Marsha; and she hated to wait.

"Will we have to wait long?" She asked her friend.

Blaise shrugged, "I'm not very sure, Marsh. Would you rather lounge in the private stateroom and I greet everyone?" he replied.

"Blaise, you're the greatest best friend a girl could ever ask for." Marsha kissed his cheek and headed into the jet; her white lace dress billowing behind her. Blaise smiled at her retreating figure and noticed a spot moving toward him in the corner of his eye. The first teen had arrived.

This first teen was a female. Her walk had an air of aristocracy to it. Her long golden blonde hair blew behind her as she strutted towards the jet; her icy blonde streaks glistened. As she was getting closer, her outfit could be seen better. She wore a black spaghetti strap top under a white off-shoulder long sleeve t-shirt, a black and grey plaid mini skirt, and black knee-high high heeled boots. Her charm bracelet and locket glimmered in the bright sunlight. Her pace slowed as she approached the jet with slight interest in her eyes. As her eyes swept across the luxurious jet, she stopped on Blaise's form. Her ocean blue eyes looked on with approval as she looked at the blonde.

Blaise wore a grey long sleeved button-up shirt with a first few buttons unbuttoned. He also wore dark blue jeans and genuine Ralph Lauren shoes. He raised an eyebrow at the teen and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, I'm Blaise, friend to the host."

"I'm Angel, pleasure to meet the friend to the host." She replied cordially with her British accent flowing through her words. She smiled brightly at him; what better way to win than to get close to the friend to the host? It's the perfect connection to have.

"Please, wait out here for the rest of the contestants to arrive. No one steps into the jet without the host's permission."

Angel squinted her eyes at him. Since when does Chris ever miss an introduction? Wanting to view him from a _pleasurable _distance, she walked over to the other side of Blaise and waited for the other contestants to arrive. Angel didn't have to wait long because a male figure showed up within moments.

A tall, tanned male approached Blaise and Angel. His DC logo t-shirt defined the toned muscles he had. He wore black jeans and black sandals on his feet. The breeze only ruffled through his already mess black hair. His round, green eyes met grey and ocean blue ones. He smiled and held out his hand towards Blaise.

"I'm James, James Black. I'm delighted to be here!"

Blaise nodded at him, "Nice to meet you James, wait over here with Angel for the other contestants," he told him.

James returned the nod and moved to stand beside Angel. Angel inched away from James and smiled brightly at him. He smiled back and looked ahead to see another person showed up. James didn't notice Angel slyly grinning behind his back.

It's another male heading their way. His dark brown messy hair flowed in the wind. Icy blue eyes shined with determination as he made his way to the group. The teen wore a black turtleneck, dark blue jeans, combat boots on his feet, and a silver watch on his left wrist. He looked at Angel and James before turning his attention to Blaise, who had his hand held out.

"Blaise Jordan."

"Christopher Robin O'Dare. But please, call me Robin." Robin firmly shook Blaise's hand; he stepped back after he let go.

"Sure thing. Don't you think it's a little uh, hot to be in a turtleneck?"

Robin scoffed but replied calmly, "One must dress the part of success." Blaise shrugged and responded, "I hear ya, please wait with the rest of the contestants."

Robin quickly assessed Angel and James, giving them both a small smile. Angel grinned widely back and James gave Robin a welcoming nod. The three were silent as they saw the next contestant coming their way. This teen was quite scary looking.

She was a full 7'4 hourglass figure. Her hair was, or lack there of, shaved on the right side. The rest of her hair is swept to the left and framed the left side of her face. It reached down to her waist; however, the most striking characteristic to her hair was the bright blue and purple streaks. Dark purple eyes glared at the gang when she felt their stares to her scar over her left eye and nail-marked scars on her neck.

She wore a blue denim jacket covered with chains over a black tank top that exposed her midriff. She wore dark blue pants and a leg brace around her left ankle and an arm brace around her right arm. Looking more closely, the others saw three piercings in her right ear. Angel smiled at her; but when the girl turned in Angel's directions, she hissed, showing her forked-shaped tongue. Angel's smile faltered, and she edged slowly towards the boys. Blaise looked at the newcomer, hardly affected at all.

"I'm Blaise, and you are?"

"Adaliah," the tough looking girl hid the uneasy fact that Blaise wasn't scared of her. She didn't need someone trying to get over on her.

"Let's wait on the rest of contestants, shall we?"

"Sure." Adaliah stood a good distance away from everyone else and waited to see the rest of the contestants. They all didn't have to wait for long when the next contestant arrived.

The next teen was a short one; she's only 4'11. Her caramel hair fell in big curls to her shoulder. Her wide chocolate brown eyes swept over the rest of the contestants. She gave a small smile from her sweet full lips that shows her dimples. She wore a light pink spaghetti strapped summer dress with white flats. An open white cardigan was worn over dress. If it weren't for her features, her shape would give nothing away of her gender. The girl walked up to Blaise and smiled timidly.

"Hi little lady, I'm Blaise. What's your name?"

"I'm Samantha," she answered softly.

"Samantha, so nice to meet you," he replied, "Just step over to the others and wait for the others." Samantha walked towards the others. James and Robin smiled at her. Adaliah glared a bit in their direction and quirked her lip up in a sneer. Angel gave Samantha a toothy grin, internally laughing at how she had another opportunity for another advantage.

"Greetings my fellow peasants! The sun has the most beautiful hue on this lovely day," exclaimed the next teen. This 5'9 figure was nothing if not original. He had on an open sleeveless green vest with a moss green sash. The graceful build of his body was shown through his exposed stomach and chest, catching the eyes of the girl contestants, well, one of them anyway. He wore white pants and ornate bands on his arms. Two decorative earrings were seen in his left ear. His poignant and angular jawline was very similar to Blaise's facial features. The small tribal tattoos and small specs of color from paint could be seen easily on his face. A thick outcrop of tousled charcoal hair stood out with a hint of green streaks. It's held behind his ears in a Victorian ponytail, emphasizing the green streaks. He stopped and stared wide-eyed in awe at one of the contestants.

He moved proudly in a graceful stride towards the contestant. He held his hands towards her face and whispered, "Such beauty. Such misery hidden behind these purple eyes. Your person will be an amazing creation."

Adaliah glared at the boy in front of her with his hands out; however, on the inside she craps bricks. How could anyone see that? Especially him. She backed away from him and stared heatedly towards the ground. The teen turned slowly away from Adaliah and looked in the direction of Blaise.

"I'm Yuan Apaec. A pleasure to be a part of this voyage." Yuan bowed his head to Blaise.

Blaise returned the gesture, "Blaise, pleasure is mine. You may wait alongside the others here until the rest of the contestants arrive."

Yuan nods swiftly and swiftly strides towards the back of the group, basking in the ambiance of such pleasant muses.

The next figure to show up looked at the jet, debating his options of his next action. Was he really here for just the money? So many valuables were close to being within his fingertips! He just had to get inside. With his mind set on doing what he had to do for the money at the end of this thing, he strided forward with a black duffle bag in his right hand. His skin is dark brown; his hairstyle consisted of a short black buzzcut. Pecan shaped dark brown eyes peered at every single person already there, stopping at the blonde with icy blonde streaks. He planted his signature suave grin on his face and walked up to her.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm Jacque," he greeted.

Angel looked him up and down. Jacque was wearing a dark grey t-shirt, black sweatpants, and red sneakers. Her eyebrow arched at the sight of the bag he held so close to him. She glanced back into his piercing gaze and smiled.

"What's in the bag?" Angel asked.

"Nothing special, just sweet dreams."

Angel giggled at him, hiding her annoyance. He'll have her eating out of the palm of his hands. If only he knew what Angel would be capable of. Blaise cleared his throat and glanced back to see the next person had arrived.

The teen was riding a skateboard. He yelled with excitement as he did small board flips en route to the jet. His striking leaf green eyes shined with excitement as the breeze blew his aqua colored hair. His green hood billowed in the wind over his white undershirt. He wore purple shorts and green converse shoes on his feet. He zig-zagged closer to the contestants and shifted the board sideways, stopping just in time. He grinned at the surrounding teens and peeped at Blaise.

"What's up! I'm Cole, this is going to be epic!" Cole glanced around and noticed a difference between their distance from Blaise. "Um, are you a new host?"

"Nah, the host is in the jet."

Cole stroked his aqua goatee and snickers, "Chris does like to make an entrance. Weird, he's usually cheap." Blaise turned up his nose and snorted.

"Wow! You guys look amazing!" The next teen approaching exclaimed. This teen is a 5'8 lean male. He had light brown shaggy hair, sparkling green eyes, and soft features. He beamed, despite his scar over his left eyebrow. He's wearing a red hoodie unzipped to show a green t-shirt with the orange Pac-Man ghost on the front. Jeans hugged his hips and orange sneakers with green laces were on his feet. A navy blue beanie was on top of his head. Blaise peered at him with an amused grin.

"I take it that you're Ronny."

"Yes sir!" Ronny mockingly saluted. Blaise laughed, "Head over to the others, Ronny, we're halfway finished." Ronny headed over to the others. Soon, the next person came.

A male shorter than the others came up to the group. The teen had medium, beach blonde hair that brightened up in the sun. He's wearing a red and black tank top with blue jeans and orange high tops with blue laces. Once he was close enough, his freckles on his nose could be seen. He approached Blaise and gave a simper.

"Hey there, I'm Paul!" He greeted, "This is going to be awesome!"

Blaise chuckled, "Nice to meet you Paul. Head over with the rest of the group." Paul went over to Ronny, and the two engaged into conversation. Then the next contestant had arrived.

A pale skinned girl stepped to the group. The girl's jet black hair blew in the wind. Her white swooped bang blew over her face, obscuring one of her bluish silver eyes. She's wearing a black t-shirt, washed up jeans, purple sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. The wind blew once again revealing her long, deep scar over her right eye. Blaise watched her somberly; he talked to this contestant before she was accepted. He met her halfway and hugged her, earning her bewildered, jealous, and nonchalant glances.

"Tori, did you make it all right?"

"Just fine Blaise. Just fine, " she replied softly. Blaise wasn't anywhere close to showing favorites, but this girl would allow him to at least give her a hug. "Just head over to those two fellows over there and you'll be fine." He pointed towards Ronny and Paul. Tori quietly walked to them and spoke quietly, "Hi."

Paul looked at her with curiosity and a small admiration; he knew he was going to make her his friend no matter what. He looked to Ronny, and Ronny nodded in understanding. Angel looks at the exchange and frowns slightly, she doesn't like this. Jacque and Robin could care less, Yuan sees a perfect opportunity for a conflict, and Samantha and James watched the next contestant come through.

A lean, tall teen awkwardly made his way to the group. His dark brown hair and ears stick out the most on his body. He's wearing a long-sleeved grey shirt, a maroon woolen vest, and khaki cargo pants with numerous zippers. He stopped in front of Blaise and pushed his silver glasses over his big dark blue eyes.

"Hello there sir, I'm Zacharias Sophie Smith. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." He held his hand out to Blaise, who took it in a firm shake.

"Blaise, the pleasure is mine. Please make yourself comfortable with the rest of the 'oh so wonderful' contestants."

"Thank you for your magnanimous help." Zacharias then walked to the rest of the group. He would have made it to his intended spot if it weren't for a foot jutting out in his way. He fell flat on his face. The culprit laughed out loud.

"Watch your step next time dude!" mocked Cole. Robin and James helped Zacharias up and tried to dust off his clothes. Checking him for any damage, the boys found that Zacharias had a cut on his nose. Cole saw the cut and immediately regretted his joke; it's not like he really meant it.

"Woah, dude, I'm really sorry. I was just making a j-"

"I think you've done enough for right now, yeah?" Blaise asked. Cole looked down then turned his attention back to Zacharias. "If it makes it any better, I like the name."

Zacharias gave a tiny smile, "No problem, and yes, it does make up as reconciliation."

Yuan adored the conflict; it would make an extraordinary piece: Jokes of Reconciliation. Yuan didn't get to ponder much on it because the next person showed up.

The 5'8 teen walked with a pep in her step. She has long, black, and wavy hair blowing with the wind. Her high cheekbones define her bright smile as she waves excitedly at everyone. She is wearing a Pikachu hoodie over a red flannel shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, and black converse hightops. A scar could be seen on her arm. She walks up to Blaise and asks a plethora of questions.

"I'm Naomi. I'm a lover of games. What's your favorite game? Have you seen a previous show? How's it to be a host? Where'd this jet come from? I thought Chris's jet blew up? Am I the last one here? What about-" Blaise covered Naomi's mouth. Her voice was muffled by his hand and glared at him.

"Slow down there little darling. Catch your breath. Will you go slower now?" Blaise asked.

Naomi nodded with Blaise's hand still covering her mouth. After he slowly moved it, she took a deep breath.

"I'm just glad to be here! It's going to be some adventure."

"It sure will. You can wait for the rest of the contestants and talk someone else's ear off." Naomi huffed and strode to the rest of the group.

"Nice hoodie," remarks Ronny.

"Thanks! I got it..." Naomi goes into the story of how she got her hoodie and why she chose Pikachu. Blaise sees this and shakes his head.

"Marsh better be glad I love her," he mutters as yet another contestant shows up.

Another 5'8 male walked up to the scene. He's a brunette with hair short in the back, longer in the front, and gelled up. His blue eyes shone with excitement as he approached the group. He wore a Foxy styled sweatshirt, black jeans, yellow and purple shoes, a black top hat, and a Chica bib that says "let's eat."

He moved with a laid back stride and walked up to Blaise.

"Hello, I'm Freddy!"

"Hey there Freddy, I'm Blaise. Join the rest of the people over there and wait for the last of the contestants." Freddy dipped his head and headed over to the Pikachu hoodie wearing girl and the other brunette.

"I'm Freddy!"

"I'm Naomi!"

"Ronny!"

Freddy smiled, "You guys look like a couple of gamers; ever heard of Five Nights at Freddy's?" Ronny looked confused but seemed very interested; however, Naomi gasped.

"I loooove that game!" and the two engaged into the subject of FNaF with Ronny listening in, deeply interested. Soon another contestant showed up.

A rusty peach tanned female showed up on the scene. Her wheat blonde hair was in a semi-high wavy ponytail that reached her upper back. Her thick bangs covered her forehead that framed her round face and almond-shaped olive green eyes. Her full, smiling tan lips emphasized her freckled nose. She's wearing a sleeveless red and blue plaid flannel shirt with a white wife beater underneath tucked into blue denim shorts and mahogany cowboy boots. She looked at the big jet behind everyone and her eyes widen with anticipation and admiration.

"Wowwee! I ain't never seen a plane this big before! Momma always said a big plane brings big chances!"

Blaise walked up to the girl. "Howdy sweetheart, what's your name?"

"I'm Tanya Jane Peterson! But you can call me TJ." She held a hand out to him. He accepted it gratefully.

"Nice to meet you TJ. There's a few more contestants to meet; so make yourself comfortable."

"I don't know how I'm gonna do it at this place but I'm gonna try!" She walked determinedly to the rest of the contestants. "Petunia would be so proud of me!" She walked up to Adaliah and greeted her. Adaliah sneered and TJ frowned at her. She turned back to look just in time to see another contestant to arrive.

A 6'0 female moved timidly towards everyone. Her long, raven black hair fell back to her waist. Her olive green eyes were filled with resistance as she moved to the contestants. She wore a white tee-shirt with a black skull and cross bones on it, a black leather jacket, a black and grey plaid mini-skirt, black fingerless gloves, black knee-high high-heeled rocker boots and a silver necklace with the omega symbol on it. She looks up to Blaise's grey eyes and feels a sense of security.

"I'm Alice, are you the host?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blaise. And no, I'm not. The host is in the jet."

"Oh...ok." Alice walked to the end of the group, making sure she stands away from everyone else. Angel looks at her with a small smile, but Alice doesn't return it. Angel frowned at this and watched for the next contestant to arrive.

This 5'5 diva walked with confidence. Her graceful stride showed she was a dancer. If that wasn't a clear indicator, her outfit sure would. She wore a regular pink ballet outfit complete with the pink tutu and tights. She donned pink flats as well. Her icy blonde hair was placed in a tight bun. As she came closer, the sparkles on her tiny nose could be clearly seen on her pale skin. Her icy blue eyes peered at her fellow competition...very interesting. She will be winning this competition; she hasn't won her ballet competitions and made lead in her recitals for nothing! She sees Blaise and greets him with a winning smile.

"I'm Sabrina Lilac, pleasure."

"Blaise Jordan, pleasure is mine." Sabrina giggled and twirled her tutu, and her entire outfit appeared to be the color purple. Some of the contestants looked impressed, Jacque and Yuan however, were not. Her attention was short lived when a voice shouted in the distance.

"I _hate _walking! Can a girl get some help around here?!" The final contestant pulled everyone's attention. The teen could be seen carrying a plethora of bags and looked a wearied. Her long black hair was pulled in a high ponytail. Her dark green eyes glared at the contestants as they watched her struggle with amusement. Her olive tanned skin glistened with a thin sheet of sweat.

She wore a white of-shoulder 'Little Miss Sunshine' shirt, with a bright hot pink bra which can be seen through it, tight fitting light blue denim jeans, white converse and a lot of real and fake gold bling- especially gold hoops. She kept walking far enough to see Blaise. And she dropped her stuff and walked slowly towards him. As she did, she looked at him from head to toe; and she was thoroughly impressed. She approached him and daintily handed him her hand.

"Hello there," she purred, "I'm Laura" she giggled. Blaise inwardly rolled his eyes and replied, "Blaise. You're the very last contestant; welcome to the show."

"Ooh good! I don't have to wait anymore. So _please_ tell me you are the host!"

Just then while stretching her arms, Marsha sauntered out of the jet and said, "Blaise dear, have the- oh! You're all here!" Everyone turned to Marsha. Some eyes turned to her in shock, some looked at her in lust, and others looked at her with envy.

"Please tell me you're _NOT _the host!" screams Laura.

Marsha laughed and replied, "Sorry to disappoint you darling, but I am. And this one," wrapping her arm around Blaise, "is not for you." Blaise grinned amusingly at Marsha.

Laura huffed and joined the others. Then Marsha turned to the whole group. "I know you guys were expecting Chris, but he's not the host; I am. So board up! and let's get on with the show! I have some things we're going to discuss as we prepare to take off, but I want to make this one thing _very _clear: I. Am. Not. Chris." With that being said, Marsha grabbed Blaise's hand and lead him into the jet. Everyone else looked as the two went inside. Marsha stuck her head out the door.

"What are y'all waiting for? Come on!"

Everyone immediately gathered their luggage, and began to board the jet. As Marsha looked out the window to see the last competitor come up the steps, the jet door slowly closed.

* * *

**That's it for now! I hope I portrayed everyone well and to Cole's creator, I'm not making him a butthole. I just needed a little conflict. I have no idea when I will be updating, but know that I will be continuing this story. I promise. The next chapter consists of the show's rules, teams, and hopefully the first challenge! BTW I randomly chose the order of appearance by picking out of a bag. I also did this with the teams so I made it perfectly fair for everyone. I can't announce the teams, but I can tell you the team names: Iced Diamonds and Burning Rubies. Marsha likes jewelry so I thought it would be fitting. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy. Review! Just no flames please, that's part of the Burning Rubies title XD Also NO ONE is being eliminated the first challenge. I wanted everyone to at least have one good night on the show before being eliminated and for everyone to adjust, but they will still have a challenge.**


	4. Qui Qui Disney!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from Total Drama. Each character belongs to their respected authors and I own Blaise and Marsha. Any other name or brand mentioned...I don't own those either *shrug* sue me XD **

**Some of the destinations may be the same from World Tour, but I'm going about them in different ways! **

* * *

The contestants all looked at the inside of the jet with amazement. The soft cream carpet floors were all neat and clean. There was an actual beige couch with ornate olive green pillows in each corner; white silk pillows behind them. A brown quilt lied casually in the middle of the couch. In the middle of the couch, sleek olive green seat buckles could be seen. Two mini-fridges could be seen in the jet.

Across from the couch were two caramel leather seats; each arm consists of two cup-holders. Posted in the middle of the seats was a dining table, decorated with white fine china plates and polished silver utensils; all under olive green table cloths. Fresh, yellow tulips stood erect in a vase close to the windows.

Jacque eyed the silver and fine china. He mentally slapped himself, _'I'm here for the millions. I can get this afterwards.'_

The group walk through to the corridor to see more caramel leather seats; dining tables with china and silver in between each pair of seats. Fresh orchids are in the floral vases instead of the yellow tulips. The walls are painted a smooth cream, storage doors between each space. All eyes roamed the room until they stopped at Marsha and Blaise. Blaise leaned calmly over the cockpit's doorframe; Marsha sat at the first leather seat, crossing her right leg over her left. She rocked her white leather stiletto heel as she stared at the contestants. She waved a hand to Blaise, and he left inside the cockpit. Beside the cockpit was another room; it seemed to have a bedroom suite inside. Marsha closed the door and looked back to the contestants.

"Hello my dears! I know you were probably hoping..and dreading that Chris was going to greet you." Some heads nodded, while others merely shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, he's not! You're actually getting a better deal here."

"Oh yea? Why's that, huh!?" Laura asked, her ego still sore from earlier.

"Because I'm his sister, duh! And I don't do gross and disgusting." she replies.

Laura huffs and crosses her arms, looking cross.

"Does anyone else have anything to say? No? Good." She stands and walks to them. "I'm Marsha, and now, as you know I'm Chris's younger sister. My brother always was a cocky son of a gun and tried to out-do me in everything. Our parents died, leaving us with trillions of money. Chris wanted to be cheap, but arrogant in his own way and decided to host Total Drama. You see how that went." She snorts, "So I want to give it a try. And unlike my brother," she gestures around the jet, "I like to splurge."

"How much is...all of this exactly?" Angel asks.

Marsha waves her hand in a nonchalant manner, "Don't know, don't care. I have the money for it." Angel accepts her answer, she knows about having the lavish things.

"Now back to what I was saying; I like to splurge. So I decided to splurge on you all; and rub it in my big brother's face of course! So I welcome you all to Total Drama Paradise."

"If Chris is your brother, who is Blaise?" asked Paul.

Marsha laughs and replies, "Blaise is my very close friend. I've known him since we were in middle school. He's had my back, and I have his. Yeah, sometimes he's like my boyfriend, but we haven't gone that far. I love him to death and I'm glad to have him in my life."

"Awww! I know I have a very special place in your heart, as you do in mine." Blaise placed a hand on his heart and sighs happily. Marsha swats at him and laughs, "Oh stop it you! I need to get these introductions over with!" He laughs and holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Lead the way ma'am."

"Alright! So you guys know me. Let me see if I know you guys." She edges closer to them. She looks to Cole. Brown eyes meet green. She gives him an easy smile and he gulps nervously. "You're Cole, I'd recognize that aqua anywhere." He chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his aqua hair. Marsha moves on to the next person. Tori looked down when Marsha approached. Marsha gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face to stare her in the eye.

"Tori sweetie, never let your tiara fall." Tori, grateful, gives her a small smile. Sabrina, however, didn't like that one bit. She's the only princess around here! Let the others drop their plastic crowns! Marsha moves on to the dark-skinned con artist. She smiles and reaches to rub his buzzcut, but he grabs her wrist halfway. He glares at her, "I _really _don't like to be touched," and he releases her hand.

Marsha raises an eyebrow and says, "Understood. And I'll take it that you're Jacque." He nods and puts a smirk on his face. She rolls her eyes and moves on to the next one. Before she could say a word, the jet begins to move. "Ah, I guess we're getting a move on then. I will get to the rest of you soon; but for now, I'll get down to teams and my rules."

"_Your _rules?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes, MY rules. So! Your teams are the Iced Diamonds and the Burning Rubies." everyone perked up at the names; nothing embarrassing this season!

"Everyone will pick their seat for the first destination. Under each seat has a briefcase. Each case has the team's jewel inside. It will be yours to keep, and yes, it's very much real." Eyes widened at the statement; this show is getting even better before they even start!

"Now for each challenge, of course, there'll be a winner and loser. Instead of the losers, being part of an 'economy class', they'll still be in luxury. The catch, they'll be catering to the winners for the night." She whistles and Blaise rolls a cart towards them. "I've ordered personalized uniforms based off the weights and heights I was given in every application. So everybody has their own uniform; plus, they have nametags, so don't think you'll get away with not wearing it. "

The uniforms consist of an ironed white collared shirt, grey slacks or skirt, and black polished loafers. Each one had a personalized name on it, one of each contestant. Zacharias raised his hand swiftly and asks, "What about eliminations? Will we be exerted out of the door like in your older sibling's season?"

"Yes, there's still eliminations. But instead of being pushed out of the door, we give each ceremony before liftoff. So that way, my people can escort you home in a first class plane. You will gone, but you'll have had a good time and will be leaving hopefully on a good note. Sadly, you won't be leaving with the 1.5 million dollars." She does a sad dramatic gesture, but straightens up. "Any questions?" One hand raises up.

"Where's our first destination?" asks Robin.

"That, my dear, is the City of Lights! Now take a seat, and grab the briefcase under it." Everyone runs to pick a seat and reach for the briefcase underneath it. Cole, Alice, Paul, Robin, Laura, Jacque, Ronny, Sabrina, and Naomi all opened up a briefcase with a diamond inside.

Cole fist pumped his diamond in the air.

Alice stared at the diamond, staring at its beauty.

Paul was joyous with his pick, diamonds are awesome!

Robin stared intently at the diamond. Diamonds are similar to being at the top of things; and he would make it to the top.

Laura looked at her diamond, diamonds are _her_ best friend.

Jacque slipped his diamond in his duffle bag, he liked this new host.

Ronny watched his diamond in the light; he loved the different lights that could be seen through it, like a prism!

Sabrina grinned big at her diamond; she loved it!

Naomi squealed with delight over her diamond. It reminded her of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl!

Yuan, Freddy, Angel, Tori, Samantha, TJ, Adaliah, James, and Zacharais found rubies in their briefcases.

Yuan loved the ruby; rubies are different and vibrant.

Freddy liked his ruby, the color reminded him of Freddy's eyes in the security camera.

Angel was slightly disappointed about finding a ruby. She prefers diamonds, but a jewel is a jewel.

Tori stared at her ruby; it truly is extraordinary.

Samantha looked at her ruby with interest; it truly was a work of art.

TJ was giddy holding her ruby. Reminded her of her chicken's feathers back home; and they were some lil devils!

Adaliah eyed her ruby, it reminded her of blood.

James was honored by picking the ruby. Rubies are meant to be the stones of love, and they have healing properties.

Zacharias was fascinated by the valuable variety of mineral corundum, the scientific discovery behind it was very intriguing.

Marsha claps happily, "So we have our teams! And make you guys get along, you're gonna need it for this challenge!"

"How long is this going to take to Paris?" asks Blaise. He could be seen lounging at an empty seat, messing with his hair. Sabrina, Laura, and Angel stared appreciatively.

"Not long, everyone can relax and settle in because we won't be in Paris until tomorrow. So if you need anything, just knock on the door. Oh! before I forget, the confessional is, as usual, in the bathroom. Until tomorrow dearies!"

Marsha heads into the closed door beside the cockpit. Blaise faces the contestants with a small, bows, and turns on his heels to the room Marsha went in.

* * *

"So what do you think they're doing in there?" inquired Laura.

"It's none of your business, so drop it," replied Adaliah.

"No one asked you!" She retorts

"You asked everyone you twit!" Adaliah exclaims, standing up. Laura gets up as well, not one to run from a fight.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Keep the peace! This is the first night here, just keep your cool!" reasons James. Ronny looks at him curiously, "You have quite the projected voice, but you were quiet this whole time?"

"Sorta, I have an inner peace with myself. I learned when to and when not to project my voice."

"That's a nice asset to have."

"Thanks," he gives a small smile and looks back at Adaliah and Laura, "So are you guys good now?"

Adaliah glares at Laura with malice; Laura sends Adaliah a murderous stare.

They both reply at the same time, "Yeah."

James smiles, "Good! So we can have a pleasant evening."

"Why break up the conflict? It created such a glorious masterpiece!" demands Yuan. He scoffs and says, "I shouldn't be so surprised. People with such low class don't understand the arts."

"Excuse me?"

"Is your hearing impaired? I shouldn't have to repeat myself."

"I don't have time for your foolishness. I'm going to put my things in my storage and settle in." James grabs his luggage and heads down the aisle.

"My foolishness?! Who do you think you are?" he demands.

James turns his head over his shoulder and replies, "James Black." and he disappears behind the doorway. Yuan looked back at the spot where James stood and turned his nose up in the air, "Simpleton."

Jacque reclined his feet into the seat and watches everyone, he doesn't socialize much; he cons people. And he's not about to start buddying up with anybody anytime soon. Besides, he'll save his socializing to persuading everyone to do things his way. He scans the other teens and catches Angel's eye. He smirks sends her a sly wink, making her turn his head from him.

Naomi sat across from Feddy, who was reading a book.

"Whatcha reading? It looks good. It has a nice design. Is it-"

"It's part of Vampire Knight series."

"Cool! Can I read it with you? I promise I will be quiet. Please please-"

"Of course you can! And we can finish our discussion of Five Nights at Freddy's" he grins.

"Sounds like a plan!" Naomi goes to the other side where Freddy was sitting and sits on the arm of the chair. She leans on his shoulder slightly, getting a better view of the story."

Zacharias is sitting across from TJ, who looks interested. "So the history behind the jet invention is still perplexing to me. I mean, I understand the whole concept of their uses, but I don't firmly believe that our resources were in completely plentiful."

TJ looked at him with her chin on her fists, "Gosh, I don't know half of the words you just said in that sentence, but it sho was interesting!"

"How can you not comprehend my explanation? I simply explained the history of jets..." He goes back into his explanation. TJ just looks at him, smiling and nodding when necessary. She just liked listening to him.

Tori is sitting on the couch in the back, tucked under the brown quilt. She bobs her head softly, humming a song to herself when she sees a figure walking towards her. The blond locks of Paul could seen. He sits at the end of the couch, careful not to sit on her feet.

"First night here huh?"

"Yea, the couch is comfortable at least."

"Yeah, definitely. I love this interior.!"

"I prefer a more darker color."

"Ohhh," Paul scratches his head, "I know you may want to be alone and all, but I was hoping that I could sit with you."

Tori hesitates, but manages to say, "Sure, that's fine with me."

Paul smiles brightly and says, "Cool!" The two sit in silence, comfortable with each other.

Sabrina sits indian style on her seat; her eyes closed as if she was meditating. Like she would really get to know these half-wits! She is at the top of her game! None of these people could ever come close to what she has achieved. She must think happy thoughts as she anticipates heading to Paris. The possibilities were endless!

Alice sat alone, her arms perched on the dining table. She looked out the window, watching the clouds and the land below her. She wonders how she got into this mess; she didn't even want to be here. She subconsciously rubbed her faded scars; contemplating should she cut tonight. She didn't notice that someone sat down in front of her. The person looked at her with concern, she didn't notice that she was showing her scars to the person.

"Ahem" she looks up startled "Are you ok?"

She hid her surprise and smiled slightly, "I'm fine. Thank you Robin."

"I couldn't help but notice the scars on your arm" she took her arms off the table folded them in her lap.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"But I saw-"

"It's nothing!" She snapped. Robin looks at her with such intensity, she fell back a little.

"It may not seem like it, but you can trust me." He gets up and places a hand on her shoulder. She tenses up and he quickly removes his hand. He looks at her and says, "I'm here if you want to talk." And he walks away.

Cole was relaxed in his leather seat. He had his headphones in, loving the time he had with his music. He had his eyes closed, bobbing his head to the beat. He opened his eyes to see Laura. She turned his way and he waggled his eyebrows at her. She scoffed in disgust and turned away, heading to the bathroom to change. He then turns his attention to Samantha. He catches her attention and gives her a big grin. She blushed and looked away. She looked back, only to see him still staring at her. Not much for attention, she turned away again.

Everyone were starting to turn in as the colors of the sky turned dark. The main thing on their mind was what Paris would bring them tomorrow.

* * *

Marsha lied in bed, watching as Blaise set his blanket and pillow on the chair.

"You sure you don't want to share? I'm not going to bite ya know," she jokes.

"I know Marsh, but I will."

"Haha! Very funny Blaise. Come on, I'm not about to let you sleep in the chair."

"But-"

"Pleeeeeaaaase!" She gives him wide puppy eyes. He looks at her, sighs, and caves in.

"Fine, but only because I wouldn't fit in the chair." He grabs his blanket and pillow and set them on the bed. He climbs in and lays on his side. Marsha smiles and turns her back towards his.

"Do you think the challenge is going to go good tomorrow?"

Blaise opens up his eyes, "Of course, a brilliant mind made it up. And that brilliant mind made it happen." He couldn't see it, but he knew she smiled.

"Thank you Blaise, goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart Marsh."

"Don't call me that."

He chuckled and closed his eyes once more.

* * *

The contestants awoke to see the sky clear and blue; they were entering Paris. Out the window, the gentle River Seine rambles through the city, flanked by stately museums, centuries-old churches, and blocks of Rococo- and Neoclassic-design architecture, further enhanced by charming trees and glowing streetlamps. Peppering the Seine's cobbled walks and graceful bridges are impossibly chic Parisians, probably on their way to the market, cafe or cinema.

Most of them looked out their windows with amazement and complete interest; the City of Lights was a sight! They continued to fly over Paris, passing the Eiffel Tower. The jet begins to slow in a fluid motion. Everyone groans at the sudden impact to their stomach; quite nauseating. Sooner than they thought, they felt a landing. The contestants look out the windows to see the Parisians walking casually down the walks and bridges. But their main sight was right in front of them.

It was an overwhelming building, 128 meters long (420 ft) with two 69 meter tall towers (226 ft). The spire over the crossing reaches 90 meters (295 ft). The building has several large rose windows, the northern thirteenth-century window is the most impressive. The massive window has a diameter of 13.1 meters. Up top of the gothic architecture were gargoyles and grotesques. It truly was an amazing site.

Zacharias rubbed his glasses and put them back on, "Are we at-"

Robin and Ronny had the same idea, "Notre Dame Cathedral," they all said at one.

"That's right dearies! We're at the famous Notre Dame Cathedral!" Marsha exclaimed, surprising everyone since she was behind the group. "To start your challenge, each person has a costume in the back storage with their name on it. Before you guys complain on what you have, everything was completely fair; meaning we drew names at random for each team. So get dressed and meet me and Blaise in the Cathedral in 30 minutes!" She leaves back into the stateroom and comes back out with a black bag in her hand. With Blaise in tow, the two exit out of the jet and over to the Cathedral.

* * *

"Can she even park here?" asked Paul

Cole shrugged, "Who cares? We're in Paris, France!" Paul accepted that answer. One by one, the teens came out from the storage with a costume bag with their name on it; no one knew what was inside.

On the team of Ice Diamonds: Alice, Jacque, Ronny, and Sabrina were dressed in brown tights, a forest green and torn t-shirt, and tan boots. Cole, Paul, Robin, and Naomi were dressed in purple and black cloaks, black tights, and black boots. Laura was dressed in a lavender gypsy skirt, a green and yellow corset, a white off-shoulder shirt, and she was barefoot with a gold hoop around her ankle.

On the team of Burning Rubies: Yuan, Angel, Zacharias, and TJ were dressed in tan tights, a black and torn t-shirt, and brown boots. Freddy, Tori, James, and Adaliah were dressed in gold and black cloaks, black tights, and black boots. Samantha was dressed in a lavender gypsy skirt, a green and yellow corset, a white off-shoulder shirt, and she was barefoot with a gold hoop around her ankle.

Everyone looked at each other with confusion. Only a few made a small connection to their outfits and their location; who doesn't like Disney? So the teams head out of the jet, which automatically closed when the last person stepped off. They took in as much of Paris as they could get while they walked into the Cathedral. Down the isle, they see Marsha and Blaise.

Marsha was dressed in a white off-shoulder crop top that shows her toned midriff, a blue gypsy skirt that hugged her hips snugly, gold trinkets and hoops covered her arms. She was barefoot with a gold hoop around the ankle. Her hair was in soft, wavy curls and her lips were the color of scarlet red. She stood with her hip cocked to the side; her hand on her hip.

Blaise was dressed in a black torn t-shirt that defined and showed off some of his muscles, brown tights and black boots. His hair was tied in a low ponytail. He stood in a tall, regal manner.

"I see you all found your outfits! I know it's different, but some of you may have already made the connection to our theme!"

"Get to the point Marsh, I want to be out of this as soon as possible," complained Blaise.

"Such a sore sport. Anyway, as you can see, each team only has one gypsy. She's your team's "Esmeralda". The players in cloaks are the "Claude Frollo" of the team; your job is to find the other team's Esmeralda, kidnap her, and bring her back to your side. The players in torn t-shirts are the team's "Quasimodo"; your job is to protect your Esmeralda from being captured. The first team to successfully capture and bring back the other "Esmeralda" wins. I will be watching for Iced Diamonds and Blaise will watch for Burning Rubies."

Blaise steps up beside Marsha and says, "I will escort the Burning Rubies to their safe zone; Marsh will escort the Iced Diamonds. You won't know where the other team is. It will be you job to find out. Basically, it's the Disney version of capture the flag. Except your flag is a girl. Any questions?"

A few hands shot up. "How were these outfits distributed? If we're basing this off of certain qualities and factors of each player, doesn't this seem a little off?" asked Ronny. Laura glared slightly at Ronny; what is _that _supposed to mean? She is the perfect choice to be Esmeralda! She has the body and the personality; not these other simple chicks!

"Actually, to be fair, we drew out of a hat; I mentioned it earlier before leaving the jet."

"How is it that we can roam the Cathedral? I know for a fact that they have specific times for visitation." asked Robin.

"Blaise called in a favor from one of the tour guides, saved her poodle once." Blaise muttered something incoherently under his mouth.

"Why are you dressed up? You're not playing are you?" inquired Sabrina.

Marsha raised an eyebrow slightly, "No, I like to dress the part and be involved with the challenges. My brother did it; so I can too."

"Do we have to participate?" asked Tori. She really didn't want to do this.

"I'm sorry sweetie, everyone must participate." Tori looked slightly disappointed, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Any more questions? No? Good! Iced Diamonds come with me and Burning Rubies go with Blaise."

The Iced Diamonds heading in the opposite direction of the Burning Rubies. They walk through the rows of the Cathedral, heading to a doorway of a spiral of stairs. They travel up the steps, following Marsha, at a very brisk pace. The dark and dreary stone steps were in a narrow passageway, making the team follow in a single file line; Robin at the front and Alice in the back. It felt like forever climbing up the steps, until they finally reached to the top. Everyone walked through the doorway and were greeted wit an amazing site. The walkway entrance connecting to the tower gave a view of the city. All the buildings, foliage, and bridges surround the Eiffel Tower in the daylight.

"Come on dearies! Your fortress in the North Tower awaits!" ushers Marsha.

Robin leads the group into the North Tower, looking at the intricate framework surrounding the tower's bell. He looks towards Marsha and Marsha nods; he gets to take the lead, finally! Marsha watches as Robin begins to talk.

"Alright you guys, here's the plan. Alice, I know you don't really want to do this so it's a good thing you're a Quasimodo; so you'll be our lookout. Watch at the open spaces and signal if you see something suspicious. Jacque, interact at least once, and form a signal with Alice. If she gives it to you, make a hideout for Laura. Sabrina, this is your time to shine; if Jacque has to hide Laura, you'll try to pass yourself off as Esmeralda. Ronny, just in case that doesn't work, I'll need someone with a unique eye to set up some traps to lead them away. As long as nothing destroys the tower." The "Quasimodo" group nod and set out to work.

"Is there a certain way you want to signal?" Alice asks quietly.

Jacque shrugs, "Signal with one finger, then two, and close it with a fist. Do it with your hand behind your back where only I can see it."

"Alright, thanks." She nods at him.

"Anytime sweetheart," he smirks and winks at her. She blushes and goes to position.

"Naomi, think of our expedition as a night at Freddy's. You had to avoid the animatronics looking at the security cams, right?" She nods excited, "So while we go look for the other team, watch out for any movement surrounding us from behind."

"Yes sir!" She salutes in a patriotic manner. He smiles back at her.

"Cole and Paul, you guys will be in the middle. While I lead us to find their spot, you two will do the sneaking in and taking her." They high-five and say, "Yeah!"

Robin smiles at his team, "Iced Diamonds, we will be winning this challenge if it's the last thing I do. We can do this!" And everyone sets out in motion. Marsha stops the "Claude Frollo" part of the team.

"Let me make the call to Blaise, and then you can begin." Marsha takes out her Galaxy s5 and dials a number.

"They ready?"

"Yupp" she says popping the "p", "They're good to go."

"Alright, I'll give them the go." Blaise hangs up his iPhone 6. He blows out a a huge breath as he turns back to the Burning Rubies. He had to listen to Zacharias and Freddy go on and on...and on about Notre Dame and it's history. TJ would always add in her input, making Zacharias go into a whole other tidbit. Yuan marveled in the Cathedral's beauty and continued to claim his love for the arts and Gothic architecture. Tori stuck in the very back, trying to cut herself off from the others. Angel tried to talk to her and get her to like her, but her plan didn't really work so well. James tried to strike a conversation with Adaliah, only to shift away from her forked tongue hissing at her. Samantha looked around the dreary place, thinking of the dark scary night. She didn't like those kind of places. The team had finally made it to their destination: The South Bell Tower; and now they're to this moment.

Blaise rubbed his temple, he and Marsha switching teams next time! Blaise looks at the Burning Rubies.

"So the Iced Diamonds are ready. Whenever you guys are ready, you may begin."

Yuan decided that this was his time to step up.

"Listen up. We're going to do this the right way; which is my way. Angel, Zacharias, and TJ you simpletons will be guarding Samantha while I keep watch." The three nod at him. Angel is smiling, but on the inside she was seething. How dare he!

"Freddy and James, you two will take one of the girls with you. James and whoever you pick, you will go to search for the hideout. Freddy and whoever you choose, you will be the ones to kidnap." Freddy shrugs and picks Tori. Tori smiles timidly and walk over to Adaliah and James. Adaliah sneers and glares at everyone.

"Samantha, for God's sake, just don't get caught!" Samantha nods timidly and holds back any emotion; she will NOT break down in front of them. Adaliah's purple eyes turn to slits.

"Don't yell at her, you *hiss*," hisses Adaliah. Yuan turns to the suffering beauty and bows, "Such treasures should be valued. I shall follow through with your request." Adaliah raised an eyebrow; her face stoic.

"So any final questions or requests? No? So let's get a move on people!" and everyone set out to do their jobs.

* * *

The Iced Diamonds were doing their job, and doing it very well. Naomi strategically walked backwards in the group of four, watching every turn. No move will get past her vision. Robin led the way quickly and quietly. He listened in every nook and cranny, waiting for a sound. Paul and Cole walked along quietly, poised for grabbing.

Back in the North Tower, Alice was looking for movement. Jacque was laid back, but was still watching Alice. She didn't look that bad to his eyes; the long hair, the body size. Her height wasn't bad either. She had a barrier; he could see that. And he'll make it a game to break it.

Sabrina stood by herself, practicing to be replaced in Laura's spot. Ronny was leaning casually on a framework, he was confident the others wouldn't find them. Laura sat perched by the bell, examining her nails.

Alice points one finger, then two, and closes a fist behind her back. Jacque sees it and immediately goes to Laura, covers her mouth when she chose to be loud, and hides her in one of Ronny's invented nooks. Sabrina moves to Laura's place, adjusting the little clothes she had on to look like a gypsy. Everyone else move out of sight; their plan was working.

Burning Rubies had made it to the tower...but Iced Diamonds were at their tower as well.

* * *

Angel, Zacharias, TJ were waiting patiently for any sign to act. Yuan was supposed to be keeping watch, but was slightly distracted by the tower's framework and bell.

The three, not having anything else to do, decided to engage into conversation. The three actually were getting along; Angel now satisfied she would have others on her side. None of them noticed a short person slip in from a small entryway. They didn't notice an aqua haired "Quasimodo" cover Samantha's mouth, and gently carry her away.

* * *

Freddy and James high-five as they carried "Esmeralda" back to their tower. No one was even there to protect her! It was too easy. Adaliah and Tori walked silently behind them.

* * *

Marsha giggled as she seen the plan in action. Blaise in his tower, however, slapped his forehead. Cole and Paul brought Samantha back in, Naomi and Robin in tow. The four look in the tower win big winning grins on their faces; they noticed Sabrina gone. Jacque and Laura, Alice, and Ronny moved out of their nooks. Cole and Paul put Samantha down.

"No hard feelings for kidnapping you, just part of the job," says Cole. He smiles at Samantha and she smiles back.

"I understand. I don't mind."

"So it looks like we have our winner!" exclaims Marsha, thoroughly impressed. She dials Blaise's number.

* * *

Blaise answers his phone with a big grin.

"Burning Rubies for the win, Marsh!" he exclaims as he sees Freddy and James bring in the girl. He frowned slightly; something seemed off.

"Sorry Blaise dear, you might want to check your "Esmeralda"," she giggles from the phone.

"What do you mean check again?" he asked. This invoked for everyone to look at their captured girl. Freddy took the bag off of her, and seen that she was only another "Quasimodo." That's when they notice Samantha missing.

Yuan sees this and begins to seethe. He glares and begins to blame everyone on the team; calling them beneath his expertise and lesser beings for not seeing a different. Almost everyone else yell back at him for being the watch guy.

"SHUT YOUR BLEEDING MOUTHS!" shouts Adaliah, her eyes blazing. Everyone begins to quiet down. "We lost, they won; get over it! There are more challenges so stop whining like a bunch of babies!" Yuan looked at her with adornment, "Such fire, such beauty that comes with suffering!" Adaliah looks back at him with a fierce glare.

"Alright guys, let's get back to the main floor." And the Burning Rubies with the addition of Blaise and Sabrina, head back to the nave of the Cathedral. They make it there to see that the Iced Diamonds already there. Sabrina heads back to the Iced Diamonds while Samantha goes back to the Burning Rubies. Sabrina basks in the "good jobs" and "nice touch" she was given from her teammates. Samantha looked at most of her teammates' angry looks. Yuan looked the most upset, glaring and muttering under his breath.

Marsha smiles innocently, and Blaise sticks his tongue out at her.

"Such maturity. Well my fellow contestants, the first winners of the season were the Iced Diamonds! Congratulations on your win. Your plan was thought through and you succeed, so I'm proud. Burning Rubies, you guys will do better next time so don't fret!" she says with a smile.

"At this time we would give the losers a tablet to vote on who they would want to send home. However, since it was the first night, no one is leaving and no one is to cater the other. Everyone gets to go back to the jet and relax. Come next destination, that's going to change. And speaking of change, let's go so I can get out of this ugly..ahem.. I mean oh who am I kidding, I need to get out of this." remarks Blaise as he hurries back to the jet. Everyone follows suit, laughing at Blaise's expense. Marsha laughs and says, "Just wait until next time!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know the challenge isn't as long as it should be, but I'm hoping to work on that! This isn't my best in my opinion but I will be better next chapter! I tried to make sure everyone has screentime and that makes it a little longer. Forgive my version of Notre Dame de Paris! I haven't brushed up much on my history on it so I will do my research next time around! I know I mentioned a confessional, but didn't put any, THAT'S WHERE THE AUTHOR'S COME IN! I figured that any confessional be the best would come from the creators' themselves. So if you would like me to add a confessional from the "day", just add it to your review! I ALSO NEED THEIR WINTER OUTFITS! FROM THE COLD AND IN THE SNOW! Other than that, happy reading! :D**


	5. Mud on a May Day

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Total Drama, or any reference to name-brand items I use in this story.

* * *

Everyone soon boarded onto the jet. Blaise, eager to take the costume off, ran into the stateroom and slammed the door. Marsha laughed at him and shook her head. Laura and Sabrina were disappointed, he looked really good in a torn shirt! Yuan pushed passed them, still upset with the loss. The two look at his retreating figure with heated glares. Adaliah took her seat and leaned back casually; she didn't care for her outfit right now. Samantha walked in behind everyone else, she didn't want any more glares sent her way. Ronny, not a huge fan of his costume, went to the bathroom to change.

He went into the bathroom. He'd been in here to change before, but he'd never paid attention to the decorum. The white marble walls intertwine with dark auburn wood. The wide spaced room had its own closet filled with towels and assorted soaps and bath salts. The double-sink counter was of a white marble. The mirror stretched to the each end of the wall; on top of mirror was a very secured camera.

_**~static~**_

"I'm so glad I got such an important job during the challenge! I'm sure we would have won anyway, but I helped a lot! Paris is cool and all, but I'd like to go somewhere cooler, like Japan, Kenya, or the South African diamond mines! The others here are cool too! I haven't gotten the chance to talk to them all yet, but I think I'll become friends with most of them! Adaliah scares me a little, but I believe she's a good person. James is cool to, he knows tons of weird facts, just like me! And Naomi, she-"

_**~static~**_

"HURRY UP I WANT TO USE THE CONFESSIONAL!" bellows Sabrina. Ronny sighs as he opens the bathroom door. Sabrina looked at him with a ticked expression and waves her hand off at him, "Could you move now?"

Ronny shakes his head and begins to move, "Fine." He mutters "such a drama queen" as he walks away. Sabrina sends a glare his way and goes into the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

"This jet is like my palace! It's very luxurious. On another note, who do these people think they are!? I'M the one to be adored and respected like a queen! I do a fabulous job on the challenge, even get praise; but now they act like it didn't even happen! I WILL be respected out here! I know what, I'll make an alliance *waves it off* what am I saying? I know how to handle this and I don't need anyone." She crosses her arms and turns her nose up.

_**~static~**_

She checks her face out in the mirror and exits the bathroom. She looks around to see everyone lounging. She spots Cole and Samantha talking together. Cole looks to be smiling amusingly and Samantha looks down with a small smile on her face. Sabrina narrows her eyes, she should be getting all of the attention! She walks back to her seat, only to have her shoulder hit by someone else's shoulder. She looks at the person in the eye, and meets the color of purple.

"You need to watch where you're going, prissy" hissed Adaliah.

"Watch where _you're _going, freak!" she retorts. Adaliah sneers and puts a finger in Sabrina's face.

"You better watch your mouth, or you won't have one anymore," the veins in her neck begin to pop, illuminating her nail scars. Sabrina backs up a little bit, wavering. She then rolls her eyes and replies, "Whatever." Adaliah sneers back at her, and she heads into the direction of the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

Adaliah is glaring in the camera, her eyes are in dangerous slits, "If that prissy piece of shxt thinks she can get and my face and call me a _freak, _she has another thing coming! I will NOT be toyed with! And what's the deal with Yuan...he needs to leave me alone!" She gets up and closed her fists tightly. She took a deep breath and blows it out; she walks out the door stiffly. Adaliah pushes the door open roughly, startling Tori and Paul, who were talking softly on the couch. She heads to the her seat and looks up to the ceiling. Feeling eyes on her, she turns her head to lock with a certain "artist."

Yuan looks at her with a challenging glance, his pad and charcoal pencil in his hand. He approaches Adaliah and bows to her respectively.

"My dark muse, I present to you: The Haunting of Purple Eyes." He turns his pad around that shows the sketch of a girl's face. The girl appeared to be staring somewhere far off. Her face was clear of any scars, only the trail of a single tear. The most striking thing about the sketch, despite the beautifully contours from the charcoal pencil, was the girl's eyes. Her eyes were framed with long, curved eyelashes; their color was purple.

Yuan looked at Adaliah in triumph; Adaliah looked at the picture with mixed emotions. Her eyes betrayed her stoic face, and that's what shows in this picture. But she'd be damned if she let this guy know this! Her eyes hardened as she looked into Yuan's eyes.

"Thanks...but not really."

"Why must you resort to such remedial responses! We are above these serfs! They don't deserve to be here, nor do they deserve to have you speak their 'simple' language!"

"Above? Simple? Serfs?!" Adaliah is up to her feet, her eyes dancing in a dangerous purple flame, "Who gave you the right to be an ass to everyone! Get a clue!" she pushes him out of the way and leaves for another seat. Yuan looks back her with a confused expression; why feel guilty about the truth? He shrugs and heads to the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

"I shall have her sooner than she thinks, I can feel it! The jet does have amazing interior design don't you think? The color scheme, the ornate designs, the architecture! This is befitting of someone of my stature. I do hate to reiterate, but these least 'fortunate' people do not belong here. And I will see to it that they will not make it to the end. The challenge would have been a success if those imbeciles actually listened to me! They have the nerve to blame me?! At least I did something right with my time and not like so incompetents!" He glared at the camera. "They will see, that this superior will make it to the top!"

_**~static~**_

Yuan stands up and walks gracefully out of the bathroom. He walks out to see Tori and Paul talking; he rolls his eyes and walks back to his seat. He could easily cause a conflict with those emotional bints, but he wants his muse to stay by his side. Ha! Like she could get away! He goes back to his seat, smiling, thinking about his muse.

Zacharias sits patiently with TJ. The girl had the country-twang of a cowgirl in a Western educational video, but he loved to humor her. She has been the only one that really listens to him; besides Ronny and Robin of course.

"So Petunia ran right into the mud, into the haystacks, and jumped on me! If I coulda known she would be that hungry I woulda fed her sooner!"

He smiles at her, "That sounds simply fascinating."

"Fassinatin'? I don't know bout that but it was funny! I shoulda told you about the time Delilah and I..." TJ begins another story, an attentive Zacharias sitting across from her.

_**~static~**_

He sits on the toilet and stares at the camera. He then waves "Hello telly people, I hope you are having a good day" He then pauses and grins "I had a fantastic day, never been to Paris before, I am so excited, it would be glorious to simply travel to wherever our next destination, wherever it may be, the Notre Dame it was fantastic the Gothic architecture, the symmetrical design, all in view of creating a heaven on earth, it is just mind blown" he then mimes an explosion "It was all uber fascinating, what they created with light...and the Stonehenge could we have been visited by alien life-force?...the Chinese and their discovery of paper, paper is such an interesting substance if you think about it...the hieroglyphics again I would love to study them...the very idea of living underwater- the idea of a human colony living underwater the framework of the entire system..."

_**~static~**_

Zacharias was pulled out of the camera by Laura.

"Beat it loser! It's my camera time!" and she pushes him out of the bathroom. Zacharias straightens himself up, wipes off is glasses, and casually walks back to TJ.

"What happened pumpkin?"

"The usual, getting thrown out of stuff." TJ frowns. She doesn't take to people being mean for no reason lightly; she ain't getting away with this.

Back in the bathroom, Laura fixes her makeup and begins her confessional.

**~static~**

"Me as Esmeralda, I have to say I looked good such a shame I had to be hidden" she scrunches her face in distaste "but urgh that Marsha 'little miss perfect' no-one is that perfect, no-one! She must fart- I mean everyone farts" she leans close to the camera her face is right up toward it "I will find her dirty little secret and when I do, I shall expose her" She sits back again "Her and Blaise, honestly" she does little bunny rabbit fingers "'Just friends'-Ha, I've met a few 'just friends' they are totally together just too scared to make the first move"

She smirks and then smiles "I did have a good time, Adaliah, she was fun, reminded me of Savvy. And James, seems nice enough a bit quiet; but that voice, totally like Bastion." She then shivers "But arg, all of those quiet people, just totally creepy, why can't they say what their thinking, all probably hiding something- it is just creepy, I don't like Marsha, but at least she's honest; the silent ones..." she shivers again. She then stretches her back, "Well best getting ready for relaxation."

_**~static~**_

She poses to herself and walks out the bathroom, ready to relax. Samantha then walks quietly into the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

Samantha shifts awkwardly in her seat. "W-Well...I liked being Esmeralda..I know I messed up the challenge for everyone and I'm sure all of the others girls or even a boy would have done a better job than me, but I dunno..." She has a small grin, "I liked being a little fancy for once. But I have to really work hard next time." She bows her head with a frown. "All of my teammates hate me now 'cause I lost the challenge...but I promise to work harder!"

_**~static~**_

She pokes her head out of the bathroom door, peering out to make sure no one was watching her. She only seen Paul and Tori sleeping on the couch; both on opposite ends. She smiles softly at them and heads back to sit with Cole.

She gives a small smile when Cole waggles his eyebrows at her. She looked down when he grabs her chin. She tenses slightly; she's not used to this.

"You don't have to keep looking down, your smile is very pretty." Cole blushes slightly, he did not mean for that last part to come out. Samantha blushes furiously.

"I uhh I, t-t-thank you Cole."

"Anytime." He scratches the back of his aqua hair, chuckling slightly.

James approaches the two, "My ruby glows bright in your direction; your love is very becoming. The spirits speak to me of these new bonds forming."

"That sounds...cool?" responds Cole. Samantha, however, was not keen to ghosts. She tried to hide her panic from the boys, she's blushed too much already!

"I'm sorry did I make you uncomfortable?" asked James. He noticed her sudden aura change.

"Oh no! It's fine!" she responds. Her soft voice only getting slightly loud. Cole smiles amusingly at her, causing her to look down again.

"I do apologize if I did anything of the sort, but I simply wanted to address you both before the chance was overlooked." He smiled at the two, turned on his heel, and walked to the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

"Well I like almost of my team; except yuan. Who does he think he is? He would not tolerate the presence of a ghost against him. Also the ghosts do not tolerate him." He looks thoughtfully into the camera, "Cole and Samantha should not let this opportunity slip. My ruby speaks to me of the loving aura. It tells me of their upcoming romance and I think they should give it a try." he shrugs, " Besides, someone had to tell them; you never know how long you will be on here. Which I sense that it's coming soon...and I don't like it. The spirits don't lie, so perhaps..." he taps his chin.

_**~static~**_

He walks out of the bathroom without a second glance. He passes by Jacque, who was silently observing Alice. He'd find something to make her tick; she just had to show the right buttons to push. Robin then shows up by Alice; he sits down and starts talking to her. He gently lays a hand on her sleeve and she pushes his hand back rather stiffly. Jacque smirks and heads to the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

"I love it here. First off, there is so many valuables that I can "borrow" &amp; make a profit on. Secondly, I think I like this new host. The diamond may be a fake though. Thirdly, I didn't have to do anything yet &amp; these idiots started to fight. Also, that hottie, Angel, may be playing hard to get. I going to need to get some allies soon if I want to stay in the game for the long run." He smirks at the screen. "I really don't like to take orders from others but I will follow Robin's plan to seem like I'm a "friendly" guy. Besides, I think I know just how to take care of him"

He then goes in his duffle bag and pulls something out. He holds up the silver &amp; fine china.

_**~static~**_

Jacque carefully puts his valuables back in the duffle bag and walks out of the bathroom, a sly smirk on his face. Freddy sees that Jacque has exited the bathroom and goes in there for his confessional.

_**~static~**_

"Aw man, I am loving this so far. Though, it does suck we lost the first challenge. We're lucky it wasn't an elimination. As for the people here, they are pretty cool. I really like that Naomi girl. She has a nice taste in games. I can talk all I want about Five Nights at Freddy's and she doesn't get bored! She's definitely my favorite person here."

_**~static~**_

Freddy grins at the thought of Naomi, and he walks out of the bathroom. _**SMACK!**_ He falls to the floor, another body toppling on his. He groans as he sits up to see who fell on him; it was Angel. She glared at him, but replaced her expression with a tight smile.

"Pardon me, I must start watching where I'm going," she says.

"No, it was my fault. I should have looked to see if anyone was coming." She gets up off of him, brushes any dust off of her clothes, and heads into the bathroom. Freddy scratches his head and walks into the direction of Naomi.

_**~static~**_

"Who does this Neanderthal think he is calling me a simpleton...ughh he infuriates me so much...i will make him pay i will make them all pay...Heather, Justin, Courtney, Alejandro, Scott, Scarlett and even the Big Bad Mal, they're all just old jokes compared to me and that is why one by one they will all fall!"

_**~static~**_

Regaining her composure, Angel fixes her hair and walks calmly out of the bathroom. She feels so much better to vent out her thoughts! She passes TJ bouncing up to the bathroom. TJ grins big at her, which she returns. After all, TJ is one alliance she needs...not that TJ knows that.

_**~static~**_

"It's too bad my team lost that game of Capture The Flag...but on the bright side I think I made some friends today! I love listening to Zach talk about the archy-techture and the bells and Angel is almost exactly like her name...only she can't fly *chuckles* then she wouldn't need a plane!" She smiles brightly "Zach even listened to my stories today! He's a true friend."

_**~static~**_

TJ exits out of the bathroom, a skip in her step. She returns to a sleeping Zacharias, his arms folded under him. He glasses begin to droop down his nose, so she takes them off and place them on the table.

After talking to Robin, Alice goes to the bathroom to give her thoughts in her confessional.

_**~static~**_

"Robin seems like a nice guy...but I'm not ready to talk to anyone...*starts to tear up*...if only my sister Lizzie were here. She always knew how to make me feel better...but she's gone...*she starts crying*" Remembering where she was, she quickly composed herself and continued her confessional.

"There is something about Jacque that i just don't trust. I can't put my finger on it, but he is not getting close. At all."

_**~static~**_

Alice makes sure that there was no evidence of her tears, and exits the bathroom. She places her brave face on, purposely not looking Jacque's way, and heads back to her seat; Robin wasn't there. She shrugs and begins to stare out the window. She hadn't notice that Robin had been by the bathroom the whole time; he'd heard her confessional.

_**~static~**_

"I know it's not courteous to eavesdrop of others, but she's different. After hearing that, I know I won't be giving up on her anytime soon." He looks at the camera with a twinkle in his eye. "She needs to trust me, but I know that being patient is the key here." He shifts to another topic: the Paris challenge.

"It was inevitable really. Judging from my observations, my team has the edge both physically and mentally. I'm quite pleased with everything that has transpired. I have no doubt this next challenge will be any different."

_**~static~**_

He stands up in such a fluid manner, and gracefully leaves the bathroom. He walks back to his seat to see Alice staring out of the window. He sits across from the oblivious girl, but doesn't say a thing. He's going to give her the silence and space she needs.

Paul wakes up from his end of the couch. He stretches his arms and looks to see Tori still sleeping. He smiles and turns to look in the direction of the bathroom; it's empty. He goes in and begins his confessional.

_**~static~**_

"I'm sure glad Chris is gone. His sister is much better. It's not that I don't like the guy, but his challenges were kinda...nuts" He laughs and continues "There's something about Angel, I can tell. But I know if I want to stay on the show I'm going to need to do my best. I won't make any alliances or anything like that, but Cole and I are kinda cool. I'm friends with Tori even if we're on opposite teams. I can't let the others know that, they'll try to use it against us; and I'm not letting that happen." He taps his chin "I really want to know our next destination; Paris is a great place, so I know the next place will be."

_**~static~**_

Still thinking about the challenge, he walks out of the bathroom and back to the couch. He plops down when he sees Tori awake. She gives a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Paul asks.

"I'm better now, I needed that nap."

"Good. I think I need another one." Tori laughs.

"Alright then, I'm going to the bathroom." Tori gets up and goes into the bathroom. She stared at her sleepy face in the mirror, tracing the mirror with her finger. She sighs and begins to speak.

_**~static~**_

"So far Paul is the only one I trust here; besides Marsha and Blaise. I think the others here think I'm a weirdo. I guess it's natural for me to blend in the back." She shrugs, "I think I will be going in the next elimination, no one really needs me on their team." Her face starts to make a somber expression, seeing her bluish grey eyes begin to tear up in the mirror, she straightens up. "I won't do this here. I won't!"

_**~static~**_

She walks out of the bathroom to see Paul asleep. She looks at him, grateful to have him as a friend. She subconsciously rubs her birthmark; it resembles a dragon. She then sits down and looks far off, deep in thought. She didn't notice Cole give her a small smile before entering the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

"This has been an experience so far! I hope the guys back home can see this. I went to Paris dude! I would have loved to skate around, but going into Notre Dame was just as good. That Yuan dude needs to back off of Samantha, there's no need to be rude. He wouldn't last long with my crew," he crosses his arms. "But I ain't sweating him, he's not worth it. I know what's important and I will do my best. This is going to be epic!"

_**~static~**_

He exits out the bathroom, and heads back to his seat. On his way there, an aroma fills his nose. He looks around to see steam at the back of the jet. Confused and curious, he follows the steam. Before he could get close, the curtain opens with Blaise in a tight-fitting t-shirt, dark Levi jeans, and a white, red-stained apron. He wore a tall chef's hat and a big grin on his face. He is pushing a sleek, metallic cart; with a scowling Marsha in tow; she is also pushing a cart. Marsha wore a matching black fitted t-shirt, blue jean tights, and a white, red-stained apron. Her hair was in a tight bun, lacking a chef's hat.

"I wanted the hat Blaise!"

"You didn't cook everything so I get to wear the hat."

"Not fair! I made dessert!"

"I made the actual dinner!"

"So!"

"Oh zip it you spoiled toddler," Sabrina hears this and laughed to herself. Marsha gasps and glares at him.

"Why you piece of-mmm!" Blaise stuffed a piece of shrimp in her mouth. He laughs at her chocked expression. She glared at him as she tries to swallow the shrimp; but his infectious laughter reached her. She giggled and smiled at him.

"You're lucky I love you, jerk."

"Yeah, I know," he grins cheekily at her. The two continue to push their carts to the front of the jet. Once they come to a halt, Marsha cups the sides of her mouth.

"PASSENGERS! DINNER TIME!" she bellows.

"What is it?" Laura asks snottily. She loved the smell, but she wasn't about to admit it! Blaise raises an eyebrow, then responds.

"This," he gestures to the carts, "Is dinner. Inside of the carts is Chicken Carbonara, Fresh Baguettes with assorted sauces, Shrimp Scampi, and Fresh Salad. All made by yours truly." He bows playfully and gets whacked on the shoulder by Marsha. Robin looked delighted at hearing they would have shrimp tonight; he liked shrimp. Zacharias looked excitedly at the dish names. He just hopes, that everything has his required nutrients. Most of the girls looked appreciatively at Blaise; a man that can cook!

Marsha gestures to her cart and says, "In this cart is white chocolate, raspberry cheesecake; chocolate mousse cake; and lemon cream cake. All made by the boss lady." Everyone eyed the carts expectantly; it's not everyday the hosts cook good food! Blaise opens up the tray; The first dish consists of sautéed shrimp and bucatini pasta tossed in a creamy carbonara sauce with bacon and roasted red peppers; this is the Chicken Carbonara. The next dish was made with lightly breaded and fried shrimp, tossed with a garlic and white wine butter sauce; this is the Shrimp Scampi. The bowls of fresh salad included sliced red and green tomatoes, chopped red onion, chopped carrots, garlic croutons, olives, shredded cheese, mixed with Italian dressing. The tray of golden brown, buttered baguettes smelled fresh and delectable.

Marsha opens her cart. The first dessert was a raspberry-swirled white chocolate cheesecake topped with slivers of white chocolate; it was the cheesecake. The next dessert was of a rich chocolate brownie topped with a layer of creamy chocolate mousse; the chocolate mousse cake. The lemon cream cake was cooked as a delicate white cake and lemon cream filling with a vanilla crumb topping. Everyone's stomach growled at the sight of the dishes, but before they could dig in Marsha begins to speak.

"Tonight, since there was no elimination, the losing team did not have to cater to the winning team. However, after the next challenge, this is what the losing team will do. You will answer to everyone when they need you, but we will tell you when to say no. We know if you guys will abuse power, so don't push it." Says Marsha.

"Also, since I know that you guys are not trusting of each other, Marsha and I will be monitoring the losers as they cook the menu of the night." says Blaise. Cole looked at them with a questioning look.

_**~static~**_

"Don't get me wrong, I like a challenge, but I'm not much of a cooker." says Cole, rubbing his head.

_**~static~**_

"With that being said, you guys eat up and we shall see you in the morning! The jet will have us at our next destination before you know it, goodnight my dears!" bids Marsha. She blows everyone a kiss and drags Blaise away from the trays, who was stealing a piece of lemon cream cake.

"Come on Marsh! I wanted some more chocolate mousse cake!"

"Should have thought about that before you called me spoiled!"

After Blaise and Marsha leave, everyone digs into the dishes. Their stomachs thought the food as perfection. The creaminess of the sauces, the tastes dancing on their tongues.

TJ runs a finger through her nearly empty plate, humming with pleasure, "Dee-lish-ous! Those two really out-did themselves tonight!"

Zacharias couldn't agree more, "Certainly, the contents of my dish were truly remarkable."

"Mmmhmm!" was her only response.

Once dinner was finished, everyone dressed for bed. They slept wondering where they would land next, and what kind of challenge they would endure...

Naomi tip-toed to the bathroom, careful not to wake anyone up. She reaches the door swiftly, she grins; that last challenge sneakiness paid off!

_**~static~**_

"I'm so psyched they picked me! This rocks, man! Almost everyone here is pretty d*mn cool!" She pumps a fist in the air. "So what, Freddy is on that other team! Once I win, that sweet sweet dough will get me some awesome new video games! Especially the next Pokemon game before it's released! YES!"

_**~static~**_

Naomi sneaks back out of the bathroom, careful not to wake anyone. She makes it back to her seat victorious; dancing a victory dance in her head.

* * *

"You're wearing this Blaise!" says Marsha, holding up an outfit. Blaise looked at the outfit in horror; there was no way on Earth would he wear that!

"Uh I'll have to think on that, Marsh"

"Please!"

"No"

"Please!"

"No"

"Pleeeease!"

"*sighs* Fine!"

"Hehe just kidding! You can wear your swimwear!" Blaise glares at her and charges at her.

"AHHH! Not funny Blaise!"

* * *

The morning came faster than expected. Ronny was the first to wake up. He stretched and yawned, looking out the window. He sees the wide open skies, but he sees the sea as well. The clear blue waters ripple and splash around with the wind. Dolphins leap in the water, creating a pattern between the waves.

_'Splash, Splash' _The dolphins jump in gleefully in the air; it seems as though they winked at him. His eyes widen with astonishment; amazing! The sea began to stretch to various lands of lush green. The terrains varied from island to island. He looks closer, his eyes widening in recognition. He jumps up excitedly, he has to tell someone! He goes to Freddy, patting him to wake him up. Freddy groggily sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Huh?"

"You're not going to believe where we are! We are at the-"

"WAKE UP MY LOVELY PASSENGERS! WE'RE STOPPING IN THE BAHAMAS!" yells Marsha, who burst through the stateroom door. Everyone stretched and yawned in their seats, hoping they heard clearly. Freddy's eyes widens as he looks at the eccentric acting Ronny. He jumps up and down and claps excitedly. Ronny dashed to the bathroom for the confessional.

_**~static~**_

"I can't believe we're in the Bahamas! Each island has so many different species and customs! I wonder which one we'll land on. I can already tell this challenge will be entirely different from Paris; I can feel it!"

_**~static~**_

"Everyone get changed into your swimwear; we'll be landing shortly," says Blaise.

"Oh Blaise, put some enthusiasm into it!" scolds Marsha

"I'll be enthusiastic when I reach the beach"

"Fine spoiled sport!"

The two left out of the jet with a clothes bag in hand.

Everyone went to change and soon enough, everyone walked out of the jet one by one. Naomi was the first to exit. She came walking out with a pink one piece on. Folded on one arm was her Pikachu hoodie. She grinned excitedly out of the jet.

Freddy was right behind her. His purple swimsuit clung to his average build. He takes a look at Naomi's one piece and gets an idea.

"Hey, don't take this the wrong way, but the color of your swimsuit reminds me of Kirby somehow."

"*gasp* I thought the same thing!" Freddy grins widely at her; which she returns.

Robin exits the jet in his blue swimming trunks with grey palm trees etched on them. His olive-toned skin blended nicely with the climate.

James comes out behind him in his red trunks. Black sandals grace his feet as he walks out; he sighs, he has a certain feeling about today. And it wasn't a good one.

Cole jumps over all of the jet's steps in his purple swim trunks. With his back revealed, it showed a Japanese tattoo. He grins mischievously, time to rock out another challenge!

Ronny comes out in green swim trunks, his loose white t-shirt flapping against the wind. On his feet were green water shoes; he's needs to be comfortable when seeing the animals and the challenge!

Paul came out bouncing after him in his orange and red striped swimming trunks. He punches his fist in the air excitedly, "Let's do this!"

Sabrina walks calmly behind him; her hand sliding down the side railing. She wore a neon green two piece.

Tori walked timidly behind her wearing a magenta two piece bikini. Skulls decorated her bikini in a taunting manner.

Adaliah glared menacingly as she walked down the steps, daring anyone to say something about her clothes. She wore a dark blue two piece that hugged her large hourglass figure.

Laura glares at the back of Adaliah's head as she comes down the step; how can she have bigger boobs than her! That's why she wanted a boob job! Laura wore a dangerously low 'V' red one piece. Her swimsuit showed her belly button piercing and birthmark on her right shoulder.

Angel glared at Laura's head as she walked behind her. She wore a black bikini that hugged her curves.

Jacque walked behind Angel smirking, looking at her backside. He was shirtless with orange jumpsuit pants. His pants oddly resembled some that came from prison…

Alice walked behind Jacque; she wasn't taking any chances. She had on a two black bikini that showed off her curves.

Zacharias walked awkwardly down the steps at a steady pace, his superman boardies sticking out proudly at his hips.

TJ walked out behind him with a skip in her step. Her outfit consisted of a red and blue plaid one piece and her mahogany boots.

Samantha shyly walked out of the jet with her brown bikini on. Her bikini was designed with pink, purple, blue, and white flowers surrounding it.

Yuan walks confidently out of the jet; after all, he chose to be in terms of 'best for last'. His black suit was embroidered with white dragons. He wears conical shells on a silver chain around his neck. He strides proudly to Adaliah and strikes a pose.

"What do you think my dark muse? I made it myself"

"Hmph!" she crosses her arms and glares at him; that's the only response he was getting. He didn't get to give her a proper response because he takes the scene on before him.

The Caribbean atmosphere is punctuated but white sandy beaches, the bright skies ahead, and clear blue seas waving at them.

At the end of their line of vision, Marsha and Blaise stood in front of various obstacles. Marsha wore a silver monokini. The sides were cut off showing her curves and the cups were connected by a black circlet. Blaise wore navy blue swim trunks; his built body tanning in the sunlight. Behind them were different courses. A mud pit stood out proudly in the middle; a rope held securely by stands. A piece of land blocked off to resemble a small track. Part of the beach was blocked off with cones and ropes. In the sea beach ropes were lined up in a racing trail. Where the **Start **sign is seen, two jet skis float proudly, waiting to be ridden.

Marsha claps happily at the groups, "Welcome to the Bahamas ladies and gentlemen! More specifically, Green Turtle Cay! The island is named for its abundance of green turtles, obviously; and it's located in the Abaco Out Islands." Blaise steps up to talk.

"We decided to have the next challenge here so that we can have this part of the island to ourselves. Speaking of the challenge, has anyone here ever heard of having a 'May Day' in school?"

Several, but not all of their hands shoot up.

"Well, for those who haven't heard of them, a May Day is a day in school where teams are made and competitions begin. Each class of each grade divide their class into individual the competitions they want to complete. They make several of these competitions in order to cast of winner of each grade. The ones to get the most points win as the top class of the grade and win a trophy." explains Blaise.

"You guys already have teams. So all you have to do is choose who is going to do what; and they ones to win the most competitions win the challenge." explains Marsha, "Your competitions of the day consist of: Tug o' War, Castle Building, Piggy Back Race, and the Relay Race. Let's get started!"

* * *

The Iced Diamonds huddled up in a circle; The Burning Rubies follow suit.

"What do you guys want to participate in?" asked Robin. Ronny raises his hand.

"I want to be in the Castle Building, I believe I can get a good design." Robin nods at him.

"That sounds fair; who wants to team with him?"

"I will!" suggests Paul.

"Alright, who's next?" asked Robin.

"I will take Alice in the Piggy Back Race," replies Jacque, a smirk on his face. Robin looks him hard in the eyes; Alice narrowed her eyes at him.

"It seems logical; Alice will ride with you," says Robin. Alice looks Robin in the eyes and sees a look of understanding; he will be looking out for her during the challenge.

"You and I can be in the Relay Race! It looks so much fun!" suggests Naomi. Robin smiles amusingly at her.

"Sounds like a plan Naomi. So that leaves Cole, Laura, and Sabrina in the Tug o' War."

Cole smiles, but face palms himself in his head; this is not going to end well.

"I AM NOT GETTING IN THAT MUD PIT!" Yells Sabrina. Laura agrees behind her.

"So you guys want to lose?" the two quickly become silent. "Thought so. We make due with our challenge and try our best to win." Robin turns on his heels with Naomi behind him.

"I'm in the Castle Building challenge. Since you imbeciles couldn't follow simple instructions last time, you will decide what to do on your own," waves off Yuan. The others glare harshly at him. Adaliah sneers at him and walks to the front of the group.

"As the buffoon has said, Yuan is in the Castle Building. Zacharias, you will accompany him so his calibrations will be correct. Just ignore him if he does something stupid; which he will." Zacharias salutes and heads to Yuan's side.

"Tori and James, you guys will be in the Piggy Back Race; do what you can." The two nod at Adaliah.

"Angel and Samantha, you two will be in the Relay Race," they smile at Adaliah, and she nods back.

"So that leaves me, TJ, and Freddy. We'll be in the Tug o' War." They all nod at each other in acknowledgement and smirk. Time to play.

The first competition to begin is the Tug o' War. Adaliah, TJ, and Freddy move to one end; and Cole, Laura, and Sabrina move to another. Adaliah smirks as she sees who's on the other side; it's time for a little revenge. Marsh walked to the edge of the pit, not touching the mud.

"I'm sure you guys know the rules to this; the team to pull the other in the mud wins." Blaise walks beside her and raises his arms.

"On your mark"

The Iced Diamond grip the rope.

"Get set"

Adaliah sneers at Laura and Sabrina.

"Pull!" Blaise throws his arms down.

At the sound of 'pull', the teams yank the same time. The struggle of the pull was harder than they thought. The Burning Rubies would gain the upper hand, then The Iced Diamonds would pull with unknown strength. Freddy and Cole are amazed at the strength of these girls; they're pulling harder than them!

Laura growled at she started to pull back; she would not be getting in that mud! Sabrina used all of her strength she acquired from her ballet profession. Cole pulled with as much might as he had; he didn't want to lose the first competition of the challenge!

TJ pulled the rope effortlessly; this rope ain't nothing compared to what she has to do back home! Freddy pulled with all the strength he had; this is entirely different from his games. Adaliah sneered in the direction of Sabrina, thinking of what she said earlier. This fueled her already angered strength. She firmly puts her heels in the dirt, making sure she doesn't go anywhere; her team follows suit. She takes a deep breath; her eyes sparked with ferocity. She gives a battle yell and yanks the rope as hard as she possibly could. In doing so, the other team begin to tumble. She does it again, this time Freddy and TJ yank with her.

_**SPLASH!**_

"MY HAIRRRR!"

"MY BATHING SUIT!"

Laura and Sabrina cry at the same time. The Iced Diamonds lost in the Tug o' War, and now in the mud pit. Cole was slightly upset with losing, but he's in a freaking mud pit; how epic could it get!"

"First win goes to Burning Rubies!" announced Marsha. They cheer up and down. TJ cannonballs into the mud, splashing mud back on Laura and Sabrina.

"AAAHHHHH!" the two yell. Adaliah walks on the edge of the pit, "Don't worry dolls, it's only a little mud," she says mockingly; her eyes filled with malice. Laura and Sabrina glare at her back as she walks away.

* * *

The next competition to begin was the Piggy Back Race. James chats with Tori about ghosts and Jacque stands off with Alice. He smirks as he tried to 'flirt' with her, but she continued to shut him down.

"Look here pal, we're doing this to win for the team. Don't drop me, don't distract me, and we'll get along just fine for this race."

"You wound me sweetheart, only for the race?"

"Be glad it's for the race," Alice retorts as Jacque turns his back towards her. She looks to see Blaise explaining the race.

"All you have to do is make it to the end of the track with your partner on your back first to win; you guys ready?"

Alice climbs on Jacque's back, catching Robin's eye. He nods at her encouragingly and she sends a smile back. Jacque sees this and frowns.

_**~static~**_

"This is not going the way I wanted at all. Why does she have to be such a frigid prude?"

_**~static~**_

James turns casually around so Tori can climb onto his back. She locked her legs around his abdomen where he could securely grip her legs. Alice didn't dare lock her legs, just left them dangling where he could grab her knees.

Marsha walked up beside Blaise with her arms raised. She rocks them back and forth as she begins to talk.

"On your mark!"

James straightens them up.

"Get set!"

Jacque smirks.

"Go!"

The two pairs begin the run. Used to running with baggage, Jacque runs at an easy pace. James puts in his faith in the spirits to guide him in this race; Tori may be light but it's different than running alone. The Iced Diamonds are in the lead with Jacque smirking, sending a wave to the Burning Rubies. The rest of the teams, including the mud-clad teens, all cheered for the Iced Diamonds and the Burning Rubies.

James tried to pick up his pace, eyeing the finish line, but he sees Jacque edging closer to the finish line. He trudges on, silently praying to the spirits he gets this done if it was meant to be done. His speed picks up, matching Jacque. Jacque turns to see him and turns back swiftly. He grips Alice's legs, picking up a faster pace.

Jacque is ahead.

James gets ahead.

Jacque

Then James.

And Jacque passes finish line.

"And our winner of the Piggy Back Race goes to the Iced Diamonds!" Shouts Marsha happily. Jacque smirks at Alice.

"I had this on the bag sweetheart"

"I thought I told you not to-" Robin comes from behind and claps loudly.

"Nice holding on there Alice!" Says Robin. Alice looks to Robin with a small smile, grateful for his interference. Robin guides her to the beach area, "Let's go cheer on Paul and Ronny." Alice nods and walks with him. Jacque looks towards their direction, keeping his smirk firmly in place. James frowns, the spirits are not speaking in his favor today.

Everyone followed Alice and Robin's lead. Marsha was riding on Blaise's back; not noticing the glares of Sabrina and Laura.

_**~static~**_

"Who does she think she is?! I'm all dirtyyyy! I need three showers now! I swear to God if the Iced Diamonds lose tonight I will send EVERYONE home! And that prissy Marsha will be locked in the stateroom forever!" Rants Laura. She glares at the camera and gives it the bird.

_**~static~**_

* * *

They all reach the sandy beach and see the teams already at work. Ronny was piling up sand to resemble a wall and Paul was drawing the shapes out; afterwards digging the mold out for Ronny.

"Keep it coming, Paul!"

"I'm on it!"

Zacharias was dragging a shovel along the sand, making distinct shapes. Yuan was in his element! He was molding the sand, digging out holes, slicing the tops to level out.

"Get a move on you incompetent loser!"

"There are a plethora of names I am called, but incompetent I am not." Yuan stops for a moment, looks at him, and nods begrudgingly.

"That may be true, but you are still beneath me."

"Whatever paints your canvas."

"Funny you would say that..." Yuan takes a brush out of his suit. Where it was, no one wanted to know. He securely places his now all black hair behind him, as it started to loosen from the heat. He brushes small designs into the sand.

Both teams appear to be creating a castle. The Iced Diamonds were finished with their foundation; the signature trench surrounding it. Paul was still digging and molding while Ronny was beginning the walls. The bricks Paul made were very solid and well molded, each one fit perfectly with another.

Zacharias continued to draw shapes; Yuan's orders. He likes the unique patterns so that's what he'll give to him. Yuan flew from each side, patching on the uniquely shaped bricks, like a puzzle.

"As you guys already see, we allowed them to start before we arrived. They needed the time." Explains Blaise with Marsha still on his back. She's cheering loudly for both teams.

"LET'S GO TEAMS! MAKE THOSE CASTLES!"

Yuan uses the momentum to pick up the pace. He zooms back and forth from carving and smoothing the sand. Ronny notices and starts to speed up on his progress as well. The teams' castles really start to pick up. The Iced Diamonds had towers at each corner, small windows in the centers. Burning Rubies's castle gave off a more fanciful theme. The sides curved up into the slope; the 'windows' were arched at the top. Everyone cheers for their respected team; some more enthusiastic than others. Freddy, who has a very good hearing, listens to a shift in the wind. He peers over to the ocean to see a wave picking up. He nudges Naomi, who follows his gaze. Her mouth forms a small 'o' as she sees the wave herself. TJ sees the wave as it picks up speed and size. Her eyes widen as she points to the water.

"IT'S THE BIG ONE!"* she bellows. Everyone turns to see a huge wave heading their way. Most of the team ran out of the way, some weren't so lucky.

"NOW I'M DRENCHED! UGHHHH!" shouts Sabrina. Naomi shrugs at her, "At least you're not muddy anymore."

"Can it!"

"You don't want none of this gamer chick! She learned moves from Mortal Kombat!" Naomi states, striking a fighting pose. Sabrina turns her nose up at her,

"Not even worth my time."

Yuan looked at his now ruin castle; he sinks to his knees with a distraught look on his face.

"My masterpiece, my creation! As delicious as this complication would be in my art portfolio, this is a travesty!" he cries. Marsha places a hand on his shoulder; he doesn't push it away, she's worthy of it.

"I'm sorry about your masterpiece Yuan. If it makes you feel better, no one wins this challenge. So that means the Relay Race will determine the winner!" Yuan composes himself gracefully.

"I suppose that makes up for the catastrophe that has happened."

"Good, so the final team members, let's head to the jet skis!" Marsha ushers Robin, Naomi, Samantha, and Angel to the jet skis. Angel had been uncharacteristically quiet during the challenges; well, except for seeing Laura and Sabrina fall into the mud. She has been assessing everyone in their challenge; she needed more things to start conversations so she could build her alliances…and caused conflicts. She looks behind her to see Jacque smirking in her way. He gives her a leering wink and she flips her hair; dismissing him. Marsha addresses the four teens.

"Alright passengers, here is the last event. One person will drive the Jet Ski first, follow the trail of the beach ropes. When you make the lap around, swap members and the team to have both players make the laps win!"

"Choose who will go first and board your Jet Ski," says Blaise.

"I'll ride first!" volunteers Naomi. Robin laughs at her antics, and nods. Naomi salutes and heads to the pure white Jet Ski. Angel and Samantha eye each other; but Angel smiled sweetly and says, "You can go first, if you'd like."

"Sure, I could do that." Samantha walks to the red and black Jet Ski. She swings her leg over the Jet Ski gently, yet gracefully.

Marsha walks into the middle of the skis. She raises her arms up and yells.

"On your mark!"

Naomi revs up the engine.

"Get set!"

Samantha takes a deep breath.

"GO!" Marsha throws down her arms. The two girls zoom through the water. They match each other's speed, both side by side. One swerves here, another turns there. They drive with swiftness as they hit the long curve of the path; slowing down. Water rises up high as they swerve into another curve. Naomi gleefully whoops in the air as the mist splashes her face; she loved this! She speeds up gradually, getting ahead of Samantha. Samantha puts her game face on, and starts to push ahead of Naomi. Naomi turns to look at her and grins wickedly; she rises up on the Jet Ski and speeds up even faster.

Robin and Angel watch from the beach, anxiously waiting for Alice and Samantha. Robin reassures himself and regains his cool composure. Angel follows his lead, calming herself; she refuses to be seen nervous in front of him!

Back in the beach, Samantha and Naomi could be seen coming closer. TJ and Freddy jumped with excitement. Cole smiled as he watched Samantha in the water; she could really hold her own on a Jet Ski!

Naomi is the first to reach the beach, Samantha shortly reaches after her. Naomi jumps effortlessly off of the Jet Ski, much to Freddy's amazement. Robin and Angel race to the skis. They reach the skis at the same time, and zoom out before the others could blink. Angel revs the Jet Ski and pushes on hard, a scowl on her face; she hates the water hitting her face like this! Robin's face shone with determination as he hits the first curve, ignoring the water hitting his face. Another turn comes in again as they both swerve from the curve. The two compete with the lead as their speeds coming closer together. As the big turning point comes in, Robin begins to slow down to meet the curve. Angel, however, didn't slow down. When she hits the curve fast, the Jet Ski turns in another direction, and flips over.

"AHHH!" _**Splash!**_ Angel is tumbling down in the water. The Burning Rubies groan as Robin rides all the way back to the beach.

"And the Iced Diamonds win again!" Marsha announced. The Iced Diamonds cheer victoriously. The Burning Rubies, however, groan.

"You guys know what that means: one of you will leave while the other will cater to the Iced Diamonds tonight in the jet. So Rubies, grab a tablet and vote!" says Blaise. He begins to pass out the tablets when James steps up.

"There is no need you guys; I will go. The spirits have not been cooperating with me today, and I do not like this at all. I must leave to reconnect with the spirits; I know there's a disturbance with the ghosts.

Marsha looks shocked that a contestant chooses to leave on the first elimination. "Well…alright then James. I hope you reconnect with the spirits and everything will be fine. "

"As do I," He nods as Blaise escorts him to the city and the airport. Everyone else look solemn, except Jacque, Yuan, Angel, Sabrina, and Laura. They all leave to board the jet, the Burning Rubies dreading to cater; and Iced Diamonds excited for another win.

* * *

**I'm so sorry to James's creator, I hate to eliminate anyone. I hope I didn't neglect anyone in this chapter. I tried to make a longer challenge, but I don't think I did so good. You guys enjoy! And no flames! **


	6. Could You Pass the Class?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any other name brands mentioned. I only own Marsha and Blaise, the OCs belong to their respected creators.**

**I changed a few 'traditions' so anyone who catches them...drop em! I changed them for my challenge in this chapter. **

* * *

Everyone began to board the jet; Marsha and Blaise went to gather their 'chef's clothes'. The contestants began to use their confessionals. TJ reached the bathroom first.

_**~static~**_

"**That was the first time I've ever been on a beach! They sure are better in person! And their mud feels so good on your skin! Shucks, I almost didn't wanna leave! 'Specially since we're gonna be the other team's waiters, I just hope I don't get that Laura girl…*smirks* but I hope the mud got stuck in her hair for pickin' with my friend!" **

_**~static~**_

TJ walked out with a grin, a muddy Laura followed in glaring at her figure. She closes the shower curtain to take a quick shower.

_Moments later…_

Laura has changed back into her normal clothes; her hair is out and she is raking her fingers through her hair. She sighs as she looks at the camera.

_**~static~**_

"**I've washed my hair TWICE and I'm still getting mud out of it." She gets a little more mud out of her hair. "See! I didn't mind the challenge so much, though; it reminded me of family get-togethers.*glares*But that damn smiling country bumpkin TJ does not understand the concept of respecting others. If you like the mud then fine, jump all in it all you damn want; but I made it very clear I don't like the mud so DON'T JUMP NEAT ME!" She blows out air and continues. **

"**And Adaliah, what's her problem? Calling me a doll? I've done the same amount of work as her, she knows nothing about me, and I don't go around calling her a doll." **

**She then crosses her arms and pouts. **

_**~static~**_

She leaves the room in an irritated huff. Angel goes in behind her with a confident stride.

_**~static~**_

"**So I've been observing everyone on my team so far and there are a lot of possibilities for potential alliance members. I've also noticed that the other team has more weak points that I could exploit. Robin is basically the glue that holds their team together. With him gone they could crumble like my grandmummie's coffee cake *smirks* Sabrina and Laura definitely get annoyed easily, and I could use that to my advantage if I can turn them against each other; they'll distract their team and then they'll begin to lose. There are so many possibilities to take my strategy in; which I'm quite excited about *taps****her chin* before I make my decision though, I need to observe every possibility and outcome to the decision I make. Trust me, you're going to enjoy the things I have planned *grinning evilly into the camera*.**

_**~static~**_

She gets up, brushes invisible dust off of her clothes, and goes to change into her….service bloody uniform. She walks by Alice and Robin, who seem engrossed in a card game. She noticed Alice eyes giving a blank expression, robotically placing cards on the table. She smirks and goes to change her clothes.

Jacque sees her and smirks at her form, the girl has some nice….ahem, legs. He gets up and heads to the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

"**Well, I sense something about Alice. I sense that she may have either abandonment issues or she is depressed. I also sense that my team's 'leader' Robin will try to make an alliance. If he does, I need to get in on it because I think I may become expendable if I don't get in one. Also, I hope we don't go down to New Orleans because I know way too many people there. I don't need Spanky and Brandon asking me for the 'sweet dreams' with their stoner tails; I don't need to go back to prison…*gasping, realizing what he just said* YOU AIN'T HEARD OR SEEN NOTHING!" Jacque punches the camera, cracking the screen. **

_**~static~**_

He gets up walks out, careful that no one had heard his confessional. Inside the bathroom, the camera automatically replaces its cracked screen…

Samantha walks to the empty bathroom to use the confessional.

_**~static~**_

**Samantha sits down, looking down a little, "I'm sad James left…especially since he didn't have to. He seemed nice, but I am a bit afraid of ghosts…" she bites her lip thoughtfully "But he was a bit strange, not judging him *waving her hands fast* but what he said earlier about Cole and I…*blushing madly* I-I mean, he can't like me back*eyes widening at her words* n-not that I like him!" **

_**~static~**_

She hastily leaves the bathroom, still red in the face. She passes Yuan, who narrows his eyes at her for being in his way. He gathers some of his art supplies and heads towards the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

**Yuan sits in the confessional, absentmindedly painting a fresco of the cast behind him, all the while muttering something about most of them being idiotic. He adds a few finishing details before turning to the camera. **

"**I know I have a pretty big target on my back right now, but that's about to change. When your art, like mine, hangs in some of the most exclusive galleries in the world, you can afford to not care about what these bottom-of-the-barrel losers think of you. I already see conflicts forming, and I'm all set to push them along."**

**He flicks his brush casually, spattering a good half of the portrait in black paint. **

"**Whatever, I'll play servant-boy to the Diamonds tonight, because soon, I'll have the low-browed idiots at each other's throats. By the time this is all over, I'll walk away with the money, and more notoriety than I could ever dream of. It'll all be mine."**

**Another flick and the rest of the fresco are blotted out. Only Yuan's face remains intact. **

"**Suffering really is my aesthetic," he chuckles darkly for a moment before looking around awkwardly, "If I'm gonna convince anyone of anything, I'd better clean all this up…"**

_**~static~**_

He walks out of the bathroom in his uniform and heads to the kitchen. He passes Cole and Samantha talking; he sneers at them and continues to the back. He also passes Adaliah and winks, who flips him the bird in return.

_**~static~**_

"**Yuan is really going to have to leave me alone. I beat 'pretty boys' like that *cracking knuckles* man it felt good to pull Laura and Sabrina in a mud pit. It won't be the end of their humiliation *rubs hands together* this next challenge better be a good one; I know I can outdo their prissy axxes in anything. Cole seems alright, and he watches Samantha when Yuan says something out of line." **

**She crosses her arms and glares at the camera. **

_**~static~**_

She walks out to gather her uniform…it needed a little…adjusting.

Back over at the other table, Alice gives up on the card game. She stands up abruptly, causing Robin to look at her with concern.

"Excuse me; I have to go…I just have to go." She makes a beeline for the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

"**I wish everyone would just leave me alone *eyes begin to water* listen to me viewers…I bet you're all at home watching me and thinking to yourself 'Oh the poor thing she must be going through something awful! Let's feel bad and root for he'," she mocks, "Well stop it! I don't want anyone's pity. None of you that feel bad for me can understand what I'm going through *takes a deep breath*. Last year I got to watch my parents and my sister burn to death right before my eyes. A-A-And I couldn't do a t-thing to****save them…it's all my fault they died…I let them die…I failed them and now I have this as a reminder of my failure," she takes off her jacket to reveal burning scars on her arms, "You didn't see them in the last challenge because of the make-up I used to cover it. In the words of Susanna Kaysen: 'Scar tissue has no character.' It feels nothing. Where the burn touched, the nerves underneath were destroyed. I can't feel my arms…they're completely dead to me…my life has no meaning left in it. I just…I just want to shut everything off."**

_**~static~**_

Alice exits out of the bathroom with her jacket back on. This time, Cole heard the whole thing. Since Samantha had to go with her team to the kitchen, he thought to go give a confessional; he didn't expect to hear that.

_**~static~**_

"**Dude, Alice has it bad," says Cole as he scratches his head. I might not be the best person to help her out here, but she seems to have Robin at an arm's length closer than for us. Maybe I can talk to him and see if he can help." He changes the topic, "The challenge was cool! I didn't think the girls were so strong in that Tug O' War though…and I mean strong. The crew back home would love some girls like that to go to the extreme. I'm glad we got another win too! But I do feel kinda bad and uneasy about James…what he said about me and Samantha." He rubs his aqua goatee, "Could it be true? I mean, I've flirted with girls before and all, but Samantha ain't like that…hmmmmm"**

_**~static~**_

Cole walks out of the bathroom and goes to recline in his seat; he had some things to think about. Sabrina was sitting Indian-style in her seat with her eyes closed; she didn't need to associate with these losers! Besides, she needed to keep composure after that mud pit! Humming to herself, she leaned back and began to plot.

Ronny looked out of his window with slight disappointment; he didn't get to see the turtles! And he knew Billy-Bob, his turtle, would have loved them. Sighing, he goes to find Paul. He passes by the Burning Rubies grumbling for their uniforms. He stops and goes towards them.

"Do you guys want some help? I could gather the dishes and wash them for you," Ronny asked. Angel smiles at him with a sickly sweet smile.

"Thanks for volunteering Donny, but we are capable."

"It's Ronny," he states.

"Oh, right," she says with a sense of dismissal. Ronny shakes his head and finds Paul lounging on the couch and reading a comic. Naomi sat on the arm of the couch, leaning over Paul's shoulder to read along. He approaches the two curiously.

"What comic is that?"

"_Angel Diary_"

Ronny was fixed with a fascinating glance, "I haven't heard of that one. Please, tell me more!"

Paul goes into a synopsis of the series. Naomi nods at him with agreement; her Pikachu head bobbing along. Ronny loved the new information he was getting; he had to read the series as soon as he could! Paul pauses to see another figure come up; it was Zacharias. Zacharias was dressed impeccably in his uniform; he overheard Paul talking of a familiar comic he knew and had to add his input!

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation. I wanted to add in a few forgotten details you missed, Paul. For instance, Chun-Yoo left because she didn't want to be married off to someone with an ill-imaged appearance, not because of-"

"Zach! Marsha and Blaise are discussin' the menu!" calls out TJ.

"My dearest apologies fellows, but duty calls," he says and walks back to the Burning Rubies. Paul, Naomi, and Ronny watch his retreating figure, and then go back into the comic. Zacharias, instead of heading to the group right away, goes to the bathroom for a confessional.

_**~static~**_

**He waves to the camera. "I am having a marvelous time! It is a shame James is gone; such a fascinating fellow. I would have loved to ask him about his spirits," he looks forlorn for a minute, his big eyes giving off such a sad kicked puppy-like expression, "A sad loss to a missed opportunity." **

**He shakes his head and then suddenly a big grin is plastered on his face. "But not to worry telly people, as my attire suggests a new learning opportunity is around the corner; I am really enthused about this kitchen and the machines it holds." He straightens himself out, pushes his glasses back up his nose, "Carpe Diem viewers-"**

"**COME ON ZACH!" TJ pulls Zach out of the bathroom. **

_**~static~**_

"We're gonna have to time your confessionals Zach! You are gettin' side-tracked easy!" TJ says as she pulls Zach along. Zach, not used to girls…or anyone holding his hand this tight, renders him speechless. TJ takes this as acceptance and continues to the kitchen where they see the host and her partner.

"So that's the menu! I need you guys to split yourself up so some of you will be with Blaise and the main course, and the rest be with me for dessert," Marsha says winking, "Any questions?"

Blaise looked at the Rubies while they stood in front of them.

Yuan dressed sharp in his uniform; he'd be damned if he looked bad in anything!

Freddy grinned excitedly; this would be so much fun!

Tori sighed and shifted behind everyone; she'd wait til everyone chose their side.

Angel was thinking on who to cook under; Blaise did look pretty good in his tight t-shirt…

Adaliah looked warily at the kitchen; if she had to kill someone tonight at least she'd have a proper weapon…

Zacharias's eyes twinkled with excitement at the appliances in the kitchen; oh what he could do with these!

TJ jumped up and down giddily; she got a chance to show off these mad country cooking skills!

Samantha looked timidly at the kitchen, better to be with the hosts in here than with the team alone…

However, none of the Rubies raised their hand. Marsha smiles and says, "Excellent! Once your choices have been made, we shall-" she doesn't get to finish her sentence because her phone begins to ring. She looks at her screen and her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry guys I have to take this call; Blaise, you can handle it right?" Blaise looks at her with a horrified expression and grimaces.

"I will try my best, Marsh. Don't be gone too long." She nods not even looking at him and stalks off to the state room.

* * *

Tori, Adaliah, Freddy, and Samantha started working on a two-layer chocolate fudge cake with white chocolate chips and sugar cookies. Tori gathered the ingredients for Adaliah to mix. Freddy and Samantha poured the mixtures into various pans and started the ovens.

Angel, Zacharias, TJ, and Yuan weren't doing so well with the main course…

"For God's sakes just get the ingredients you imbecile!"

"Who in the hell do you think you're calling an imbecile you low class pest!"

"Ooooo what does this do?" a hand reaches towards a machine.

"Can't we all just get along?! We gotta make this meal –

"ZACHARIAS GET AWAY FROM THAT BLENDER!" yells a frustrated Blaise. Zacharias's hand stopped midway from the blender. Angel and Yuan were glaring at each other. TJ looked at everyone with wide, wild eyes. Blaise rubs his eyes and sighs.

"Listen up, and I do mean all of you," He says glaring at Yuan, "Angel, you will be preparing the food; Zacharias, you will put everything in the oven; TJ you're gonna put everything on the plates….and watch Zacharias with a very close eye." TJ salutes and bounces to Zacharias. "Yuan…you're gathering the food. It's obvious you can't cooperate with these three to save your life."

Yuan glares at them and looks back at Blaise grudgingly, "Fine," he bites out.

"Now does everyone have that clear to them now? Alright then, let's get to work."

This time, it went smoothly, except for the occasional glare and Zacharias trying to meddle with the appliances. Marsha came back with a huge grin on her face, then it falls slightly seeing Blaise's irritated expression. Her lip starts to twitch as she tries to fight back a laugh.

"I see everything has gone well while I had to take the call."

"Yeah, it was just fabulous. Who called?"

Marsha smirks as she looks at Blaise, "Aunt Liz. Our next challenge has changed slightly."

Blaise's eyes widen, "She's going to be there? I haven't seen her in a year!"

"Ahem, we kinda need you guys in here!" exclaims TJ as she pries Zacharias's hand from the garbage disposal. "But it is so fascinating! Cease this pulling TJ!"

Angel hides a laugh behind a wooden spoon and Yuan looks at them in disgust. Blaise sighed at Marsha, "We'll finish this after dinner." Marsha nods and heads to the dessert team, who seemed to have everything under control.

Proud, she says, "Wow! I'm very impressed with you guys."

"As long as I'm not close to the stalking artist then I'm good," says Adaliah pointing towards Yuan with a cake knife.

Tori gave a faint smile, "Thank you."

Samantha's cheeks redden and she stutters, "T-Thank you Marsha."

Freddy grins big and says, "I'm glad you like it! These hands have mastered the art of fast paced movement."

Marsha chuckles, "I'm sure of that. If you guys need anything at all, I'm right here." The four heads nod at her and get back to work.

* * *

Back with the Iced Diamonds, Cole approaches Ronny, Naomi, and Paul. The three were so engrossed in their comic they hadn't noticed him.

"Hey um guys…GUYS!"

This startles the three. Naomi is the first one to notice Cole and laughs, "My bad Cole! You'd think I wouldn't be scared so easily with all the horror games I play."

"No problem, I just figured I could hang with y'all."

"Since Samantha is cooking huh?" Naomi says wagging her eyebrows at him. Cole scratches the back of his head and clears his throat. Naomi laughs while Paul and Ronny share a look of amusement.

"Something like that, do you mind?" he says gesturing to the empty spot on the couch.

"Not at all; I'd like to hear about some of your skating adventures," says Ronny.

Cole shrugs, "Not a problem, as long as you guys can tell me something about y'all."

The three smile and nod at him, and he begins the tale of his many skating adventures. After he finished one, Naomi exclaimed, "Oh my stars! That sounded like something from _Tony Hawk's Underground 2_!"

"How many games _have_ you played?" asked Paul; Ronny and Cole anticipated her answer. Cole because he hasn't heard of a girl playing Tony Hawk and Ronny because he's curious. Naomi looked at them sheepishly and shrugs, "I don't know. I never kept count." They all cracked up.

Laura and Sabrina were both chatting, examining the models inside of a magazine.

"Her boobs are definitely fake; no one's boobs are that perfect in a swimsuit." Laura says looking down slightly at hers; she needs a boob job and soon. Sabrina scoffs, "Please, big breast aren't the best things out there. They're an imbalance to have a perfect posture. For example, my breasts aren't as big and I am still a beauty of perfection."

"Yes you are sweetheart; and I must say, you both are perfection to me," says Jacque as he winks at the two. He casually sits in his seat and reclines, a smirk on his face. Sabrina looks at him with disgust; Laura gives him an once-over and meets his eyes. He sends another wink and she rolls her eyes.

In the front, Alice looks from her fellow teammates to the window. She sighs as she looks at the white clouds forming in the sky like cotton candy. She closes her fists on her sleeves, careful to miss the fresh wounds around her wrist. Robin sits across from her and frowns; he doesn't know what caused her to look like this again, but he was determined not to let it happen again. The cards forgotten in his hand, he leans back in his seat and looks up at the ceiling, forming a plan in his head.

* * *

Cole was the first one to smell the aroma from the kitchen. Soon, the Burning Rubies come out with platters on their hands. Samantha and Tori held glasses on their platters as they passed them to each of the Diamonds. Samantha handed Cole his glass, their hands touched, and she walked away with her cheeks a pink color. Tori gives Paul a small smile when she gives him his glass; this causes Paul to slightly blush and smile back. Cole laughs at the two as Angel walked out with soup bowls full of spices and chicken. She reaches Jacque and gives him his broth. He reaches for her arms and gives her a smirk.

"I could get used to this sweetheart…you giving me what I want." He pulls her down to him and whispers in her ear, "And I could give you something in return." Angel looked him in his eyes and says, "Don't let the sweet face fool you 'sweetheart'. You do not want to mess with me."

"I intend to," he says. Angel stands back up and walks away from him; Jacque watching her hips sway as she walks off. TJ held on to Zacharias as he tried to balance his platter. She giggles as she watched him struggle to give everyone their Fillet Mignon. Ronny accepts it gratefully and smiles at the two. TJ grabbed his platter before it could fall.

"Lookie here Zach, I will hold the platters and you give em to everybody, okay?"

"That sounds like a reasonable request." Their little system works well for them as they give the Fillet Mignons to everyone. Yuan plastered a fake smile as he served everyone their buttered bread sticks. Inside, he cringed as he had to lower himself to serving these ingrates. He passes Adaliah, who was coming with sugar cookies, and gives her a leering wink.

Adaliah glares and sneers at Yuan as he passes. She held her platter and head with dignity as she serves the cookies on a separate plate. The sweet, baking smell erupting from the cookies gave her some peace…only some. Freddy walks out with the flare of a runway. He hands the Diamonds their two-layer fudge cake with white chocolate chips. The chips sit casually on top of the creamy and smooth texture of the fudge and chocolate beneath it. Naomi bowed her head playfully as Freddy made it to her seat. He bowed back and placed his cake beside her.

Marsha and Blaise walked out behind the Rubies, talking quietly among themselves. They stopped and looked at everyone enjoying their food. Marsha claps her hands to get their attention.

"For the first elimination, the Burning Rubies did a great job cooking dinner and dessert. Once you all are done, the Rubies will collect your dishes and it will be the end for tonight. Until tomorrow my contestants, enjoy your night!" Blaise looked as if he were about to say something.

"No Blaise, no cake," she says. Blaise pouts, causing some of the girls to giggle, and follows her to the stateroom. Laura narrows her eyes; she will find some dirt on that host!

* * *

Blaise leaned on the door, "What did she say?"

Marsha lay down on her back on the bed, "She called for a visit. She heard that I was hosting the show now and wanted to see me. Since we were already going in that direction, I thought it was a nice fit."

"You do realize the challenge is completely different from what it was going to be right."

Marsha waves it off, "Details. I got this Blaise; I think some of the passengers are going to love it."

"Of course they will like it; you're making the challenges not Chris."

"You get to wear your special suit too!" Blaise's grey eyes sparkled with excitement. He jumps on the bed, flipping Marsha off of it.

"DAMMIT BLAISE!"

* * *

The Burning Rubies gathered everyone's plates and went off to clean them. TJ and Angel kept an eye on Zacharias, making sure he doesn't mess with anything. Yuan leaned causally on the counter, watching everyone else do the work. He catches Adaliah's cold glare and heads to the sink; no use angering one of his muses, he needs that alliance. Tori and Samantha wash dishes comfortably with each other; Samantha hums a tune and Tori bobbed her head to it. Freddy made a beat to her humming; sweeping around the kitchen. The three laugh as they make the melody.

* * *

The Iced Diamonds wait patiently for the others to finish; Ronny slightly disappointed they turned down his offer to help…again.

Cole was having an inner battle with himself; he didn't know to tell Robin now, or wait until the challenge. He might have time alone with him since the teams will be separated during challenges; but delaying it could make it worse…he made a decision.

While everyone else heads off to sleep, Alice quietly slips off to herself. She lifts her sleeve and traces her fresh wounds. The ugly red lines mock her existence. A single tear falls on her cuts; the trail lined on her face. She stifles a sob as metal meets skin; she must not feel pain. All the while not seeing a black haired beauty, who was watching her silently.

_**~static~**_

"**I didn't think Alice was a cutter," says Tori, "Nor did I think she was this sad. Maybe I'm not alone after all…"**

_**~static~**_

The morning arose with grace; shining in the windows of the jet. Angel woke up first; the sun bringing out the turquoise of her sleeping shirt. She stretched lazily, and looked out the window. She sees the fields of green down below, rows of hills. She sighed blissfully as she recounts the fields of London outside her home. She frowns as she thinks of the times she had to spend alone in those fields, except for her servants. Looking closer, she sees something familiar about these hills. Its textures and colors reminded her of Arthur's Seat…

Her eyes widened when she figured out they were in Scotland! Her suspicions were confirmed when Marsha burst in the room.

"Good Morning my contestants! We have made it into the Athens of the North, Edinburgh!"

The contestants rise up grudgingly and look out of the windows. Passing Arthur's seat, they pass the Edinburgh Castle, the various museums, and the city's buildings. They land at the airport, wondering where they were going in the city. Blaise comes out shirtless, stretching out lazily. This causes the girls to stare at his abs. Marsha rolls her eyes and begins to speak.

"We're here for two main reasons: one, is for your challenge; two, is to visit my aunt."

"What is our challenge?'' asks Naomi.

"And who is your aunt?" asks Sabrina.

"Your challenge will be fully described at the destination. And who my aunt is, is none of my business." She replies. Naomi nods and Sabrina pouts.

"But I can say your challenge will be quite fanciful! So bring your best formal wear, and look your best. The drivers will take you to our destination, and Blaise and I will meet you there." Marsha says as she pushes Blaise back into the room.

The teams get dressed, gather their formal clothes, and head out of the jet. Outside waiting for them were four limousines. Two limos had a ruby on the doors and the other two had a diamond on the doors.

The teens get into the limos and they are driven to their destination. The ride there was actually peaceful; they were too busy looking at the scenery. Moments passed by as they make it to a huge gate, past the gate was a large entryway. In the middle was a large fountain; the yard was huge with very green grass and gardens surrounding the area. The place was like a castle. Naomi looked at it with excitement; it reminded her of the layout in _Call of Duty; Ghosts. _Their drivers come to a halt and open up their doors; They walk through the open doors to see a grand staircase.

The teens look up to see Marsha in a royal blue sundress that hugged her curves. She stood in 4 inch blue stiletto heels beside Blaise. Blaise was dressed sharply in his grey silk button down shirt and black, creased slacks. He wore expensive leather dress shoes and a black suit jacket lay folded on his arm. Marsha smiled at the teens and began to speak.

"Welcome to Holyrood Palace! We were invited today by my Aunt Liz for her annual dinner and ball. And that, ladies and gentlemen, will be your challenge. Both teams will be at dinner and the ball at the same time. The team that impresses my aunt the most will be declared the winner."

"Each team will split up into their rooms and will prepare for dinner and the ball. There will be some people that might come into the rooms and help you prepare, so don't be afraid. This will be the last we will see you all before dinner; so practice your manners and good luck to both teams; dinner will begin at 8:00," says Blaise as he turns on his heels and walks up the stairway. Marsha follows after him and looks back at the contestants.

"You think they can do it?"

"After working with some for dinner, not a chance."

* * *

The teams are escorted through the Palace and into their rooms in the Northwest Tower; the rooms looked the same. The tapestries and floorings were decorated with scarlet and gold ornate designs. The king size beds were covered in black silk sheets lined with gold. Above the beds were canopies covered in white and gold sheer curtains. The nightstands and drawers were of mahogany wood. Each room had its full-size mirror hanging by the bathroom doors.

The bathroom was similar to the bathroom in the jet; white marble and a full-size, walk-in shower. The main difference was the size, which tripled in comparison. The girls all shared one room; the boys shared another. The escorts bow and walk out of the rooms, leaving the two teams alone.

"Now this is fit for a queen! Like me," says Sabrina as she puts her formal wear down on her bed. Adaliah scoffs and walks over to her bed. Sabrina narrows her eyes, "Got a problem _freak_?"

Adaliah's eyes narrow, "Actually I do. I have a problem with a little girl who has a stick so far up her butt that if it were to go any farther, her neck would grow."

Behind them, Naomi and Angel giggle. Sabrina looks back at Adaliah with a similar glare, "Why don't you solve it then you ugly b-"Adaliah has her hand on Sabrina's throat before she could finish.

"Since everyone here is wishing you would shut up, I'm going to do it for them," she pushes her down, watching Sabrina cough; "You're not worth it. And by the way, prepare to lose to this _freak_." And Adaliah stalks off to the bathroom; moments later running water could be heard.

Samantha and Tori look at each other with concern; Laura pouts about the fact she didn't go into the bathroom first; Alice looks far off into the windows, not caring about what just transpired; Angel watches the conflict with an amused expression; TJ hides a grin behind her hair; and Naomi laughs out loud infront of everyone.

"And she thought my Mortal Kombat was bad!" Naomi couldn't stop laughing. Her laugh being so infectious, everyone else joins in…except for Sabrina, who glares holding her throat.

* * *

The boys were getting along fairly well. Ronny and Zacharias were in a very detailed discussion about Edinburgh and its many cultures and interesting facts. Paul and Freddy were taking turns on a _PSP_ video game; Jacque placed his black duffle bag from anyone's vision and proceeded to 'inspect' the gold in the room. Yuan, not wanting to associate himself with the lower class, he rushed to the bathroom, also to be prepared for the challenge. Cole pulled Robin aside from the others. Robin looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter Cole? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"It's not about me, it's about one of our teammates," he says. Robin looked at him sharply, his concern flooding through his gaze.

"Who? What's going on?" he asks firmly. Cole sighed; this was not going to be easy.

"Well…I was by the bathroom and I heard this confessional from Alice…" Cole proceeded to tell Robin what all he heard, and Robin nodded appropriately; his previous plan being altered.

* * *

A woman appears into the girls' room. She was an elder woman, a stern look on her aristocratic features. Her blue eyes pierced everyone with her glare. She scans the room in a slow motion; not a single blonde hair out of its tight bun place. Her gaze rests on Adaliah, who just came out of the bathroom in her formal wear. Adaliah's tall frame was graced in a tight black dress, the top coloring showing a dark green in the light. Her simple black heels graced her feet as the woman approached her.

The woman gingerly touches Adaliah's face and whispers, "What a waste of beauty. I shall make something of you yet!" Adaliah fixes the woman with a hard stare and an eyebrow raised; inside she was blushing like a mad idiot. The woman turned back to the mixed looks she was given by the rest of the girls.

"Don't just stand there; GET DRESSED! I will be here to make sure you ladies leave with at least one presentable bone in your body," she barks. The other girls scramble to change into their formal wear. The woman turns back to Adaliah.

"Now my sweet, my name is Meredith. Let's do something with your hair shall we?" and Meredith guides Adaliah to a vanity. Seeing that part of it is shaved, Meredith parts it in the middle; this evens out her waist length hair.

"I love the length, maybe your hair color won't be a problem." She twirls her hair into tight rollers and looks at her face.

"Your piercings will have to go and I can cover these scars for the night," and Meredith picks up a brush and concealer; covering up her scars. Adaliah sits still in front of her; daring not to move as Meredith takes out her piercing. Meredith turns her towards the mirror and Adaliah gasps.

Her face hasn't looked this flawless since she was little. None of her scars could be seen; as if by magic. Her large, purple eyes stood out even more on her face. She blinked away any tears before she dared let them fall. She looked into Meredith's warm blue eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. Meredith nods and gives her a small smile. Meredith quickly frowns and turns to an empty room.

"Hurry up ladies! I must prepare you for dinner!" she yells and the bathroom door bursts open. Sabrina comes out first with a superior look on her face. Angel comes out behind her, her lips formed into a thin line. TJ and Naomi bounce out laughing about something. Samantha walks out shyly looking at Meredith with wonder. Alice and Tori give each other a look; Alice knows that Tori has seen her secret. Laura is the last one to exit out of the bathroom; looking quite peeved. All of them line up in front of Meredith; looking at Adaliah with envy, admiration, and astonishment.

Meredith eyes the girls' different colored dresses and sighed; she had her work cut out for her.

"Alright dears, time to dress like royalty."

* * *

The boys' door opens up to show a tall, regal man that's age could not be determined. His face showed no wrinkles, but his hair was as white as a cloud; it was slicked back. His dark brown eyes swept through the room of boys. Most of them looked back at the man with curiosity; others could care less. The man strides to the boys; and stands in front of them with perfect posture.

"I am Reginald; I am here to assist you gentlemen with your formal wear," he says, "So if you wouldn't mind as to get dressed."

Freddy ran for the bathroom door, only for it to hit his face as Yuan pushes it open. Freddy falls to the floor with a _**thud**_. Ronny and Robin rush to Freddy's aid. Jacque laughs at Freddy's expense and Cole frowns at him. Zacharias scratches his head and heads to the bathroom. Paul looked concerned; but tried his hardest not to laugh. Reginald sighed and shook his head.

_Moments later… _

Reginald stood in the same position as each boy came out in their best formal wear. Reginald was very impressed with Yuan's ensemble. Yuan wore a black, Victorian waist-coat and matching pants, an ensemble embroidered with red thread and dressed with bronze buttons. He dons black loafers and white gloves on his hands. His hair has red and bronze streaks at its tips in his Victorian ponytail.

Yuan catches his eye and smirks; of course he looked like he usually did, which was above everyone in this room. He keeps his head held high as Reginald begins to assist the others. Yuan's eyes gleamed with victory; there was no way his team would lose tonight.

* * *

Marsha and Blaise sat at the end of the table of in the dining hall. The room was decorated with colors of cream and peach. The tapestries hung over wide, open windows; walls decorated with portraits of important leaders. A small chandelier hung over the table; the table long enough to seat thirty people. Marsha wore a black formfitting, strapless dress. A simple opal necklace hung low above the sweetheart neckline, drawing eyes to her bust. Her legs are crosses to show a slit on her right side. She rocks her sleek black heels back and forth as she runs her hands through her tight curls.

Blaise chuckled at her impatience. He fixed the cuffs off of his white suit jacket. Underneath his jacket was a white collared shirt beneath a scarlet vest. His white slacks were pleated neatly covering red leather shoes. His blond hair hung loose in a sultry way. His grey eyes sparkled as Marsha tapped on the table persistently.

"Is Aunt Liz going to be joining us for dinner?" asked Blaise.

"No, she'll be arriving for the ball. She already had dinner with the family. I spent the hour with her before I met you in here," she replied.

"Lucky," Blaise mutters. Marsha shoved at him lightly, glad to waste the time instead of waiting. The two see Meredith walk into the dining room with a small on her face.

"May I present, the females of the Iced Diamonds and Burning Rubies," she announces. As the girls walked in, Meredith mouthed "I did what I could."

Laura strutted in first. She wore a simple red dress that reached mid-thigh. Her red stilettos made her legs stretch for miles. The ponytail she usually wore was gone; in its place was smooth black cascading waves.

Adaliah walks in behind her in black dress and dark green top. Her blue and purple streaked hair were bouncing in large curls. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes gave away her hidden excitement.

Tori comes in after her in a flowing, floor length silver dress. The dress sparkled with each step of her flats' movement. A thin black tie wrapped around her waist. Her hands folded in front of her were dressed in elbow-length black gloves. A black necklace hung around her neck. Her hair stayed in her black waves; the only difference is that her white bang was hung back into a hump.

Sabrina came in after Tori in a superior aura. She donned a red dress and red heels. She wore bright red lipstick; her lips showing no smile whatsoever. Her usual icy blonde bun disappeared; it now is layered straight.

Naomi made her dramatic entrance with a little black short-sleeved dress. Instead of the classic heels or flats, Naomi donned black hightops on her feet. Marsha seen this and couldn't help but giggle at her antics. Naomi's raven hair remained in shiny waves.

Samantha walked behind Naomi in a long sleeved purple dress that has horizontal black stripes along the bottom of the dress which ends mid thigh. She walked surprisingly well in her purple ankle boots. Her usual caramel curls were tightened into ringlets.

Alice walked out looking quite the angelic beauty. She wore a white, long-sleeved gown. The bodice consisted of a cream corset that laced in the back; designed with pearls. The bottom flows down straight, slightly covering her white flats. Raven black hair was tied in a bun, small ringlets framing her face.

Angel walked gracefully out in her royal blue gown. The dress was similar to a halter top in the front. The back, however, was open. She wore crystal blue heels and her hair was knotted into a tight french braid.

TJ definitely stood out. Meredith fought tooth and nail with her outfit, but lost with an understanding. TJ came out in a red long-sleeved button-down tucked into fitted Wrangler jeans and her newly polished cowboy boots. Her wheat-blonde hair was braided into a french braid. She grinned as she walked behind the rest of the girls, proud of her appearance; these fancy folk gone love her this way or no way!

Meredith bowed as the girls lined up by the wall. Reginald walked through the doorway right after the girls lined up.

"I present to you, the males of the Iced Diamonds and Burning Rubies," announced Reginald and the boys begin to walk through.

Paul was the first one to walk out. He wore a black suit coat over a white collared shirt. He donned a cyan tie around his shirt and white dress pants with black vertical stripes. Black dress shoes were on his feet as he walked to the opposite walls of the girls. His blonde hair was slicked to the back.

Ronny came out in a steampunk ensemble: the suit coat and pants. Leather boots were on his feet; while a top hat, goggles wrapped around the base, was worn proudly on his head. The hat was slanted to give the final effect on his shaggy hair.

Cole came out more laid back. He wore a simple black tuxedo with black dress shoes. Lacking a hat, his aqua hair was groomed into a shaggy hairstyle.

Robin walked out confidently in his purple button up with the first two buttons down; the sleeves are rolled up to the elbows. He wore grey slacks, secured by a black belt; and black dress shoes caressed his feet. His usually messy and undone dark brown hair was slicked back.

Freddy came strutted out in his brown suit. A black bow-tie graced his neck collar; a black top hat stood proudly on top of his gelled up brown hair. Black shoes donned his feet as he made it to the other boys.

Yuan came out gracefully in his Victorian outfit. His white gloves clasped behind his Victorian waistcoat as he walked in swift stride.

Jacque walked out looking very presentable. He wore a black vest over a red long sleeved dress shirt with black pants. Black shoes were worn on his fit as he walked towards the others.

Zacharias walked awkwardly since he was the last one to be seen. His cane helped with making the awkward walk look natural. He wore a red silk shirt, tucked into black pants. White gloves gripped the cane as a cape billowed behind his strides. He walked to the end of the line as Reginald bowed towards the end. Marsha stands up and walks in between the boys' and girls' lines.

"Thank you Meredith; and thank you Reginald. I appreciate you both for your help.," she says as the two walk off into another room. Marsha looks from the boys and the girls and begins to speak.

"I do hope you all love your rooms. You all look rather dashing tonight; and yes, even you, TJ," she says as TJ's cheek catch a pink tint, "We're going to start off with a relaxing dinner. Your judges will be arriving for the ball; and you won't know who they are. There will be a plethora of important figures here tonight so be on your best behavior. Then again, that's the whole point of the challenge, right?" she says with a shrug.

"Now is your time to get your royal faces on and prepare for the ball; good luck and let's eat!" Marsha turns to the sitting Blaise who claps his hands twice. Upon hearing the claps, several men and women exit out of one of the other doors with trays. On top of the trays were creamy Scottish smoked venison studded leek tarts, a well-flavoured macaroni cheese with mushroom and dill and filled Perthshire baked potatoes. Wine glasses could be seen with what looked like champagne; but due to their ages, it was only sparkling cider.

"Since Marsha has conveniently forgotten to mention this; your seats all have your team logos on them, so you will be sitting with your team," says Blaise while Marsha sticks her tongue out at him. The teams split to their respected seats and the food begins to be distributed.

Naomi takes her seat across from Freddy, who waggles his eyebrows with excitement. She smirks and raises her glass to her fellow competitor.

Zacharias stares in wonder at the paintings around the room and other ancient artifacts. TJ looks at him curiously and he goes into a full-blown history lecture of the artifacts in the room.

Laura, who was sitting across from the two, rolled her eyes. Sabrina ,sitting on the right side of Laura, huffed that the attention wasn't all on her and her outfit.

Jacque inspected the wine glass in his hand; sneaking a look at the ever observing Angel through his glass. Angel swept through the group with a smile on her face, until she met Jacque's eye. Her smile wavered slightly; her eyes narrowed. She quickly remade her face as Jacque smirked.

Paul talked animatedly with Ronny and Cole, since we was seated in between the two. Ronny began to talk about the culture in Edinburgh and other various facts about Holyrood Palace. Cole sits back listening intently until he sees small movement from the corner of his eye. He shifts his eyes to see Samantha giving him a small wave. He smiles back at her and winks playfully; Samantha looks down quickly as her cheeks redden. Cole looks back to Ronny and Paul with an amused smile on his face.

Yuan sits up and begins to dig into his meal with proper etiquette. He properly thanks the men and women and eats the food in pure bliss; this was within his element! He doesn't care about these wannabes; he has pure confidence in his team tonight, especially his dark muse. When he seen Adaliah in that line he couldn't help but think of her as a canvas; a fresh painting wanting to be repainted. He turns to catch her eye, which she begins to move her seat away from him. He chuckles darkly, he will have his dark muse.

Adaliah scowled at Yuan and moved her seat closer to Tori, who looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Tori looked past Adaliah to see Yuan and hid a smile; would he ever learn?

Alice sipped her cider looking every other way but at Robin. She noticed Cole gave her a pitying glance and she couldn't help but feel slightly panicky; what does he know? Robin placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and whispers, "Breathe Alice, everything will be fine." He gives her an encouraging smile as her shoulders began to relax.

Marsha and Blaise were bickering over the last piece of tart on Marsha's plate.

"Please Marsh?"

"No, it's mine."

"But-

"No."

"Oh come on-"

"Not gonna happen!" and Marsha sticks the tart in her mouth She grins victoriously as Blaise sends her a glare halfheartedly.

_Later that evening..._

Meredith walks over to the pair while the teams are enjoying their dinner.

"The guests have arrived Madame Marsha," Meredith says. Marsha looks up at her with warm eyes.

"Haven't I told you and your husband to just call me Marsha. I haven't heard that name since Chris and I were little," she replies. Meredith chuckles at her, "And I told you darling, old habits die hard." Marsha grins at her and begins to stand.

"I do hope you loved the dinner tonight; but there is still more to come. The rest of the party have arrived; so I'd like for you to follow Reginald and Meredith into the ballroom."

The teens begin to rise and follow Meredith and Reginald out of the Royal Dining Room into another. The room expanded to fit over three houses; Roman styled columns in the corners. The ceilings and walls are designed in gold and bronze intricate lines. Important figures held promptly in portraits around the room. Several tables were lined up with ice sculptures, wine glasses, and sandwich platters. A large chandelier hung proudly in the center of the ornate floor. It dangled seductively with diamonds glinting in the light.

Marsha and Blaise come up behind the teens; reminiscing smiles on their faces.

"Goodness! I haven't been in this place in forever! I do hope you guys will enjoy yourselves, and remember, show your royal side!" Marsha exclaims as one of the servers from dinner stands at the door. He begins to announce names of important figures as the teens look at them with amazement. Angel nods at each of them because they are very familiar to her. Yuan bows as they pass and the others smile and nod. Ronny listens to the names; greedily taking the information in. This was an amazing experience. Zacharias looked just about the same as Ronny; the only difference is he already knew these people, but he had never met any of them until now!

Beethoven's classics begin to play as the dukes and duchess begin to dance together. Marsha and Blaise head to the middle of the dance floor and begin the waltz. Freddy walks over to Naomi and bows respectively.

"My dear, would you care to take my hand in this dance?" Freddy extends his hand and smiles playfully. Naomi grins and places her hand into his.

"I would be honored, kind sir." and the two proceed to the dance floor.

"That's the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. And over there is the Duke of York. And standing by the drinks is the Her Royal Highness Princess Royal." explains Zacharias to Ronny, Paul, and TJ. All listen intently, even if Paul and TJ didn't know where those places are. Yuan walked through the crowd, bowing respectively and nodding politely at the Royal Families. He edged his way to the ice sculptures where Adaliah was casually leaning against the table. He bowed in front of her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Proper etiquette for the ballroom states that a lady should not attend a public ball without an escort, nor should she promenade the ball room alone; in fact, no lady should be left unattended. So would you care to dance with me?"

Adaliah narrows her eyes and gives him a smirk, "My response to your etiquette would be this; If a gentleman, without proper introduction, should ask a lady with whom he is not acquainted to dance or promenade, the lady should positively refuse." And she secretly flips him off and walks away.

"But that wasn't polite!" Yuan regains his composure and walks to greet other Royals. Cole was in the middle of the dancefloor twirling Samantha in the dance. Samantha hadn't ever felt like this; she felt like a true princess dancing with her prince. She blushed at the thought of Cole being her prince. She looked up to see his leaf green eyes staring at her with so much warmth. She had to look down at the floor again. Cole lifted her chin and smiled at her. Samantha smiled softly, her cheeks turning the shade of tomatoes. Cole dipped her and laced her into the waltz.

"You are quite the dancer, Cole."

"I've skated so much, it's all in the footwork," he responds. Samantha giggles as Cole twirls her again.

Robin holds Alice in a comforting distance. They dance respectively in a comfortable silence until Robin speaks.

"I heard of your confessional," he says. Alice stiffens and a realization dawned on her; Cole's pitying glance.

"It's none of your business."

"As your friend it is my business. I am here for you Alice, and I am not giving up on you; you have to face that you have a friend on your side now." He smiles as Alice begins to relax.

"I don't want to feel any more pain; it's all my fault." Robin lifts her chin and smiles at her; his eyes set with sternness.

"You don't have feel pain, and it's not your fault. I am here." And he hugs her tightly, "No more cutting." He couldn't feel in, but Alice slowly nodded to herself.

Angel chats with the Duchess of Cornwall when Jacque approaches her. He holds a hand out with a smirk.

"Care for a dance?" Angel rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to have to decline."

"How about an alliance?" This catches Angel's interest, not to Jacque's knowledge.

"Tell me more."

Tori dances with the Prince of Wales when she overhears Laura's and Sabrina's conversation.

"Who does Marsha think she is? Like she actually has been here before," says Laura.

"Exactly! Out of all of the royalty here, none of them have given me the time of day! They all want that priss of a host," she grumbles.

"I don't see the appeal, I have more than her any day," Laura says glancing down at her breasts. Sabrina nods in agreement.

"And who is supposed to be her 'Aunt Liz' anyway? I bet she's nothing but an old coot maid here," states Sabrina. Laura agrees and grabs another glass. Sabrina dusts off her dress and begins to walk away.

"I'm going to the bathroom, if I can fine the stupid thing- EXCUSE ME LADY, COULD YOU MOVE!" bellows Sabrina. Laura hides a laugh as the elder woman looks at Sabrina with astonishment. Sabrina turns up her nose and walks away. Tori shakes her head and politely leaves the dance with the Prince of Wales; she heads to Laura.

"Do you know who Sabrina just yelled at?" she asked Laura. Laura shrugged nonchalantly, "Not a clue, why?"

"I was just wondering," Alice responds. Laura rolls her eyes and says, "Then see ya!" And she shoos her away. Tori walks away with a small smirk; idiots.

* * *

The night ended in a joyous occasion. The Royal Family begin to leave, all nodding and shaking Marsha's and Blaise's hands. The two nod and smile back, replying that it was good to see them again. Some of the family stayed behind, the teens guessed they were the judges of the evening. Tori sees the elder woman Sabrina yelled at and smirked, this was going to be good. Marsha walked in front of the teens and Blaise folded his hands behind his back.

"Tonight was an amazing evening passengers. I hope you had a good time, but alas, one team stood out the most. The losers of tonight will cater to the winners in the morning instead of dinner, but we will stay the night in the palace. Aunt Liz, can you please step up?"

The elder, regal woman stood in a fine yellow gown. She donned white gloves and a red and blue sash. She wore a small crown on her head as she smiled at Marsha.

"I would like to formally introduce my aunt Liz. This is Queen Elizabeth II; she may not be my real aunt, but Chris, Blaise, and I grew up here with here while our parents were in this very palace working alongside with her." Sabrina gulped and swore under her breath; she messed up big time.

"My aunt has given me her opinion of individuals tonight. TJ, Adaliah, Naomi, and Yuan; you four were her favorites." the four smile and bow their heads, "As for her least favorite, that goes to the contestant who decided to yell and insult her: Sabrina." Marsha glared at Sabrina with dangerous, burning eyes.

The Iced Diamonds glared in Sabrina's direction, they knew what was coming next.

"So that means the Burning Rubies have won the challenge!" Blaise exclaimed, knocking Marsha out of her reverie. He hands the Diamonds the tablets to vote on who to eliminate; which took no time. He collected the tablets and tallied up the votes.

"I'm sad to say that the person leaving us tonight will be Sabrina. I guess insulting royalty was the best thing to do tonight in a royal challenge." Marsha hits him on the head for the bad pun.

"Sabrina, an escort is here to take you to the airport and take you home." Marsha directs her to the escort with forced resistance; she really wanted to just throw the girl in a column.

The rest of you head to your rooms and call it a night; we shall see you in the morning," replies Blaise as Queen Elizabeth II bids the teens goodnight. The Burning Rubies walk up the stares with victorious smiles. The Iced Diamonds walk to their rooms with disappointment. Marsha and Blaise bid Aunt Liz goodnight and she leaves with Meredith and Reginald. Marsha and Blaise walk up to their rooms; another night done.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the delay! I'd come down with a terrible flu and was down for 5 days. I know some of the information is slightly changes, but I did that so it could work well for the challenge. I know it's not a real challenge but it was something I wish I could do in forever and I had my perfect opportunity. No flames anybody please! I hope to get the update earlier than I did this time so bare with me! To any character who didn't get enough screentime I deeply apologize! Forgive me!**


	7. Wait Til the Jailbird Sings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Total Drama, only my OCs. I also do not own any named-brands mentioned in this fic. The OCs belong to their respected creators. **

**Happy reading folks!**

* * *

The night was spent wonderfully for each team; The Rubies basked in their victory and the Diamonds felt better that Sabrina was gone. Marsha mentioned to them that their bathrooms had cameras for their confessionals, so TJ walked into the girls' bathroom first.

**~static~**

"**Yeehaw! We won our very first challenge! All because that Sabrina yelled at the sweet queen. I always heard that kings and queens were stuffy, but maybe was really nice! She reminds me of my meemaw, but without the sugar cookie smell *giggles* I can't wait to tell everyone back home about meeting her! I MET THE QUEEN Y'ALL *grinning big*" **

**~static~**

She walked out and right into Naomi. Naomi got up first, securing her Pikachu hat on her head. She holds her hand out to TJ, who accepts it gratefully.

"Careful there soldier!" Naomi says playfully. TJ laughs and replies, "Yessir!" Naomi smiles and heads into the bathroom.

**~static~**

"**That challenge was so cool-it was like a fancy **_**Just Dance**_** or something, but without scoring and awesome music. The fact that the Queen liked me was so cool! It's the freaking QUEEN! *gasping and covers her mouth with excitement* The best part was that Freddy asked me to dance! *squeals* I mean….uh…. ahem so Sabrina's gone now! That's good. She doubted my moves, and **_**Mortal Kombat**_** always brings the fatalities! *grins and folds her arms* Another thing! Can Cole and Samantha get together any slower!? I mean, it's obvious dude! JUST TELLL HER YA LIKE HER!" *grins mischievously and rubs her hands together* "This calls for a **_**Kingdom Hearts **_**romance push!" **

**~static~**

Naomi exits out and gives Samantha a knowing smile. Samantha looks slightly confused and walks towards the bathroom, looking back at Naomi.

**~static~**

"***sighs dreamily, clasping her hands together romantically* Wasn't that just the greatest challenge?" She asks the camera rhetorically. "The Queen was just astonishing to look at, so beautiful, and dancing was really fun too! *blushing* It was fun getting dolled up too," She adds with a thoughtful smile, "All the girls looked beautiful, but Adaliah was breath-taking. She's always beautiful, even with her scars and piercings; but she looks sad and unhappy and angry. Tonight she looked happy and I was glad for her! *smiling* Besides, now that Sabrina's gone, we has a little less conflict on the show. No offense to her, but she could be a bit mean and, well…that was the Queen she insulted; so I guess she ultimately deserved it…" She looks a little concerned in the camera, "Why did Naomi give me that look?" **

**~static~**

Samantha walked out of the bathroom quietly and went to her temporary bed. She closed her eyes and silently counted sheep before dozing off. Tori and Alice were sitting on the bed to the right of Samantha. Tori sat cross-legged facing Alice. Alice squirmed slightly under her scrutinizing gaze.

"I know how you feel, you're not alone." Alice stopped squirming and looked at Tori with alarm. Tori smiled softly at her.

"Your scarring, the mutilation. I know how you feel. I may not have the scars, but I intended to make them. It's not my place; however, you need to listen to me: Robin can help you."

"You're right, it's not your place," states Alice. Tori looks down slightly, but sees a small smile on Alice's face.

"But that doesn't mean I won't listen…thank you," Alice whispers. Tori smiles and excuses herself to the bathroom.

**~static~**

"**Alice's shell is beginning to break. I don't know what happened during the challenge, but it helped. Paul looked nice…must have been the cyan. *Taps her chin* Sabrina wasn't very bright was she? Who insults anyone at a ball. I mean seriously, basically everyone there is important. *shakes her head* Idiot. Laura better watch out, she could be next." She gives the camera a ghostly smirk and waves at the camera.**

**~static~**

Tori walked out to see Alice had fallen asleep. She heads to her own bed and places her favorite earbuds in her head. She nods asleep as _Illuminated by Hurts _plays on repeat. Angel sits up straight in her bed, browsing through a book. She glances towards a bored Laura examining her nails and Adaliah sharpening a file…at least it looked like a file. She pondered on who to make her alliance with. Jacque seemed like a nice candidate, especially since she could use him for information of the Diamonds. She needed someone on her team to be on her side, someone unsuspecting. She looked over to the sleeping TJ and smirked.

**~static~**

"**I already have TJ around my little finger. She thinks I'm just like my name, which I am, but I know how to stab you right in the back. And I know exactly where to strike where it hurts. Heather thought she knew how to manipulate in the Total Drama series, but you didn't sweetie. I will prove you wrong and show you how it's done." She smirks and winks at the camera. **

**~static~**

She smiles reminiscing on her confessional. It's the truth, whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Adaliah watches her facial expressions and narrows her eyes. She continues to sharpen her "file" as she watches Angel put down the magazine and go to sleep. Laura sighs as she looks to the ceiling; there's nothing to do! Now that she didn't have someone else to insult others with, she doesn't know how she'll survive. That farty Marsha will have something for them to do that's so embarrassing! To add in the fact that the Queen is her "aunt" is completely disbelieving. Laura huffs and goes to bed, yanking the covers to her chin forcefully.

In the boys' room, Yuan went to sleep first. He claimed he wasn't feeling very well and rushed to his bed. None of the others complained when he dashed to his bed. Robin went to the bathroom first; having heard there was a camera in the bathroom, he wanted to get his thoughts out.

**~static~**

"**I am conflicted. Yes, we lost the challenge; and yes, I will now have to play servant to the Revolting Rubies. But we also lost Sabrina. Personally, I think that cancerous tumor is better off gone. She was too much of an instigator to be a true team mate. Speaking of a not-so-true team mate, Jacque better watch himself. I've seen the way he's looked at Alice. She's my friend, and therefore I must protect her from any avoidable harm. Maybe if I help Alice open up socially with the others, I can get more people for said protection…" **

**~static~**

Robin exits out with a plan forming in his head; not knowing his plan was already being out into action. He passed Freddy who looked at his faraway-faced friend with concern. He goes into the bathroom, ready to burst out with his confessional.

**~static~**

"**Aw man we finally won a challenge! I have to say, it was cool going to a royal ball with actual royalty there. I also got to dance with Naomi *smiles* despite being on different teams. We're are pretty close…" His cheeks slightly redden and he chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his head. **

**~static~**

Freddy leaves the bathroom with a lopsided grin on his face. He passes Paul, Ronny, and Cole and flops on his bed; his head planted into the pillow. Paul raised an eyebrow, Ronny looked at him curiously, and Cole shrugged. Cole shifted his attention back to Paul and Ronny.

"I saw you looking at Tori with the Prince of Wales, Paul," Cole says teasingly. Paul's cheeks redden and he looks down sheepishly.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Hardly, I just notice the small things. As a skater, I have to see the small things to keep my board in balance."

"If you notice the small things, then wouldn't you notice the infatuation Samantha has for you?" asked Ronny curiously. Cole scratches the back of his head and laughs.

"Guess you're right about that one dude. I figured I would give her some space ya know, I don't want to seem like I'll push to fast."

"You need to tell her soon, you never know if one of you will be eliminated," reminded Paul.

"True, if I tell Samantha, you need to make a move on Tori."

"Deal," and the two shake hands. Ronny looked at the two amusingly.

"You guys and your relationship dilemmas are entertaining to say the least," he says and the three laugh.

**~static~**

"**Am I really that obvious?" asked Cole. He shrugs and leans back, "Oh well, I guess I need to finally make a move…the smooth way." He smirks and leans back casually. "Yea I know, I'm romantic when I wanna be *laughs*" **

**~static~**

Cole looks at the others and smiles; a scenario playing in his head. Hopefully he'll enlist the right person to help out in his task. Paul falls into the bathroom after Cole leaves.

**~static~**

"**I wonder if I could make a move to Tori. She's so reserved and I hardly express my feelings to girls like this. But the way she moved in her dress, her hair, her smile…*blushes* ahem. She caught my attention. And I'm hitting myself for not asking her to dance. All the while it was a good challenge. So we lost no big deal at least it wasn't me going home. And being a waiter to the other team won't be so bad; at least it'll let me keep an eye on Angel….something about her bugs me. And be with Tori; maybe I could make a move then!" Paul jumps up with newly found energy. **

**~static~**

Paul walks out of the bathroom with a victorious smile. He hops into bed after bidding everyone goodnight, and goes to sleep. Soon, everyone else follows suit. The night shelters the boys and girls of Total Drama. Marsha and Blaise, however, were in for a twist.

* * *

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to bring them there?" asks Marsha, who was lying on the bed face up. Blaise sits in a chair, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Of course it's a good idea. It'll show what they're really made of this time."

Marsha sighs in defeat, "Fine, I'll call up and make the arrangements." The door opens to another figure in the door.

"For once I'll agree with blondie over there."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" demands Marsha. Her eyes burn with irritation as she looks at the person standing in the doorway. The person leaned on the door and smirked. Blaise cocked his head to the side casually and looked at the figure.

"I'm surprised they let you past the security check."

* * *

The morning came quick for the contestants as they prepared for the day. Some of the Iced Diamonds grumbled as they descended the stairs. Both teams couldn't help but notice Marsha's irritated expression and Blaise looking at something peculiar through the window; the two stood by the door tensely. Reginald and Meredith met the two teams at the end of the stairs with pitiful glances; Laura, not one for silence, decided to break the air.

"What's with the sad faces? Did somebody die?" she says impatiently. Marsha looked up at her with a piercing gaze. Blaise placed a hand on her shoulder to soothe her and responds to Laura.

"No…not yet."

"Madame Marsha, the jet has arrived," announces one of the male workers.

A whistle comes from behind the stairs, "Nice plane, Mom always used to say you could make a statement."

"Everyone, I'm sure you all know my…darling brother Chris," says Marsha; her voice cutting like a machete blade. Chris walks arrogantly to his sister's side and puts an arm around her shoulder. Blaise glares at him.

"Such a surprise welcoming, right? I know it is, because you're all welcoming _me_," says Chris, "I watched the last episode and I just had to show you all what a _real _challenge would look like."

Ronny gave Chris a questioning glance.

Paul had concern etched all over his face.

Tori sniffed and turned away.

Alice glared slightly at him.

Naomi leaned forward in a fighting stance.

Freddy folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Jacque glared, and then replaced the grimness with a smirk.

Angel hid her frustration behind a small smile.

Robin stood protectively close to his friends.

Cole leaned calmly on the staircase.

Samantha slid stealthily behind Cole, praying Chris has nothing to do with the challenge.

Yuan glared and stuck his chin in the air; a rumble in his stomach prevented him from insulting him.

Adaliah sneered at Chris and hissed.

Zacharias simply shrugged at him.

TJ gave a toothy grin and folded her arms.

Laura glared and was the only one to say something, "Oh hell no!"

Chris glared at her direction, "I see you got the loud mouth still here. You'll be going soon." Laura huffed and continued to glare at him. Marsha, grateful for her contestants, stepped up to say something.

"Now that that's over with, let's board the jet and fly to our next destination. Iced Diamonds, you guys lost so go change into your uniforms and meet us in the jet kitchens." And she walks out of the Palace. Blaise hugs Meredith and Reginald goodbye, giving them love from the frustrated Marsha.

"If you have to, leave him at the next destination," whispered Meredith. Blaise smirked and nodded. Chris pushed in front of the group and strutted to the jet. He didn't make it far because his face landed on the ground. A black heeled boot was put back into place as the group walked over his form. Angel smirked to herself as she walked past Chris. Chris got up quickly and dusted off his clothes, grumbling. Ronny was the last one to leave out when a glint of something flashed in his eye. A crystal shoe stood at the foot of the steps. He picked it up curiously, and decided to take it with him; it's for further inspection after all.

The Iced Diamonds gathered their uniforms and began to change. Ronny was the first to reach the bathroom to recount the night and his recent discovery.

**~static~**

**"I really liked the last destination! It was such a cool place! Or should I say Palace?" Ronny shrugs before continuing. "The challenge was fun, all the other contestants looked great! It was awesome to meet so many people! Especially since they were royalty!" Ronny makes an odd face. "I'm not sure, but I think a little girl flirted with me..." Ronny is visibly awkward. "Also a bunch of people stared at my clothes. It's not my fault the only formal clothes that still fit me are from my cousin's Steam-Punk wedding right? Then there was that whole secret passage fiasco, and then the girl walking into the men's bathroom incident... Overall, it was a neat place to visit, of course the stay there was weird, but hay! Weird is what makes life interesting! OH!" Ronny pulls the slip-on shoe made of glass out of his bag. "I also found THIS on the front steps of the building! I wonder who it belongs to." He looks at the glass shoe oddly before putting it back into his bag. **

**~static~**

Ronny leaves out of the bathroom in his uniform, the shoe still on his mind. Laura struts in after Ronny does and fluffs out her hair.

**~static~**

**She does a few poses in-front of the camera "Who looked fabulous in yesterday's challenge- me- that's who" she grins slyly "Definitely soooo my style- I must've caught someones attention" She flutters her eyes in a coyish manner. She sits thinking for a moment- obviously daydreaming of certain outcomes. She then scrunches her face in an ugly manner.**

**"But that farty Marsha" she goes right up to the camera "Whatever her secret is- I will find it" She then sits up straight and sniffs. "But now I have to serve, my cooking will be perfection, not that anyone here will notice, but arg that uniform- hideous" she stands up and straightens herself out "Time to do my duty" she sighs dramatically.**

**She looks back at the camera thoughtfully, "Maybe I'll add something **_**extra special**_** for Chris's breakfast." **

**~static~**

Laura flounces out with Zacharias on her heels…well to get to the bathroom anyway. He goes in and settles himself in for a prepared speech.

**~static~**

**He waves again "Hello, a pleasure to talk to you all, even though you cannot respond" he taps his chin "wouldn't that be a marvelous thought- huh, perhaps we could correspond- somehow" he shrugs his shoulders "I guess the best label for me at this moment is lecturer"**

**He then bows "So telly people, let me introduce myself Zacharias Sophie Smythe, your lecturer" **

**He pushes his glasses up his nose and rubs his hands together "Let's begin" He clears his throat "Edinburgh- the city of literature, locals including Irvine Welsh, Alexander McCall Smith, Iain Banks, Ian Rankin and some lady named JK Rowling- and not to mention the beautiful city inspiring many great authors like Robert Burns, Robert Louis Stevenson the author of Treasure Island a rather marvelous book, and Sherlock's creator Arthur Conan Doyle. He shakes his head,**

**"A city that inspires such literature, has to be glorious beyond measure, it is such a shame to leave it" he looks sad for a moment, he then grins "but alas a grand future awaits" **

**He then pouts and taps his fingers to his chin "It was nice to win, I'm not sure how, but even if I'm not serving- I wonder if I could enter that kitchen again, I really would like to go there" He sits there, a faraway look on his face "I wonder" He continues to sit there pondering- all different possibilities, his eyes wide, his mind no-where near this realm. Time passes without him realizing. He eventually shakes his head and looks around wide-eyed "Oops, didn't realize I'm still in here" A bit of pink reaches his cheeks "Well bye telly people, that can't have been fun to watch" he then makes hasty retreat. We hear him laughing awkwardly to himself as he exists.**

**~static~**

Zacharias opens the door slowly, meeting Jacque's eyes. Jacque glares slightly at him for making him wait while he 'lectured' in the bathroom. Jacque goes in after he leaves, grumbling in French.

**~static~**

**He looks very annoyed in his server uniform. He then begins to speak French. "Je refuse de se prosterner et servir aucun homme sauf Christ. Toutefois, je vais travailler à travers ce désagrément avec une telle diligence que y'all ne ont jamais vu." (English Translation: I refuse to bow down &amp; serve to no man except Christ. However, I shall work through this annoyance with such diligence that y'all have never seen) **

**"Ce jeu est plein d'idiots. Il fait la prison en La Louisiane sembler comme il est rempli avec des intellctuels." (English Translation: This game is full of idiots. It makes prison in Louisiana seem like it is filled with intellectuals). Jacque just glares at the camera before starts speaking French again. **

**"Je vais arrêter d'essayer de comprendre Alice et je vais essayer de jourer avec les autres. Alice est beaucoup plus fort je pensais." (English Translation: I'm going to stop trying to figure out Alice &amp; I'll try to mess with the others. Alice is a lot stronger than I originally thought).**

**~static~**

Jacque exits the bathroom, glaring at Chris, who is now sitting in his usual spot with his feet on the table. This did not make him happy at all.

"Yo buzzcut! You gonna get to the kitchens or not?" questioned Chris. Jacque's eyes turned to slits, but before he could respond, Adaliah hissed at Chris as she came through, silencing him. Chris muttered something about _'forked tongue freaks'_, when Zacharias, TJ, and Freddy crowded around Chris and asked him multiple questions. Chris slid slowly down in the seat, regretting even coming back.

Blaise felt a sense of pride through the contestants; serves him right for thinking he would get any credit. Blaise watched as Yuan walked with a fast pace into the bathroom. However, he wasn't the only one to notice Yuan's tense demeanor.

**~static~**

**Yuan sits in the confessional, his breathing choppy and labored. He's removed his vest, and his shaking arms have coiled themselves protectively around his bare stomach. In the fluorescent lights, the camera easily picks up on the greenish pallor his skin has taken.**

**"So... Turns out you can get sick from even the fanciest foods. Didn't know that..." He words grind out of his throat in a hoarse whisper against the pain in his abdomen. "I... k-kinda hoped that I wouldn't have to deal with this h-here." His insides lurch audibly and he leans forward, whimpering.**

**"W-well, it d-doesn't matter. I can deal with this myself. I've never needed help before when I was sick, mom and dad were always too busy. I can do this on my own. I ju-just need to get through tonight, and I'll be fine in the morning for the challenge; hopefully the Diamonds won't serve anything too rich for dessert."**

**A loud and ominous gurgle emirates from his stomach, and what little color his face had left drains away. "Oh, God..." His head dips out of sight as a wave of vomit hits the interior of the toilet. When he surfaces again, a stray tear smudges the grey paint-dust under his eye. He fiercely wipes it away. "I can't let them see me weak... I'm never weak."**

**~static~**

A knock is heard at the door of the bathroom. Instead of Yuan going to the door, the door opens on its own. Golden blonde hair is first seen; through his blurred line of vision. Heeled boots kneel towards Yuan and a hand is gently laid on his shoulder. Angel smiles softly at him and rubs his back as she begins to shake.

"Never weak indeed," she says as she locks the door behind her.

Naomi adjusted her outfit, thankful she got the chance to keep her Pikachu hoodie on. She grinned over at Marsha, who looked slightly miffed now that her brother was aboard.

"You shouldn't let him get to you. He's just a douche. He won't be here long, not with us. I can show him a few moves that he wouldn't see coming! Maybe we can try to put something in his food-

"Thank you Naomi," Marsha laughs, "I knew it was a great idea to have you here." Naomi blushed and smile. She watched as Alice walked in alongside Robin; the two into a very deep discussion. She smiled as another friendship was made. Speaking of friendships…she needed to pass on a message to Freddy…

Robin continued to nod and smile as he got Alice to talk. Seeing her light up, even just a little, was great progress. Before, he could hardly get her to smile; but now, she is even having more actual human contact!

"I never knew you seen the previous seasons of Total Drama. That really helps with analyzing Chris and what he would try to do during the challenge," says Robin.

"Hopefully the only thing he will do is get shot," says Blaise as he comes into the kitchenette with Laura and Cole behind him. Marsha swats at him, not because of the insult to Chris, but to Blaise revealing a part of the challenge. Blaise pretends to zip his mouth shut and goes to stand beside her. Ronny, Jacque, and Paul come in soon after; all dressed and ready to go.

"Since splitting you guys up wasn't as much of a pleasant start for Blaise, we'll all be cooking together as a group for now on. Tonight we'll be making cheese omelets, sausage, French toast, and blueberry muffins for dessert. Cole, Paul, and Jacque, you guys will be gathering supplies." Cole, Paul, and Jacque nod at her. "Naomi and Laura, you ladies will be in charge of baking the muffins and making the French toast," Naomi salutes excitedly and Laura smiles smugly. "Robin, Ronny, and Alice, y'all will be handling omelets and sausages with Blaise and me." They nod and begin to gather the kitchen utensils they'll need.

Naomi begins to sings as she cracks eggs given from Jacque.

_**donna tokidatte**_

_**tada hitoride**_

_**unmei wasurete**_

_**ikitekitanoni**_

_**totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru**_

_**mayonakani**_

_**shizukani**_

_**deguchini tatte**_

_**kurayami ni hikari wo ute**_

"What are you singing?" asked Laura, who whisked her mix rather violently.

"It's a song from one of my favorite games," Naomi responds.

"Hmph!" Laura says with dismissal. Blaise speaks up, "I think it's lovely, Naomi, sing your heart out!"

Naomi doesn't hesitate, and indeed, sings her heart out.

* * *

Freddy stops his horror video game speech to Chris when he hears the song coming from the kitchen.

"Ah, such a lovely tune," he says.

"You actually…know that stuff?" asked TJ.

"Of course! Every self-respecting gamer should know the language of his favorite games," he responds.

"Sounds like a bunch of my robotic sharks fighting with Courtney again," mutters Chris. TJ heard him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"There's no need to be rude there sir!" scolds TJ. Chris waves her off.

"Oh please! Go throw that somewhere else where they care." TJ huffs and walks out.

She runs into Angel and Yuan, who exit out of the bathroom and look at her with surprise. Their faces then show a look of sorrow. TJ raises and eyebrow and folds her arms.

"What's goin' on?"

"We need to talk to you…it's about Zacharias," says Angel. TJ looked at the two with alarm and concern.

"What's wrong with Zach?"

"I think there's something you need to know."

* * *

_**Moments ago…**_

"We need to make sure we stay for the long run," explains Angel. She had her hand on Yuan's back soothingly, something he loved, yet hated, at the same time.

"How do you propose we do that? These idiots we have on our team will surely get us to lose tonight; except for my lovely dark muse, of course."

Angel had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, "Of course, that's why we break the closes friendship formed on our team and eliminate the weak link."

"So the Samantha girl then," he suggests.

"No. We go after the brains: Zacharias. He may be a sorre loser, but his smarts and planning could get him a long way this season. We stop that before he gets too far."

Yuan seems to considering this, "Fine, how are we going to get this accomplished? I know I could do it with a hand tied behind my back and my eyes blindfolded," he gloated. Angel then rolled her eyes, "Here's how it's going to go."

* * *

**Back to now…**

No sooner than later the breakfast team comes in. Ronny came in first; he pushed his cart offering refreshments and passing everyone their drinks. Chris held his glass up at Ronny with praise.

"See? This is the kind of service I'm talking about here!"

Ronny blushes a little and passes Zacharias his glass along with Freddy. The two thank him as he goes to everyone else's seat. Robin and Alice pass everyone their main breakfast dish consisting of their omelet and sausages. Chris basked in being served by the contestants; everyone else thanking them graciously. Yuan seen the food and pushed it away, declining politely. TJ took her plate without much enthusiasm as usual. Tori and Samantha thanked the two when they received their plates. Adaliah nodded at them for giving her the dish. Laura and Naomi pranced out with the French toast and blueberry muffins and distributed them. Naomi loved playing the serving role; it was fun! Laura smiled politely, but inside she was scowling; she has to make sure she doesn't have to serve anyone else again.

* * *

Marsha came in Blaise in tow. Chris took this time to gloat in his sister's face.

"Never thought I would see the day where my baby sister would serve me…or have I?" he said smirking.

Marsha sneered at him, but Blaise put a hand on her shoulder. His look he gave her was encouraging: do not give in to his antics. She smiled at him and walked past her brother, completely ignoring him. His smirk fell when she shut the stateroom door with a soft click…

Ronny smiled easily when he looked out of the window as he ate. He relished in the tastes of eggs and cheese. The spices he added to his omelet brought his memory of home back vividly. He watched as the sky started to change to a beautiful baby blue to a darker shade wrapping itself with clouds. The time seemed to pass as he finished his breakfast and stared into the window with wonder.

The time passed quickly for everyone. Ronny had dosed off when the plates were cleared; he'd be disappointed when he woke up. Samantha and Tori blushed when Paul and Cole took up their plates, passing them both a wink. Jacque sat next to Angel, using his persuasion to get her to his side. It didn't work as well as he had hoped; she would play along until the time was right. She told him of the earlier moment with TJ, purposely leaving out the part with Yuan. Robin listened to Alice reminisce about her family. Alice isn't enthusiastic about talking about….them. But she knew that if she were to get past this she had to start…letting go. Naomi and Freddy were discussing the cosplay convention in New York…amongst other things. Chris was sleeping, drool seeping from the corner of his mouth.

Cole sprayed whipped cream on Chris's hand. Paul rubbed a feather under his nose. Chris slapped his face with the whipped cream in his hand, splashing it everywhere. Everyone burst out laughing at him, waking him up. He glared at them all, making the whipped cream on his face look worse. Marsha came out of the room curiously. She saw her brother's face and bellowed out in laughter. She quickly shut the door, her laugh being heard through the door.

The sky's color turned from blue to a mixture of hues as the day was getting old. Jacque looked through the window, plotting about what to do about the rest of his teammates. He looks out on the ocean and sees a bridge. The orange-goldish color radiating off of it tugged at his brain. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it looked like something he read about before.

The island out in the ocean looked like there were buildings on it. The name popped into his head like a light bulb: San Francisco. There challenge was in San Francisco. Jacque smirked, this should be interesting.

* * *

Marsha sat in the chair in the stateroom. Her right leg was over her left with her elbows were perched on her knee. Her fingers were folded together; she sat upright looking at Blaise laying on the bed.

"He shouldn't be here. I don't want him here."

"He's here, but that doesn't mean it has to be bad for you, Marsh. Don't let him get to you."

Marsha sighed, "I'll try my best, but I won't make any promises on his wellbeing."

"I wouldn't ask for anything more," he gets up and hugs her shoulders, "Let's go, we have a challenge to make. Show Chris you can be better than he ever was." This time she smiled. She gets up and opens the door.

"As I'm sure you know we're in San Francisco!" she exclaims.

"I think this will be a real treat. Once we stop, I think you'll be in for a surprise," remarks Blaise.

"We would travel by sea to let you guys get a better view; but since this challenge has a time slot, we'll land directly there," explains Marsha. She looked at everyone's curious expression; Chris had once again gone to sleep.

The jet began to lower down as they headed off to the island. Ronny wondered why they were headed to Alcatraz Island. The things he could learn from there! He even heard there was a ghost supposed to be there in the very buildings! They landed and everyone began to board off. Adaliah made it a point to hit Chris on the side of the head; he woke up swinging at the air. When they exited off, everyone looked on the mysterious beauty of what is Alcatraz Island. Chris emerged from the jet; an angry expression planted on his face.

The Island's landmarks include the Main Cellhouse, Dining Hall, Library, Lighthouse, the ruins of the Warden's House and Officers Club, Parade Grounds, Building 64, Water Tower, New Industries Building, Model Industries Building, and the Recreation Yard. Rock pools and seabirds were seen everywhere. Marsha clapped at them to get their attention.

"Alright guys here's how our challenge for the night is going to go. Since the Iced Diamonds lost in the last challenge, you will be my prisoners. The Burning Rubies will be the guards trying to keep you in. Diamonds, you will be split into two people per cell. A horn will go off after one hour and a cell will open. This is your time to try to escape the prison. I will give each pair a map to use and you will be escorted into your cells. If your cell opens and you don't hear anything from us, then the pair before you didn't make it out. If one of the Diamonds make it out before midnight, the Iced Diamonds win." Marsha hands them a prison outfit; Jacque grimaces.

"For the Burning Rubies to win, you guys must stop all of the 'prisoners' from escaping. To do this, we will supply you with guns. Each gun is loaded with red paint pellets; so no one can really get hurt. Zacharias will not be participating in this challenge directly; he will be in the security room giving the Rubies the direction of the prisoners. Chris will be tagging along with him," says a smug Blaise.

"I'M DOING WHAT?! Ooooohh no I'm not! I refuse!" protests Chris.

"Then get off of the show," challenges Blaise. Chris glares at him and walks over to the excited Zacharias, "Zacharias, here's a walkie-talkie and an earpiece. Listen in for when I call in on the walkie-talkie for instructions. You'll talk to the rest of the Rubies through this earpiece. Just tap on it and it'll connect you to them all," says Blaise. Marsha hands the Rubies their guns and earpieces.

"This is for your communication with Zacharias and to use against the Diamonds." Marsha then gives the Iced Diamonds a vest. This vest will also protect you guys from the pellet's impact." She then looks at her watch, "It's 6:30 now; this means you guys have an hour and a half to prepare. There are changing rooms in the Warden's House. Rubies, you'll change there. Diamonds, you'll change in the jet."

"We'll give Zacharias the signal and it will begin. Don't take too long, it's going to get dark soon. Good luck!" and she walks over to Blaise, who was giving Zacharias the directions for the security room. Zacharias saluted and zoomed into the building. Chris begrudgingly walked slowly behind him.

* * *

The Rubies gather their outfits and go change into the Warden's House. The girls came out in black collared shirts, black formfitting slacks, black leather combat boots, and a cop hat. The boys wore formfitting black t-shirts, black slacks, black leather shoes, and a cop hat. The each donned a pellet gun; and their ear pieces were in their ear.

Yuan looked over himself; twisting and turning to look at himself at all angles. "I must say…this guard outfit looks glorious on me! The black gives off the right shade for my dark aura."

Adaliah scoffed, "Oh please, spare us of your 'oh-so-wonderful' descriptions of yourself," she looks to Angel, "I usually like to work alone, but since we must cooperate to get this done, you're coming with me."

Angel raised an eyebrow, but simply smiled and said, "All right, sounds fair." She goes to stand next to Adaliah, catching Yuan's eye as she does.

"Tori, Samantha, why don't you two go together? I think you girls will work quite well with each other," suggests Freddy. The two look at each other and shrug.

"Sure."

"Okay," they both say at the same time. Freddy joins the two together with him in the middle, "Excellent!" he then whispers where only those two could hear him, "And maybe you two could figure out the moves you're gonna make on Paul and Cole." They look at him wide-eyed and he simply winks and walks off.

"Since Adaliah is partnered up and Zacharias is working in the security room, I'm going solo!"

Yuan began to protest to the highest degree, but TJ interrupts him, "That leaves me and you Wan! This gone be the easy! I used to shoot cans with slingshots all the time; and I know howta handle a gun, fake or not!"

Yuan grimaces and mutters, "It's Yuan," he speaks up, "I bet that pathetic excuse of a peasant Laura will get shot first!"

"Don't be so mean Wan!" responds TJ. Yuan glowers and says, "It's. Wan!" TJ shrugged and sent off an easy smile that Yuan couldn't help but stop glowering to.

Angel taps onto her earpiece, "Zacharias, we're ready."

"_The locations will be given momentarily," _informs Zacharias. He swiveled in the chair, staring in wonder at the computer screens in front of him. What he could do with this stuff! He was waiting until he spotted the Iced Diamonds going into their cells to begin the game. Chris was lounging in the back of the room examining his nails.

"Could you hurry it up? I don't want to be here and this place is giving me the heeby-jeebies," complains Chris.

"You don't know much about this place don't you?"

"Jail, unfortunately yes. Alcatraz, no."

"Weeeeelll, Alcatraz was once a place for the military…"

Zacharias goes into a full synopsis of Alcatraz…and not stopping. Chris donned a look of horror as he has realized his mistake.

* * *

**7:00 P.M.**

The Iced Diamonds exited out of the jet in their prison uniforms. Each of their outfits was the same: a grey jumpsuit with a white t-shirt underneath. Grey and black converse shoes donned their feet and a black vest was secured around their chests. Laura and Jacque sneered for two different reasons: Laura because of the outfit entirely; Jacque because of the fact he had to 'relive' prison. He calmed his nerves as he was confident they would win; he knew about prisons and the works. Plus he knew who would be going home tonight; Angel confirmed it.

"I think I want Naomi to be my cellmate," he says. Naomi looked surprise, but her excitement overrode it.

"Sweet!"

Cole and Paul looked at each other, "Be my partner?" they ask at the same time. They laugh and hi-five each other.

Robin was going to ask Alice now that he knew Jacque wouldn't partner with her, but Ronny stood in front of him and smiled.

"You want to be my 'cellmate'?" he asked. Not one to deny a potential friend, Robin smiles and accepts it. Laura and Alice stare at each other. Alice sighs and curses inwardly; this is not going to end well. They head over to Blaise and Marsha where an escort is waiting for them. They enter the prison and the escort divides the pairs into their cells. None of the others knew where the others were; they wouldn't find out because the cell doors began to close behind them.

* * *

Zacharias was finished with his first lecture to Chris, who stared blankly ahead, as if in a trance. He spotted the Diamonds' cell doors closing and tapped on his earpiece.

"_The prisoners are in position, listen for the coordinates." _

"_No one asked for coordinates, serf, just give us the locations," _demanded Yuan.

"_And no one asked for you to be an asshole, proceed with coordinates Zacharias," _remarks Adaliah.

* * *

**8:00 P.M. **

Laura and Alice hear the horn blare as their cell begins to open. Laura sighs as they are the first one to get out of their cell.

"Can you believe these outfits? Such a drab against my skin tone," she says as they begin to walk through the corridor. Alice looks at her and rolls her eyes. She looks back down at the map and readjusts her vest with her free hand.

"Maybe if we exit out the side, we could squeeze through the shadows," she says.

"Do you see this back-side? This won't be squeezing through anything," Laura retorts. Alice looks at her, back at the map, then back at Laura.

"….seriously?" Alice finally asks. Laura looks at her like she grew another head.

"Yes seriously! I'm not about to catch claustrophobia because of this stupid chall-"

_**Pow! **_Laura falls back to the floor, a scarlet paint spot in the middle of her vest. "Ugh! This is so unfaaaaiiiir!" she whines. Alice covered her mouth and tried not to smile smugly.

"Ha! I told the rest of those ingrates she would be the first one to get shot! And it was done by the ever talented Yuan," gloats Yuan. TJ stood beside him with her hip cocked; her gun resting on her shoulders.

"Well I'll be! Nice going there Wan!" TJ slaps Yuan's shoulders. Yuan, not used to the impact, moved with the slap.

"Oof! It's Yuan, Sally Sunshine, but since you actually do well with kind of activity I'll pardon you."

TJ smiles, glad she's getting to his humanity side, "Sure thing partna!" and she aims towards the momentarily distracted Alice and shoots.

_**Pow! **_Alice didn't fall from the impact, but she looked at TJ with surprise.

"Nothin' personal Alice, just doin' my duty!"

"It's okay, I wouldn't have made it with her as my partner anyway," she replies.

"Heyyyy I'm still here!" screams Laura. Yuan just looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Please, no one can forget that you're there. Your screech is atrocious!"

TJ laughs, "I don't know what atroshus is, but it sounds funny!" Yuan shakes his head, "Let's get a move on Tonya Jane, our time is being wasted here."

"Roger that!" and the two leave Alice and Laura alone in the corridor. The dead silence was spreading until Laura said something.

"This is your fault!" she exclaims. Alice looked at her and snorted. She grabbed the map and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?! Come back here!"

Alice kept going.

* * *

**9:00 P.M. **

The horn blared as the second cell began to open. Cole and Paul looked at each other. Cole shrugged and Paul grabbed the map and exited first. Cole fiddled with the vest and readjusted his grey jumper pants.

"I think we're on the B-Block ; The only way outta here is either going up or down," says Paul as he looks at the map; he turns the map upside down, then turns it sideways.

"You do know how to read the map right?" asked Cole. Paul scoffed, "Of course I do! I read off of maps all the time…just…not old prison blueprints."

Cole slapped his forehead and laughed, "It's okay dude, we'll get out of here."

"How do you know? We don't even know who's gonna be coming after us."

"Exactly! So we can be alert and prepare for what's next." Paul seems to consider this; what's the worst that can happen?

The two continue down the dark corridor of empty cells when a creak is heard at the end. Paul looked towards the direction and turned to Cole.

"You don't think it's the dead prisoners do you?"

"Nope, let's go in the other direction."

_Click, Click, Click _the sounds of boot heels resonated through the hall. Cole figured that Angel was one of the 'guards' coming for them and he pulled Paul through an empty cell. He covered Paul's mouth as the sounds became louder. Long flowing raven hair is seen first. The security guard outfit hugged her body.

Beside her was another female 'guard'; but her caramel curls looked very familiar…

Samantha and Tori walked side by side; their guns poised to shoot. Cole couldn't help but stare at Samantha as she walked down the hallway. Paul stared in a similar fashion to Tori; these two really had it bad. They continued to watch as they passed the cell they were hiding in. Cole uncovered Paul's mouth and the two snuck out of the cell. Thinking that the coast is clear, they walked confidently towards the end of the corridor.

_**Pow! Pow! **_Both boys looked startled and jumped. Two feminine laughs were heard behind them. Samantha and Tori smiled at the two boys who couldn't believe their eyes.

"I told you Samantha, predictable," says Tori. Samantha laughs; a shine in her eyes.

"You were right, nice thinking partner," she responds. Tori whispers something to Samantha and they both begin to blush. Samantha nods encouragingly and Tori smiles. The two wink playfully at the two, who still haven't closed their mouths. They hi-five and begin to walk always from them.

**~static~**

**Cole sits beside a dazed Paul in the confessional, both still in their prison uniforms and paint vests. **

"**The girl has some fire…I wonder if Marsha did this on purpose," he says. Paul pipes up in a dreamy voice, "I don't care; I'm in love." Cole shakes his head amusingly. **

**~static~**

* * *

Inside of the security room, Zacharias was giving another lecture. While he was doing so, his fingers fiddled with the buttons and gadgets vigorously.

"In 1939, Bell Telephone Laboratories completed this calculator, designed by researcher George Stibitz. In 1940, Stibitz demonstrated the CNC at an American Mathematical Society conference held at Dartmouth College. Stibitz stunned the group by performing calculations remotely on the CNC using a Teletype connected via special telephone lines…"

Chris banged his head on the bench continuously. Zacharias pressed a button and a shock went through the bench, zapping Chris. He began to spasm and twitch. Zacharias stopped talking at the sound of the noise.

"Umm…Chris….Chriiiiiis. Uh oh…."

* * *

**10:00 P.M.**

Ronny and Robin hear the horn blare; and cell 3 begins to open. Robin lays the map flat on the stone floor.

"Alright, we're on the end of D Block. If we cut through here unseen, we can make it to the recreational yard," says Robin.

"Isn't D Block where the worst prisoners were put in 'The Hole'? I also heard that this block leads to a dungeon."

"How do you know that?" Robin asked

"I like the different facts like this. They're so different and original." Robin smiles, "Can't argue with that then."

The two proceed out of the cell down the corridor of D Block. They dodged the lights and ducked under the rails. Robin was in the front, stopping when necessary and pointing to which direction to run to. They saw the doors just meters away; they were going to make it.

_**Pow!**_ Robin fell backwards with a scarlet spot on his vest; his head hit the floor and he passed out. Ronny ducked behind his fallen form; maybe if the shooter thought it hit them both, then he could get away. He glanced at Robin's head wound, grateful not to see any blood. He peers over his body to examine the area, trying to locate the shooter's direction. If it hadn't had been dark, he might have noticed the shadows hiding a window. A window that has a small pellet hole in it.

A few minutes passed and Ronny gets up, thinking the coast is clear. He drags Robin over to a wall and props him up comfortably. He glanced back at the door and ran towards it.

_**Pow! **_Ronny looked down at the spot where scarlet paint decorated the location of his heart. He looked around and didn't see a thing. He went back to collect Robin, still perplexed on who shot him…

The shooter perched her elbows on a cushion beside her. Her view of D Block was very clear; the window she shot it had a perfect view of Robin and Ronny. She sighed and hid a smirk. She took the scope off of her gun and pushed her purple and blue hair out of her face.

Adaliah chuckled, "I think I like this gig." Angel sat upright beside her giggling; maybe this one could make a potential alliance member. Angel stretched in her guard outfit; she was getting tired. She had been very thankful when Adaliah wanted to make the shot. Don't get her wrong, she knew how to shoot a target, but it wasn't like she needed to do anything in this challenge if she didn't have to.

* * *

**11:00 P.M. **

The horn blared for the last group to exit their cell. Jacque was leaning on the bed casually and Naomi paced excitedly.

"I can't wait! I can't believe that the others didn't make it through. I really thought Robin and Ronny had a chance. What do you think? Are you ready to leave? Or do you want to strategize and make a plan B or just go out guns-a-blazing or maybe we could- "

"Naomi, chill, dollface." Jacque said soothingly and he smirks, "You're working with a pro here, we got this sweetheart. Just follow my lead and we can get this. Think of one of your fave stealth games; get into that character. Once you got that in your head, follow me." Jacque hopped out of the bed and out of the cell. Naomi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and followed Jacque's steps.

Naomi spotted Jacque leaning on one of the cells waiting for her.

"We're in C Block. If we make it to 'Broadway' we can get out through the main doors and have this challenge in the bag," he explains.

"Sounds simple enough…too simple; how do you expect this to work?" asked Naomi. Jacque smirked and stood directly in front of Naomi.

"That's where you come in."

Naomi pushed the portable garbage can out of the barber shop out of the end of A Block. She and Jacque managed to breeze through 'Broadway' and B Block just like he said. Instead of going straight to the door like expected. Jacque had pulled her into the barber shop and shoved the garbage can towards her. Naomi, fueled with sugar and adrenaline, agreed with his plan; she was going to love this.

The front of a gun was seen as the 'guard' walked into the barber shop. Freddy spotted her right away and began to shoot. Naomi dodged every pellet, jumping and using the garbage can as a shield. Freddy's gun jammed up and Naomi took this opportunity to grab something out of the garbage can, which happened to be a broken mannequin arm.

"You're not taken me to the slammer John Law! I'm armed!*****" Naomi yells and begins to go after Freddy. Freddy laughs and takes a battle stance. Naomi swings the arm in one move and kicks in another. The fight continued with much fun; Freddy was so caught up into it, he didn't notice Jacque slip through the door. He managed to dodge most of her attacks, but she swept her leg under him, causing him to fall.

"Take that! The Lin Kuei taught me well!" She points the mannequin arm at him and laughs victoriously. Freddy lies on his back and laughed. He then grabs his gun swiftly and pulls the trigger; a pellet hits Naomi's chest. She dropped her mannequin arm and falls to her knees in slow motion.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she screams in a deep voice slowly. She looked back at Freddy's amused expression and smirked.

"Gotcha, beauty," he smiled. He grabbed her hand and holstered her up. Naomi dusted herself off and smiled at Freddy.

"Lovely performance," he said.

"Same to you."

"I got Samantha and Tori to open up a little for Cole and Paul."

"Excellent, they should be together in no time." Freddy then frowned, "I thought I saw two of you in here?"

"You did," Naomi states matter-of-factly. Realization dawned on Freddy, but he didn't get to think on it because Naomi pressed her lips to his.

Jacque walked out of the prison and spotted Marsha and Blaise. Most of the Iced Diamonds were there; all of them had red paint on their vest. Alice stood there nonchalantly yet concerned next to Robin; Paul and Cole had small smiles on their faces; Ronny was helping Robin with an icepack on the back of his head; Laura was missing. Blaise and Marsha looked at Jacque and smiled.

"I was hoping you guys would get your way out of there without being shot. This makes the Iced Diamonds the winners! Blaise, alert Zacharias and Chris to report to the Rubies still in the prison." Blaise grabbed for the walkie-talkie and clicked to speak in it.

"_Alert the Rubies that it's over and to meet us in the front," _says Blaise through the static.

"_Roger that sir,"_ says Zacharias through his walkie-talkie. He swivels in the chair in the security room and locates all of his team in the hallways. Chris was behind him on the bench snoring. Zacharias shakes his head and taps onto his earpiece.

"Attention all Rubies; the game is now over. Head to the front and meet Blaise and Marsha. I repeat, the game is over; head to the front and meet Blaise and Marsha," he says.

* * *

Yuan and TJ nod at each other and walk back through their last path. Tori and Samantha smile at each other, glad they didn't have to shoot anyone else. Adaliah sighed and began to pack up her things; she liked sniping, maybe she could make 'sniping' a hobby. Angel merely observed Adaliah as she packed her things; grateful that this whole ordeal was over with. Freddy was rather…preoccupied, considering the position he and Naomi were in. They broke their heated lip-lock to breathe and Freddy heard Zacharias on his headpiece. He sighed and he looked at the heavily-breathing Naomi.

"I think you guys won tonight; so we'll have to serve you guys breakfast," he says. Naomi wagged her eyes at him playfully.

"What's so bad about that, you get to serve me," she teases.

"Guess you're right about that," he grinned and they walked hand in hand out of the building. The Rubies all exited out of the building behind the couple. Some were slightly disappointed with the loss, but others were actually feeling good; they made some connections tonight.

The Iced Diamonds grinned big now that they have a victory. Ronny looked at everyone with happiness and then he knotted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Guys…Where's Laura?" he asks. Everyone turned and looked around for Laura, but it was in vain. Alice merely shrugged.

"I left her earlier when were shot, haven't seen nor cared since." Marsha groaned and Blaise tried to hide a laugh.

"I'M….RIGHT…HERE YOU…IDIOTS!" yelled a disgruntled Laura. Her hair was disheveled and she looked beaten, "I ran down the wrong hall and heard noises and I got scared and I didn't see anyone else and I found this creepy old cell with chains and…and…I am never going to jail!" she then points towards Alice, "And you suck for leaving me!" Alice looked her into the eyes and shrugged. Laura through her hands into the air and screamed in defeat.

Marsha then walked in front of the Rubies, tablets in her arms.

"Now that we have everyone here, it's time for the elimination of one of the Burning Rubies. Take your time in choosing who to go home; good luck to you all."

Yuan and Angel looked at each other and pressed the same face on their tablet. TJ looked conflicted with herself and sadly pressed down on one of the faces on her tablet. Freddy nonchalantly picked a random face, careful not to pick his own. Adaliah practically stabbed the face she chose with her finger. Zacharias touched all of the faces, not really choosing one. Samantha and Tori picked the same face, thoughtful of their choice.

They gave their tablets back to Marsha and she began to tally them up. She looked at the most votes with astonishment and looked at the Burning Rubies with a saddening expression.

"I'm sorry to have to say this; but the person to leave us tonight will be….Zacharias."

Zacharias looked shocked at first, but his face quickly resigned.

"I supposed I was going to depart sooner or later. Darn, I made it this far. I learned of some interesting things and traveled with some amazing and fascinating people. My departure will not be in vain. Tonya Jane, you have been a splendid close friend to have. The rest of you made this a great experience for me. I'm sorry I must bid you adieu. Thank you Marsha and Blaise for having me." He bows and goes to shake hands with everyone. TJ fought her tears from falling after what she had done. Angel looked slightly upset, but she wouldn't let her emotions get in the way of her chances of winning. Marsha hugged the now frozen Zacharias; he wasn't used to big hugs. Blaise shook his hand firmly while he had a phone in his other hand.

A boat came in with the escort to take Zacharias off of the island and to San Francisco airport. He waves at everyone good-bye; and he was gone. Chris took this moment to break the silence.

"I'm glad he's gone! That little twerp could talk someone's ear off and more!"

Marsha looked at him annoyance.

_**Pow! **_A red paint spot splashed Chris's forehead. "OW!"

Adaliah blew the air from her gun barrel and smirked. Chris glared and rubbed his forehead soothingly, only to smear the paint on his face.

"I don't care what it takes, I'm getting you off of my show Chris," threatens Marsha.

"You wouldn't dare," he says.

"Wanna bet?" she retorted. He gulped and headed into the jet. The others followed in after him with small smiles on their faces, trying to hide their laughs. Marsha calls in after them.

"Don't forget Burning Rubies; you will be serving breakfast tomorrow!"

She boards the jet with Blaise behind her, comfortably placing his hand on her back. She looks back at him and smiles. He smiles back and guides her along into the jet; letting the door close in behind them.

* * *

**I'm sorry I had to do it! It was so hard to write this ending, I love Zacharias. **

***I was watching Batman the Animated Series earlier in the week and I had to put my own twist from Harley Quinn, I simply love her XD **

**I hope the challenge was long enough for you guys this time! I tried to incorporate some of the things you guys suggested with what I already had set for this chapter. Yeah, I brought Chris In for a little while, he will not be in the main plot for long! I just needed someone to irritate Marsha and show her somewhat aggression on someone. I know you guys are probably wondering what was said about Zacharias from Yuan and Angel, that will be explained in the next chapter. So don't worry! Don't forget to send those confessionals in if you want a specific thing said for your character! I hope you guys can forgive me for any character that didn't appear to have equal screentime. I do promise a food fight will be included next challenge; I think it'll be quite the cake fight! **

**Review and remember; no flames please! **


	8. Da Nile in the Temple of Gloom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, nor do I own any named-brand items or titles listed. I only own Blaise and Marsha. Each OC belong to their respected creators. **

**Check out the blog I'm making for the story on Tumblr! The link will be in my bio. I do hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**I can't believe I got 101 reviews :D thank you all for letting me cross that milestone**

* * *

Everyone gathered their clothes, eager to change out of their challenge attire. They hadn't realized it was getting close to dawn. Marsha wanted to protest the teens for wanting to get breakfast over with, but Blaise happily agreed with them; food first, questions later. Thus set most of the rubies out to change into their uniform. Laura was the first to enter the bathroom after pushing everyone out of the way.

**~static~**

**Laura barges through, clearly upset and makes her way through to the confessional. She is still in the prison uniform, dirty; her hair is a mess, a few cobwebs in it.**

**She sits on the toilet seat, with a loud 'huff', and crosses her arms in irritation; a scowl is presented on her face.**

**"What a god awful challenge, I look horrible, and how dare my so called 'teammate' abandon me"**

**She quickly wipes away and tears threatening to fall.**

**"I'm absolutely spewing, no help at the start and set me up completely to be an easy target- how dare she! And then she has the nerve to just shrug, when I tell her of the awful time I had"**

**She wipes her watery eyes again.**

**"It is like they hate me"**

**She screams really loud and clenches her teeth "Chill Laura, you can take it" She looks at the camera determined"I will take them head on, you'll see"**

**"But first" she sniffs herself "I'm going to take a shower- a really long one, I actually wonder if there is a bath on this contraption" She then stands up, her face hard, her eyes red- partially from tears and partially from anger, and marches out of the toilets/ confessional ignoring anyone in her way.**

**~static~**

She passes by Samantha, who looks at her with concern, but thinks better of it when she sees the scowl on Laura's face.

**~static~**

**Samantha grins. "That was so much fun!" She giggles. "I loved being a cop, especially with Tori. I'm so glad we're friends! And having the upper hand against Cole and Paul was really fun, too." She says with a giggle and a light blush. "I'm sad that Zach left and I'm sure TJ is going to have a very hard time dealing with his absence, but I hope she'll be able to look at the positive side of it and move forward!" **

**~static~**

Samantha exits the bathroom in search of TJ. She passes by a passed out Chris, who was twitching occasionally in his sleep. She spots Cole waving her over and momentarily forgets to look for TJ. Alice walks through with a small smile on her face, edging her way into the bathroom.

**~static~**

**For the first time in years...I actually feel somewhat happy...Robin is a really nice guy and I feel like I can talk to him...I'm still not ready to pour my feelings but...he's the first person since my sister to make me feel accepted and cared for...I wonder if I should tell him my wonderland...no he'd probably laugh at me.**

**~static~**

She walks out with a doubtful look on her face, Yuan walked past her into the bathroom.

**~static~**

**Yuan sits with his back against the window, painting designs on his forearm with a thin, carved brush. **

**"I could say that I feel bad for helping Angel get that insignificant Zach thrown off, just like I could say I'm glad to see Chris or that I enjoyed my food poisoning. You've seen it for yourselves; I have no issue with lying when it's necessary."**

**He scoffs quietly before admiring his work. "Do I think my new alliance with Angel guarantees my safety? Quite the contrary, actually. Angel Hale is a demon with a pretty face, and I'm about ninety-percent positive that she's already plotting to double cross me. I'm ready to deal with that when the danger is more immediate, but I guess there's no harm in seeing just how far we can go for now. It's almost nice to be working with someone who actually has a clue what they're doing."**

**~static~**

Yuan exits the confessional to seek out his uniform, muttering obscenities along the way. He passed TJ who acted rather lethargic to gather her uniform. She looked up at him and gave a small, forced smile.

"Guess you were right huh Wan."

Yuan grits his teeth at the name and replies, "I'm always right, you country bumpkin, and don't you forget it."

TJ cocks her head to the side and her face breaks into a grin, "It took you to make me smile huh?"

Yuan starts to back away slowly, "Um, no. I'm not lowering my standards."

"Ha! I wouldn't go with you if you were the last bull rida on Earth! I just needed the laugh is all," she waves him off; "I know Zach is prolly home with his gadet thingies, so I ain't worried no more." She walks away, a small bounce in her step. Yuan looks at her retreating figure and shakes his head.

"Simpleton."

He walks to his intended destination and goes to change. Angel eyes him as he passes, smirks, and goes to the bathroom to change.

_Moments later…_

**~static~**

**She makes sure no one is listening and then gets close to the camera and begins quietly whispering "I've kept an eye on Alice since I first saw her coming down the runway, trying to figure out where I know her from...and it just hit me...She's Redd's cousin. Redd is my best friend...she's also a raging psychopath and head cheerleader. She's basically like Heather with Eva's anger issues and Mal's inhuman strength." She waves it off.**

"**Anyways she hates Alice with all her heart...I'm the only one she's nice too...I crack up laughing every time the cheerleaders screw up and she threatens to cut off their heads if they screw up again." She looks up with a smile on her face." **

"**Anywho, I'm going to destroy Alice's 'new found confidence' and get her to quit. You see Redd informed me that after a long investigation, the police have deemed the fire that killed Alice's family arson and Alice is a suspect...but unlike most villains I'm not gonna directly approach her with this information *grins evilly* no I'm gonna play a little **_**Pretty Little Liars **_**and leave her an anonymous note saying if she doesn't sabotage the next challenge and be really cold and standoffish to her teammates then I will tell this to everyone; this is just a part of my major plan...you see I have individual plans for every single bottom feeder on this plane, except Adaliah, I actually respect her and would love to battle her in the finale...if I had to lose to anyone, which will not happen, *flips her hair* but if by some miracle it did then it would be her," she says folding her arms. **

"**I already have the letter written and put it in Alice's jacket for her to find...you're probably wondering how she hasn't recognized me yet since I know her...well it's because she doesn't know me...we've never formally met but I've seen her a couple of times and Redd complains about her non-stop...*sighs happily* I'm gonna enjoy this. *brushes her hair and leaves* **

**~static~**

She leaves the bathroom and heads into the kitchenette, her mouth twisting in disgust when Jacque smirks and winks her way. Jacque gets up and heads to the bathroom, tilting his head to get a view of Angel's backside before she faded into the kitchen. He smirks and closes the door.

**~static~**

**Jacque looks at the camera with a sly smirk &amp; his regular smug expression on his face &amp; he starts to speak French.**

**"Pour une fois, je étais dans un domaine d'expertise extrême. Bien sûr, il ramenait un peu de mauvais souvenirs, mais ce défi était en ma faveur. Je suis vraiment heureux que ballot fille a réussi à détourner l'attention de son petit ami." (English translation: For once, I was in an area of extreme expertise. Sure it brought back some bad memories, but this challenge was in my favor. I'm really glad Nerd Girl managed to distract her boyfriend).**

**Jacque just looks back at the camera with his regular calm expression on his face. He then starts to speak French.**

**"Je ai entendu tous les confessionnaux de Robin. Ce garçon de mieux surveiller ses arrières se il veut aller après moi. Je ai toujours détesté les gens comme Robin. Je ai toujours envié les gens comme lui, trop." (English translation: I have heard all the confessionals from Robin. That boy better watch his back if he wants to go after me. I have always hated people like Robin. I have always envied people like him, too).**

**Jacque has his signature smirk on his face. He speaks French once again.**

**"Je parie que beaucoup de gens se demandent pourqui aurais-je proposer une alliance à Angel. Je peux voir à travers son doux visage. Je suis surpris que des gens comme Robin ne ont pas encore vu à travers la façade d'Angel. Contrairement à moi, Angel est en fait trop facile à lire. Marsha, vous pourriez aussi bien le prix. Aussi, je tiens à remercier votre frère et Blaise pour leurs généroux dons." He then holds up two expensive looking watches &amp; laughs. (English translation: I bet many people are wondering why would I propose an alliance to Angel. I can see through her sweet face. I'm surprised that people like Robin haven't seen through Angel's facade yet. Unlike me, Angel is actually too easy to read. Marsha, you might as well give me the prize. Also, I want you to thank your brother &amp; Blaise for their generous donations).**

**~static~**

He walks out of the confessional with a smirk on his face, his hands in his pockets. He goes to his seat, which was unfortunately next to Chris. He smirks as he thinks of something to do to him. Jacque grabs a back sharpie from his duffle bag and takes off the cap.

Naomi was witting on Freddy's lap, both slightly red in the face. She started squirming, her fingers working fast in front of her.

"In your face! I told you I was the champion of _Mario Kart_!" She held the 3DS in the air in her right hand, a victorious grin on her face.

"I demand a rematch! I was…distracted," he says, glancing at her over her shoulder. She looks down to see that she was, in fact, still in his lap and blushed furiously.

"Oh…hehe!" She giggles and moves off of him. She goes to the seat across from Freddy and folded her hands in a businesslike manner.

"So Mr. Brown, you just lost in a classic by a girl…how does that make you feel?"

Freddy's face turned from amused to a mock look of despair, "Pretty bad, my ego is quite damaged."

Naomi giggles, "I believe I have just the procedure method to remedy that." She leans forwards and lightly presses her lips against his. Freddy breaks the kiss slowly.

"I'm serving tonight, remember?"

"Oh, right. I'll be right here, gloating that I am the ultimate _Mario Kart _racer in the world!"

Freddy laughs and retrieves his uniform. He walks towards the bathroom.

**~static~ **

**He looks at the camera with a lopsided grin, "Aw man that kiss with Naomi was amazing; both of them were. Even more amazing than when I beat 10/20 mode on Five Nights as Freddy's 2 for the first time." He jumps into a standing position with his fist raised high, "I love this show!" he exclaims, "I'll even let that slide with the epic loss I just received in **_**Mario Kart**_**…what warm-blooded male wouldn't?" **

**~static~**

He comes out of the bathroom grinning and heads into the kitchen. Naomi grins to herself as she thought of the confessional she made before sitting with, or rather on, Freddy.

**~static~**

**The camera cuts on to a squealing girl. "EEEEEEEEEE!" She's grinning as she screams. "I did it! Naomi finally got that kiss. I think we're officially an item now. Now I have someone I can truly talk to about games. No one else really cares for Super Smash Bros, or old DSs. Maybe if I make it to merge with Freddy, all we'll do is game and talk about games! I'm warming up to everyone else now, too. I'm closer to Jacque, even though being cellmates is a weird way to get closer to each other... but other than that, this game ROCKS!" She pumps her fist in the air and readjusts her hoodie, and then exits.**

**~static~**

She heads over to Paul and Cole, who were watching Samantha and Tori in the kitchen. She grins and says, "You two made a move yet?"

Paul looks back at her startled, "Huh?" Naomi giggles and Cole looks at her and clears his throat.

"I'm working on it," he responds. Paul gives a lopsided grin and agrees with Cole. Cole shakes his head and points his thumb at Paul and laughs, "You should have heard his confessional, too funny!"

"Mmmm," she says wagging her eyebrows, "I gotta hear this."

**~static~**

**Paul sits there daydreaming about himself and Tori. Snapping back into reality, he says, "Oh wait, sorry," he laughs, "That last challenge was great; it gave me time to bond with Cole a little more. Plus we got shot by Tori and Samantha," he looks far off, "Not something I'm gonna forget any time soon." **

**Cole comes in and leans on the door, "Seriously dude?" he chuckles, "However, I do have to agree with you; not forgetting that any time soon." **

**~static~**

Naomi looks back in between the two boys and begins to laugh.

Robin was seated with his icepack, clearly irritated by his lack of leading. Ronny and Alice were seated with him, talking to keep his mind off of it.

It doesn't work well as he dismisses himself and heads into the bathroom.

**~static~**

"**I cannot believe how badly I performed today. As the unofficial leader of our team, it was my responsibility to perform better. Still, I am happy we won. I am also grateful for Ronny and the ice pack. I must be sure to thank him for his kindness. I wouldn't mind getting to know him better." He ponders on this for a minute. **

**~static~**

He walks out and joins Ronny and Alice again. He sighs and clasps his hands together on the table.

"I apologize for my brisk and sudden leave. I am disappointed in my actions on Alcatraz." Alice places her hand on his, "It was a team effort, and we still won."

"Alice is right. And we can't brood over the past; we're still here on the show and we have to make the best of it by doing our best."

"But that's the problem, I didn't do my best! We could have los-

"We didn't, so let's focus on winning the next challenge," Alice says standing up. Ronny notices an envelope protruding from her jacket.

"Alice, you have a letter?" Alice looked down, surprised that she hadn't noticed that. She opened it and read it to herself. Her eyes betray her stoic face as they begin to shine with fresh tears. Ronny and Robin stand up to console her, but she flees from them both, shutting herself in the bathroom. A pair of blue eyes watches her from the kitchen, victorious. The person excuses themselves from the kitchen and head close to the bathroom, ready to listen in.

**~static~**

"**I can't believe someone would do this to me...i found this note in my jacket saying that my family's death was...was...*starts crying*...murder...someone set our house on fire...and the worst of it I'm a suspect in their deaths! I was eight when this happened *hastily* it wasn't me I swear! The note said that if I don't sabotage my team and act standoffish and cold to my team they'll reveal me being a suspect to everyone...why would someone do this to me...why...*pulls out her small blade and begins cutting*...I just want this all to stop...I don't want to suffer anymore!" **

**~static~**

An ear presses against the door, listening in to the whole thing.

**~static~**

"**I just heard Alice's confessional...the poor thing...how could someone do such a thing to her," she says with sarcasm as she smiles evilly.**

**~static~**

Angel moves away from the confessional and back to the kitchen, Jacque eyeing her with a smirk on his face. Alice doesn't make a move to get out of the bathroom. Laura sits off on her own, thinking of a way to keep herself on the show without some of these losers. Paul walks past her and gives her a friendly wave, not caring because of his 'love in the air' mood. Laura looks him up and down as he passes, but mentally slaps herself; she's not desperate!

* * *

In the kitchen Marsha and Blaise were trying to keep Adaliah away from Yuan who, as usual, says something to offend her.

"I only said you would perfectly ravishing for my nude charcoal piece!"

"How dare you! Lemme at him! One swift kick in the nose is all it's gonna take!"

"Not the nose! It helps defines my angular features," he says.

"I'll show you angular," and she jumps from behind Marsha and Blaise catches her by the waist. Angel watches amusingly. Freddy tries his hardest not to laugh, and goes back to cracking the eggs for the waffles. Tori and Samantha watch with wide eyes, and TJ directs them back to the task at hand with the bacon. Samantha musters up the courage to finally ask TJ what happened in Alcatraz.

"Why'd you help vote off Zacharias? I thought you guys were friends?" Samantha whispers.

"We were, I mean we are. I got told that he was homesick and that he might wanna leave or mess up the challenge some way. The person said that it was the only way we could lose and if we did he would vote himself; I believed em like a duck following a momma goose," she says with her head down. Samantha placed her hand on TJ's shoulder.

"Don't worry TJ; I doubt he blames you at all. Who know, maybe he did want to go home," she says with a small smile. TJ returns it with a toothy grin and nudges her slightly.

"Thanks! Those are just the words I needed," and they start flipping their bacon pieces.

* * *

The members of the Burning Rubies walk out of the kitchen with the platters of waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs. They distribute the food accordingly, Chris finally awaking to the smell of food. His nose trails the plates as he notices the stares from everybody else. Ronny covered his mouth in amusement; Jacque smirked at his latest achievement. Cole looked from Paul to Jacque and gives Jacque the thumbs up. Laura looks at Chris and burst into a fit of laughs.

"What's going….BAHAHAHAHA!" Marsha had walked in to see a curled French mustache and circles drawn around Chris's eyes in a black sharpie. Chris scowls at everyone, wondering what they could be laughing at. He pushes everyone out of the way, much to Yuan's and Robin's annoyance, to the bathroom to look in the mirror and the squeal of a girl is heard through the doors.

"We'll be arriving to our next destination in a couple of hours; so eat up, rest up, because there's a long day ahead of us," says Blaise, who stops Marsha's laughter by picking her up over his shoulder. She pounds on his back, laughing.

"Blaise this is not professional! Stop…ugh! Let me do- HEY!" a thud could be heard through the door, "The least you could do is be gentle!"

"They really need to be a couple, seriously," mutters Freddy, Naomi nods in agreement beside him. From the bathroom, retching sounds are heard.

The teams rest as the jet goes across the sea to their destination. Blue and green waters meet sky blue skies. The team still rest as Chris walks out of the bathroom grumbling; he couldn't get the stupid marks off of his face. He notices that the terrain changes from water to land. He looks out the window to get a closer look.

"Lil sis really thinks she's a hostess huh?" he mutters as he sees the green terrain.

"She's not better than me, and never will be."

"You sure about that?" a voice asks him. He turns to glare at his little sister in a black silk robe.

"Still ever the lavish spender aren't we?"

"Yup" she says popping the 'p' in her word. She walks up to Chris's face and smirks, "What's the matter Chrissy dear, you know that I'll be a better host than you any day."

Chris scoffs and retorts, "Puh-lease, my hosting skills are of a veteran status!" Marsha rolls her eyes.

"And I know for a fact I didn't need some pretty boy I couldn't admit feelings for a cohost!" he says smugly. Marsha's eyes narrow, but she smirks and looks Chris in the eyes.

"Of course you did darling, after all, Chef was always with you in his nurse outfit right?" Chris scowls at her and she smiles innocently, "This isn't over Chrissy dear."

She leaves Chris flustered and heads into the stateroom. She closes the door and blows air out in a sigh. Blaise rolls over from his sleep and looks up to Marsha.

"You okay Marsh?" he asks groggily. Marsha nods and throws a heap of clothes on him. Get a bag and stuff those in there sunshine, we have a challenge to present; and you're gonna need your costume."

Marsha walks back out of the stateroom to wake up the contestants. She looks out the window to see that they have made it to their sandy destination. The tan and orange colors of the sand dance with the sky's blue. She smiles to herself as she wakes up everyone.

"Rise and shine ladies and gentlemen! Time for our next challenge! Your outfits are on the hangers and I'll need you to get dressed and come out; we'll be waiting for you." She walks out in her black robe and black leather stilettos. Blaise comes out and rubs his eyes and follows Marsha out of the door. Chris follows after them and smirks; like Marsha would really do something to him. He puts his shades on to cover his eyes, but he couldn't do anything about the mustache.

**Moments later…**

The girls exit out of the jet in an off white collared shirt with the first two buttons missing, fitting khaki pants tucked into dark brown combat boots. A brown leather bag is hanging across their chest and a dark brown leather belt hung on their hips. Their hair was tied into ponytails.

The boys leave out of the jet in an off white collared shirt with the first two buttons missing, loose khaki pants tucked into black combat boots. A tan jacket is worn over their shirts, a brown leather jacket across their chest. They wore a brown hat on the top of their head.

They all look out to see the open desert of sands and dunes. Wide open skies and buildings are seen before them. They stood in front of one of the Wonders of the World. All around them were several small pyramids, five boat pits, a mortuary temple, a causeway, a valley temple, and many flat-roofed tombs.

"Welcome to the Pyramid of Khufu, also known as the Great Pyramid of Giza!" announces Marsha. She dons a black strapless dress with a bustier top and metallic side panels; a gold belt with geometric ribbon edging and attached fabric draping and a pair of gold metallic glovelettes with dangling mesh. She wore a gold crown on top of her straight hair and a gold semicircle collar around her neck. Knee-length gladiator heels donned on her feet as she walks closer to everyone.

Blaise stood in a black-and-gold striped fabric pharaoh headdress topped with a gold cobra. A basic black tunic is made kingly with an ornate gold fabric collar and gold belt with a sash in front. He wears black arm bands with gems studded on them. On his feet were black gladiator shoes. He starts to fan himself when Marsha begins to talk. Chris was nowhere in sight.

"Today, my young adventurers, you will be entering the Great Pyramid in search of missing totem pieces. Each team has their own relic with their team insignia on it; the pieces are broken into four pieces. I managed to send in some workers to hide those pieces for you. Your job is to find your pieces and make it back out without trouble. The team that comes out with the complete relic wins; but if you both have a complete relic, then the team that arrived first wins."

Ronny raises his hand, "Where will we know to look for them?"

Blaise hands Robin and Adaliah a map, "These maps show five main areas you will be in: the descending passage, the Queen's chamber, the King's chamber, the Grand gallery, and the subterranean chamber. All five areas are circled on your maps, and that's where your pieces will be."

Angel raises her hand, "Not that I'm not delighted _not_ to see him, but where is Chris?"

Marsha sends a sly grin her way, "You won't be seeing him, for now." Angel shrugs as a response.

"Are there any more questions?" she asks. No one raises their hands, "Alright then! There's an open way going straight, when you're ready, begin!"

The teams begin to walk in the direction Marsha directs and head inside of the pyramid. It turns dark as they walk inside the corridor of the pyramid. Suddenly, lights begin to glow from the torches on the walls. Inside, it's dark and dreary. Spiders crawl in the corners and eerie water drops could be heard further down the path.

Samantha moves behind Cole, you know, since the teams hadn't parted yet and all. Cole smiled to himself as he felt Samantha behind him.

Robin leads in the front with his map, Adaliah right beside him. Angel and Yuan walk side by side behind the two, smirking to themselves. Yuan looks around at the architecture and Angel rolls her eyes at him.

Laura looks around in disgust at the dust and dirt, TJ right beside him in a less cheerful mood. Naomi and Freddy walk hand in hand, using their time wisely to discuss how the challenge reminds them of Lara Croft and Indiana Jones.

Paul smiles and walks besides the blushing Tori, their fingers close to touching.

Alice looked down at the ground, trying not to shake. She had to sabotage the challenge; she couldn't jeopardize her secret getting out to everyone. Alice mentally slaps herself; she couldn't intentionally lose the challenge! She continued to fight with herself internally while Jacque looks at her form with curiosity.

Ronny walked behind everyone else, marveling in the ancient history that's to be discovered behind these walls. He notices Alice's demeanor and frowns; he doesn't know what's wrong, but he'll find out. He looks far up the group to see Robin in the lead alongside Adaliah and his eyes set with a firm determination; he knows he'll have to do this one solo if he'll get anything out of her.

The group comes to a halt when the pathway stops at the path opens up to two different pathways. Robin stands in the front with most of the Diamonds surrounding him in a semicircle.

"So which team will take which path?" he asks.

"We're going to take the right path of course," states Yuan.

"No, we're taking the right path!" shouts Laura.

"Puh-lease! Who would follow your lead?" questions Adaliah. Laura pouts and folds her arms.

"Fine, we go with Adaliah's and Robin's choices," she says. Some of the contestants looked at her with amazement; she actually made a helpful choice. Robin and Adaliah look at each other and nod, Yuan narrows his eyes.

"And why can-"

"Not gonna happen. Robin, we're taking the left path," Adaliah says.

"But we said-" starts Yuan, but Angel stops him.

"Adaliah know what she's doing, let her lead," she says. Yuan's nose flares, but he nods with conviction. Robin looks towards the Diamonds and points towards the right path.

"Alright my fellow Diamonds, we'll head this way and the Rubies will go this way. Let's go," and he leads the group away from the Burning Rubies. He looks back at them.

"Adaliah!" he yells. Adaliah stops and looks back at Robin. Robin nods and says, "Good luck, but we're going to win." Adaliah smirks and nods at the challenge in his voice; then she's gone. Naomi asked a question out of random.

"I know that Chris came out of the jet, but where did he go?" no one answered her. She shrugged and followed her team.

* * *

The Rubies walked down the left path, examining the area. Yuan rubbed his hands against the walls and artifacts, marveling the beauty. Freddy looked at him with concern.

"Um Yuan, I don't think it's a good idea to touch everything. I've played so many games and watched a lot of movies to know that it's never a good idea to touch the artifacts."

"Who are you to advise me of what I need to do-OOOOOOOO!" Yuan's projected voice descends down a pitch black pit, his body along with it. A flaming torch shifts slightly on the, proving Freddy's assumption was right. Everyone looked at the closing pit with wide eyes and their mouths agape. TJ snapped out of her reverie with a determined look on her face.

"I ain't finna stand here while Wan could be in trouble, I'm goin' in!" TJ bends on her heels and nose-dives through the fast closing pit. As her feet make it into the pit, the door closes behind her. Adaliah scratches the back of head, confused on if she should be concerned for TJ or laugh at Yuan's idiocy.

"Um, we have pieces to find. Once we get to the first circled place, be careful on what you touch" she says starting to walk again. Angel nods and follows her lead, for the time being. Tori and Samantha look back at the pit, both concerned for TJ, Freddy hangs his arms over the girls' shoulders and guide them forward.

* * *

The Diamonds took the right path, looking at the corridor in wonder. Jacque's eyes shined with delight at all of the gold and artifacts surrounding him. Cole and Paul looked at the place respectfully, careful not to touch anything. Ronny's eyes shone as he explained to Naomi and Robin the history and facts about Egypt that he knew. He picked a vase casually without realizing it, still talking about the hieroglyphics on the walls. Suddenly the floor begins to shake. Alice looks around and notices the walls opening. Sounds of wheels squeaking can be heard through the wall openings. Sharp, automatic crossbows are seen through the openings.

Robin sees this and yells frantically, "RUN! GET OUT THE WAY AND GET OUT OF HERE!" He ducks and rushes from the flying bows. Naomi laughs as jumps over, ducks, and spins across the crossbows; like a dance routine. Laura grabs the first body she can and pulls them towards her as a shield. She walks backwards from the bows until she loses her footing and falls into a wall behind her, literally. The wall moved behind her and her 'shield' falls alongside with her.

Jacque and Cole dodge the bows and dash down the path Robin took. Ronny was going to fall suit, but he sees Alice sitting under a crossbow, crouched down scared. He rushes to her aid and covers her with his body. They stay this way while the bows continue to shoot.

* * *

Back with the Burning Rubies, Adaliah guides them to the first circled place on their map, the subterranean chamber. Freddy and Angel immediately begin to search through the old chamber, moving the things around while Samantha puts them back if nothing interesting is there.

"Try in that corner," says Tori pointing at a dark corner. Freddy walks over to it and picks up a small, but recognizable piece with a ruby symbol on it. He fist pumps and shouts with glee. He goes to high five Samantha, who daintily returns it. The sound wasn't too strong, but in a quiet, ancient chamber the sound resonates through the room. The room starts to shake and the gives an ugly roar. Adaliah looks around and notices the door starts to shut.

"Get out now!" she exclaims. She grabs Samantha's arm, which grabs Tori's arm, and dashes out before the door shuts. Freddy runs and makes a baseball dive under the door, leaving Angel to try to make it out; her effort is in vain. The door closes in her face with a soft thud. Her lips curl into a nasty scowl and she stomps her boot.

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

In the dark pit, TJ lands from a perfect somersault and searches for Yuan.

"Waaaaan! You in hereee?" she shouts.

"I'm….in…here! And it's…Yuan!" responds Yuan. TJ squeals and rushes to the sound of his voice. She looks to see Yuan sporting and irritated look on his face. He's on the ground holding his ankle.

"The greatest pieces must start with pain and anguish, and I'm in pain and anguish," he remarks.

"So you're hurt?" asks TJ.

"Yes I'm hurt, ingrate!" snaps Yuan.

"I may not know what engreat means but I know it's a mean word! I'm here to help you Wan, so hold still!" she bends down and gingerly touches his ankle. He hisses, "Don't…touch….me!" he protests. She rolls her eyes and grips his ankles gingerly.

"You better hold your voice in Wan, this is going to hurt"

"What in the hell are you- AAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Oh great, we're trapped!" cries Laura. The person she dragged, which happened to be Paul, rubbed his back and groaned.

"We're going to get out of here, don't stress out," he says calmly. Laura looks at him with a look of horror.

"Stress out? STRESS OUT?! How am I supposed to not stress out?! We're trapped in this dusty place, my uniform is getting hot, and I left my comb to fix my haiirrrr!" she whines. She continues to do so until Paul grabs both sides of Laura's face and faces her towards him.

"Laura…breathe," he tells her. She does as she is told and the flush of her cheeks start to die down. Paul breathes a sigh of relief.

"Great, now don't worry. We're going to get out of here; all we have to do is keep our cool, okay?" he gives her a small smile. She returns it and then pouts.

"You better hope so pal, I don't like to be too hot; I get cranky." Paul sighs; he knows the peace won't be lasting long.

* * *

Ronny moves away from Alice when the bows stop shooting. He looks down to see Alice look up at him with tear streaked eyes. She pushes him out of the way and stands up frantically.

"I need to catch up with the others; I need to know if they got a diamond piece yet so I can-

"So you can what?" inquires Ronny. Alice looks back at him with fearful eyes, "I mean…umm, I need to know if we're ahead or not."

Ronny scoffs, "I'm not stupid, what were you about to say?"

"I-I-I can't s-say,' she stutters.

"That's a bunch of bologna, you can trust me, Alice," he looks at her earnestly. Alice's lip quivers as she starts to deny it again, but she sighs.

"I have to sabotage the challenge."

"What?! Why?" he asks astonished. He listens in to her story, not interrupting her at all. She cries throughout the whole ordeal with the threat in the letter, even telling him about what happened to her parents.

"I don't want to be here anymore; I can't do this! I don't want our team to lose, but I have to do this or I'll be exposed!" Alice cries. Ronny hugs her and rubs her back. He sighs; he can't let someone sabotage the team, nor can he Alice leave because someone is bullying her. And no one deserved to be bullied. He knew what he had to do.

"Alright Alice, let's catch up with the others."

* * *

"Yo, where did the others go?" asks Jacque. Robin sighs with defeat knowing that he couldn't keep his teammates safe.

"I don't know, we can only hope that they make it to us and we get these pieces," Robin replies. Cole rubs his back, but has an easy smile on his face.

"They'll be fine. Alice is a strong girl and Ronny is smart. Paul knows how to take care of himself and I think anything in this pyramid would run from Laura," he says. Jacque smirks and Robin smiles a little.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to get these pieces with or without them." Cole nods and looks at the map. He heads down the pathway and he fades out of site. Robin and Jacque follow suit when Jacque places a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"For the record, I know we're on the same team and all, but don't try to come for me Robin. You don't know what I'm capable of," he whispers in his ear. Robin looks at him with narrowed eyes as he watches him smirk and walk ahead of him.

The two catch up with Cole and Naomi, when Jacque starts eyeing the gold surrounding them. Robin trips on something and Cole looks back with him concern. Jacque hides his laughter behind his smirk and holds out his hand. Robin glares at him and grabs it. Naomi eyed the two that had tension surrounding them like a cloud, when a glint of something catches her eye. A diamond symbol shines in the heap of sand where Robin tripped. Naomi taps Cole's shoulder excitedly and points to the broken piece.

"Dude! We've got one!" exclaims Cole. He rushes to pick it up and puts it in his bag. Robin grins and Jacque simply shrugs.

As soon as they began to walk out, Alice and Ronny run through the corridor. Alice begins to pant and puts her hands on her knees. Ronny looked a bit troubled and disheveled with dirt on his face. Robin walks to them both and hugs them. Both stand there as Robin acts all big brotherly on them.

"Were Laura and Paul with you guys?" he asks.

"No, we thought they were with you," responds Ronny. Robin looks alarmed, but Cole steps in to say something.

"We got our first piece! Only four to go. Those two will be fine; they're strong. We need to focus on getting these pieces," he says. Alice eyes his pouch as he pat it.

"I can hold the bag, you know, while you guys search. That way I will at least be doing something," Alice says smiling. Ronny tenses up beside her, but doesn't say anything. Jacque narrows his eyes, but doesn't say anything. Cole thinks about it, then smiles and hands it over to her.

"Alright guys, let's get this last piece!" encourages Robin. He walks up with Cole and the two lead the others down the path. Alice then grabs the piece and hesitates; she drops it to the ground and covers it with sand. She then follows the group with a shaky breath.

* * *

Adaliah frowns as she looked at the map; they'd hit a dead end.

"I don't understand. There were no other pathways coming through here," says Samantha. Tori tilts her head and looks at the wall, hoping to get something from it; but to no avail. Freddy scratches his head and looks around.

"Maybe there's another secret passageway somewhere." He starts to trail his hands against the walls and Adaliah begins to protest.

"We've already seen how that first 'secret passage' did; I don't need another one of our team going down any time soon," she says.

Freddy continues to feel the walls, "But not all of them are the same, some would work for Lara Croft to open up during her missions." He pushes in a loose brick and the floor begins to rumble. Suddenly, the dead end wall opens up to reveal another chamber. Freddy bows and makes a gesture towards the door.

"Like so; after you ladies." The girls walk in and see a large sarcophagus in the middle of the room. Adaliah looks at the map then back at the sarcophagus.

"We must be in the King's Chamber, let's find that piece!"

The group searches for their next pieces when the sarcophagus begins to open. Samantha looks with wide eyes.

"Um…one of you is moving that right?" Tori shakes her head, Freddy raises both of his hands up, and Adaliah raises her fists up. The sarcophagus continues to move; something starts to come out of it. The thing is wrapped in dirty white, ripped rags. The whole thing was wrapped around a dirty, disgruntled figure. It raises its arms and starts to come towards them. Samantha's lips start to quiver.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-MUMMYYYY!" She yells and bolts out the door. Tori curses under her breath and goes after her, "Samantha wait!"

Freddy looks at Adaliah and nods, "I go this way"

"And I'll go this way." The two yell a battle cry and charge for the figure. Adaliah throws a punch and Freddy roundhouse kicks it in the chest. They continue to attack the figure, until the wrappings start to unravel. Dark eyes glare at the two; rimmed with drawn black circles.

"Chris?!" exclaims Adaliah. Freddy looks down at him and shrugs.

**~static~**

**Both Freddy and Adaliah look into the camera in their challenge attire. "After finding out that the 'mummy' was Chris, I don't feel bad for beating him up," says Freddy nonchalantly. Adaliah nods in agreement and smirks. **

**~static~**

The two dust off and walk around Chris. Adaliah catches a glint from Chris's body; the ruby symbol was inside of Chris's wrappings in two different areas.

"Freddy!" he turns to look at her smirking. She points towards Chris and he spots the symbol glowing through his rags. Freddy turns around inches back towards Chris's wrapped body. Chris's eyes widen, his voice muffled as the two get to work on getting their next two challenge pieces.

* * *

"What did you do to Chris, Marsh?" asked Blaise curiously. Marsha looks at him with a sly grin. She thinks of the tackling, duct tape, and rag fight she had with her brother earlier in the day.

"We had a little spat earlier; I took care of it," she responds. Blaise looks at her suspiciously, laughter tugs at his lips.

"How did you take care of it?"

Her grin widens, "I have my ways."

Blaise laughs, "Ooo Marsh, committing such bad acts, are we?"

Marsha giggles and caresses Blaise's face, "That's why I am Cleopatra for the day."

* * *

Angel paced around the room, looking around to see if there were anything to get out with or looks like a possible secret passage. She picked up rocks, moved valuables, and even felt around the walls; she had no such luck in finding a way out. She screams in frustration and kicks some sand in the air.

"Those imbeciles just had to run off without me. I hardly blame Adaliah on this because she needed to get out with the map; but those other ingrates could have stayed or grabbed for me too!" She brushes her hair out of her face.

"No matter, I will get out of this…old dusty tomb and I will make sure someone pays for it!" A small smirk graces her lips.

"Then again, I know we will win, Alice is going to be a good little girl and sabotage her team. Then with her out of my way, the rest of the Diamonds will surely fall one by one."

Her evil laughter is short lived when a wall opens on its own. She eyes this suspiciously and waits for a person to come through; they did not. What did come through slithered in quite slowly. Its black and gold scales glistened in the torch light; its long forked tongue popped out every now and then. It opens its mouth to cast its venom on Angel when she clamps its neck and meets it in the eyes.

Angel eyes the snake with blankness; her eyes then narrow and she hisses back at it with much vigor and disdain and she throws it down. The snake's tongue slithers back and the snake turns around, not wanting to return to Angel's presence. She folds her arms superiorly and smirks.

"And that's how a real snake gets it done." She goes into the open door where the snake had come from, her form vanishing in the darkness.

* * *

Paul takes off his jacket and starts to lift different artifacts to find a way out. Laura sits back and watches his toned arms appreciatively.

**~static~**

**Laura sits in the confessional sweaty and dirty in her uniform. "I know I don't usual look at the males here because they're usually weird, but why had I not noticed Paul having muscle?" she looks incredulous, "I mean I should have seen it when he was in swim trunks! Maybe cause I have been distracted…like now! I am getting hotter and I'm not liking this as all! God, if you hear me, please get me outta here!" She shouts at the camera in exasperation.**

**~static~**

She continues to watch Paul and starts unbuttoning more buttons on her shirt. She fans herself and sighs dramatically.

"How's it going there?" she asks. Paul grunts and responds, "Would be better if I had some help, ya know?" he says earnestly without sarcasm. Laura sighs and gets up.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't help out!"

Paul laughs, "I won't; thank you Laura." He gives her an easy going smile that she shrugs at in response. She grabs the end of a brick, but it won't budge.

"A little help here!" she says. Paul comes over to her, not once glancing at her cleavage. Laura notices this and pouts; she really does need a boob job, since she can't even get Paul's attention!

Paul starts to tug at the brick with her and then pushes it in. The brick runs in smoothly goes farther in; the floors begin to rumble. From the corner of her eye, Laura sees something shiny in the sand. She jumps for it as it tries to move and she gasps; turns out to be two diamond pieces!

She grins in triumph as she shows it to Paul, who hugs her happily.

"Nice job!" he says

"Yeah…thanks," she remarks breathlessly. She knows he didn't mean anything by it but come on, a nice pair of strong arms just grabbed for her!

The wall door that they fell in began to open again. Paul grabs his jacket with one hand and Laura's hand with the other and runs for the door. Laura grips the pieces and runs so she won't be dragged by Paul.

* * *

Yuan tries to walk straight as he has to lean on TJ. He scowls as he walks gingerly on his leg; TJ aided him, but he hates that another female has yet again seen him down…literally. He then thought on how this conflict would be great as a watercolor painting: Sprains and Struggles.

"How did you learn to do that anyway Tanya Jane?" he asks. TJ smiles as they continue to walk through the pit.

"When you're a gal that loves her Petunia and bull riding, then you learn things like that," she reponds.

"Hmmm, tactful. Tactful indeed."

"Yup! Lookie, I think I see something!" she says pointing towards the shadows. He peers through the darkness to see a something heading their way; a black snake. Yuan stiffens and eyes the snake.

"Yeehaw!" TJ exclaims and stomps on the snake's head. The snake's dead hiss could be heard as a final breath as it lies still. Yuan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugs.

"Country gal, remember?"

"Of course"

They hear more hissing as they approach an opening. The pit was full of hissing snakes, all surrounding a ruby symbol piece. Yuan gives a harsh laugh.

"How did those workers manage to get this here?"

"I don't know, but isn't this fortunate that I find you two here," says an approaching Angel. Yuan narrows his eyes and TJ grins at her.

"Hiya Angel! I'm glad to see you okay!"

"How did you get in our similar predicament?" asked Yuan. Angel frowns and responds, "I was closed off from the others in the subterranean chamber and I opened this entry way."

"Now that's dandy! Let's get this piece and get outta here," says TJ. She shifts Yuan to Angel and grabs a torch. She inches the fire towards the retreating snakes, and grabs the relic piece. Behind the area the snakes were is a lever. Before Yuan and Angel could tell her to stop, TJ pulls it. Suddenly, a ladder mechanism protrudes from the top with an exit.

Angel and Yuan sigh with relief as they watch TJ climb up the ladder. TJ disappears out of sight and the snakes proceed towards the pair. TJ then pops back through the hole with a grin.

"Come on up! And I found the rest of the guys!" and she throws the torch at the snakes, making it the perfect time for Angel and Yuan to climb the ladder.

* * *

Robin, Naomi, and Cole were searching in a new area for their pieces. Jacque was leaning towards a very valuable looking pendant in a jar; a battle going on in his head. Should he keep it and risk a curse or leave it at piece. He scoffs and goes for the piece anyway; he knows all about curses, and this won't be one. Ronny looks for a relic piece away from everyone else; he needed time to think of how he was going to play this out.

Paul and Laura come out of nowhere, sweaty and dirty. Paul let go of Laura's hand, much to her disappointment, and hands over the two pieces they found. Robin grins as he holds up another piece he just found in the alcove he was looking in. Naomi jumps up and down in happiness while Cole and Paul high five. Robin collects the pieces and gives them to Alice, who smiles shyly.

"We got em all! Let's get out of here," Robin instructs. Naomi salutes and skips out of the room. Jacque follows her with a more than empty pouch, shaking his head and smirks. Cole starts to walk alongside Paul when they hear a thud behind them; Laura has fainted from the heat. Paul sighs and goes to pick her up bridal style.

Cole raises an eyebrow at him and Paul simply shrugs. Robin goes in behind them when he sees Ronny walking alongside Alice. Ronny sees Alice throw another piece off to the ground and immediately switches bags with her before Robin seen her.

* * *

A hole had appeared in the middle of the floor when Adaliah and Freddy caught back up with Samantha and Tori. The two ladies clutch to each other when a head pops from the hole. Adaliah gets into a fighting position, but stops herself when she sees the curls of their country friend. She waves animatedly as she gets all the way out of it holding a torch. She then drops to her knees and puts her head back down the hole.

"Come on up! And I found the rest of the guys!" She drops the torch and hops back up. She doesn't care to dust herself off as she helps the other figures come out of the hole. The first one to come up is Angel. She dusts herself off and gives an easy smile to everyone, hiding her annoyance. Yuan comes up behind her, scowling and dusting himself off.

"So we're all here. I don't want to know how, but we are. We have 3 pieces, did you guys find anything?" TJ hold up the relic piece, tosses it to Adaliah, and grins.

"We got em all! Woohooooo haha!" she cheers and skips off. Adaliah shakes her head and gestures for the others. She puts the pieces in her pouch and walks off.

"Come on, the sooner we get out of here, the better."

Angel couldn't agree more with her as she walks briskly to match Adaliah's pace. Everyone follows behind them with Freddy in the back, making sure that everything is good in the back.

* * *

After a while, the Burning Rubies and the Iced Diamonds meet at the crossways they had split from earlier and they walk in pairs out of the pyramid; except for the skipping Naomi and TJ.

The teams come out all dirty and sweaty. The only ones to look like they had some fun were Naomi, Freddy, Adaliah, and TJ. Jacque pats his pouch to make sure all of his…souvenirs are still in place. Laura had finally awakened to see Paul carrying her. She kisses him on the cheek gratefully and he puts her down. This doesn't go unnoticed by Tori. Yuan was walking normally now and stood confidently next to his team. Angel smirks Alice's way and masks it with a tired smile. Naomi goes to Freddy and he hugs her around the waist; glad she was well. Samantha sent a shy smile to Cole, who sent a big grin her way. Alice was looking to the ground and Ronny placed a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him and she gives a forced smile. Ronny mouths the words 'don't worry' to her, and she looks back down to the ground.

Marsha clears her throat and walks in front of the teams.

"You guys, I'm sure, did amazing in this challenge. Before we determine the winner and who's going home and it's not dark, we thought to treat you guys to a little lunch. She backs off and gestures to a table that was being set up by numerous workers putting plates of finger foods, bowels of hummus, and glasses of various drinks. Everyone eyes the table with desire and hunger from their challenge and ran to the table. Marsha laughs at their enthusiasm.

Cole sat by Samantha, rubbing her hand soothingly. Tori sat next to her, eyeing Laura warily from her previous actions. Paul was beside Tori, wondering what was wrong with her; he hasn't done anything wrong.

Jacque watched Alice as she sat between Ronny and Robin; he knows something was up during that challenge. He catches Robin's eye and he sends a smirk his way. Adaliah sniffed her hummus suspiciously; she has never tried it so she was cautious. Angel ate her food respectively, watching everyone at the table. She kept her eye on Alice; she knows she got the job done is Alice knows what's good for her.

TJ was talking animatedly to Yuan about their experience in the pyramid. He pretends to be interested, but on the inside he is cringing and banging TJ's head with the plate. He caught Angel's eye as she sends a small smile her way; he knows that that smile is meant to be a smirk. He nods her way and continues to eat his food carefully. He didn't need another episode like last time. Naomi was talking to Freddy about the challenge. They compared their 'greatest achievements' from their performance today, laughing at Chris's expense. Marsha and Blaise were fighting over the last sandwich on Blaise's plate.

Ronny was talking to Alice and Robin about hummus and its originality, when Robin interrupts him.

"Thank you in there, for watching over her," Robin says gesturing to Alice. Alice looks down and blushes. Ronny waves it off and says, "No problem! We're all friends here." That is, until the elimination. He grabbed a spoonful of hummus and started flicking the spoon. The hummus doesn't budge, but after a couple of flicks the hummus lands on Laura's hand.

"EWWW! That's disgusting! Who threw that?!" She narrows her eyes to Ronny, who wasn't paying any attention to her and still flicking hummus. She growls and grabs an apple and throws it. She doesn't have much of aim, because it hits Jacque.

Jacque narrows his eyes at Laura and throws an orange to hit her in the face. She catches the impact and hits the ground. Cole sees this and cups his mouth with excitement, "FOOOOOD FIIIIGHT!" and grabs his hummus and throws some at Adaliah. Adaliah really wanted to jump over the table at him, but stopped herself and grabbed a sandwich. She aimed for Paul and got his mark on his forehead. Paul laughs and throws juice on Tori. Tori gasps and shoves grapes in his mouth. Samantha ducks under the table to hide from the fight. Cole sees this and follows her.

"What are you doing, ma'am?" asked Cole. Samantha jumps, almost hitting her head, and blushes.

"I wanted to get out of the line of fire," she says with a small smile. He returns the smile and crawls towards her.

"Maybe you crossed into the right one," he says. Samantha looks at him; her eyebrows knit into confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asks. He chuckles and leans towards her. Her breath hitches as she closes her eyes. His lips meet hers softly and she quickly pulls away. Cole opens his eyes and looks at Samantha's blush reddening. He smiles at her shyness and grabs her hand. She looks at him in surprise and smiles back at him. She lets him lead her out from under the table and the two share a smile. He kisses her hand and lets her go; a near miss of hummus almost hitting him.

He looks to where it was thrown from and laughs as he sees Paul smirking at him.

Naomi jumps on top of the table and dives for Jacque.

"BONZAIII!" she yells.

Jacque sees her coming and moves over. She lands on her feet and laughs, and then smashes hummus on his uniform. He looks agitated, but seeing her cheeky grin makes him laugh. Freddy whoops and laughs at Naomi; then gets hit with a banana. Robin uses his plates as a shield to protect him and Alice from the impacts. She gives a small smile behind the plates; he returns it.

TJ laughs at the end with Yuan, who was protecting his face.

"This foolery should be stopped!" he exclaims.

"Why Wan? It's only a little fun," TJ explains and throws in an apple, which hit Blaise in the back of the head. Marsha laughs at Blaise's shocked expression, but is cut short when hummus is smashed on her face. Blaise smirks, but it turns into a look of horror when he sees the menacing glare she gives him. He chuckles nervously and gets up from the table.

"Um guys…let's get cleaned up and determine our winner tonight. Oh crap," Blaise gets up and runs, Marsha on his heels.

"Get back here and take it like a man!"

_**Later…**_

"Alright Rubies and Diamonds, after that lovely challenge and lunch break, let's get our winners!" announces Marsha. Blaise stands beside her muttering under his breath.

"Rubies and Diamonds, show me your relics!"

Adaliah steps up and shows Marsha the complete relic with all of the ruby pieces. Robin steps up to show Marsha their relic, but pieces were missing. He looks through the bag frantically with astonishment. Marsha sadly shakes her head, "Well it looks like the winners of our challenge is the Burning Rubies!"

The Burning Rubies bask in their victory, while the Diamonds wonder what happened. Robin walks up to Cole.

"What happened to our pieces? I know we grabbed them all!"

"I don't know dude, I passed the bag to Alice, remember." Cole responds. The rest of the team turns to Alice, who was blushing and looking down. Robin walks up to her and asks gently, "What happened to our pieces, Alice?"

Alice starts to stutter and can't get a word out. From the other team, Angel watches in victory and enjoyment; let her squirm.

Alice takes a deep breath and prepares to tell them what she had done, but Ronny steps in.

"Aw man, I'm sorry! I asked Alice to give me the pieces so she could help out. I guess some of them fell out," Ronny says shrugging. Robin looks in disappointment and shakes his head. Alice looks at him with wide eyes and covers her mouth. Angel narrows her eyes and frowns. Blaise walks to the group with the tablets, but starts to slow down as he approaches them.

"Ahem, I seem to have interrupted something. Um, here are the tablets to pick who is eliminated."

Cole sighs as he chooses his person.

Alice couldn't believe what was happening; she chose herself anyway.

Paul honestly didn't know who to pick, so he picked a random face.

Robin chose his person immediately; nothing against the person, but he can't have people jeopardizing their winnings.

Naomi chose with her eyes closed, she hated choosing for people.

Jacque picked his person carefully. Something was going on, but he'd play along for now.

Ronny sighed and picked himself; he knew it had to be done. He couldn't let someone else lose on purpose because they are being bullied.

Laura chose Ronny; he got hummus on her!

They turn in their tablets and wait for the tally. Marsha looks at them sadly and says, "I'm sorry to say this but, the person to go home tonight will be Ronny."

Everyone turned to see Ronny nod his head and walk towards Alice. He hugs her tightly and whispers in her ear, "Don't let anyone bully you into getting yourself off the show; you're strong, remember that." She smiles sadly and nods. He shakes everyone else's hand and smiles at them. He gets to Marsha and Blaise and Marsha hugs him tightly.

"I'm going to miss the interesting facts you would give us," Marsha says.

"You'll see me again! You gotta have an aftermath show!"

"Of course!" She says laughing. He nods and Blaise guides him to the escorts waiting to take him away.

Angel watches with her eyes narrowed.

Marsha dusts off and looks to the rest of the contestants, "Let's round up and get into the jet. We have more places to go and challenges to achieve!"

Everyone starts to round up in the jet. As Marsha comes in, Blaise catches up with her and looks at her curiously, "What about Chris?"

Marsha seems to contemplate what to do as she looks back at the pyramid, "I'm sure he can find his way. He is Chris Mclean after all," she says smirking. Blaise shakes his head laughing and follows her in, the jet doors closing in behind them.

* * *

**Another chapter done! I hated to send Ronny off, but alas, everyone will have to go sooner or later. Ooooh I sense some triangles forming hopefully. How do you guys feel with a Tori/Paul/Laura triangle? I don't know how far I'm going to go with it, but I wanted to add in some different drama there. Yeah, I had to do it to Chris XD who wouldn't? I hope to get the next destination and chapter for you guys soon, I'm not going anywhere! **

**Remember, no flames!**


	9. The Lion Sleeps Tonight, Right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or anything in it; nor do I own any name-brand mentioned in this chapter. I only own Marsha and Blaise. I also do not own any other OC, they belong to their respected creators.**

* * *

The contestants were all situated into their seats, not caring that Chris was missing. The Burning Rubies won, so the Iced Diamonds will be serving tonight. They didn't get to eat most of their lunch after the challenge because of their food fight. None were all that disappointed…well almost none of them.

Angel smiled at everyone as she heads to the bathroom for her confessional. Once she shuts the door, her smile molds into a nasty scowl. She grabs her brush from the closet to soothe herself.

**~static~**

**"I am so glad we won; but what I'm not glad about is that the wrong person went home" Angel says while glaring, but her glare turns into a smirk, "No matter. Ronny was just a casualty of war and we are at war. Little Miss Misery will crumble, especially with the new note I left her...I heard what Ronny told her 'don't let someone bully her' so I know he took the fall, idiot. Oh well Alice dear, I dare you to challenge me. Remember I know all your secrets...what do you think Robin would think of you after he learns that you spent five years locked in a mental hospital after your family's unfortunate demise," she begins to laughs evilly then she sighs happily, "You're finished Liddell understand me...you're finished!"**

**~static~**

She walks out with a satisfied look on her face. She takes her seat and finds Jacque's eye. He stares at her with his head cocked to the side. His eyes shone with mischief and he sends a smirk her way. She rolls her eyes at him and places earbuds in her ears. She sighs with contentment and closes her eyes.

Jacque shakes his head with amusement and heads to the bathroom.

**~static~**

**Jacque holds up the pendant that he stole from the Pyramid of Khufu.**

**"I know what you are saying, 'You stole that pendant so you'll be cursed'. Well let me tell you. I have been cursed a long time before now. I never knew my family. However, I have excelled &amp; prospered when no one gave me the chance. I know the curses when I see them because I come from the Voodoo capital of the world."**

**He smirks into the camera, sending a wink for good measure. **

**~static~**

He walks out to retrieve his uniform, anticipating what's going to happen as they cook tonight. He walks past Samantha, who was trying to hide her huge grin from forming. He cocks an eyebrow, but decides against it; he goes to get change.

Samantha doesn't pay any attention to Jacque as she heads to the bathroom; she's practically floating.

**~static~**

**Samantha sits down with a big grin and a huge, dark red blush on her face. "I-I had my first kiss. That was- c-can you die from happiness, because I think I might!" She lets out an excited giggle before she collects her composure. "U-Um, anyways, I hope Tori and Paul are doing well! I'm not sure if they're together yet or not, but I sure hope so. Someone as sweet as Tori deserves someone who'll make her happy."**

**~static~**

She walks out of the confessional with a dreamy look, looking around for Tori. She walks past a winking Cole; then blushes profusely. She reached Tori, who is looking out the window. She was so lost in the night sky when Samantha taps her shoulder.

"Are you okay Tori?" she asks. Tori looked up at her startled, but smiles softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So I see you're blushing; did Cole make a move?"

If it's possible, Samantha blushes even harder, "Y-Yes he did. I think we're going to be official now." Tori smiles for her.

"That's great Samantha; I'm very happy for you."

"What about Paul? Did he do anything?" Samantha asks. Tori sighs and looks back out of the window.

"No, he didn't."

"Why not! I thought you guys liked each other?"

"I did…I mean I do; but how can I be sure that he actually feels the same?"

Samantha looks at her confused, "Why wouldn't he? Look how it went in Alcatraz!"

Tori looks doubtful, "Yeah, I know. In Egypt, the way Laura looked at him…I don't think he'll pay me any attention with her advances."

Samantha showed a look of determination, "You're crazy if you think he would forget about you like that! If you're afraid that she can take him from you fight back! Get what's yours Tori!" she was breathing hard after she was finished. Tori looked at her in shock.

"Did you really just say that?" she giggled. Samantha's eyes widen at what she just said. She covers her mouth and blushes a harsh red; that kiss was more effective than she realized. She clears her throat embarrassed while Tori continued to laugh.

Jacque just happened to be close by, smirking as he heard this. He also looked to see Alice withdrawn from Robin slightly. He looks curiously when Alice turns away from Robin. Robin runs a hand through his hair and looks up; his eyes lock with Jacque's. Robin shoots him a death glare; Jacque returns the favor with his own icy stare, smirking along with it. Robin gets up, nudging Alice up so they can head into the kitchen. He nods at him and walks towards the bathroom again.

**~static~**

**Jacque looks at the camera with a puzzling face.**

**"There is something up with this 'team'. First off, Alice was looking strong until today. Also, just so y'all know, I have nothing to do with this if you are listening Robin. I have had my fair share of business deals gone wrong. None of them turned out good for the opposite side of the deal if ya know what I mean. However, no one goes from being lively to sullen immediately unless it deals with family or friends. I think this going on the family variety." **

**Jacque then has an amused expression on his face.**

**"Many people would probably call me a bully but I call myself a man who has nobody in my life. I would not exactly go after Robin or Alice directly. Not yet anyway. I saw that Laura didn't want to leave Paul's side. I may tell her that Paul is crazy about her. Then she'll probably become too attached &amp; she'll have to go. Just like Ms. Agatha Christie's '**_**And Then There Were None'**_** they will all become victims, uh, sorry I mean eliminated."**

**~static~**

He walks out and heads towards the kitchenette. TJ entered the bathroom after him, a grin on her face.

**~static~**

"**Each of those challenges get more and more fun! Those snakes reminded me of the time me and my brother RJ had to get rid of some rattlers' that were eating all our field mice! I'm glad Samantha helped me see that Zach'll be happier where he is now and here's hopin' I can keep havin' fun and keep Wan from killin' himself!" she laughs hard at the thought.**

**~static~**

She exits from the bathroom to see Yuan drawing. He kept glancing up at something and back down at his notebook. TJ looked towards the direction he keeps looking towards: Adaliah sleeping. She keeps towards him and sits in the spot across from him.

"Wan, I don't know if that's a good idea. Adaliah is one of the dandiest gals I know, but it ain't wise to do that while she sleepin'. She gone be on you like a cat running from a skinned rat!"

Yuan looked up at her with irritation; this country 'gal' is really asking for a paint brush to the eye. He takes a deep breath as he recalls his confessional.

**~static~**

**Yuan heaves a dramatic sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.**

**"I am officially exhausted with watching Angel twist apart such easy pickings. I mean, really! Alice's past in little more than overblown melodrama, I'd bet my platinum-plated easel on it. In fact, I'd go so far as to say it sounds like it's been ripped off a television program or video game of some sort. Tch, pathetic."**

**He folds his arms over his chest and closes his eyes. "No real competitor gets all sentimental and weak over a few measures of tragedy. Loneliness is the foundry in which true freedom is forged; freedom from the condemning realities of trust and love that will ultimately disregard you in the end!"**

**He seems to remember himself. "N-not that I would know anything about that. What need have I for a parent's love? I'm a globally-recognized artist! I don't need them!"**

**Yuan sits back, knowing he's said too much. Within a moment, his aloof sneer is back. "I'm tired of being passive about this shtick. Either Angel or Alice one simply has to go. Looks like it's time for Yuan to do a bit of manipulating on his own... And I know just the bumpkin to mollify."**

**~static~**

He sighs and puts his art supplies down, "Alright Tonya Jane, I'll heed your warning," he says quoting with his fingers. He looks her in the eye and smiles, shocking TJ slightly.

"Wan, are you alright?" she asks.

Yuan scoffs, "I'm perfectly fine," he leans in closer, "Have you noticed Alice? She looks like she was in a lot of distress last challenge."

TJ nods her head, "Yeah, poor gal looked like her Aunt Missy done died; I wonder what's wrong with her." She bit her lip with concern.

Yuan chose to ignore her comment about an 'Aunt Missy', "Well I think I heard something about it…"

* * *

Freddy reclined in his chair, relaxing. He sighs happily when a giggle erupts beside him. He looks to see that Naomi was taking pictures of them.

"You're not posting those are you?" he asks.

Naomi smiles, "Nope" popping the 'p', "I want to keep these memories for a scrapbook."

"I get to help decorate it will game logos, right?"

"It wouldn't be a scrapbook without a gamer's expertise," she says winking. Freddy laughs and leans to kiss her. Naomi meets him halfway and their lips touch softly. She smiles into the kiss as it goes deeper. Freddy, once again, breaks the kiss.

"You're serving tonight, remember?"

"Darn it," she sighs, "I shall depart, my love."

Freddy laughs, "I'll be right here for you." Naomi kisses him again and goes to get her uniform. Freddy leans back and closes his eyes. He thinks of his confessional.

**~static~**

**"Yes! We won a challenge! Feels nice, considering we lost most of the others. In other news, Naomi and I are going strong! I feel like we're Princess Peach and Mario, Link and Zelda, Sonic and Amy... Maybe not that last one as much since I actually like Naomi back. Still though, every time we kiss, it feels like sparks from an animatronic are flying."**

**~static~**

He grins to himself and folds his hands in front of him. Meanwhile, Alice was walking out of the bathroom from changing her clothes. She's close to tears as she thinks of her confessional she just made.

**~static~**

**Alice holds another letter which she found in her boots.**

**"Whoever this person is they won't stop! Listen to what they wrote this time, "You got lucky this time Alice but next time you won't. Poor Ronny, but like your family's death, his elimination was all your fault, and he will never forgive you. Remember I know all your secrets Alice; like your little stay in Rutledge. What would Robin think about that huh? You won't last much longer, I rule this competition alone, and your interference will not be tolerated. This game is for grownups; raw, well-ordered, ruthless, careening on the jagged edge of reality. Self-pitying dreamers are not wanted here. They cannot survive here. You fear the truth. You live in shadows. Your pathetic attempts to reclaim your sanity have failed. Retreat now to the sterile safety of your self-delusions, or risk inevitable annihilation. If you try to destroy me, you destroy yourself. Leave now and some hollow part of you may survive. Stay and I will break you down! You will lose yourself forever!"**

**Alice finished reading the letter as she began crying, "Who could be doing this to me...I know Ronny said not to let anyone bully me but this person knows way to much about me...what am I gonna do?"**

**~static~**

Robin awaited her by the kitchenette's entrance. He looked at her with concerned, seeing eyes. She turned her head to keep him from seeing through her.

"Please tell me what's wrong, you've been acting more distant lately." He pleads.

Alice sniffs and replies, "Nothing's wrong Robin, just dealing with Ronny being gone is all."

"Or maybe she just doesn't want to talk to you," Jacque pipes up smirking. Robin sends him a harsh glare and Jacque wags his eyebrows. Robin opens and closes his fist and turns to Alice.

"If you're fine, I believe you. I'll be right back." And he turns on his heel, completely ignoring Jacque. Jacque smirks and waits for everyone to not notice him slip away.

**~static~**

**"Getting rid of Ronny was difficult, but necessary. Still, he was getting close to Alice, and I fear that I might have sent her back to her shell a bit." His gaze darkens, "Jacque thought it wise to threaten me. It's funny, he reminds me of an ex-boyfriend of mine. He thought he could push me around. One day he swung at me, and, in retaliation, I swung back. He missed, but I didn't." Robin looks directly at the camera, "Jacque, since you like listening to my confessionals, listens to this. They call me a perfectionist. Do you know what that means? That means I can slit your throat without a single hair moving out of place. Don't you dare come at me or Alice, or anyone else on our team! I don't take kindly to bullying." He composes himself, "Now, I believe I used this thing for long enough. Au Revoir."**

**~static~**

He exits and heads back into the kitchen, glaring all the while. He passed by Cole and Paul, who were in their own little worlds.

"I saw you guys by the table," Paul says smirking. Cole grins big and leans back casually.

"Yeah, even used a good line!" he says laughing. Paul shakes his head at his antics.

"I'm glad you guys are finally together"

"What about you and Tori? Made a move yet?"

Paul sighs, "I would have, but she acted a little distant before the food fight. I haven't done anything!"

Cole seems to think about this, "Maybe because you were helping Laura during the challenge."

"I couldn't help that! I'm not some prick, no matter how difficult you can be. If you're on my team and you need help, I'm going to be there." Cole nods at Paul's statement.

"I getcha, Paul. Tori is a cool girl; and I won't lie, Laura can be a cool person when she wants to be. Maybe just see how everything goes for the challenge and work from there?" Paul thinks on it. He nods at Cole and smiles.

"Thanks man, I'll keep that in mind."

"You better! I guess Tori distancing herself from you for a little while made you open those dream-filled eyes you had in Alcatraz" Cole says laughing. Paul aims to swing at his arm, but Cole ducks.

"Come on, we gotta serve tonight."

One of the girls in question was heading in the confessional, smiling to herself.

**~static~**

**Laura is sitting on the toilet seat her knees brought to her chest, a day dreaming expression on her face.**

**She sighs.**

**"Those arms were just sooo..."**

**She sighs once more her head in the clouds. She giggles to herself, all the different scenarios involving her and Paul, running through her mind.**

**"I don't even mind that we lost, serving tonight means I could potentially spend more time with Paul" She giggles again, before losing her balance and almost falling of the toilet seat "Woops wouldn't want to.."**

**Laura falls of the seat face first in a very un-ladylike manner. Normally she would've made a scene, but she just laughs. She is in too good of a mood. She picks herself off the floor and exits the bathroom in a light and airy mood.**

**~static~**

Laura makes it to the kitchenette about the same time as Marsha and Blaise. Laura merely smiles and goes to stand with the others. Some of them look at her strangely, but Jacque knows better. Marsha claps and smiles brightly.

"We're serving dinner since I know most of you guy's lunch went to each other's faces, not in your stomachs."

Blaise adds in, "It's going to be spaghetti and meatballs, cheesy bread, steamed broccoli, and any dessert of your choices. Since you guys operated well with choosing your own work spaces, we'll let you guys at it. Marsha and I will be preparing the meatballs; the rest is up to you."

Cole and Paul proceeded with getting everyone their supplies.

Alice and Robin started adding water to their pots and getting the noodles from Cole and Paul.

Naomi and Laura were cracking eggs and mixing them with the milk and flour provided for them.

Jacque smirked and walked to where Laura was mixing her bowl. She was humming to herself when Jacque tapped her shoulder. She looked at him with annoyance; a hint of curiosity showing in her eyes.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Not particularly, but I did want you to know that I overheard a conversation today."

Laura raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing, "What's that got to do with me?"

Jacque simply shrugged, "Well, I heard from that conversation that a certain athlete might be interested in you."

She perks up when she hears this, "Really?" she turns to look at the others, making sure they didn't hear her and composes herself. Jacque nods at her, "Yes, better make your move on him before Tori gets him first."

She looks with determination, glancing at Paul cleaning their unused dishes and passing ingredients. She looks back at Jacque and nods. Jacque then proceeds to help Naomi with her mixing bowls.

* * *

Angel opened her eyes to the smell of food coming from the kitchenette. She looked to the back to see that the Iced Diamonds were coming from the kitchenette with the food.

Naomi brings two plates for her and Freddy and places it in front of him. He smiles gratefully at her and she gives him a wink.

Cole sits next to Samantha. He hands her a plate full of food; she accepts it with a blush. Tori excuses herself when Paul heads their way. He looks back at her with confusion, and then proceeds to his own seat when he sees Cole lean into Samantha.

Adaliah wakes up swinging when she hears a plate clatter in front of her. TJ dodges her punches and laughs.

"I told Wan you weren't a gal to pick with! Eat up!" TJ bounces off with Adaliah looking back at her, amusement tugged at her lips.

Yuan watched the exchange, actually thankful that he…listened to TJ; his precious face was not getting into that fire. He smirked as he knew that TJ would be helping him with getting rid of Angel; he is a handsome genius after all. He started to eat off of his plate slowly, savoring the flavor of the meatballs.

Laura sat in front of Paul, "You mind if I sit next to you?" she asks. Paul looks back towards where Tori had left, then back to Laura.

"Sure, I don't mind," he says with a smile. She returns it and digs into her dinner.

Alice looked out of the far window; Robin looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks. Alice looked at him and forced a smile.

"Yes Robin, I am fine."

Robin sighs and places a hand on her shoulder, "You know that you can trust me, so don't be afraid to tell me."

Alice nods at him, "I will."

Jacque goes to the bathroom and washes his hands. Angel just finished her dinner when she sees him going into the bathroom; she smirks and follows him to listen in if he makes a confessional.

Jacque heads into the bathroom when he sees a slip of paper on the floor.

**~static~**

**Jacque looks at the note curiously. He then holds it up &amp; it is revealed to be the note that Alice was given before last challenge.**

**"Wow. I must say whoever wrote this note has an understanding &amp; knowledge of Alice's history. The person I deduce this person to be is Angel. I say that because she was the only one that I remember glaring at Alice when she was first introduced like she has an intense hatred of Alice. Also, I spied on Angel's confessional. If you think that is weird, I spied on everyone's confessional from the beginning. I have so much dirt on a bunch of people that I might as well write a tell-all book about Total Drama Paradise. If you people think that I'm a bad guy, you might want to read that tell all book that I'm going to write."**

**~static~**

Outside of the bathroom, Angel hears every word. She slips into hiding when Jacque comes out, and then goes in herself.

**~static~**

**So I overheard Jacque in the confessional earlier and it seems he knows it's me sending Alice the letters. Oh well nothing I can't deal with." She smirks. "I need to throw him off my trail so in my letter I telling Alice to flirt with Jacque and make him think she's interested, or I'll tell everyone about her stay in Rutledge." She shrugs innocently. **

"**This will be so much fun to watch. This will also get Robin and Jacque fighting even more and make Alice feel even shittier since this will be all her fault. She has a real problem with guilt...this game is so much fun!" she cackles evilly. **

**~static~**

She walks out of the bathroom smugly, when she hears Blaise and Marsha coming.

"I made more meatballs, so I get the last one!"

"Puh-lease! I put in more work so I get the last one!"

"I am older so I get the last one!"

"That is so not something you announce on live television!"

"…So!" and Blaise makes a beeline for the stateroom door, slamming it before Marsha can get to him. Marsha walks calmly down the aisle as everybody stares at her. She shrugs nonchalantly and smiles, "Don't mind us darlings, once you get done get some rest. We'll be at our next destination soon and you're gonna need the sleep!" She bids everyone goodnight, "Now if you excuse me, I have some balls to kick."

She opens up the stateroom door and closes it. It was silent after that until, "Heels can and will be used as lethal weapons!"

Naomi laughs and begins to stretch, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for some shut eye; you ready to be a pillow?" she asks Freddy. Freddy laughs and says, "Your feathery wish is my command."

Cole and Paul gathered up everybody's dishes and proceeded into the kitchenette. Soon after, everyone gathered their PJs for bed. Alice grabs her blanket when another letter slips out. She reads it when no one is looking and she begins to cry silently. How in the hell is she going to pull this off?

The night ends for the Burning Rubies and Iced Diamonds will some peace…for the most part.

"Blaise, you call the men up yet?" Marsha asks as she puts on her robe. Blaise was sporting an icepack on the back of his head.

"Yes, they will be ready for transport as soon as we land."

"Good, I have the dress for the girls and you'll dress the boys." Blaise's eyes widen and he starts to protest.

"Oh hell no!"

"Blaaaaiisee!"

"No."

"But I can't do it without you," she says pouting. He shakes his head.

"Not gonna happen."

"Fine, I'll change them and I'll get to-"

"Alright, alright! I will change them," he says grumbling. Marsha grins with victory and jumps to give him a hug.

* * *

Robin wakes up before everyone else. He stretches and takes a look around. He glares when he gets to Jacque, but frowns slightly; where was some of their team? Last night he could have sworn that everyone was in their spot. He looks out the window to see a beach.

He sighs with relief; they just left out for the beach. Red flags go off in his head with a raging doubt; they never leave without everybody, Marsha nor Blaise would do that. He gets up and looks around. He notices TJ, Yuan, Samantha, Paul, Laura, and Naomi gone. He runs his fingers through his hair; this cannot be good.

Marsha comes out of the stateroom a luxurious dark brown faux fur vest, light brown sleeveless crop top, matching mini skirt with light brown waistband, dark brown faux fur bottom and attached curled tail, matching dark brown faux fur gloves, dark brown faux fur leg warmers and matching dark brown faux fur hood with light brown ears, top trim and pop pom ties. She smiles at Robin's confused and scared expression.

"Don't be afraid darling, it's all a part of the challenge."

Robin releases the breath he was holding, "So where are they?"

She grins slyly, "That's all going to be explained soon. Wake the others and we'll start." He nods and begins to walk away.

"By the way, I'm dressed as a monkey!"

* * *

Yuan begins to wake up; he stretches his arms and feels good as he hears that familiar pop of muscles. He blinks and looks around.

All that surrounded him were trees. Various animals leap limb from limb, chattering with their own language. The blue sky shines above him with small clouds creeping in. He rubs his eyes as if this were a dream; where in the hell was he?

He looks to see TJ and Samantha sleeping beside him. He shakes them awake.

"Get up you imbeciles! We've been kicked off the jet!" he yells. TJ wakes instantly, jumping ready for action. Samantha opens her eyes slowly, adjusting them to the light. She looks around and gets scared.

"W-Where are w-we?" she asks. Yuan rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Do you think I know?! If I did I would have said it!" Samantha shrinks at his loud voice. TJ glared and slaps his arm.

"Wan, stop being so mean." She turns from a muttering Yuan to Samantha, "Now don't you worry, we'll get out of here."

Samantha nods and stops the tears from falling. She looks at Yuan and TJ, "Um guys, do you know you're dressed as animals?"

Yuan stops and looks at himself. He was wearing a lined faux fur pants with pockets, claws at the ankles, a stretch faux leather waistband, and a floor length tail. He wore a sheer tight muscle shirt with faux fur gloves and a faux fur skunk hood. He admires himself arrogantly.

"My, I must say my body looks dashing in this outfit."

"You do realize you're dressed as a skunk right?" asks a giggling Samantha. Yuan scowls, "Yes, well, some things do come with downsides; it's all about the distress from success."

"Desdress, success same thing! Imma tiger y'all!" says TJ. She's dressed in a tiger print catsuit with fur-trimmed, bell bottom pants, open back, front lace-up detail, gloves, ears and tail. Black boots donned her feet.

She spins around, watching her tail move in the air. She giggles, "Petunia is gonna love this!"

Yuan slaps his forehead and looks to Samantha. Samantha wore an allover zebra print bodysuit, long sleeves and back keyhole. Black boots were worn on her feet.

Samantha looked at herself and her fellow contestants in awe; they all looked really cool! She inspects the rest of the forest area and her eyes rest on three bags and a note.

* * *

Laura's eyes flutter open and she groans. She rolls over on her stomach and is met with dirt. Laura gets up with a flash to see that she was in a forest. Paul and Naomi were sleeping on the ground as well; well…until she shakes them up violently.

"GET UP! GET UP! WE'VE BEEN BOOTED OFF!" she bellows. Naomi opens her eyes and stretches wide like a cat. Paul groans and rubs his eyes. He blinks to clear his eyes and focuses on the trees and animals that surround them. He then focuses on Laura pacing having a fit.

"Laura, please calm down."

She whips her head towards him and gives an incredulous look. "Calm down….CALM DOWWWN!? How am I supposed to calm down when we're not on the jet?! You're not even in your right clothes!"

This silences her. Paul indeed wasn't in his right clothes. She ogled him in his furry brown bear costume vest with a bear paws. Furry brown shorts donned his legs and waist. Brown converse shoes were seen on his feet.

She stared at him with clouded eyes, but snaps out of it when she sees Naomi twisting and turning to see herself.

Naomi wears a stretch velvet romper with a contrasting center front panel, a zip front, long sleeves, attached tail with red bow, faux fur leg warmers, attached hood with ears and fingerless gloves with faux leather paw.

"I'm a lion! RROOOOAAR!"

Paul laughs at her antics while Laura rolls her eyes.

Laura then examines herself. She is wearing a lace-up corset style top with boning, side zipper and wide elastic, fur waist skirt with luxurious fur tail. A faux fur leopard hood is worn upon her head. Leopard faux fur leg warmers donned her feet.

Examining herself properly, she looks gooood as a leopard!

Naomi looks around at their surroundings and spots three bags with a note attached.

Naomi heads towards the bags and reaches for the note. Clearing her throat, she begins to read.

"My darling contestants, yes you were booted off of the jet. No it is not because you were eliminated," Naomi says.

Laura calms down slightly, much to Paul's relief. Naomi continues to read.

* * *

"This is all a part of your new challenge. You're my escaped animals from the zoo," says Samantha. TJ jumps up and down giddily and Yuan sneers.

"A skunk does not belong in the zoo!" Yuan exclaims snottily. Samantha shrugs and continues to read.

* * *

"The zookeepers, the rest of your team, will be coming to search for you in the forest to bring you home. Your job is to survive until your team members safely obtain you."

Laura stops pacing and looks at Samantha. Her eyes go wide when she exclaims, "Oh God, we're gona be stuck here and die!"

Paul sighs and goes to comfort her; she accepts it gratefully.

* * *

"I'm not a cold-hearted host, so I took the liberty to pack three bags with essentials that you need: tents, blankets, extra animal outfit, water, and real tasty snacks."

TJ fist pumps in the air, "Yay!" and heads to set up the tents.

Yuan shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose; this is going to be a long challenge.

"Whichever team brings back the most animals win. Or whoever has the most animals if both teams arrive at the same time win." Naomi then rolls the note up and puts it in one of the bag's side pockets. She picks up the bag and starts taking out her tent.

After she's done, she looks back to Paul and Laura to see that Laura had gone to sleep in Paul's arms. She grins and wags her eyebrows.

"So Paul, you have quite the bear hug, huh?" she asks teasingly. Paul's cheeks redden slightly and he shrugs. Naomi laughs and goes to set up the rest of the tents for her teammates.

* * *

"So, our 'animals' have escaped and we have to go get them back?" asked Freddy. Marsha smiles and nods at him.

"Correct. I have your zookeeper outfits on the hangers, so all you have to do is get dressed. I've supplied you all with everything you need because this might become a two day challenge. Good luck my dears, I have faith- UGH Blaise! Come out, it's not that bad!"

"No! I feel like I'm catching claustrophobia!" he complains. Marsha stomps her monkey foot…well paw.

"Get out here now!"

A heavy sigh is heard from the stateroom and the door opens to reveal am orange fox covered Blaise. He wore a faux fur, orange fox costume vest with white faux fur trim and furry orange shorts. On top of his head is an orange fox hood. He mutters obscenities under his breath and stands by Marsha. Angel couldn't hide her giggle from escaping, glad that she didn't have to dress as an animal.

Jacque leans on one of the chairs as he listens to Marsha. He smirks when he sees Alice staring at him with hesitation in her eyes. She gives a forced small smile and walks over to him. Robin turns to see this and frowns; what is Jacque up to?

Alice approaches Jacque and places her hand on his arm slowly.

"I was um wondering…if you'd like to 'help' me find our teammates in this challenge," she asks. She takes a shaky breath and bats her eyelashes.

Robin stares at her in shock; what the hell is going on?

**~static~**

"**I haven't….felt so **_**humiliated**_**…in my life," sobs Alice. She takes a deep breath and looks at the camera with tears spilling. **

"**If I don't flirt and get close to Jacque my secret will come back…and I can't let that happen. I'm sorry Robin, I really am. But this is what I have to do….I can't risk my secret!" **

**~static~**

Angel sees the exchange and smiles brightly; but hidden behind that smile is a huge smirk.

Cole and Freddy merely raise their eyebrows and shrug. They head to go change into their challenge outfits.

Adaliah follows the guys to get her outfit.

Jacque smirks; his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Sure Alice, I'd be _honored _to help you in the challenge."

Robin's eyes narrowed and his nose flared. He pushes past the two, causing Alice to tear up more. Jacque lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you have me," he says with a small smirk.

**~static~**

**Jacque looks at the camera with an amused face. "I have realized I could have my own little playthings. Naomi thinks that I'm a cool guy since I spied on her confessional so I might just try to keep working on the cool guy charm. Alice looks like she needs a 'friend' in her life. Possibly a 'friend' with benefits." **

**He smirks big into the camera and winks. **

**~static~**

Blaise is sitting down with his hands on his chin; a pout planted on his face. Marsha slaps his fox hood with a huff.

"Oh stop grumbling, at least it's not the raccoon I was going to make you wear."

Blaise scoffs, "This is worse than Paris!"

Marsha shakes her head with amusement and sees her contestants come in their challenge attire.

Each wore light khaki pressed shirts and cargo shorts. Dark brown combat boots were seen polished on their feet. White cotton socks could be seen slightly above their boots. A pair of binoculars hung around each of their necks and tan safari hats on their heads. A large pack filled with essentials were carried on their backs.

Marsha clapped with happiness at the success of their outfits.

"You look marvelous darlings! Now before you begin, I'm handing you a map with circled areas as to where your 'animals' might be. Not all of these places will have what you're looking for, so be careful; plus, they may leave their area so keep a look out!"

"Yeah, what she said," says Blaise. Marsha turns to him with a sharp look; and then turns to the contestants and smiles.

"You may leave. I have a few words for my dear friend here," she says smiling. As the teens leave the jet, Marsha reaches for Blaise's face, whose face turns from grumpiness to a look of horror.

"Please not the ears! Anything but the ears!"

Robin takes a look at the map when Cole looks over his shoulder.

"Dude, where are we anyway?" he asks curiously.

Robin looked at the top of the map and smiled, "We're in Madagascar."

* * *

Samantha begins to bite her lip nervously, "How long do you think it will take for them to come for us? I'm not fond of the dark," she says. TJ looks apologetic while Yuan rolls his eyes.

"Obviously if we needed a tent then it's going to be an overnight job," he says with a snort, "You do have a brain inside of their right?"

TJ swats at Yuan, "Now Wan stop acting like a cat that got its tail stepped on."

"Actually a skunk," says Samantha with a smile. Yuan turns up his nose and begins to draw on the ground, picturing a poacher coming to shoot a tiger and take its fur coat.

Samantha tries to calm herself down and sits next to TJ. She is then drawn into stories from TJ's home, much to Yuan's horror.

He gets up and dusts himself off and goes into one of the tents TJ set up. Once he's inside he zips it without another sound.

Samantha sighs and interrupts TJ, "I'm sorry to interrupt TJ, but how do you deal with Yuan?"

TJ turns to look at the tent Yuan went in and smiles, "Wan ain't as a meanie pie as he wants everyone to think. He might not show it, but I read people like a can of hash. In a way, I respect his way of acting cause he don't take nothin' from nobody! So don't you worry about him sweetie."

Samantha seems to take this in, "Alright, that makes sense I think."

TJ giggles, "Of course silly! Now let's get back to my first bull ride."

* * *

Thanks to Naomi, their tents were all nice and comfortable. Paul had placed Laura in her own tent while he and Naomi stayed outside.

"Soooo Paul, what's going on between you and Tori? You make your move?" she asks. The mere shrug he gives in response doesn't satisfy her curiosity at all.

"What's a shrug supposed to mean? So you did or you didn't; how did she respond to you? Did you guys get to be around each other? Is it-"

"She didn't respond because I haven't made a move."

Naomi's mouth is agape. "Why ever not?! It was clear that you guys were feeling something right?"

Paul sighs, "She was distant last challenge; and I don't know why. Maybe she doesn't really like me…." He says trailing off.

Naomi tilts her head and taps her chin, "Hmmmm well Tori doesn't seem like a bold kind of girl, but after Alcatraz I would think that she would be open more…so maybe she doesn't," she says shrugging .

Paul's head hung low, "I guess so." Naomi places a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get down; she may be just thinking about it. If not, you're a cool guy! Somebody here will have some brains to grab you; but not me," she says laughing, "I'll stay brainless with my Freddy!"

Paul smiles, "Thanks Naomi, you're awesome."

"Hehe, I know!"

* * *

Adaliah, Freddy, Angel, and Tori walked in the opposite direction of the Iced Diamonds. Adaliah and Angel were leading in the front while Freddy and Tori followed behind them. Angel scaled the map and pointed to which direction for Adaliah to lead. Tori seemed lost in her thoughts when Freddy places an encouraging hand on her back.

"You look like you're out of this world right now. Is everything alright?" Freddy asks. Tori looked at him and gave him a meek smile.

"Just thinking about where I'm going with this with Paul."

"Paul? You two haven't-"

"No. Only smiles and friendly gestures….well from my end." She looks down to the ground. Freddy frowns and readjusts his hat.

"Are you acting distant towards him?"

"Kinda, I don't want to rush or force a relationship. I'm not good at these things." Freddy nods in understanding.

"That's fine, but don't distance yourself for too long. Someone might step in." he smiled and tried to catch up with Adaliah and Angel.

Tori wore the ghost of a smile on her face while she walked further, "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"I'm thinking that we should walk for another couple of yards and then set up for camp so that way we will map out our plans and have plenty of energy to find them," instructs Robin. Cole nods in agreement with him and Jacque pats him on the back with a little more aggression.

"Good thinking, Robin. That should give me some time to get more…_aquatinted _with Alice here. Ain't that right sweetheart?" he looks towards Alice with a leering grin. She hides her fear and shudders, passing it on as a sensual response.

Robin bites a growl in the back of his throat before he says something he regrets. Cole scratches the back of his head, clearly confused on what's going on. He notices Robin's expression and places a hand on Robin's shoulder.

Jacque darkly chuckles and places his arm around Alice.

"Lead the way, _Robin._"

"I will, _gladly _Jacque," Robin spats.

The group continues to walk ahead with Robin at the lead. His shoulders are squared stiffly, his lips thinned to a line. Cole tried to walk casually with his hands in his pockets; the tension surrounding him was thick.

* * *

**As the sun begins to set….**

"Ooooo a lemur!" squeals Naomi. She goes down to all fours and creeps towards it. The lemur stares blankly at her; its movements stilled. She leans on her heels and lunges for it, determined to catch it. Its quick reflexes get the best of her and it leaps out of the way; the two continue their cat and mouse chase…well lion and lemur chase.

Laura had awakened a couple of hours ago and was sitting on a log, complaining about the forest and thinking about Paul.

Paul sat on another log laughing at Naomi and the lemur; that girl was truly fun loving. He leaned back a little and felt a water droplet on his cheek. He looked up at the sky and noticed that along with the sun setting, clouds were starting to build up.

"Um guys, I think it's going to rain. We might want to get inside until it passes over."

Naomi stopped chasing the lemur and pouted; the rain ruined the fun! She looks up at the sky and sees the clouds darkening.

"It's going to do more that rain; it looks like a storm!"

Laura looked at them both with horror written on her face. "Seriously!? My hair is NOT getting ruined in the rain! I hate storms!" Naomi looks at her with a sad expression and looks to Paul. Paul looks at her with a puzzled expression when Naomi slightly nudges her head at Laura. Paul mouths a small 'o' and clears his throat.

"You could uh…stay with me in my tent if you want. So you won't be alone in the storm."

Laura perks up at the thought; a night with Paul where she could get away with those arms wrapped around her body.

"Fine, whatever." She walks confidently towards a tent; hiding her excitement/fear with a huff. Naomi watches her with amusement.

"She's not a bad girl…once you get past the obnoxiousness," she states. She skips to her own tent, winking playfully at Paul before zipping it up.

Paul chuckles and takes down the third tent. He packs it up securely and then heads into the tent Laura had gone in.

* * *

Thunder begins to rumble; the multicolored birds begin to descend from the trees in flocks. Samantha looks to the sky in fear; she's afraid of storms!

_**Boom!**_

Samantha jumps and leaps in between TJ and Yuan. Yuan scoffs at her.

"Guess they picked the right animal for your personality; this storm is beneath my fear stature!"

TJ glares at him, "Persunalitee!" she snorts, "Says the skunk, Wan!"

Yuan glowers at her, "It. Is. Yuan! Oof!" Samantha leaps at him when another thunder booms in the sky. He tries to push her off, "I will not be lowered to the nature of physical contact with you!"

TJ shakes her head and laughs, "Wan is scared of a little hug! Come on Samantha, let's get in a tent before the storm gets bad; you can share with me tonight," she says smiling. Samantha removes herself from Yuan, cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

"You're not going to eat me are you? Being a tiger and all," she says trying to make herself laugh. TJ breaks into a toothy grin, "I'll be on my best behavior, claws and all!"

The two break down one of the other tents and then head into another one. They zip it up and start to unravel their sleeping bags and plush portable comforters when the tent unzips itself.

Yuan stands through the opening with his own sleeping bag. He looks at Samantha's withdrawn but curious expression and TJ's amused smile. He sneers slightly.

"Somebody has to make sure you lesser sort will be in proper condition during a storm; we still have to win this challenge."

TJ smiles and pats down the right side of her; as Samantha was settling in on TJ's left. Yuan sighs as he thinks of what he's doing and begins to settle in beside TJ.

TJ smirks as she twists the lantern on, "If ya get scared Wan, you can always cuddle in."

Yuan looked at her with annoyance and turned on his side, facing away from them. Samantha however, laughed at the two; they really are the oddest friends.

* * *

Adaliah's ears pick up at the thunder roaring above them. She sighs and stops; she turns to the rest of the Rubies.

"Look, a small storm is heading in tonight and we need to set camp up here. Begin to unpack and prepare yourself for the storm and we'll keep going in the morning after the storm."

They nod and start to unpack their bags. Moments later, everyone lied in their own sturdy tent; Marsha really took care of them.

Angel lied in her tent with her lantern on; smiling in victory. By the events she seen before they left their separate ways from the Iced Diamonds, Alice will be going home next when the Diamonds lose; all because she's to traumatized to handle the truth. She smirks and sighs in contentment; the cracking of lightning and drums of thunder were music to her ears.

Freddy lied in his tent thinking of Naomi; she wasn't with the group of 'zookeepers' so he knows she's an animal. He wonders what animal she is…and if she's okay for that matter. He reassures himself that she will be fine; that girl has a heart of gold and a wit of steel. Not to mention she has learned quite a lot from her gamer experience.

Tori lied on her side in her tent; contemplating her next move. She knows that Laura will try to make her move, but Paul isn't going to fall for her that easy…then again, it wasn't long for him to like her. She sighs and turns to her other side. Maybe she should try the friend thing first; or she could claim him before that brainless, beautiful, full figured twit does…this is not helping at all…

Adaliah began hiding her sharp objects under her bag; cautious about stray animals coming around. She sighs and sits cross legged on her comforter and begins to practice her breathing. She needs to maintain her concentration so she can find the others. She may be the unofficial team leader, she may not; honestly she doesn't care. She does want to keep an eye out on that 'pretty boy artists' thought; if she could purposely leave him here she would do it in a heartbeat. He just doesn't know when to quit! She's made this barrier for a reason and she isn't about to sway in no direction, especially not towards any males.

The storm starts to come in with light rain, only with more to come.

_**Boom! Boom!**_

* * *

The Iced Diamonds weren't doing so well. Cole tried desperately to keep Robin focused on their destination stop; Robin kept glaring towards Alice 'giggling' with Jacque. Jacque must have sensed Robin's stare…again and he looked up at him. His piercing gaze challenged Robin as he whispered something in Alice's ear. She lowers her gaze and Jacque takes this opportunity to wrap his arm around her waist.

Robin snaps. He stops and turns swiftly towards the duo.

"What's your problem? One minute you 'threaten' me and the next you decide to engage with my friend?! Who do you think you are?"

Jacque moves from Alice and stands in Robin's face, "I think I'm Jacque, a guy who doesn't make threats but makes through with promises." He smirks with a dangerous glint in his eye, "And Alice here, she came to me. I didn't have to do a thing."

Robin's s eyes turns to slits, "If you lay another hand on her-"

"Robin, stop." Robin turns towards Alice with bewilderment. She stares him in the eye and frowns.

"Why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong? You've been acting this way since we stopped in Egypt; way before the challenge started. You can tell me; we're friends remember? Trust me, please."

Alice hangs her head low, "That's just it; I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone…I have no friends."

Cole stands there with a saddened look on his face; he remembers the confessional he heard from her when they were headed to Edinburgh…and it wasn't good.

Robin looked as though he was smacked, "Why don't you have any friends Alice. I've been there for you. Cole here will be there for you. Even Tori!"

Alice snaps back up at him, "You don't get it do you!? No one can be there for me! I don't deserve it! I…have…no one!" she looks up at Jacque and hates what she's about to utter. "Except Jacque; he can give me something the rest of you can't."

Robin looked broken; he tried to muster up a straight face as he still was the unofficial leader, "So that's it then; you're choosing…him."

Alice looks stoic as she declares, "Yes, I am."

Jacque smirks and says, "Now that's how you break someone; I'll set up the tent and when I'm done we can have our time. Alright dollface?"

Alice nods and finds a log to sit on while the dark clouds pick up and thunder keeps booming. Cole stands there lost; but decides to set up the tents to break some tension. Robin and Jacque continued to stare at each other with much intensity.

"I guess she knows what she wants; especially with what I can give her."

_**Boom!**_

A vein pops out of Robin's neck. "THAT IS IT!" Robin reaches for Jacque, but doesn't count on Cole being there to pull him away. Jacque's sly smirk changes into a growling sneer.

"Don't come for me Robin, some of the things you hold dear to you could be…compromised." He looks towards Alice staring at the sky. He then looks back at Robin being held by Cole smirks; he grabs a tent bag and sets it up.

* * *

_Moments Later…_

Inside of the tent, Alice lies on her back and watches Jacque approach her. She shook violently with anxiety and fear; feeling disgusting inside.

Jacque straddles her, trapping her with his knees. He leans down towards her face, his nose gently tracing her face. His lips reach her ear and he whispers softly in it; his breath tickling her.

"I know you're being blackmailed."

Alice stiffens; her eyes wide with panic. She tries to wiggle free, but Jacque stops her and places a finger on her mouth.

"Shhhh. Don't worry, it's not me doing it sweetheart. And I haven't said a word."

Her breathing begins to slow down, but her eyes are still wild.

"But I know who it is," he says smirking. He places a hand on her side and trails it to her hip; her breathing gets hard.

"You and I both know you'll be leaving if we lose this challenge; You'll vote for yourself, Robin will because your friendship has been severed and he's hurt, the others will vote at random unless they have a target. And me, I always choose Robin; but since I know you will have it at the most, I'll pick you as well."

She looks down with sadness in her eyes; tears begin to form.

"But that doesn't mean you can't leave with a grand exit. I guarantee it sweetheart."

She looks him in the eyes. "Just listen to me," he says in a rich, husky voice; his persuasion coming into play; she shudders with a new feeling.

"Follow my lead," he plants a butterfly kiss on her ear; she closes her eyes in shame at her feelings for this.

"Close your mind." He plants another one on her cheek; Alice tries to block everything out, listening to his command.

"Show me your pain." He sends another butterfly kiss to the corner of her mouth; she opens her eyes and shows every emotion she wanted to hide.

"Unleash them on me." He kisses her mouth fully; she returns it with much emotion, revealing them all to him in that one action. He breaks the kiss and he smirks.

"And when we're done, turn it all into anger and release it on _her_." He kisses her neck; she gasps but doesn't stop him. She allows herself this moment to fall into Jacque's words; maybe he's right.

Jacque smirks in the kisses he places on Alice; who says you can't mix business with pleasure?

Robin looked up at the top of the tent with resignation. He knows something wasn't right, but for her to say that…to accept defeat this way. He shakes his head; if they lose tomorrow the only reason he should choose one over the other would be for her wellbeing…whether she likes it or not.

Cole frowned in his tent; the events that just happened out there had gotten out of hand. He hoped that everything will be alright in the end; no one deserved to get hurt. He turned to his side and smiled; Samantha wasn't part of the zookeeper group so she must be an animal. He knew she was adorable in whatever she was; this is Samantha we're talking about here!

* * *

Marsha looked at the sky and frowned; she didn't know there would be a small storm in Madagascar tonight. She was thankful she did over pack their bags; she had a right to worry over her contestants!

Blaise walked over to her seat on the jet and placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked up at him and smiled.

"Thinking about the teens aren't you?"

She sighed, "Am I really that easy to read?"

He scoffed, "Hardly, I just know how you are with storms." Marsha sticks his tongue out at him.

"Oh foo! It's not a crime to worry about my contestants ya know," she says pouting. He chuckles and puts his other hand on her other shoulder and begins to massage her. She relaxes into it.

"Of course not; it's what makes you a great host, Sweetheart Marsh."

"Mmmm I told you to stop…calling me that!" she says between the massage; damn his soft, soothing hands!

He laughs, "I'll think about that; and while I think about that, you go relax. They'll be fine and we'll see them tomorrow."

She sighs, "Fiiiiiine!"

_**Boom! Boom!**_

* * *

_**Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

"This humidity is soooo gonna mess up my roots!" cries Laura. Paul is lying down on his elbow. Laura huffs and starts to pace when she hears lighting crackle in the sky.

"Ahhh! I don't wanna dieeee!" She jumped down next to Paul. Paul sighed; Egypt all over again. He sits up and grasps both of her wrists. She stops and looks at him like he grew another head.

"Listen Laura: you are not going to die. It's only a storm. And your hair…roots are just as good as they always are…breaaaathe."

Laura seems to listen to him and breathes. Inhale, exhale; inhale, exhale.

Paul gives a small smile, "Now was that so hard?"

Laura eyes him with a slight irritation and replies, "No, it wasn't"

"Exactly, so let's get through this night peacefully alright?"

_**Boom!**_

Laura jumped at Paul; but since he wasn't prepared, he fell back and she landed on top of him. Paul blushed slightly with Laura on top of him, whom of which wasn't paying any to his reddening cheeks. The close proximity of the two was enough for her to forget the storm was there. Staring at the small freckles around his nose, she giggled.

Noticing where she was, she cleared her throat and moves off of him.

"Urm sorry," she says. Paul tries to hide the red in his cheeks and smiles weakly.

"It's alright; a slip is all," he chuckles nervously. He clears his throat and tries to face her.

"So um, since we both know it's going to be a while before you sleep in this storm…maybe we could get to know each other."

Laura raises an eyebrow at him, and then broke into a huff, hiding her grin. "I can do that. But don't you dare interrupt me or say I talk too much!"

* * *

_**Boom!**_

"AHHH!" screams Samantha.

"Cease with the screams! I'm trying to sleep here!" complains Yuan. TJ wakes up to whack Yuan and comfort Samantha.

_**Boom! Boom!**_

Alice shifts slightly in the comforter and sleeping bag she shared with Jacque. Jacque was awake smirking; such a shame she had to leave. Angel thought she broke Alice, but Jacque stitched her back together.

He trails a finger on her side.

Stitched her back piece by piece…now he holds her strings.

_**Boom!**_

Robin moved back and forth in his sleep; the altercation earlier rung loud in his mind.

_**Boom!**_

Adaliah slept with her arms folded on her stomach; a small blade hidden between her hands.

_**Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

Naomi slept just as her costume defines her; like a cat. She was curled in her comforter inside of her sleeping bag snuggly.

_**Boom! Boom!**_

Angel slept with her headphones in her ears, drowning out the storm. A satisfied smile planted on her face.

_**Boom!**_

Marsha lied on her side of the bed in the stateroom sound asleep. Blaise smiled and kissed her forehead and he created a barrier of pillows between them. He goes to his side of the bed and smiles as he drifts off to sleep.

_**Boom!**_

Laura and Paul had finished their talk right before another clap of thunder hit. Paul was sound asleep on his back; Laura wasn't as graceful. She shifted from side to side and finally stuck to facing Paul. Without realizing it, she wrapped an arm around Paul's abdomen, cuddling against him.

What was even crazier is the fact that she's dreaming of being held in his arms.

_**Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

Freddy sighed with content in his sleep and shifted to the side; these comforters are very plushy!

_**Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

Cole had a slight trouble with getting to sleep; the argument still fresh on his mind. He sighs as he turns around on his side, sleep finally coming to him.

_**Boom!**_

Tori lies awake during the night storm; she likes listening to the thunder and rain falling. The flashes of lightning looked eerily fascinating through the tent thread.

_**Boom!**_

* * *

_**Morning time…**_

Laura's eye flickered open and she felt a warm body against hers. A muscled arm was wrapped around her stomach; it was quite intimate. Actually their whole position was intimate; Laura was curled into Paul with her hands on his chest while Paul has hugged her into him protectively. As much as she would love this to continue, she can't.

She shakes him away since that's the only way she'll be released. He opens one eye tiredly and notices their position. He jumps awake, letting her go and he starts to stutter.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't m-mean to-"

"As much as I would looove to chat about this, I think we have company."

She was right; voices could be heard outside of their tent. Paul unzips the tent and heads outside. Naomi is out front and center with another lion; an actual lion. She circles it with a growl, slowly inching towards it. Paul looks at the wild animal and Naomi with interest and nervousness.

"Naomi what are you doing!?"

"He's testing my lioness!" and she jumps at the lion, startling it. The lion doesn't get to jump back because Paul was already there to grab hold of him. Laura came out of the tent to see the whole thing. She wanted to say something about using the lion for a new animal skin when she sees people approaching; their 'zookeepers'.

Cole looks with relief when he sees them, "I told you that roar was Naomi!"

Naomi looks with slight embarrassment, but then grins big. "Of course it was me! I've joined the wild side now!"

Cole takes it as a mock challenge, "I gotta take you back now, lioness. Duty calls."

Naomi cocks her head and smirks; "In that case…" she charges at Cole and drags him past the others and through the forest.

Robin laughs; that helped him get out of the funk he was in…mostly. He looked where Alice and Jacque were whispering something to each other and frowned.

"Since we're here now, let's head back to the jet."

Alice looks up, but Jacque speaks up. "We're going to pack everything up. You guys go ahead." He winks and Alice follows him to the tents and begins to take them down. Paul looks confused and Laura shrugs; it's not her problem.

The duo follows Robin, while the Alice and Jacque stay behind.

"Will you be ready?" Jacque asks her.

Alice looks him dead in the eye, "I'll be ready."

* * *

Yuan steps out of the tent away from the girls; they didn't need him to grace their presence anymore. He looks up to the sky and takes in fresh air. A twig snaps behind him and he turns swiftly.

A black animal with a white stripe slowly approaches. He looks closely to see it's a skunk.

"Oh come on! How is there actually a skunk here!?" he bellows. The skunk is startled and turns around with his tail up. Yuan looks alarmed.

"What-"

_**Sppplllsshhh**_

He's tackled to the ground before the skunk could spray him. He looks up to see TJ straddling him with a huge grin on her face.

"There ain't nothin' worse than skunk smell Wan. And we sho don't have any tomato juice around neither!"

"Why are you always here Tanya Jane?"

She smiles and laughs, "I'm your friend silly billy! Plus it helps that I'm a tiger now." She opens her mouth wide to growl, but another growl is heard; and it's not from TJ. The two turn around to see Samantha buckling under another tiger. The tiger growls ferociously and charges at her, but a boot connects with its face.

Adaliah crouches to a fighting position when the tiger gets back up; she growls and charges at it and tackles it to the ground. She looks back towards the others and sneers.

"Angel and Freddy get the stuff and get out of here….NOW!"

They spring into action with much vigor and speed and dash towards the way they came in. Adaliah knocks the tiger to the side and kicks it in its rear end; she's not going to kill it, not this time. The tiger retreats and dashes back where it came from. Adaliah gets up and smirks; not caring to dust herself off.

She runs to catch up with others. Both teams make their way through the paths, faster than the day before. Naomi and TJ were running like they were actually a lion and tiger; the two really enjoyed themselves.

* * *

Marsha stood back in her monkey outfit with Blaise grumbling beside her in his orange fox outfit. She smiled brightly when she sees outlines of figures coming towards the jet.

TJ was the first to arrive in the Rubies; she was prancing with happiness once they had been found. Freddy and Tori were behind her, laughing all the way. Yuan walked behind them, begrudgingly glad she stopped the skunk, but he wasn't going to admit it to her.

Naomi and Cole were the first to arrive of the Diamonds; since Naomi had dragged Cole after they found them.

Paul walked to the group beside Laura, smiling softly now that he knew a little more about her; blushing a little after their position when they awoke. Laura couldn't be happier: she woke up in his arms, knew more about him, she survived the storm, and her hair and outfit was still perfect!

Angel comes in with Adaliah, who was covering Samantha. After that little tiger scare, she wouldn't stick with anyone else in the group.

Robin was the last to come through. He looked over his shoulder to see if the pair was behind him; they were not. He looks back ahead with a hurt look in his eye, but masks it with his determination. He trudges to his group and nods at them, grateful that they found their 'animals'. He looks over to the Burning Rubies and sees that all of them had arrived; meaning the Iced Diamonds lost again.

The teams waited for the final two to arrive. Angel smirked that one of her goals would finally be complete. Two shadowed figures come in the clearing that was set out for them.

Alice walked beside Jacque casually, as if they weren't the last ones there. Robin shook his head with disappointment seeing the two still together.

Marsha and Blaise look at each other quizzically then back at the pair. Blaise shrugs and Marsha clears her throat to make her announcement.

"So it looks like the Burning Rubies have won!" most of the Rubies members cheered. One of them smirked inwardly; another crossed their arms smugly.

Marsha passes out the tablets to the Iced Diamonds.

Cole was at a crossroads; he didn't know what to do so he chose the first face he saw.

Paul couldn't choose; he chose at random.

Robin chose immediately; tears threatening to fall.

Alice chose without hesitation; she was ready.

Jacque looked to Alice and smirked; he picked his contestant.

Naomi wouldn't choose; she liked everybody on her team, even Laura!

Laura wished Tori was on their team; she'd pick her with no problem.

They hand the tablets back to Marsha and wait for the tally. She looks up shocked.

"The next Diamond to leave us will be…Alice."

Alice steps up and smiles.

"This show has shown me some things; I'm actually glad I was forced to come on here. I wanted to announce this to everybody. I was blackmailed and bullied by someone on this show and I'm calling you out."

She walks over to the Burning Rubies; confusing Marsha and Blaise.

"Angel Hale, you are a manipulative witch and you will rue the day you messed with me. I don't know how you know me or how you got your information, but this is my response."

Angel looks at her with false confusion until she feels a cold impact on her face; Alice slapped her.

Alice smirks and walks back to the Diamonds. She smiles sadly at the group, especially Robin. She hugs him; surprising him as well. He wants to return it but she moves away and steps up to Jacque. Surprising him, she quickly kisses his ear and whispers in it.

"Thank you" Jacque gives her an amused smile and looks her in the eye.

"Anytime Dollface, it was quite the achievement." He looks at Angel in the eye and sends her a smirk. She narrows her eyes as she gingerly caressed her cheek.

Alice laughed, a real laugh, "Yes it was. Now I must go; I have demons to face."

Blaise guides her towards the escorts that would take her off the island. Everyone else follows Marsha's lead and head into the jet. After Alice is gone, Blaise rushes to the jet, the doors begin to close behind him; the bright sun bringing itself down to set.

* * *

**Wow! I did not expect to get this done early! I do hope you guys like it and I'm sorry for the weird animal groups, especially since I know half of those aren't even in Madagascar like that; they were the first ones to come to mind XD Yeah this had some more focus on certain characters, so I hope I didn't neglect anyone. Once you've read Alice's and Jacque scene, you can think what you want haha, but initially nothing really happened but some **_**innocent**_** lip locks XD I don't think some of you were expecting that either! I shall miss Alice, she was a dear, even with the things happening to her during her stay there. I'm not going to rush the Tori/Paul/Laura triangle but I am going to give it a small push hopefully next chapter. I also know it wasn't much action in this one, but I promise that will change next chapter!**

**Remember, no flames please!**


	10. Battle at the Bergs

**Disclaimer: Y'all already know this stuff XD I don't own jack! But Marsha and Blaise. **

**I know it's been FOREVER since I asked for winter clothes, but they'll be used this chapter ^_^**

* * *

Most of the contestants boarded the jet with mixed emotions; Angel being the worst. Avoiding everyone's stare, she pushes her way to the bathroom, eager to vent out.

_**~static~**_

**She is furious as she snaps her brush in half. "AHHH I'LL KILL HIM! ALICE'S ELIMINATION WAS RUINED BY THE *BLEEP*-ING ASSHOLE!" She takes a few deep breathes and calms down.**

"**Jacque you may think you have me beat, but trust me you don't. I know all about you and your little stay in prison. I also know how Yuan's scheming with TJ to give me the boot; and let's just say I'm not happy. No one would know when they're backed into a corner, but as the old saying goes a dog backed into a corner fights deadlier then one who's not." **

**She smirks, "In the words of my hero Alissa White-Gluz, 'it's a hellish inferno but this is War Eternal'. We are at war and I intend to win...even if I have to slit everyone else's throats open I will...trust me I will destroy all of you." She holds up Alice's razor blade and she the proceeds to file her nails with it. **

"**Say hi to Redd for me when you get home Alice dear," she laughs evilly. **

_**~static~**_

She walks out with confidence, smirking along the way as she proceeds to her seat; she doesn't have to associate herself with anybody, nor do they need an explanation for her actions.

Yuan narrows his eyes when he spots Angel.

"Chit," he mutters as he heads into the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

**A dramatized mural of a skunk looms behind Yuan in the confessional. He and Tonya are depicted as well, though something is different her painted form. Yuan has taken care to actually make her look somewhat decent, not as detailed as his own portrait, but still.**

**Once again, Yuan begins his confessional with a sigh. "She was willing to take a skunk attack for me, after everything I've said. She may be an idiot, but... I mean, it actually seems like she cares."**

**The condescending sting in his voice is gone, and it's shocking how naked and vulnerable it sounds without it. "The worst part? I think I care about her, too. I'm not good at caring about people!"**

**He gently brings his hand to the piercings in his ear, allowing himself to remember the bond he used to share with his family in faded days. "Even if I don't mean to, it seems all I do is drive people away, my parents, my brothers. And if Tonya ever found out about how I helped Angel dispose of Zacharias..."**

**He offers a small, sad smile, unable to muster his usual smirk. He looks too small, now, to be himself. Too unsure.**

**"Maybe," he says softly, "I'll always want what I can't have."**

_**~static~**_

He exits out of the bathroom, deep in thought. He passes by Cole and Samantha.

"A tiger? Wow, are you alright?" asks Cole. He looks into Samantha's eye with concern and she blushes, turning her head down.

"Yes, a real tiger. If it wasn't for Adaliah, I don't know what would have happened." He tilts her head up with his finger and gives her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry yourself over the 'what ifs'. You're here now…with me" She smiles meekly, tears forming in her eyes. He uses his other hand to wipe the tear that cascades down her cheek. She reddens profusely on her cheeks and gulps; he really had an effect on her.

She gets up to go to the bathroom, things already on her mind. Before she goes past his seat, she gives him a quick peck on the cheek and dashes to the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

**Samantha smiles at the camera. "I liked being a zebra today. It's always been one of my favorite animals and I'm glad my team prevailed again!" She frowns slightly. "I'm to have seen Alice go. Though I didn't know her that well, she always seemed so sad and lonely and I'm sad to see her go." She brightens again. "On the bright side, things with Cole are going wonderfully and TJ is a wonderful person and a great friend." Samantha giggles, "I bet Zacharias knew that, and though I still don't get their friendship, and I bet, on some level, Yuan knows that, too." **

**She blushes at her next thought. "It's all so new to me…with Cole and I…but I like it." **

_**~static~**_

She passes by the group of Paul, Naomi, and Freddy, who looked like they were in a deep discussion. Naomi thought to her confessional she had beforehand.

_**~static~**_

**"That was such a fun challenge! Me, as a lion, is awesome! I think it suits me well," she smirks. "Paul turns out to be a great guy, actually, but I think two girls have a thing for him... kind of weird, and creepy. But you have to say something about Freddy and I! I was up all night working on our scrapbook! I took pictures of him while he was sleeping, that's not weird, is it? It doesnt matter. We're like perfect for each other. Weird doesn't really exist!"**

_**~static~**_

"So you guys are like a triangle mix huh?" asks Freddy. Naomi leans into his arms adoringly and Paul puts his face in his hands.

"I don't know man. I started liking Tori at first, but she distanced herself. The sharing the tent with Laura…it wasn't as bad as I thought. It was awkward to me at first, but it actually felt…nice to hold her. Am I wrong?"

Freddy shrugs, "You're not wrong, you're in no commitment. I'm not sure how Tori feels, but I can find out. But it is clear that Laura has some interest in you. Be careful between the two; that would be one ugly fight."

"Ugly? That would be awesome! It would be like Mileena fighting Jade!" exclaims Naomi. Paul chuckles and Freddy looks thoughtful.

"That's true…but which one will be Mileena?" he jokes. Naomi laughs and looks back to Paul.

"Look Paul, we've already had a little talk about this, so you know what you should do." He nods at her with agreement notices her thinking.

"Oooo! I have the perfect name for you guys: Laupauri!" she says happily. Freddy looks at his girlfriend then back to Paul's amused, but scared expression.

"My darling Peach, doesn't that sound like potpourri?"

Naomi shrugs and waves it off, "Details, at least their name sounds like they smell good!"

Paul laughs and stands up, "Thank you guys for the laugh; I'm going to talk to Tori before I go to the kitchen." He prepares to leave when Naomi calls him. He turns around and sees Naomi holding a camera, a big grin on her face.

"Say cheese!"

* * *

Laura walked in to the confessional in a chipper mood. She grins stupidly and walks into the confessional, ignoring everyone.

_**~static~**_

**Laura is sitting down, she is still in her costume. **

**She sighs, her head up in the clouds, "What a challenge, what a challenge..."**

**She giggles "Mnnnn waking up in those arms...I could definitely do that more often"**

**She then narrows her eyes at the screen "But that Tori- she has-got-to-go, Paul is mine" she taps her chin thoughtfully "gotta bump her off somehow"**

**"But for now I shall think more of Paul" she grins madly "I look adorable in this" she poses for a bit " he must've been drooling- don't I look fab"**

**A dreamy smile returns to her features "I shall now go and serve" she gets up "where Paul is" she sighs as she almost glides out practically on cloud nine "he can make any dreaded situation amazing" she is heard sighing to herself as she exists.**

_**~static~**_

She heads to her seat and grabs her favorite magazine, _Fashion Police. _ She passes by TJ. TJ walks to bathroom in good spirits, but her thoughts were slightly muddled.

_**~static~**_

**"Wowwee...two wins in a row...I'm pleased as punch about that but I don't know how to feel about Angel anymore. I thought Angel was so sweet but Wan told me that Alice was sad and then she said that it was Angel who made her sad. It's all so confusin'...like being in arithmication all over again!" she grins slightly, "On the bright side there's still Wan who's as just as smart as Zach and Samantha who's sweeter than fresh sticky buns. My whole team's nice...but Angel..." she frowns after accidentally reminding herself, "aw doggone it!"**

_**~static~**_

She exits out with her thoughts everywhere. She finds Yuan brooding by himself and drawing intricate swirls of black lines on a sketch pad. She flops down beside him, not startling him in the slightest.

She hears a deep sigh, "What's troubling you Tonya?"

"It's Angel. I woulda never thought she would be a mean-pie"

Yuan fights the urge to roll his eyes, "Angel has finally been exposed for her devious act; I'm not surprised."

"Deeveeus? That's bad right?"

Yuan puts his pencil down and slaps his forehead.

* * *

Robin sits on the couch with his hands clasped together tightly. He rocks back and forth slightly, deep in thought. He pauses when he spots Jacque eyeing him. His eyes turn to slits as he rises from his seat; Jacque smirking all the way. Robin heads towards the bathroom to give a confessional.

_**~static~**_

**He silently enters the confessional. Once closes the door, he punches the wall hard enough to leave a dent.**

"**Alice is gone. My only friend here is gone. As much as it hurts to say this, it is probably for the best. She was in so much pain here. Now I'm alone, without an alliance or a friend. That means I'm going have to pull it into high gear and be the leader we need. I REFUSE to lose again. No more Mr. Nice Guy.**

_**~static~**_

Robin exits out with more confidence and perseverance than he did before. He seeks out his service uniform and goes to change. Jacque watched him all the way and smirked; maybe he could give his own confessional now.

He heads into the direction of the bathroom to change in his uniform and use the confessional.

_**~static~**_

**He looks at the camera nonchalantly.**

**"Well was it a shame-" he then gets interrupted when an iPhone 6 starts to ring &amp; he pulls it out his pocket.**

**"Well looky here. It's my ole boss, Cleaver. I have been wondering when he would call." He then answers it &amp; you can hear distinct screaming on the other line.**

**"Cleave, my man you know me. I know I haven't found any buyers yet. I've been scanning the others for potential buyers for our "grass". However, I have "borrowed" over a net worth of $125,000 in jewelry &amp; ancient relics. We could probably run a pawn shop off Bourbon if we wanted to, boss." There is more screaming heard from the other line.**

**"Chill out man &amp; relax. I know I'm probably missing out on sales but I'm making up for it from "borrowing". C'mon boss we can sell some of this stuff on the "market". Others we'll just keep it. We can make our "offices" look legit." Then he just nods at what the person of the other line says.**

**"Also before I have to hang up, I suggest if we go to New Orleans, I say bring along Squid &amp; Loony for a drive-by. There is a certain person I want to scare. Not kill but scare. Also, when are you gonna send out my payments? I was promised to be paid if I got on the show &amp; I did. Just wondering. Okay &amp; see ya." He then hangs up.**

**Jacque looks at the camera with a rather amused smirk on his face.**

**"I loved how during last challenge I was able to get under Robin's skin. It shows how he can be exploited. But I still am not going to go after him just yet. My eyes are set on Laura. First, she's annoying because all she does is complain about her outfit &amp; her hair. Secondly she is easy pickings to obliterate, sorry again I mean annihilate. Again sorry I mean eliminated."**

_**~static~**_

He leaves the bathroom with a plan forming; Angel had just happened to wake up and walk up to the bathroom…and hear every minute of it.

_**~static~**_

**It's quite amusing how Jacque thinks he can defeat me; he doesn't even know me. I'll make him regret he's alive; I don't take kindly to people undermining me, threatening me or trying to beat me. I'm the queen of this competition and I will execute anyone who stands in my way."**

"**Jacque and Yuan are making big mistakes going after me, but it will only do them in in the end." She laughs evilly. "Yuan doesn't like to be alone, at least that's what it seems like from what I've observed…maybe I'll anonymously let Adaliah know this trivial fact and let her have all the fun she wants with it and maybe I'll also turn TJ against him...now that would be fun!" **

**She grins mischievously, "While Jacque...I'm sure Robin would have oh so much fun with the information that Jacque is an ex con, a pathetic one I must admit, my best friend Damien got sent to prison for attempted murder...not theft or selling drugs...he's so bad he makes Mal look like a saint. I must say he's taught me a few things like how to look people in the eyes and let them see nothing but darkness and their deepest darkest fears. Jacque I will make you very sorry for *Bleep*-ing with me and I promise you that; and as a lady of high class," her voice becomes murderous as a cold sinister smirk graces her lips, "I always keep my promises"**

_**~static~**_

She comes out of the confessional with a hidden smirk. She masks it when Freddy looks at her suspiciously.

Freddy leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face. Naomi left for the kitchenette already after rather…heated discussion that required their lips to connect. He thought of his confessional he had earlier.

_**~static~**_

**"Two challenges in a row! Yeah!" He pumps his fist into the air. "I have to say, Naomi looks so adorable as a lion. If she were an animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's, she'd totally be my favorite."**

_**~static~**_

His grin widened at the thought of Naomi as an animatronic; but it started to slack. His thought then drifted to Angel's expression upon leaving the bathroom; she must be up to something. After hearing what transpired between her and Alice, there's no telling what she's capable of.

* * *

Paul was walking to the kitchenette when he bumped into Tori. The two stare at each other for a while when Paul grins at her. Tori realizes what she's done and tries to walk away, her cheeks reddening.

Paul grabs her wrist before she could walk away.

"Tori wait."

She whips her head back to him, "What is it Paul?"

Paul tries to hide his shock but fails, "W-Why are you distancing yourself from me?"

Tracing her dragon-like birthmark on her arm, Tori seems to hesitate on her answer, "I needed to think…I-I-I just…"

"Did I do something wrong? I thought we-"

"Look. Why don't you go and find _Laura_?" she snaps. Paul looks at her like he was slapped.

"Why are you acting like this? I haven't done anything wrong! She's on my team so naturally I am going to help her or be on her side!"

"Well you know what Paul? Maybe next time don't have the girl that LIKES you watch you carry another girl in your ARMS!"

She yanks her arm from him and walks away. Paul looks at her retreating figure with confusion, sadness, and pain in his eyes. From her seat, Laura heard the whole thing. Putting down her latest fashion magazine she was reading, before she goes to the kitchen, she gets up to see Paul walking towards the kitchenette. Laura then sighs dramatically; she haaates serving. However, she can always show off her cooking skills and _help_ Paul out.

She grabs her uniform and heads into the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

**Laura crosses her arms and smirks, "Guess I won't have to try too hard." She sends a thank you prayer above and looks back at the camera smugly. **

"**Of course, my looks and personality have a major part in this attraction. Just a matter of time before Tori kisses the money, and Paul, goodbye!" **

_**~static~**_

"Goodnight my dears! Blaise and I shall see you in the morning." Marsha drags Blaise down the aisle into the stateroom. Seconds later the sounds of a roar cry and a thud could be heard. Dinner came much without much trouble or drama. The Iced Diamonds cooked together harmoniously, with the exception of Jacque trying to convince Laura to advance on Paul.

Even the Rubies didn't cause any trouble to anyone, mainly Angel. She was too busy contemplating who she needed to send home next.

The night ended up just as uneventful after everyone finished eating. The silence in the jet was soothing, yet killer.

* * *

The brightest star waved into the jet with good intentions. Its puffy white counterparts greeted the sky as well as create sceneries for the awakening of the contestants.

Marsha walked out of the stateroom with a smile on her face. After having to tackle Blaise to sleep last night, she could definitely use that for future potential information she might need. She looks out the window to see the snowy plains she had been anticipating. Excitement welled up in her as she rushed to the stateroom to change her clothes. She tosses clothes on top of the sleeping Blaise, who upon impact from the clothes, mutters and swings subconsciously.

"Go away mom," he mutters. Marsha glares and kicks him.

"I am not your mother; now get up before I beat the puberty outta ya!" she walks back out and begins her recorded message. Blaise rolls over on his back and opens his eyes.

"In case she didn't notice, the puberty stage had already set sail in this ocean."

"I heard that Blaise; stop thinking out loud!" is heard from Marsha through the door. He groans and slaps his forehead.

* * *

Paul wakes up to see a tape recorder perched in front of him. He reads the little note that says 'Play Me' in elegant handwriting. Curiosity killed the cat, so he pressed play.

_**"Goodmorning sweetheart, Blaise and I are already out here waiting on you. Wake the others and get dressed into your winter clothes; see you soon."**_ She giggles before the tape ends.

Following her order, Paul wakes up everyone on the jet; he even managed to dodge the slash of Adaliah's sleeping blade. He explains to everyone what was on the tape recorder and they all set out to change into their winter clothes and leave the jet.

Yuan is the first to walk out of the jet; given his 'superior appearance' why wouldn't he? Yuan wears a pair of grey pants and a white shirt underneath a coat made of mink fur. He also wears black boots, black gloves, and a matching fur hat. The tip of his ponytail sticking out of his hat has tints of a white and grey highlight. He stands with a graceful posture as he waits for the others.

Angel comes out with a smirk on her face. She wears a black designer coat with a fur collar, black designer thermal pants and black designer snow boots. She looks to Yuan and shoots him an innocent look. Yuan glares back at her and sneers. Angel turns from him and crosses her arms with confidence.

Samantha walks out next, shivering from the cold despite her attire. Covering her body is a large, fluffy purple coat, a long sleeved white shirt, black yoga pants. Her purple boots stand out from the snow as well as purple ear muffs with snowflakes on them. A plain black scarf is secured around her neck, and gloves cover her hands.

Naomi comes jumping out excitedly. She wears her red flannel shirt and jeans. Heeled black boots donned her feet as she continued to bounce with excitement. Instead of her hoodie, she just wears a Pikachu hat and a heavy light blue coat. Yuan looks at her excitement and rolls his eyes with disgust. Angel merely raises an eyebrow and doesn't say anything. Samantha smiles meekly at Naomi, grateful someone is full of energy today.

Cole walks out in a dark violet mountain jacket, over a lime green shirt, beige pants, and dark violet snow boots. A dark violet beanie covers his aqua hair. He scratches his goatee and smiles with amusement as he sees Samantha trying to hide her chills. He approaches her and wraps his arms around her soothingly. After a moment she stops shivering, savoring his warmth.

Jacque descends the stairs with a smirk planted on his face. He wears a black coat &amp; a grey sweater underneath it with his normal black sweatpants &amp; black combat boots. He wears a black beanie on his head. He turns to the others and his smirk turns to a sneer as he glances towards Angel's way. She returns it, fire blazing in her blue eyes.

TJ comes bouncing out of the jet with a huge smile on her face. She wears a long-sleeved version of her plaid flannel shirt with a white thermal top underneath. She wears blue Levi jeans with thick white socks, her boots, a denim jacket with an inner sheepskin lining and red earmuffs. She walks up to Yuan, eyeing Angel warily, and nudges him.

"Ready Wan?" she asks. Angel snorts behind them and Yuan sends a glare back in her direction. He then takes to the glare to TJ and scoffs.

"I'm always ready Tonya, and don't you forget it bumpkin."

She giggles, "Roga that!" the two don't notice the smirk that Angel gives TJ.

Robin comes down with his shoulders squared; he's determined to win this challenge today. He comes out with most of his usual outfit: a black turtleneck, dark blue jeans, and combat boots. His silver watch gleams in the sunlight. In addition to his usual getup, he wears a black beanie, a grey scarf around his neck, and a sleeveless heavy jacket.

Freddy grins with anticipation as he descends the stairs. He wears his signature Foxy sweatshirt and black jeans. Black winter boots hit the snow on the ground as he makes it to the group. Black gloves were on his hands and a reddish-orange beanie warmed his head instead of his usual top hat. He walks to Naomi, who gives him a mischievous grin. He smirks and opens his arms wide.

"Penguin huddle?" he asks. She laughs and walks into his embrace.

Adaliah comes out with a hardened expression, ready for whatever will happen today. She wore a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, chains embedded on the back; a formfitting navy blue long sleeve cotton sweater; black washed out skinny jeans tucked into black combat boots. Fingerless gloves donned her fingers and a blue beanie sat on top of her purple and blue streaked hair.

Tori follows in behind her with a black and grey stripped sweater, black jeans tucked into grey snow boots. A purple and grey scarf is wrapped around her neck with purple, black, and grey patterned gloves covered her hands. She looks towards Laura's way and sends a slight glare, which Laura returns fiercely.

Paul walks out in a big orange coat with red under armor shown underneath. Black ski pants warmed his lower body and red snow boots secured his feet. He looks to Tori and then to Laura. Tori looked ahead away from him and Laura sent him a smile with a wink. He gulped and stood close to Cole and Samantha, who sent him amusing glances.

The contestants take in the view surrounding them. The cool breeze shifts the dance of snowflakes falling from the baby blue sky. The snowflakes fall to a frozen white sheet of snow, thick enough to reach Adaliah's knees. While other groups of people race with snow dogs and huskies, hikers walking ahead with their gear.

* * *

All around the contestants stood monstrous mountains covered in snow, looking over them with a graceful, powerful presence. In front of them stood Marsha and Blaise. Marsha wore a black cotton long sleeve shirt and dark blue fitted jeans. A teal colored scarf is wrapped around her neck. Her teal jewelry complemented her scarf and teal petticoat. Black knee-length leather boots donned her feet as she stood there smiling at the teens.

Blaise, however, was nonchalant. He stood with a red, blue, and tan checkered polo shirt covered with a smooth cotton grey vest. A tan jacket completes the top and hangs to the waist of his dark blue jeans. Tan Timberlands are worn on his feet as he stands beside Marsha. Marsha claps her hands merrily.

"Hello my darlings! Welcome to Kangerlussuaq in Greenland! Yes, it's cold, but that's the point!" she giggles. Blaise smirks.

"So for today's challenge, it's going to be a real breeze." She grins at her pun and Blaise scoffs and steps up.

"I apologize for her bad pun there," he says. Marsha sticks her tongue out at him, causing the teens to laugh. "But what she's trying to say is that your challenge will be a snowball fight."

Laura wrinkles her nose in disgust, "A snowball fight? What kind of challenge is that?"

Yuan adds in his own input, "As much as I don't want to agree with the peasant, I must," Laura glares his way, "How are we going to determine a winner with a snowball fight?"

Marsha grins evilly, "This is no ordinary snowball fight. I took the liberty to hire builders to create you guys some castle fortresses to protect. The snowball fight will require you guys to tear the other team's fortress down. Since the Burning Rubies won in the last challenge, they get the more…_advanced _weapons."

The Burning Rubies cheer that they have an advantage over the Iced Diamonds.

"The Iced Diamonds, however, will be getting the prehistoric type of weapons," says Marsha. The Diamonds start to pout, but they stay determined.

"Marsha, not prehistoric, more like medieval weaponry," remarks Blaise. Marsha waves it off, "Pshh, same difference."

She then turns to the contestants again. "Alright so here's how it's going to go. There are two brushed off paths for you guys to follow to your fortress. Blaise and I will be there at a distance to announce the battle to start; but to do so one of you from each team will have a flag to wave up to us. Prepare your weapons and take down you're the other team. The first team to successfully bring the other team to the ground…literally wins!"

Naomi raises her hand, "Um, how are you guys getting there if we're following paths?"

"Funny that would mention that…" and the sounds of barks can be heard coming behind the pair. Black, brown, white, and grey blurs come to a halt. The snow dogs stand there with their tongues out, panting happily. The person steering the sled is actually a pleasant surprise.

The familiar natural tanned skinned teen smiled pleasantly at the rest of the guys. His wide green eyes and messy black hair strikes a resemblance most of them remembered. Yuan sneered slightly at the teen, for he remembered this particular teen insulted him the first day.

"James Black," he sneers, "What displeasure to have you here."

James merely rolls his eyes, "I didn't feed to your foolishness then, I won't do it now." Yuan glowers, but doesn't say another word.

"W-What are you doing here?" Samantha asks. She's not afraid of him…even though he connects with…spirits; but she is gets cold rather easily. Cole notices and hugs her tighter. James notices and smiles.

"I see you two listened to my ruby advice; but I am here to assist Marsha and Blaise for their challenge. The two needed someone to steer the dogs, and the spirits happened to comply. So here I am."

Marsha and Blaise smile, "And we're very thankful you're here, James," says Marsha. "So let's get this show on the road!"

James zipped his black mountain coat to cover his blue shirt. He dusts off his hands off on his black jeans and shakes his legs that are secured with his black snow boots. He grabs the reins with his hands as Blaise and Marsha board the sled. Marsha waves to the contestants as they dash off.

"GET GOING YOU GUYS! SEE YOU AT THE BATTLEFIELD!" she calls out to them.

* * *

The teens look at each other and begin to split with their teams. Paul looks towards Tori sadly, but looks away painfully when she pointedly ignores him. Cole reluctantly lets go of Samantha, but kisses her cheek lightly. He begins to turn away when Samantha pulls him back and plants a kiss on his lips. When they pull away, Samantha's face is the color of a tomato and Cole laughs, easing her embarrassment.

Yuan clears his throat, "Can we get a move on here?!" TJ whacks him on the arm and he rubs the spot soothingly, muttering 'bloody lovebirds' and 'disgusting' under his breath.

Naomi hugs Freddy affectionately, "May the best player win?"

He nods, "Of course my Peach."

"Eskimo kiss?"

Freddy laughs and meets her nose halfway.

Adaliah stands towards one of the paths expectantly, waiting for her team to get a move on. Angel notices Adaliah's stance and heads in that direction, smirking as she prepares for her next plan of action.

Tori walks to the two girls and nods; she then turns from them and heads to be incognito. Angel looks at her and smiles ruefully. Adaliah simply sneers at the girl and watches as Freddy, Samantha, Yuan, and TJ head to the group.

Robin stands alert and prepared as Cole, Paul, Naomi, Jacque, and Laura walk towards him and their selected path. Robin's and Adaliah's eyes meet with the same fiery, hardened look of determination. Before their eyes revealed any other stray emotion, Adaliah nods and turns towards the path; she walks away and the rest of the Rubies follow suit.

Robin ponders for a minute before he turns and walks down the path, the Diamonds following behind him.

* * *

The Burning Rubies look at the icy land surrounding them. If it wasn't for the cleared dirt path they treaded on, the only thing they would see would be white. Snow completely covered the mountains and the grounds.

Adaliah looked at the beauty of the snow falling while she led the group. Since no one walked beside her, she had the peace and quiet she craved. This was her time to recollect herself and observe her surrounding areas.

Now that Angel's manipulation and bullying of Alice has been revealed, Adaliah stays wary of her. She knows that if Angel wanted her voted off, Angel would have done something to her already; Angel needs her or respects her. Either way, she'll take what she can get for now. Since she's been on this show, it's proven to be a blessing in disguise she won't be giving up anytime soon.

Tori walked in the back far from the rest of the team. She didn't want to be around anyone or everyone for that matter. Thinking about Paul just made her upset all over again. She can't believe that she confessed to him like that; especially after everything she's seen. That annoying wench just _had _to be on his team. If she were a Ruby, she would have been gone! Tori mentally slaps herself; this isn't her. She doesn't do this kind of thing, allowing her emotions to cloud her judgment.

Had Tori looked up, she would have noticed Freddy looking backwards towards her with concern written all over his face. He wasn't just looking at her expressions, but at the person walking up to her.

"Are you alright Tori dear? You don't look so well," remarks Angel. She looks at her with a look of fake concern. Tori looks up at her startled, but cautious as she remembers who's talking to her.

"I'm fine," Tori answers curtly.

Angel places a hand on her chest mockingly, "Oh heavens me, don't tell me you're sore over what happened between Alice and I."

Tori doesn't answer; so Angel continues. "She was a liability. Plus she was on another team. This is a competition; people are going to be sent home."

"You blackmailed her!"

Angel waves it off, "Some people need to be sent home faster."

"So what you're saying is that you've been sending people home?"

"Of course not! Alice was my first; we have a history, and I couldn't have her here…but I know someone else was sent home too early as well."

Tori pauses, "Who? Do you know if anyone is next?"

Angel gives a small smile; on the inside, she's smug with victory, "I know Yuan did it," she says loudly enough for a pair of ears to catch it out of their little conversation.

"How do you know Yuan did it?"

"Because he told me," she says matter-of-factly, "he made me aid him in sending poor Zacharias home. It wasn't a move I would have done, but I regret assisting him in the elimination," she says bowing her head. She couldn't believe how easy it was to manipulate this girl; she's easier than Alice!

"That's horrible," Tori states. She knows how it is when it comes to having bad blood with someone from your past. That's why she usually sticks to herself. Angel pats her on the shoulders, "Don't worry about you-know-who. He'll come around," she says encouragingly. Tori blushes at Angel's statement about Paul.

"Tell you what, I know how you hate being around everyone in the challenges so just lay low on this one; you don't have to do a thing. I'll have your back."

Tori meekly smiles at Angel, who grins, back. There is a nagging feeling tugging at Tori, but she ignores it; someone actually understands her on the show, and she won't give that up anytime soon.

_**~static~**_

**Angel crosses her legs elegantly with her snow boot rocking slightly. She folds her arms calmly and smirks towards the camera, "Angelina Jolie, eat your heart out. There's a new and better actress in town."**

_**~static~**_

Freddy could see the exchange, but he couldn't hear it; he could only hope for the best. He continues to guide TJ and Samantha in his warm 'penguin huddle', but TJ breaks away. He and Samantha turn to look at her and she grins back.

"I'm fine now y'all; this country gal knows howta take the heat…well cold!" she giggles to hide her voice cracking. The two smile at her and continue to walk forward. TJ looks ahead to see Yuan following slightly behind Adaliah at a safe distance; at least he listened to her for once.

"This no good piece a raw chitlin' think he can use me. Ima give him a piece a my mind!" she mutters under her breath as she stomps slowly towards him. She goes slowly so her tears won't spill from the snowflakes hitting her face.

Samantha sees TJ demeanor change and looks slightly frighten; she doesn't think it was wise now to allow TJ from their grasp.

* * *

_**~static~**_

**Jacque has a puzzled expression on his face. **

**"I am wondering what is Robin planning on doing to try to eliminate me. I'm sure that he might try to sway Cole, Paul, &amp; possibly Laura to try &amp; eliminate me but I doubt that will happen yet. Robin is a perfectionist &amp; I know that he will probably try to the "perfect" revenge on this guy. I heard Robin's confessional about slitting throats &amp; keeping his hair perfect. I can tell that he's gonna try &amp; hurt me in the most deliberate way because I can read his personality look a really good book. To be honest, Robin is my favorite person here because he is probably the smartest &amp; the most interesting person here. However, I'm always one step ahead."**

**He grins mischievously, "I think I have something to ruffle him up a bit." **

_**~static~**_

Jacque walks next to Robin casually, as if they were the best of friends. Robin tenses slightly as he senses Jacque next to him.

"Miss her don't you?" asks Jacque. Robin stops abruptly; the rest of the team stops when they see him go to a halt.

"What did you just say?" he asks icily. Jacque simply shrugs.

"I think you heard me loud and clear. Don't you miss our dear Alice?"

Robin clenches his teeth, "That is none of your business."

"As I recall, it _is _my business. After all, we did share a tent together; and I must say, Dollface was quite-"

"DON'T YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT HER! She's gone because of you!"

"For your information, she has her confidence and pride cause of me" he points his thumb to his chest and smirks, "She's gone cause of _you_! Nobody told you to vote her out." He crosses his arms smugly. Robin stood there silently, eyes hardening.

The Diamonds could see the tension circling the two. Cole is prepared to step in and lighten the mood when Naomi holds her arm out to stop him. He gives her a puzzled look and she responds with a shake of her head.

"Let them get this out. We're not going to get anywhere if these two don't get this out of their system." He nods in understanding. She smiles and then looks to the rest. "And that goes for y'all too!"

Paul hears her and nods, slightly concerned. Laura didn't hear a thing; she was too busy in her magazine to care.

Robin slightly clasps his hands together with a silent prayer and makes sure his hair was in place. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens them and charges.

Jacque, caught off guard, is taken to the ground. He immediately holds his arms up to cover his face as Robin delivers blows. He moves his arm, taking hits now, and wraps it around Robin's shoulder.

"Trying to hug me now? Sorry, you're not my type."

Jacque sends a sneer his way. "Well sorry to disappoint, this isn't a hug." He then grasps Robin's shoulders tightly and tosses Robin off of him. Robin lands with a thud next to him and growls, going to charge again. Jacque beats him to it; he spears Robin right in the middle.

"That was a hug" he says with a smirk. Robin's eyes turn to slits and he begins to swing again. Jacque returns the favor, dodging and swinging with his own blows.

The boys would have gone with the fight with as much vigor if it wasn't for Laura.

She gasps, "That so doesn't go with that sweater! It _would _go better on me of course!" she wasn't even close to them on the path. She was actually in a fashion magazine, voicing her opinions rather loudly. The boys were frozen in their position, listening to Laura.

Robin was once again on Jacque, his fist midair close to Jacque's face. Jacque had gripped Robin's turtleneck with one hand and the other balled into a fist and pulled back. Their eyes connect for one second and the laughing begins. Soon Naomi, Cole, and Paul join in. Laura looks back to them wondering what they were laughing about, but she sees another sequin dress on the next page of her magazine; she can't tear her eyes away.

Robin clears his throat and steps off of Jacque and holds his hand out. Jacque looks at Robin's outstretched hand, and grips it firmly. He stands up to meet Robin at the eye.

The two have come to a strained understanding that they must work together. Robin nods crisply and Jacque smirks. Robin then turns on his heel and goes to the lead of the group. Jacque stays in the back with his smirk still in place.

Paul and Cole let out the breaths they were holding, thankful that the two didn't hurt each other badly. Naomi walks to Jacque's side and pats him on the back.

"And that's how a Black Dragon member does it!"

Jacque shrugs and continues to walk with Naomi, thinking of his next move.

Paul and Cole walk side by side striking an interesting conversation. "Did you guys really wake up like that?" inquired Cole.

Paul nods his head with his cheeks beginning to flame up, and not from the cold. "I'm so confused! Her in my arms felt so right, but I still have this feeling for Tori…"

"You're just in a triangle, and it confuses you because you don't know what you want."

"I have to be, I never thought I would go through something like this. On live television no less!"

"When I used to have to decide between two things I wanted, I would take my lucky board out for a spin. If I came back unscathed, I would go with my first option; if I came back with a scratch or fell while I was out, I would pick the second," explains Cole. Paul nods with agreement, but is still confused.

"But if you're so good on a board, how do you know if the decision you make is right when you go back without getting hurt?"

Cole laughs, "I'm not Tony Hawk; I'm bound to fall at some time. Besides, I don't know if it's the right decision. But I feel that if I were meant to make the other choice, I would have come back with a scratch or something. So go with whatever flows right; overthinking it is what will cause the problems."

Paul slaps Cole on the back, "Thanks man, you're the best."

_**static~**_

**Paul stands in his winter clothes a gold dollar coin in his hand. "Something lucky huh? Well my grandfather gave me this coin before he died; to give me luck in my athletics. I never thought I would use this since then." **

**He sighs and holds the coin tightly, "Heads for Tori, and Tails for Laura. We'll see how I should pursue this." He tosses the coin above. It seemed like it was in slow motion as the coin flipped from side to side. **

_**Heads. Tails. Heads. Tails. Heads. Tails**_**…He slaps the coin down as it lands to his palm and looks at the side it presents to him. **

"**Well, I guess here's my answer." **

_**~static~**_

* * *

In the winter wonderland of their path, Yuan walked with confidence but exerted an aura of pleasure as he took in the delicacy of the frozen land...and a certain purple-haired dark muse. He didn't notice a curly haired country girl walk up to him and tap his shoulder violently. He turns to the culprit with a heated glare of interrupting his sight; but instead, he stops; his eyes soften with a tinge of fear.

TJ looks at him with a tortured look on her face, tears welling in her eyes.

"How could you Wan?! Zach was my friend and you tricked me!"

Slight panic seized through him; he raises his hands in surrender, "Tonya Jane, let's think about this…"

"There ain't nothing to think about Wan! You made me vote my best friend off for no good reason! I…trusted you! I thought you would be somebody my Petunia would be proud of, but after what I done heard today…" she can't finished her speech, but she punches him in the shoulder…hard. Yuan ignores the pain and grips her shoulders. Everyone else walk past the two; as much as they would love to stop for them, Adaliah was going to leave them behind if they didn't keep up.

"Tanya…what did you hear?"

She sniffs, "I heard it from a convasashun earlier," she fiddles with her fingers. Yuan narrows his eyes and his mind clicks: that manipulative, blue eyed, blonde witch.

"A conversation you say? Perhaps the person in this conversation didn't mention they were the person that suggested the little pes- Zacharias in the first place."

Gears began to shift in TJ's head; how could she believe it! She hugs Yuan tightly, crushing him.

"Tonya…I need…to…continue…the process…of respiration!" She let's go, wiping the tears from her eyes. Yuan sighs with relief when TJ punches him again.

"Ow! As much as I love the oppression, but why must you express your aggression towards me!?" he demands exasperated. TJ cocks her head, eyebrows knotted with confusion.

"I have no idea what you just said Wan; but that punch was for lying to me!"

Yuan pinches the bridge of his nose, "I sincerely…apologize Tonya. I will not allow it to transpire once more."

"Whatever you say Wan! Come on! We have to get back to the team!

* * *

Both teams make it to their destination without further incident. What they see is stunning.

A large field of snow is spread throughout the terrain. It was divided by a single, but very noticeable red line drawn. On each end of the field stood frozen, powerful, graceful snowy front castle walls that consisted of two towers, a front gate, and a keep. In the middle of the right side was a large blue flag. In the middle of the left side was a large red flag. The Burning Rubies headed to the left side and the Iced Diamonds proceed to the right side.

Robin was set in determination in the battle ground. He walks down the line of defense mechanisms where his team stands waiting for his word…most of them anyway.

"Naomi and Laura, you're going to take over the ballista." Naomi salutes and jumps giddy at her newfound toy. Laura rolls her eyes and mutters that the stupid piece of wood better not mess up her nails.

"Cole and Paul, head over to the catapult." The two high-five each other and run over to the catapult, excited.

He strains his voices when he makes his final decision. "I will be working on the trebuchet with you…Jacque." Jacque's right eye twitched slightly, but he smirks.

"Sure thing…._partner_" and he walks off towards the trebuchet. Robin grits his teeth, but heads into the direction Jacque has followed. He turns back to the team as if he remembered something.

"They may have more…recent weapons but that won't stop us. We're a team! We. Will. Win! If it's the last thing I do. Naomi, signal the blue flag to James."

Naomi rushes to their flag and begins to wave it in the air vivaciously.

From the tower, James holds his right thumb up while he holds his binoculars with his left hand.

"The Iced Diamonds are ready to go; we're waiting for the Burning Rubies," he says.

Marsha nods at him and looks to Blaise. Blaise had changed into all black with a black beanie over his head. Slung on his shoulder was a rifle; a huge grin plastered on his face.

* * *

The Burning Rubies were passing out each of their weapons: HKD Impulse, HKD Volt, and HKD SV 10. Yuan marveled in the metal beauty of weaponry, it truly was remarkable.

Adaliah wolf grinned at her snow gun; oh the damage she could do with it!

Freddy reveled in the fact that the guns reminded him of something from _Perfect Dark _on his Nintendo 64.

TJ looks at her gun excitedly; she loves this new snow shooter and can't wait to try it out. She looks at Yuan staring adoringly at his gun and she giggles; can't stay mad at her 'Wan'.

Samantha held her gun warily; she hopes she will be some good in this challenge.

Angel slid her hand down her gun gingerly, loving the feel of the metal against her skin. She turned to see Tori holding her gun down with uncertainty. She heads her way and places and _encouraging_ hand on Tori's shoulder.

"You know you don't have to do this; I told you I have your back," Angel says smiling. Tori looks at her gratefully and hands Angel her HDK Volt.

"Thank you," she whispers softly.

"Why don't you signal with the flag then sit back and watch us win?" Angel asks with an inviting grin. Tori nods and heads that way. Angel then proceeds to Adaliah, who looks at her questioningly.

"Why do you have two guns?" she inquired.

"Tori doesn't want to participate so I told her to at least wave the flag so we can start."

Adaliah narrows her eyes in Tori's direction, "Then we don't need her. I know my way around two guns." She grabs for the other gun and Angel walks away with a smirk.

James looks through his binoculars to see Tori waving the red flag. He holds his left thumb up and looks to Marsha and Blaise. Blaise kneels down and positions the gun; Marsha clears her throat and starts to talk in the megahorn…it helps to have speakers installed to hear her.

"WELCOME PASSENGERS, TO THE TOTAL DRAMA PARADISE SNOWBALL FIGHT!" she announces.

"WE STAND ABOVE YOU TODAY IN THIS TOWER TO CONGRATULATE YOU ALL BEING HERE! YOUR OBJECTIVE IS TO KNOCK THE ENEMY TEAM'S CASTLE. YOU MUST DO THIS WITH ONLY YOURSELVES AND YOUR WEAPONS; BUT THERE IS A CATCH: YOU_**CANNOT**_ GO ACROSS THE RED LINED MARKED BETWEEN THE FIELD. IF YOU DO SO, YOU WILL BE SHOT BY OUR EXPERT MARKSMAN, BLAISE!" Blaise waves dramatically to the ground so everyone can see him.

"IF YOU CAN'T SEE HIM, HE'S WAVING DRAMATICALLY AT YOU RIGHT NOW!" this earns her a glare from Blaise and a laugh from James.

"DON'T CROSS THE LINE; IF YOU GET HIT YOU'RE OUT! AND BREAK DOWN THE OTHER TEAM…LITERALLY! YOU MAY BEGIN ON THE COUNT OF THREE: 1! 2! 3! AND GO!"

The Rubies and Diamonds set into action. Naomi shovels tons of snow into the ballista.

"Fire it up!" she yells and Laura rolls her eyes and pulls the lever.

"This better not mess with my nails!"

The ballista fires and sends a hurl of a large snowball into the Burning Rubies's castle, knocking off the front gate. Naomi cheers with triumph and rushes to fill up more snow.

Adaliah dashes close to the red line, guns-a-blazing…literally. She screams a battle cry and fires at the Iced Diamonds, knocking Laura down. She also manages to hit the left tower of their castle; it slopes down slowly, as if it were a tear falling.

Laura recovers with her eyes blazing, "Oh hell no! You did not just make me fall into snow!" she grabs a handful of snow, balls it up, and chucks it towards Adaliah. She was too busy laughing at Laura to notice that the snowball was coming her way. It hits her in the face; she stops laughing and her eyes turn to slits. She charges for Laura, but gets hit with a pellet. She stops, startled, but looks down to see that she has crossed the line.

"Dammit!" she exclaims and stomps angrily back to the fortress. She mutters obscenities and goes to sit by the edge of the battlefield. When she gets there, she sees Tori already sitting there.

"Why are you here?" she growls; but Tori refuses to answer her. Angel has her back, she doesn't have to answer anyone. Angel understands that she doesn't want to do this challenge. Adaliah just shakes her head and turns to look back at the snow flying back and forth between each team.

Freddy yells and shoots at the same time.

"Meet the male Samus bxtcheeeeeess!"

Freddy manages to knock off the right tower of the Iced Diamond's castle. He cheers before he's shot back into the wall of their castle. Over the line he could see Jacque smirking and Robin crossing his arms smugly. Even though they're on the other team, he had some respect for those two. Freddy wiped himself off and prepared for the rest of the battle, but he didn't notice the crack the formed in the wall.

Angel was calculating her next position to shoot the snow, when she looked to see Yuan and TJ still working together.

She growls and shoots over the enemy line aggressively; her shot lands over to the top of the castle and knocks down one of the rooftops. She smirks at her job well done and looks over to see that Tori was still doing nothing. Good, this makes things more easier for her Plan B.

Paul loaded up the catapult and Cole pulled the lever.

_**SPLASH!**_

The ball landed and hit the Burning Rubies's castle wall. Yuan was too busy shooting at the Diamonds to notice the snow falling above him.

TJ gleefully shoots at the enemy castle.

"Y'all betta hold on to ya britches! It's a war full a snow!"

She turns to Yuan to see his progress when she notices the snow falling above him.

"Wan, not again!" she sighs and charges towards him.

Yuan feels some snow pile on his shoulder. He dusts it off, but it more keeps piling up. He rubs it off aggressively and decides to look up in exasperation. His eyes widen when he notices the big pile beginning to tumble down.

"Wh- OOF!" a force comes at him and charges him into the wall of the castle. His vision was distorted when he opened his eyes. The disorientation began to clear up and he sees TJ straddling him once again; this time she was examining his head. Behind them, the crack that began to form was enlarging.

"We gotta stop endin' like this, Wan!" she exclaims. Yuan groans and bumps his head back to the ground.

"I concur."

"What does koner mean?"

Yuan's response was a groan.

Cole and Paul high five when they see the tower fall. They didn't notice, however, the stream of snow heading their way.

_**Chhhh**_ the snow splashes them and makes them fly back into their castle. The gate breaks down and lands on top of them. Climbing out of the mound, they look to see that it was Samantha had made the shot. She giggled, well what looked like a giggle, and dashed back from the red line. She goes to the other end to field and starts to go after the other parts of the Iced Diamond's castle. The two shake their head and laugh.

* * *

Blaise waited patiently for someone to cross that line again; shooting the kids was a nice stress reliever. James laughs and Marsha slaps him.

"Blaise you just said that out loud! If you're stressed you know to call the masseuse."

"I can't call the masseuse if she's hosting the show!"

"…right." She clears the throat. James shakes his head in amusement and turns towards the field again with his binoculars.

Yuan was sitting in the back with TJ shooting out the snow with a huge grin on her face.

"Say hello to ma lil friend! Like Al Capony said!" she yells.

"Tonya Jane, Al Pacino said that…and it's Al Capone not Capony," explains Yuan with a bored tone. TJ turns to him and sticks her tongue out.

"Same thang!"

Robin was loading up snow in the trebuchet with a graceful speed. Jacque leaned on the machinery casually, examining his nails in a bored manner.

"How's that going…partner?"

Robin glared at him, "Fine. Get ready to pull the lever."

"Aye, aye." He straightens up and grips the handles. As soon as Robin gives the signal, Jacque pulls hard on the lever, launching the snow clean across the field. The ball doesn't hit the castle; however, it does land over to the side where Tori and Adaliah are sitting. The boys' eyes widen when they see the murderous glare and vicious growl she gives as she looks for which one of the Diamonds did it. Robin and Jacque look to each other, nod, and then go another way.

Naomi sets up the ballista for another go around.

"Let it rip!"

Laura attempts to pull the lever, but it jams up.

"Dammit! Stupid lever! Hold on, I think I see the part that's jammed up." She starts to climb up on the ballista to investigate.

"Stupid ballista thingy…messing up my new manicure…the things I do for this team…deserve a gold medal!" she mutters to herself. She makes it to the corner of the lever and spots a piece of ice jammed into it. She groans with frustration and grips for the piece of ice crammed in there.

"Come. On. You. Stupid. Thing!" she growls when she finally yanks it free. She grins victoriously and looks to Naomi. Naomi looks at Laura with frantic, wild eyes and she covers her mouth in horror.

Laura looks down to see that when she yanked the ice out, the lever was pushed down. She looks up in fear.

"Uh oh-WHYYYYYMEEEEEE!?" she flies over the entire battlefield and smack down into the Burning Rubies's castle. She groans as she lands from the keep of the fortress to the ground. The crack that had been enlarged has now finally cracked. It spreads like a wildfire onto the rest of the walls and towers and the building begins to break. The castle begins to shake violently, causing everyone to run to the far end of it.

James smiles and turns to the still bickering friends.

"I believe the Iced Diamonds have won, Marsha and Blaise."

The two stop to look at James. Marsha blushes slightly, "I'm sorry about that, James. Blaise, I will take care of you later. Let's get down there and finish this up."

Marsha, Blaise, and James stand in front of the rest of the contestants.

TJ had finished aiding Yuan with his head, glad he was okay.

Cole laughed at Samantha, who threw a snowball at him.

Freddy and Naomi had bowed to each other respectively, as if the two were samurai warriors.

Jacque shook hands with Robin. The two gripped each other's hand a little more tightly than they should, testing one another.

Angel pouted at the fact that they lost, but Plan B was now in action. She smirked smugly at the fact that she knew she wouldn't be going home tonight.

Paul was tending to Laura, who was mumbling in pain. She really wanted to shout, scream, and complain; but she wants to make a really go impression on Paul.

Tori watches this with pained eyes; she really can't blame anyone but herself. She told him to be with Laura and he is…

She locks eyes with the raven haired beauty; she glares at Laura, who returns the favor gladly.

"What a lovely day it was my darlings. But another one of you must leave tonight," Marsha begins to say. She looks to Blaise expectantly, who blows out air in a huff.

"The winners of this challenge, who successfully knocked down the other team's castle, courtesy of Laura, are the Iced Diamonds!" The Diamonds cheer with glee while the Rubies were disappointed; their small win streak was over.

"Which means one of our fellow Rubies will be leaving us," he finishes. James then hands out the tablets to the Burning Rubies.

"May the spirits be with you in your voting and clear your consciousness," James remarks.

Freddy frowned as he chose his contestant; if shouldn't have to be this way.

Adaliah picked Tori without hesitation; if she didn't want to participate then fine, she doesn't need to be here.

Yuan picked Angel; the sooner she is gone, the better.

TJ picked her person with her eyes closed; even though Angel is a big meanie pie, she doesn't have the heart to send someone home.

Tori wished she could pick someone from the other team; she knew who would go home in a heartbeat.

Samantha chewed on her lip as she decided who to choose; she did notice that Tori hadn't done anything in the challenge…but she's her friend! What's a girl to do?

Angel picked her choice without a second thought; this was getting too easy.

James collected everyone's tablet and passed them to Blaise and Marsha to tally.

When the tallying was complete, Marsha looked sad.

"I hate to say this, but the person to leave us tonight will be…Tori."

Tori hung her head and didn't say a word. Pieces were slowly put together; she had been a fool. She looked into everyone's face and stopped at Paul. Her eyes shone with sadness and regret as she walked away with an escort waiting to take her on a first class trip home.

Paul didn't know what to think now; especially with his coin toss he had made in his confessional.

_**~static~**_

**Paul looks somberly into the camera. "Is fate playing tricks on me? My lucky coin landed on Tori…but she gets eliminated…so does that mean that I should pursue Laura?" he grips his hair and tugs. "Ugh! I don't know! I'm going with the flow…I need time to think."**

_**~static~**_

"That was a surprise to me; but Blaise and I have a surprise for you. Tonight there will be a little show we would love for you guys to see. For now, we shall relax and watch the sun set," Marsha explains and heads towards where there are now blankets set up in the middle of the battlefield.

* * *

The sun set quickly for the participants of Total Drama. Various birds sang their songs as they flew together in their own rhythm. Red, yellow, orange, and purple hues mix together in the sky as the final countdown of the sun made its way through. The chill became more frequent as the light from the sun began to fade. Soon, night began to creep its way in for its shift.

Looking up towards the sky, the contestants, Marsha, Blaise, and James see the blank darkness studded with stars. It was a new moon that night so the stars stood out tremendously.

Cole stood behind Samantha with his arms wrapped around her waist protectively and soothingly. Samantha basked in the warmth and love she received from Cole, shivering ever so slightly with the chilly winds.

Yuan stood next to TJ in a comfortable closeness. She shifted slightly to where their shoulders touched; he didn't move away. Even if she couldn't see it, Yuan smiled softly.

Naomi was hooked on securely to Freddy's back with her arms wrapped around his neck, placing her head in the nook between his shoulder and neck. Freddy held on tightly to her legs; he wouldn't dare let her fall.

Adaliah stared pointedly at the sky, waiting patiently for whatever surprise Marsha and Blaise had in store for them.

James waited for the display to begin. He enjoyed seeing most of the contestants again, as the spirits said he would. However, his appearance here was only for a short time; he was glad to be given this opportunity.

Paul stood with his shoulder slumped; he was clearly confused. What had gone wrong? Why did this happen? He jumps when a hand touches the middle on his back. He turns to see Laura, who grins at him. He sighs and looks back down, making Laura pout dramatically.

"I know this is going to be hard Paul, and surprisingly, this is coming from me. I know I can be slightly…difficult to deal with, but I am human. I'm here if you need me," she says. Paul blinks with astonishment, but his blue eyes shine with appreciation.

Robin stared at the sky with anticipation, ready to see what's in store. If he remembers correctly from his classes, he might already know what this is.

Jacque looked slightly disappointed; there is nothing really valuable here to take or sell. His eyes sweep the surroundings when he stops at the row of snow guns from their battle; he smirks.

Angel simply hated to wait; this better be good, but that's why she taught herself the art of patience; because soon, it will all pay off when she becomes the winner of this competition.

Marsha sighs with contentment and Blaise wraps an arm around her shoulder, thus pulling her closer. She leans her head over to his shoulder comfortingly. She also hated to wait.

"It is going to show tonight right?" she questioned.

Blaise chuckled at her impatient nature, "Of course Marsh, give it a few seconds."

"It's beeeeen a few seconds!" she whines.

"Fine, we'll count down."

She pouts but she gives in, "Okay."

"10." She hugs Blaise closer, who smiles in her hair.

"9." Cole plants a kiss on Samantha's forehead, causing her to blush.

"8." Laura leans into Paul, who accepts her comfort and places an arm around her waist.

"7." Angel shifts to her other leg, wondering what could possibly be in the sky.

"6." Freddy maneuvers Naomi from behind him to in front of him. Her arms and legs still wrapped around him.

"5." James pats Adaliah on the shoulder, who in turn, doesn't give him a sneer; instead, she gives him a blank look, and then turns it into a smile.

"4." Jacque managed to slip the gun unnoticed; how he did it is his little secret; he grins.

"3." TJ suddenly grabs for Yuan's arm.

"2." Yuan is startled at the grab, but he only shakes his head.

"1." Patches and scattered clouds of light to streamers, arcs, rippling curtains and shooting rays light up the sky with an eerie glow; colors of pale green, pink, red, blue, and violet illuminate the glow with much intensity.

The rippling glows dance around each other in different steps, but perfect harmony. The rapid movements seem to cause havoc in the sky between the stars; each of them fighting for attention. The stunning beauty of the rays of light captures the brilliance of it all.

Everyone stared to the skies with amazement; this was something completely unexpected. Marsha smiled at the lights above her. It seemed to give the snow on the ground an enchanting portrait of its own.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is Aurora Borealis aka the Northern Lights," announces Blaise.

James smiled in wonder, "They have many myths about these lights. Some say they come from the Roman goddess, Aurora; another legend says that these lights come from the spirit of the animals that's been hunted; others say that the rays are the souls of their great fishermen and hunters….simply fascinating."

Everyone listened to James, even Yuan, with interest. Every single person there all knew one thing when it comes to this competition: they were glad they came.

One person was happy, but they were not satisfied. Their final confessional for the night really seals it.

_**~static~**_

**Angel folds her arms arrogantly. "Jacque thinks he can actually challenge me," she scoffs. "Please. He may have grown up in the voodoo capital of the world but I was raised in the origin city of all Black Magic, so just try me dearie...just try..." she blows a kiss to the camera. She then looks intently into the camera. **

"**You're next Jacque Metoyer, you're next!"**

_**~static~**_

* * *

**Sooooo that's that! No one shoot me! *ducks behind the bushes* forgive me for my short delay; I've been rather busy these last 2 weeks and I finally got the chance to do something on here. I know I don't normally end that way but I thought it was a nice touch ^_^ I didn't want to add a kitchen and dining scene to this one because I wanted to see how it would work for me. I don't know if I'm going to add one for the next chapter either, but we shall see. For the people who think that my triangle is over…IT'S NOT. Just because Tori is gone doesn't mean she will be easily forgotten about. So not to worry for the ones who ship Paulri ^_^ speaking of ships; I'm going to add a poll to my profile: Who is your Favorite "Ship" of TDP. Check it out! This next chapter is going to a very interesting one, someone is going down quite hilariously in my opinion. As you all read, James returned for this challenge; so that means that any of our past 'elimanatees' just might return for yet another challenge. Anybody wanna guess who he, she, or they might be? I hope you guys enjoyed it and remember, no flames!**


	11. Who Framed Marsha Mclean?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Total Drama! I only own Marsha and Blaise. I don't own any name-branded items and names mentioned.**

**For you guys who wanted a certain city to be added into the challenges, here ya go! I hadn't brushed up on my history of the city description like I should have...sue me!**

**Haha...don't sue me...really!**

* * *

After the light show, everyone was particularly beat. Dinner wasn't required for them that night, courtesy of Marsha and Blaise. Whatever they wanted, they could take from the mini fridge.

TJ hopped into the bathroom first; she had to let her thoughts out.

_**~static~**_

**"I don't know whether or not that dancin' light show was made by huntin' or gods or what, but it sure was purdy! It's too bad that Tori didn't get to see it...Samantha's really tore up about it! She and Tori were closer than my Mama's churned butter on toast! Maybe Wan and I can cheer her up! It'd be better than her hangin' 'round Angel! That girl lies more than that puppet Pistachio!"**

_**~static~**_

She bounces out and looks for Samantha, passing by Angel along the way. She tried not to look at Angel, who couldn't care less anyway; she was in her own thoughts.

_**~static~**_

**Angel is seen sitting in the confessional...she makes sure no one is listening as this confessional is so important to her.**

**"While I was watching the beauty of the aurora borealis I noticed all of the people in love cuddling and enjoying each other warmth and it reminded me," tears begin to form in her eyes, "I have no one," she begins full on crying, "I'm all alone...my parents are way too busy to even acknowledge that I exist, my brother is away at the university, so I rarely see him and my grandmummie just passed away. Sure I have friends but all they want me is for my money...this is why I'm so mean...because I know I'm going to die all alone. No one will ever love or care for me; they'll do whatever it takes to hurt me more and more," she stops crying and takes a deep breath "When a baby is born they're neutral; it takes years and years to shape it into what it will become. My whole life I was made into the monster I've become...no matter what I do to find my happily ever after I just have to accept it; villains don't get a happy ending, and if these people want me to be the monster that they made me become," a murderous glare and smirk grace her face, "Then I will" **

**She crosses her arms. **

**"My friend Caroline is a computers major at Oxford. I called in a little favor and she emailed me records on every one of the contestants left," she flips through the papers, "Let's see here...well I have Jacque's prison record, ooh Yuan was abandoned by his parents," she fakes sympathy. "How sad," it turns into real sympathy for the next file, "Poor Adaliah, she's had a hard life...the rest are just boring...but with this new information I'll be able to crush anyone who dares stand in my way…starting with Jacque. Oh and just so you know Jacque, I'm fluent in French so when you do you little confessionals I understand every word you say. This is going to be too much fun...oh and one more thing, if you ever meet Caroline and she offers cake...deny it at all costs...The Cake is a Lie!"**

_**~static~**_

She exits out feeling so much better. She heads up to her usual seat and puts her head phones in her ears; time to block everyone out and plot along to Evanescence. Yuan stood up and smirked. She doesn't know it, but Yuan go the main gist of the files she has received. He didn't want to ponder on his…family life, so he went in to think of someone else.

_**~static~**_

**A mural of the aurora borealis floods Yuan's canvas in the confessional. Within the portrait, he and Tonya are depicted again. The light frames their forms, weaves seamlessly into their hair. Yuan gives a self-satisfied smile at his handiwork. "Say what you will, but I enjoyed myself tonight. I'm... Well, I'm glad that I got to share it with Tonya."**

**A warm look crosses his features as he edits his painting, highlighting the streaks in Tonya's hair. But, as the distinct clack of familiar heels echoes from outside the confessional, his serenity evaporates. His original coldness envelops him once more, only this time it looks somehow ill-fitting, like a coat that he's outgrown. Unknown to Yuan, it was actually Marsha going back into the stateroom. **

**"Angel has irked me one too many times. She attempts to sever every forming bond between she stumbles across and then has the nerve, the unholy audacity, to whine about her past in the confessional? Oh boo-hoo, little girl. Mommy and Daddy didn't love you? Your stupid grandmother dies on you? Wipe the snot from under your sniveling little nose and get over it."**

**After he finishes his rant, he bits his lower lip in anxiety. "Would Tonya think that was too mean?"**

_**~static~**_

He leaves out of the bathroom in search of TJ; he hadn't seen the bumpkin since boarding the jet and he wanted to show her his newest piece.

* * *

Robin entered into the bathroom next. His thoughts aren't their usual cloudiness, but he had thoughts nonetheless.

_**~static~**_

**"It pains me to say this, but Jacque and I made a good team. Don't get me wrong, I don't like him, but I think it would be wise for us to work as allies. At least until the merge. There is one person that I want out, as in, right now. That is Angel. I have a photographic memory, and I remember what Alice said about her. I know Alice wouldn't lie about that. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure the Diamonds win. That way, the Rubies have the ample opportunity to vote her off. And if that doesn't happen, I'm sure Jacque has some plan to take care of her. Victory belongs to the Diamonds. It is inevitable."**

_**~static**_

Thinking he had everything he needed to say out; he leaves the confessional to fetch a drink and a cold cut from the mini fridge. He sat at his seat and ate in peace. He looked around to catch Jacque's eye. He nods his way, in which Jacque returns it tersely. He continues to eat his sandwich in peace.  
Down the aisle, Samantha was being held in Cole's arms. He kisses her on the forehead and a sound erupts from TJ sitting across from them.

"Awwww! Y'all two cuter than a apple pie on a hot sunny day!" she exclaims. Coles looks at her with amusement and laughs.

"Thanks…if that's a compliment."

TJ laughs, "Of course it is Silly Billy!" Samantha blushes and excuses herself to the bathroom timidly. Cole lets her go and he and TJ continue a vibrant conversation. Samantha heads into the confessional with a lot on her mind.

_**~static~**_

**Samantha: Samantha, clearly upset, walks into the confessional and sits down. "I..." She closes her mouth, clearly unable to speak, before she tries again. "I can't believe Tori is gone. I mean, everyone is going to go, one way or another, but she was doing so well, and she just didn't deserve to go home." Samantha sighs. **

**"I know she didn't help much during the challenge, but, she deserves a second chance and-!" She stops, getting overcome with emotion. "She was just...my closest friend here and I didn't even get to say goodbye and she just didn't deserve all the pain she got here." Samantha wrings her hands together. **

**"I know Paul has his own feelings and he's entitled to act on them, whatever they are, but he was leading her on and it hurt her to the point of her not even wanting to participate in the game and now..." Samantha lets out a shuddering breath, tears in her eyes. "I'm just, really, really upset right now, but I can't say anything because Paul is my friend and he's Cole's best friend, and I don't want to make Cole feel uncomfortable or like he has to choose sides." Samantha blushes. **

**"I mean, regardless of how Cole feels about me, if it ever came down to it, Cole could always choose Paul over me, and I would never want to put him in that position, nor would I ever want to find out who he would choose." She sighs. "I just hope Tori's happier now and not in so much pain. And as for Paul, well, I sure hope he knows what he's doing."**

_**~static~**_

Coincidentally, she bumps into Paul. She blushes again as Paul tries to give her a smile; her blush is not from embarrassment. He sighs and knows she's upset.

"Samantha, can I talk to you after I get out of the bathroom…alone?"

Samantha chews on her nails nervously and nods. Paul ducks into the bathroom, while Samantha leans by the door waiting for him.

_**~static~**_

**Paul: Paul is sitting on the toilet; his hands on his head. He sighs and rakes his fingers through his hair and looks up. "What did I do to deserve this? I liked Tori and I thought she liked me back…then Laura came along and that night…that night in the tent just felt…right, natural…was I wrong?" He sighs again. **

"**At least I still have Laura here; but Tori won't stay off of my mind either! Samantha is probably mad at me because she thinks I was a jerk to Tori…what do I do?" His fingers still in his hair, he grips it tightly and yanks. **

"**UGH! Why did she get voted off?! I need to know!" **

_**~static~**_

He exits out to find Samantha still there. He then goes to explain the situation to her; her feeling of being upset towards Paul turned into one of sympathy. She tries to comfort him the best way she can, awkwardly. Paul thanks her for her effort, and he goes to sit down. Laura seen the exchange and proceeded to the bathroom her own self.

_**~static~**_

**Laura sits on the toilet seat, back in her usual, where bruises can be see from the challenge. But she is grinning- she fist pumps the air "Yes- tha-bitch is gone!"**

**She sighs and leans back into the seat "Too easy"**

**She stretches out her muscles and winces slightly from the bruising "And now I have Paul all to myself" she grins mischievously. **

**She then pouts slightly "It does, look like he actually misses her though..." she sighs thoughtfully tapping her chin "I suppose that is something I can deal with"**

**"And my nails look" she pouts and gets up showing her indeed rather ruined nail polish and one broken nail right into the camera. She sits back down onto the toilet seat "At-least I have my nail file, but I'm missing my favorite cherry red polish- I mean I doubt any of the other girls would have good polish" she shudders "I mean have you seen them? Little Sammy's are chipped away from all that nail biting- arg!"**

**She sighs dramatically inspecting her nails "My team- totally, and I mean totally owe me"**

**She grins a big dimple showing grin "But then, now I have Paul and he is sooo worth a few bruises and maybe ruined nails-maybe- I guess I'll find out now"**

**She sighs, clearly day-dreaming "Sooo worth it"**

_**~static~**_

She exits the bathroom and gets a soda from the mini fridge. She plops down next to Paul unexpectedly and opens up a magazine, sipping her soda at the same time. Paul may not have said a word, but the moment he slightly shifted closer to her, she knew he wasn't complaining.

* * *

Adaliah wrung her wrists as she glared dangerously at Jacque and Robin. Blaise has hidden in the stateroom with Marsha, but she didn't worry; he would have to come to the bathroom. Jacque notices her look around and that feeling in his stomach did not sit right. He dashes to the bathroom without her knowing and locks the door.

_**~static~**_

**Jacque looks scared &amp; his eyes are dashing around from side to side with his duffle bag on his side.**

**"I hope Adaliah didn't notice me &amp; Robin. She is scarier than living through Katrina again. I better hide from her. It's a good thing I stole some ninja smoke effects from a pawn shop back home." He takes something out of his bag &amp; immediately grey smoke fills up the confessional. The smoke clears &amp; Jacque is gone. A single blunt, however, sits on the toilet seat.**

_**~static~**_

He sneaks back to his seat, hopefully incognito. Adaliah rises up past him and goes to the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

**Adaliah smirks, but her eyes show a dangerous glint in them. Her twisted smile turns into a sneer as she hisses her forked tongue out.  
"I'm coming for you Blaise, Robin, and Jacque! Don't think I've forgotten what happened!"**

**She punches into her fist and smirks again, "And I know just how to do it." **

_**~static~**_

He tries to relax, and as he gets to that point, he's literally pulled from under his seat. Adaliah stares him in the eye with a death glare, scaring Jacque just a little. She smirks and let's of his ankles.

"Just knowing the fact that I can get you at any time is scaring you makes a great revenge."

Jacque tries to smirk, "Looking forward to it."

Robin notices the exchange and inches down in his seat. Adaliah gives him a glance and shakes her head; she's not going after him…at least, not today. Robin let out a sigh of relief and finished his drink.

Out of nowhere, the stateroom is opened and Blaise is kicked out.

"Marsha, please don't do this! It was only a joke!"

Marsha glares half-heartedly, "Too late for that." She looks to Adaliah. "You want him? He's all yours!" and she shuts the door. Adaliah turns slowly in Blaise's direction, who tries to pound on the door.

"Come on Marsh, open the door! She's coming for me!"

"Should have thought of that before you made your little 'joke'!" is heard through the door. Before Blaise can say anything else, Adaliah already grabbed his arm and held it behind his back. She kicks him down ties his arm around his stomach. She rolls him over and grabs the first thing she could: a marker.

"Oh God not the marker! Anything but the marker!"

Blaise had to scrub really hard to get the green clover, the word 'loser', and picture of a male anatomy off of his forehead.

* * *

TJ had finally made it to Yuan's seat, when Naomi and Freddy sat across from them.

"I love it Wan! I look real purdy!" she grins widely at him, "And so do you."

Yuan smirks, "Of course I am! These features are chiseled from God."

"I don't know what chizle means but it gotta be good coming from God!"

Naomi laughs at the two and leans into Freddy, who was already asleep. "Can I take a picture of you guys? I want to add it to my scrapbook."

"Why would I wan-oof!"

"Of course we will!" says TJ after she elbows Yuan in the side. He rubs it and begins to mutter random words under his breath, looking at her with annoyance. The two didn't realize that she had already taken two pictures. It showed the two looking at each other; TJ with her toothy grin and Yuan's intense stare; it didn't even look like an annoyed look. It was perfect. Naomi slipped one into her scrapbook and the other one into Yuan's sketchbook.

TJ and Yuan leave Naomi and Freddy, who are both curled into each other, and go to different seats.

"Wan?" TJ looks to Yuan with pleading eyes. Whatever it was, he couldn't say no.

"What seems to be of distress, Tonya Jane?"

"I left ma pillow with Naomy and Freddy; can I lean inta yours?"

Yuan sighs, but moves his pillow in the middle of the two. TJ exclaims her delight and kisses him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Wan, sweet dreams."

Yuan touched the part of his cheek where she kissed him and smiled; only she could inflict this emotion into him. He opens up his scrapbook to reveal the picture Naomi had taken earlier. He couldn't help but trace it with his finger; but it got him to thinking about his family…or lack of family.

Careful not wake her up, Yuan maneuvers himself over TJ and into the bathroom for the final confessional of the night.

_**~static~**_

**Yuan: Yuan hunches over in the confessional, his face voided of paint smears and his hair hanging and loosely around his shoulders. He closes his eyes, opens them again, and takes a shuddering breath.**

**"The first time I ever picked up a paintbrush was the day my mother and father asked me to leave. They gave me the entirety of my trust fund, said that I could live in the guesthouse until I turned eighteen, and asked that I stay out of their way since I wasn't willing to live by their standards. It was clean, simple. They told the paparazzi that I left on my own accord and the issue was glossed over before the sun had set."**

**He straightens his back, though he turns his head to the left so that he's still looking away from the camera reflectively. **

**"I made pain my muse, and from it I created magnificence, one masterpiece after another. When the money started pouring in and I ran out of my own suffering, I started using others. I became dependent on a system that was flawed and broken, but one that worked. If I didn't feel anything, I couldn't feel that pain."**

**Bitterly, he slams his hand down on the seat beside him.**

**"There. Now Yuan has his stupid little backstory."**

**His gaze falls and a look of anguished determination cracks his mouth. When he turns to face the camera again, his eyes shine with unshed tears. He fumbles for his brush for a moment before giving up entirely.**

**"Now," he whispers, his voice low and defeated, "you know why I have to win." He takes out the picture found in his sketchbook. **

"**And I think I have found my other reason." **

_**~static~**_

* * *

"You don't think it's a bad idea to do this right?" asks Marsha. She rocks her feet back and forth as she lies on her stomach.

Blaise sits in the chair with his arms folded, "No, I think this will be very interesting. Besides, I already made the calls."

Marsha huffs and throws a pillow at him, "Fine. But if something goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

* * *

Blue hues and the songs of birds wake up the contestants later than usual; turns out, pink and orange colors begin their dance as well. The gang had slept through the whole morning into the afternoon. They look out the window to see destroyed terrain and trees. A large body of water is also seen. Tattered buildings and a ruined amusement park could be seen from their height in the sky.

Jacque looks out to see the ruined terrain. The scattered houses and flooded roads reminded him of another time…wait a minute.

He looks more closely and his eyes widened. "Oh shit," he says as the begin to lower, "We're in-"

"We're heading out into New Orleans, Louisiana!" exclaims Marsha. She was dressed in a sleek black dress and leather black strappy heels.

"We let you guys sleep in til the afternoon, because we wanted to have our first stop at this really cool place through the French Quarter," explains Blaise. "So get dressed into something a little formal and we'll see you off the jet."

The contestants exit off of the jet with replicas of their formal wear, only different colors. They're greeted by Blaise and Marsha, who now dons a purple feathered boa around her neck. She guides them to a place on the French Quarter with the name _The Bombay Club._

The inside of the Bombay Club was given an ominous, whimsical glow. Lights glowed in only certain areas such as the bar and the hanger lights; candles illuminated the wooden-paneled bar and tables. Guests were already in there seated into the tables; some of these people even looked familiar to the group.

"Before our challenge I thought that it would be fitting to get to know some of the applicants who didn't make the cut. You'll be seeing some of them accompanying us in the rest of the challenges; I'm not heartless, they deserved a chance to be on the show. And what better way to do that than in New Orleans!" Marsha explains and she opens her arms wide, gesturing to the rest of the guests already seated.

Marsha walked to a table where two girls were seated. One of the girls' long, straight jet black hair glistened in the faint glow of the candle. Her narrowed, suspicious black eyes and soft pink lips were very distinguishable on her very pale skin, along with four long scars on the left side of her face. She wore a long black strapless dress. Black heels are seen on her feet under the hem of her dress; a silver neck with an onyx pendant stood out above her cleavage.

The girl sitting beside her whipped her blonde braid over her shoulder. Unlike the girl across from her, this girl's skin is flawless. Her round blue eyes are surrounded by long lashes. Her soft, pink lips curve into a smile, flaring her small nose slightly. Her makeup is done perfectly to match her outfit. The blue dress hugs her curves and stops mid-thigh. Blue heels rocked back and forth from one of her crossed legs; blue flowers are woven into her braid.

"These two lovely ladies are Sevena and Dorolla Doe; they're twin sisters," states Marsha. Dorolla, the blonde, waves to the contestants and smiles. Angel narrows her eyes.

_**~static~**_

**Angel crosses her arms and glowers. "We already have a manipulative blonde on this show, we don't need another one!" She takes a deep breath and exhales, "It's fine, this…Dorolla has nothing on me and I'm not worried about her." She sneers. **

_**~static~**_

Sevena simply waves at the group, not saying anything. Marsha smiles, "She doesn't talk much, but sshe really is a sweet girl."

She then maneuvers herself through the other tables. Blaise urges the group to follow. They stop at a group of males.

One of the guys stared with his messy short brown hair. It sticks out in almost every angle.

Naomi gasps, "You so remind me of Sora!"

Freddy laughs, "I was thinking the same thing!"

The teen raises an eyebrow and an amused smile graced his face; the smile emphasizes the small cleft in his pointed chin. He wears a short sleeved, white button up shirt, a red tie under the collar, khaki dress pants, and brown leather dress shoes.

He leans on his right elbow in a casual position; but he doesn't have a left forearm.

Samantha gasps, her hands covering her mouth. Cole rubs her shoulders soothingly.

The boy grins, "Yeah there's no forearm there, but at least I still have two legs to stand on!" and he begins to laugh. Some of the contestants join in, but Samantha gives him a saddened look.

Blaise grips the boys shoulder protectively, "This is David Morrison, our jokester of the group."

He waves again with a toothy grin. The boy beside him sneers and waves indifferently. His cold brown eyes are far from inviting, moer like threatening. A long deep scar stands out proudly through his right eye. His shoulder length black hair resembles one of Severus Snape in Harry Potter. The only difference is the blood red streaks that stains his black locks.

He wears a black, formfitting t-shirt and a leather jacket over it. Black jeans are shown under the table along with black biker boots. He smirks when our blonde, blue eyed devil makes her way through the crowd from her confessional.

"Everyone, this is-"

"Damien," a voice whispers. A throat is cleared and could be heard more loudly. "Damien…how'd-"

"You're not the only one with connections baby," he says with a dark chuckle. He looks to Marsha appreciatively. "Besides, I sent an application to gorgeous here, but she didn't accept me. She did promise me that I would be on the show in the future." His leering smirk widens, "Not only do I get to be on television, but I get money without even having to win a competition."

Marsha laughs beside him, Blaise giving a dry chuckle.

"For everybody that didn't hear or can't make a connection in their pea brains, I'm Damien Black."

Jacque gives Damien a once over and crosses his arms.

_**~static~**_

"**That's who I'm supposed to be intimidated by Angel?" Jacque asks in the camera with a smirk. "This so called 'bad boy' who has only gone to juvie?" he scoffs, "Sweetheart, his 'name' he has for himself there won't get him anything when it comes to the real deal….and I know the real deal." **

**He looks down to check his phone, "I wonder if I should let my old contacts I'm here, no harm in getting in some extra dough before I get the big money." **

_**~static~**_

The other two males are very familiar. One with their silver glasses and grin; the other with his shaggy brown hair and soft, warm green eyes filled with life and curiosity.

"Ronny!"

"Zach!"

"Zacharias!" was all said at the same time by some of the contestants. TJ's was heard more loudly than the others. She rushes to him and gives him a bone crushing hug. Squeezing Zacharias to death, TJ is tapped on her shoulder by a slightly irked Yuan. She clears her throat and grins.

"Don't worry Wan, ya gotta place right here," she pats on her chest, indicating her heart. "So no need to be jellus!"

Yuan scoffs, "Me jealous? You were going to kill the cre- Zacharias if I hadn't have broken the embrace."

TJ looks at him with knowing eyes, "If ya say so Wan." And she hooks her arm with his.

Ronny raises an eyebrow at the two, but shakes his head; he may not have been gone long, but things sure are different. Curiosity killed the cat.

He finally managed to find something other than his steampunk formal wear that fit him. He wears a navy blue t-shirt with a small white ghost similar to a Pac-Man ghost in the corner of his shirt. Dark jeans and black sneakers with neon yellow shoelaces and his signature red hoodie complete his look.

Zacharias is wearing a black silk button up shirt, khaki slacks, his signature white gloves and a black top hat that's slightly tilted. Of course his cane is perched on the side of the table. Now that his face was back to its regular complexion than red and blue, he clears his throat.

"Greetings everyone, I'm honored to be in quite an establishment here. You know the history about this place-"

"No need to go through the history of such things now Zacharias," interrupts Blaise. Zacharias clears his throat sheepishly.

Marsha claps her hands together, "This is getting to be such a lovely reunion for most of y'all, but we must move on." She then moves them to the bar. Some people were seated there and a rather small girl was mixing drinks effortlessly behind the counter.

The first one to be introduced is a female. Her brown hair was tied into two long pigtails; uniquely, pink and purple highlights are colored into her hair. She wears a strapless pink dress that hugs her thin curves. Black framed glasses do nothing to obscure her brown eyes filled with excitement.

She smiles widely and looks to Robin and Jacque, "Wow! You guys look like the perfect 'opposites attract' couple!"

Robin stares at her with a stunned, blank expression; his cheeks tint to a shade of pink. Jacque glares at the girl and sneers slightly.

"Yeaaaa nooo," Jacque responds, "This is a lover of the ladies."

The girl giggles, "Suit yourself!"

Blaise tries his best to introduce the girl with a straight face, "This lovely lady right here is Rosalina Maza."

She grins and waves vigorously. The boy beside her looked familiar, but some of the contestants can't put their finger on it. Samantha gasps again and places her hand to her mouth; this time, it's for a shock of happiness.

"Andrew!" she rushes to him and he hugs her protectively. Cole looks at the two, but instead of jealousy he is curious; the two look similar to one another. He has almond shaped hazel eyes, a long nose, and freckles decorating his nose and cheeks. His hair is a chocolate brown styled in a messy faux hawk that's shaved on the sides.

His broad shoulders and muscular build is shown from his regular black tux with a red rose in the right breast pocket; black leather dress shoes on his feet. To Cole they had their differences in appearance, but the way he held her was deeper than a past intimate relationship. That's when it clicks in his head.

"You're her brother." He states. Andrew lightens up, but doesn't let go, of Samantha. He looks Cole up and down, a quick assumption ready on his tongue.

"You must have an interest in my sister." Samantha blushes and looks up to her brother.

"Um, w-we're actually t-t-together," she stutters. Instead of being upset, Andrew simply smiles and extends a hand to Cole.

"I didn't have a chance to watch the show when Marsha contacted me. I felt horrible knowing I wasn't watching my sister through the television, so I jumped at the opportunity to see her in person. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Cole, Cole Matthews," responds Cole. He grasps Andrew's hand, who accepts it firmly.

"Any friend, or more than friend, of Samantha's is welcomed to me. I protect our own and if she trusts you, I trust you," Cole nods, but feels the handshake tighten, "But don't mistake my kindness for weakness. You watch over my baby sister carefully and take care of her when I can't…or there will be a problem."

Cole bobs his head in a quick agreement; Andrew loosens his hold and smiles, "Glad to know we're on the same page; nice hair color by the way." He gives a sly grin and ushers Samantha back to Cole. She's still beet red from the exchange, but seeing the two at ease put her skin back to its original color. He then turns to everyone else.

"I'm Andrew Byers, Samantha's older brother."

The girl beside the group at the bar loudly announces her disgust.

"Puh-lease, someone hand me a bucket to puke in!" the girl exclaims. The group turns to see a familiar small blonde in a purple glittered dress that reaches her knees. The dress hugs her thin frame; her purple heels clicking with each step.

"No need for introductions from me, everybody should know who this fabulous diva is," she says arrogantly.

Marsha sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, "Sabrina, not now." Everybody but Laura weren't as excited to see Sabrina again. Laura nodded approvingly at her outfit.

"Sabrina will be doing a performance for us tonight. Since she is a performer, I thought it would be a perfect chance for her to come back for the show for tonight."

Sabrina bows respectively, but glaring the whole time. Blaise shakes his head and gestures to the girl behind the bar.

Despite her height, she gives off a wise, mature presence. Her bright tan hair is styled in a short spiky bun with sideswept bangs; her hair framed her heart-shaped face. She has walnut shaped grey eyes; the color similar to dishwater. A small button nose and pouty rosy lips complete the elegance of her face.

She even has a petite build with a noticeable 34C obscured by her formfitting black t-shirt that has a brown coffee cup logo that says "Coffee Time." Khaki capris and black sneakers complete her lower half. The outfit complements her creamy, fair complexion. She takes her foot out of one of her sneakers and scratches the other ankle, revealing her black ankles socks. She smiles, but doesn't say anything as she turns to continue mixing her drinks.

"This is Deborah Bartley. She's our barista tonight; and she knows the 'no alcohol' rule for you guys."

Some of the group pout disappointed in the lack of alcohol.

"So this is our little get together for the night. Enjoy yourselves for-"

"I think you forgot someone _sister_," comes a voice going through the crowd. Marsha sees the figure and tries to hide her scowl; she fails.

"Why aren't you dead in the desert somewhere Chrissy dear?" she asks in a sickly sweet voice; her head is cocked to the side.

Chris walks up in his expensive silk black suit; shades covering his eyes. He steps up in front of Marsha and takes off his glasses. He smirks when she steps up towards him menacingly, but Blaise holds her back.

"I still have connections ya know, I'm more famous than you are. I was told where your jet might land so I had it tracked down. What, didn't think I would make an appearance?" he looks around and scoffs, "Judging by the look of things, my presence is definitely needed."

Marsha growls and manages to get out of Blaise's hold and lunges for him. Cole and Paul grab her in time before she did something to him.

"You know what Chris, you're going to be gone for good if it's the last thing I do tonight! To the death for all I care!"

Chris only laughs and puts his shades back on. "Whatever you say Marsha, whatever you say." He looks to Deborah and perches his elbow on the counter. "What do ya say toots, get me something _exciting_."

Deborah glares at his through narrowed eyes, but proceeds to do her job in an instant. She mixes the drinks with ease and tosses it into a glass, sliding it to Chris in record time.

Marsha grabs a champagne glass and downs it effortlessly. She grabs for another and turns to the group. Blaise stops her with a comforting hand to her shoulder and looks to the group.

"You guys enjoy yourselves tonight. We'll discuss more after the party."

Blaise leaves off with Marsha to pick a table, so everyone roam around until they find their own social rhythm.

Jacque goes to sit in between Sevena and Dorolla. He smirks and folds his hands on the table, preparing to use his charm.

"So ladies, ever wanted to have sweet dreams at night?"

Sevena looked to Jacque, but doesn't say a word. Jacque raises an eyebrow, but looks to Dorolla.

"So sweet of you to offer, but I create my own sweet dreams. Isn't that right, Sevena?" she looks to Sevena, her eyes darkening.

"Yea," she responds quietly, looking up to her but turns away quickly. Jacque looks in between the interactions, but simply laughs.

"Oh sweetheart, you'll never know what a sweet dream is until you get the hook up with this guy."

Dorolla looks him up and down, "Oh really? Prove it."

"Take my hand and I will." Jacque holds his hand out patiently, knowing Dorolla will take his hand. She looks at it tentatively, and finally rests her hand in his. He stands up and guides her with him. Sevena looks up to her astonished, but doesn't say anything as her sister is whisked away.

Everyone else seemed to be doing fine with their interactions; even Yuan who loomed undetected by TJ, as if he were being protective. Ronny excused himself once and came back with his hair slightly ruffled. Marsha continued to walk back and forth from the back to the bar, getting drink after drink. Blaise watching her with concern.

Angel looked around to see if she could find Damien, but her effort was futile. Damien was shifting from each shadowed corners of the room, watching over everyone with an evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

The only lights in the club die down; only the hazes of the candles remain. A bright light comes forward to show Sabrina in a tight purple bodice with a purple sheer tutu skirt. Her pale ballet shoes are seen on her feet. She grabs the microphone and walks to the center stage. Her hair isn't in a tight bun, but in alluring, seductive waves.

"Tonight will be a piece of a classic blended in my own, better way." She says. Various members of the audience roll their eyes.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath; slowly opening her eyes in a slow, sexy way. When she begins to sing, her voice comes off huskily.

"_**You had plenty money, 1922" **_

The tempo kicks off in a slow beat with a mixture of a piano and set of drums. The crowd is quite shocked at the voice and movements Sabrina take. She slowly raises her right leg slowly, rubbing it over her left; she keeps her toes pointed as she does so.

"_**You let other women make a…fool of you; why don't you do right?"**_

She does a simple spin on her left leg, stopping to bend over.

"_**Like some other meeeen dooo?" **_

She uses her free arm to trail up her leg slowly.

"_**Get out of hereee; get me some mon – ey tooo." **_

She spins again to stop with her back towards the crowd. She puts her hand on her hip and looks over her shoulder with a coy smile.

"_**You're sitting down wonderin' what it's aaall about"**_

She bends her knees and crosses her legs, and then swiftly pushes back to land on her butt.

"_**If you ain't got no money, they will put you out; why don't you dooo riiight?" **_

She smiles seductively and shakes a finger towards the crowd. She then puts both arms behind her and bends back, the light illuminating her neck and her cleavage.

"_**Like some other meeeen dooo?"**_

She turns her head to look at the crowd, slowly moving her legs together to prepare to stand up.

"_**Get out of hereee; get me some mon – ey tooo."**_

She stands on her toes, lifting her left leg up slowly and kicking it out to the crowd invitingly.

"_**Now if you had prepared 20 years agooo; you wouldn't be wanderin' out from door to door."**_

Sabrina stretches her free arm as she twirls in small circles with the music.

"_**Why don't you do riiight? Like some other meeen dooo?"**_

She walks along the stage tentatively and seductively; all the while staying pointedly on her toes.

"_**Get out of hereee; get me some mon – ey tooo"**_

She kicks a leg out and stretches out backwards at the same time.

"_**Get out of hereee; get me some mon – ey tooo"**_

She straightens up and spins with a smile.

"_**Why don't you do riiiiiight?"**_

She stops with her arms outstretched.

"_**Like some other meeeeeeen…." **_

She raises the mic and the angle of her head up to the ceiling. She closes her eyes.

"_**Doooooo."**_

She lowers her head along with the mic as she finishes the last note. As the music finishes on its last beat, the crowd gives Sabrina quite the standing ovation. A thunderous roar of claps is heard throughout the club. Sabrina crosses her legs in a bow and then straightens up, basking in the ambience of glory.

While clapping, Ronny leaned into Robin to whisper in his ear, "She actually did a wonderful job."

Robin snorts, but continues to clap. "Of course, once you get past her witchy personality."

She waves and smiles smugly towards the crowd; she then rushes off backstage. The lights come back on and the ovation dies down. Soon, everyone goes back into their conversations.

* * *

Classical jazz music begins to play in the background while everyone gets back into their own grooves. Marsha dances around the tables, smiling broadly and laughing; another glass of champagne in her hand.

The night goes peacefully and without conflict…almost.

Men dressed in uniforms come walking in to the club; the looks on their faces mean all business. Everyone look at them with curiosity and shock. Zacharias was even bold enough to grab for their taser, until TJ gets to him first.

Yuan shakes his head, muttering about 'idiot boys', 'too curious for their own good' and 'should have gotten electrocuted'.

The uniformed men walk up to Marsha, who was grinning stupidly.

"Can I h-help you officers?" she asks playfully. The men look at each other and nod. They then grab one of her arms. She sobers slightly and pushes them off.

"Woah Woah Woah! Having a drink is not bad here!" she protests. Blaise tries to get to her, but another man stops him.

"Your 'tipsiness' may not be bad; but murder definitely is." One of the men says. The music comes to a halt; everyone gets quiet; Marsha sobers up and freezes.

"Murder? What are you talking about?"

"We were called given an anonymous tip of a murder here; and you were the killer."

Marsha's eyes widen, "WHAT?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

The men narrow their eyes, "We shall see."

The uniformed men scope the place, one keeping a longing eye towards Damien and Jacque. Jacque turns his head once each one turns his way. He'll be damned if he goes to jail in here.

Soon, one of the men shouts out from back of the club. Everyone goes to follow his voice that was coming far inside of the back room. Gasps were heard as they took in the sight before them.

The vanity mirror was broken; pieces of it was scattered on the floor. The clothing cart was in disarray; clothes thrown everywhere. But the main disturbance was the red paint splattered on the floor. Looking at where the paint was coming from, however, changes everyone's thought of it being paint. A mangled body is stilled in the middle of the floor. The hair is shagged and sticking to the floor. The face is very recognizable, even with the shades still upon its eyes.

Chris lied dead in the middle of the floor with a large glass shard protruding from his chest, his mouth formed into an 'O' in the most horrified, grotesque way. Marsha had fallen to her knees to the floor, her lips quivering.

Samantha turns her head away; Cole and Andrew were there to comfort her.

Yuan's eyes held no sympathy; this would be perfect on an easel.

Naomi and Freddy both say, "Woah…cool" at the same time; they look at each other and smile despite the circumstances.

Deborah frowns; Rosalina and Sevena stare with wide eyes.

Sabrina folds her eyes, her eyes hardening. Damien shrugs as Angel looks with interest.

"He did always say he was drop dead gorgeous…" starts David, but Deborah shakes her head towards him.

Ronny, Dorolla, and Jacque all have a look mixed with shock and confusion.

Laura holds her hand to her mouth, causing Paul to comfort her subconsciously.

TJ's eyes are clouded with sadness; she reaches for Zacharias, who adjusts his glasses to make sure he's looking at this scene correctly. Yuan notices and tries to hold in this weird feeling in stomach; and it's not food poisoning this time.

Robin and Adaliah are both clearly puzzled; how in the hell did a murder happen right under everyone's nose? Adaliah scans around to make sure no one was hidden underneath or around anything.

Blaise tries to inch closer to Marsha, but she pushes him away. No one else gets to step up because the uniform men pick her up and haul her away. The group begins to protest until some of the men hold them back with batons. Marsha kicks and screams in her drunkenness; her words slurring.

"Why would jy kill my brotha!? He a roach dat keeps comin' back!" she giggles, "Lemme go! Guys help a girl out!" she yells as she attempts to reach out for everyone.

Blaise looks stricken as the men haul Marsha out of the Bombay club. Clearing his throat, he looks back to the teens with a determined, hard look on his face.

"I need you guys to clear Marsha's name. We'll make this the challenge even; whichever team finds out what really happened wins." The teens just stand there, trying to process the information given. Blaise growls, a vein popping out on his neck.

"Don't just stand there, go!" he bites out. He causes most of the teens to jump, and he sighs and then pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry guys. Our guests can leave and head to their rooms. You guys can go as well. I just…I have to get things wrapped up around here." He looks off towards the backroom where Chris's body is lying cold…dead. "Just…go…we'll regroup tomorrow. The guests can show you where to go." He waves them off. Everyone looks at one another and leave from the club. Adaliah looks towards the room to see Blaise trailing his fingers along the island of the bar, a small smile gracing his face. She narrows her eyes suspiciously.

The night ends with the medical examiner and other officials gathering Chris's body. The report concludes that he died from the glass being shoved into his chest; time of death being between 9:00 and 10:00, before Sabrina's performance. There was a stray nail file found under his body, glitter residue on the glass, purple feathers astray close to the broken glass, and a broken red zipper within the glass.

* * *

Blaise gathered everyone up the next day and gave them the information of the autopsy. He also explained that mostly everyone at the gathering were suspects. They must question them and figure out who the real killer is. He gives everyone a list of where everyone might be. The only ones not on the list were Zacharias due to food poisoning, and David, who doesn't handle death very well.

The Iced Diamonds and Burning Rubies split up individually to ask the suspects on the list; Samantha stepping out as she wasn't very fond of questioning others. Everyone, including Angel and Yuan, didn't object as long as they could get the job done.

* * *

Naomi walks down the street with her mind in various places. The games that were originated here; the food made here; even the different spirits and superstitions intrigued her! She wished she could have Freddy there to take pictures and share the experience. But she shakes it from her mind; just like Kairi told Sora, they'll always be connected through their hearts. And he'll always be in her heart now that she has him. She snaps pictures at the various buildings and scenery. She finally spots the name of the building she wrote on her hand in a neon sharpie: Audubon Butterfly Garden and Insectarium. Naomi walked through the building of the Butterfly garden with absolute awe. She doesn't get to look at the white marble columned structure when she spots Sevena sitting by the Field Camp entrance.

"Hey there!" Naomi exclaims. Sevena looks up from her grey notebook and smiles softly.

"Hi," she says…at least that's what Naomi thought she said.

"Um, I was wondering if you noticed anything weird last night before Sabrina performed."

Sevena seemed to think, as if not wanting to answer. She then takes a deep breath. Quiet as a mouse, she answers.

"I saw Damien and Marsha leave into different places. Marsha kept taking glasses and going towards the back."

"Are you sure?"

Sevena looks Naomi dead in the eye, "I never lie." Naomi nods and smiles. "Thank you Sevena."

Sevena nods and goes back into her notebook.

* * *

Yuan glowers as he walks to the city park. He doesn't know what this twisting feeling in his gut is, but it's really beginning to grate on his nerves. Every time he sees that…what word is he looking for? Oh yes, _DORK_, if he were to put it simply, acting as if he deserves to be near Tonya Jane…wait a minute. What is he thinking?! Tonya Jane is his colleague…his friend. She deserves her happiness, even if it's with the simpleton. He makes it into the urban visual of the city park, gazing appreciatively towards the twisted, wicked trees. There on a bench, he spots the blonde he was meant to questions.

"Blondie!" he yells. Dorolla looks up to Yuan and smiles. She tries to look him up and down obscurely and appreciatively, but he catches it; he'll ignore it just this one time for the sake of getting out of here."

"Yes?" she asks sweetly. Yuan rolls his eyes, so she's going to be this kind of girl, an Angel wannabe.

"So did you happen to notice anything before that ghastly girl made her performance?" he asks. Just because he enjoyed the performance doesn't mean he likes the performer. Dorolla tilts her head, deep in thought. Yuan taps his foot impatiently, narrowing his eyes as he folds his arms.

"No, I didn- wait! I did notice Marsha leaving back and forth from the back." Yuan sighs; as much as he detests almost everyone else, he did not believe Marsha was a murderer. He nods and walks back swiftly in his graceful strides.

* * *

Paul walked into the Audubon Butterfly Garden on the hunt for Ronny. He looked around and couldn't find the boy anywhere! He saw Sevena, but not Ronny. Maybe it was due to his distractions of Laura and Tori. Laura was definitely showing she was a girl who went after what she wanted…but Tori was a girl who showed her resistance, bringing out the enigma he was interested in. His feelings are so hard to depict. Especially if you never know when the other girl could return; however, Laura's touch could be highly convincing…

"Hey!" a person exclaims behind him. Paul's first reaction was to swing and jump back before the person could strike. The figure ducks and then laughs.

"I guess they say you shouldn't sneak up on people was spot on," says Ronny. Paul releases a breath he was holding and relaxes.

"Please don't do that," remarks Paul. Ronny merely shrugs and guides him into the gallery filled with dozens of butterflies.

"It's actually hundreds," responds Ronny. Paul just looks at him as he shrugs back at him. "So you're here to ask about last night." Paul nods. "I can't tell you much about it, but I talked to Sabrina before she went into her performance to wish her luck. She rejected it obviously and roughly pulled my jacket when she tried to get me out of the room."

He showed Paul his ripped jacket missing its zipper. He then leans in, "Chris and Marsha were hostile backstage too. I saw them in the hallway after Sabrina kicked me out."

Paul hangs his head and leaves out of the gallery. Maybe Marsha…no, he won't believe it.

* * *

TJ thinks about Zach leaving due to his food poisoning; he won't be out until the end of the night. Hopefully they'll have this case wrapped up before they take Marsha to the slammer. Her thoughts then shift to her favorite artist. He seemed troubled about Zach and he doesn't need to! Wan has a place in her heart now and will stay there, even after the competition ends.

She walks through the ruins of the Six Flags, wondering who in the heck would be there. She spots the vivacious girl swinging on the rusty rollercoaster pole close to the tattered entrance.

"Howdy!"

"Howdy!" Rosalina giggles. "Isn't it just lovely out here? Such potential!"

TJ shrugs, "I guess so, if you into somethin' like that. All this rust and broken boreds."

"Boards, right?" asks Rosalina.

"That's what I said! Ya hear anythin' bout the murder last night?"

Rosalina only shakes her head. "Nope," she says popping the 'p', " I was too busy mind shipping."

"Mind…shippin'?"

"Yeah!" Rosalina exclaims, "I was imagining who would be perfect for one another; especially the guys who looked good together."

"Um, interestin', thank ya kindly for the infamashun." And TJ turns on her heel and walks off. She shakes her head as she turns to see Rosalina spinning again. "That girl is as nutty as a squirrel on coffee."

* * *

Robin takes a deep breath as he enters the Bombay Club. He nods to Deborah at the bar as he approaches the seat next to Blaise.

"I know you'll want me to cut to the chase right now, so just recap everything you remember last night."

Blaise sighs, "As you saw, Marsha had been drinking. She was going back and forth towards the back to talk to Chris and get away from everybody, appearances ya know?" Robin nods for him to continue.

"Then when she came back up here, she looked disheveled and took another drink. I was hoping it was only from arguing with Chris, not killing him." Blaise puts his head in his hands.

"So you have no idea where the feathers, glitter, zipper, or nail file came from?"

"Marsha always carries her nail file…she was wearing a purple feather boa, but the other two things are not familiar at all." Something nags at the back of Robin's mind; something he should remember.

"Thank you Blaise. I'll be back to talk to you, Deborah." Deborah looks and nods at him. Robin had a million questions in his mind. What were the two arguing about? Where did the glitter and red zipper come from? Did the feather actually come from Marsha? What about Sabrina in the backstage room? Did she hear anything?

He couldn't let his thoughts on any of his fellow teammates…particularly Jacque; get in his way to get this challenge done. They may have a small, flimsy truce, and it can sever at any time. Until then, he's going to use the so called 'con artist' and further his team into victory.

* * *

Jacque walks casually as he cemetery. It's not as eerie as it usually is in the nighttime. The head stones and mausoleums stand proudly and static in the mushy ground by the bayou. He thought back to his call to Cleaver, his dealer, he made earlier. So now he only needed to wait for that message to return. He spots a dark figure leaning against a large head stone, a sick smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, Jacque Metoyer. Or should I call you Tez LaCour?" he laughs darkly. Jacque laughs along with him, making the male stop and glower.

"So you can do your homework Damien," Jacque claps slowly, "Niiiice. And in case you didn't notice, that was sarcasm."

Damien rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Look, you're wasting time I could be vandalizing this cemetery. I saw Marsha, Ronny, Chris, and Sabrina being the ones in the back. Ronny left first. That _gorgeous, sexy _host went back and forth from time to time. Only Chris and Sabrina were in the back the longest." He holds his hands up in mock surrender, "But hey, you never know."

Jacque feels a vibrating sensation in his pocket, "That wasn't so hard was it?" he walks away arrogantly, leaving behind a sneering Damien behind him. He doesn't see nor hear Damien make a call.

"Hey gorgeous," he says in the phone smirking, "This is getting really good."

* * *

Freddy walks into the Bombay Club with a classic pipe in his mouth. Bubble protrude from the pipe with each blow; a huge grin on his face.

Naomi would love the pipe; maybe even take a picture with it! He doesn't play mystery games as much as he does horror and Mario. With Naomi, however, he'd play any game she wanted. He would win this competition. If not for her, then for the millions of games they would get to play.

He nods towards Robin's way, who gets up and walks towards him.

"Are you here for Deborah?" Robin asks, completely ignoring the pipe in his mouth. Freddy nods vigorously. Robin shrugs and proceeds to listen and begin to question Deborah along with Freddy. They may be on opposite teams, but that doesn't mean that they can't cooperate….just this once.

"So Deborah," begins Freddy blowing through his pipe, "Did you notice anything odd about last night?" Deborah finishes wiping the glass she was cleaning and takes a deep breath, allowing herself to think.

"Marsha came back and forth for champagne, even though this is a martini kind of place." She says chuckling, "I never saw Chris after his first glass, so maybe she was getting him glasses because she would be glowering each time she came…that is if she didn't down it first." She shrugged.

"Ronny came out from the back looking disheveled." She said tapping her chin, "Oh! Damien was watching everybody in dark corners."

Robin and Freddy look at each other with surprise; Ronny had been backstage, and Damien was walking around watching everybody. This doesn't get them anywhere at all. Freddy tries to put pieces together, something he was good at; but this isn't a really good puzzle to piece. Robin frowns and looks back to Deborah.

"Does a red zipper or glitter mean anything to you?" Deborah seems to contemplate this.

"Ronny wore a red hoodie, right? And the glitter…Sabrina has a glitter outfit for her performance so it's logical that it came from there regardless."

This deepens the frown even more. Ronny couldn't be a killer…could he?

* * *

Cole nervously walks towards the Six Flags ruins. He could only hope not to screw up anything with Samantha's brother. Maybe they could hang out together, skateboard even! Samantha has come to a place in his heart permanently and he wanted to make sure that there would be no problems what so ever. He then thought of why in the world Andrew would be in this kind of place. He spots him sitting on a chipped up bench with faded paint and stains.

"Andrew!" he exclaims. Andrew looks to him and smiles. "How ya doing Cole?"

"Good, considering what has happened." He responds. Andrew nods somberly.

"Yeah, I guess that's why you're here." He looks up to the sky and then turns to Cole.

"I guess I can start to tell you about why I'm actually here. Samantha and I were to go to an amusement park once; but she fell ill. She had been so devastated; I moved her stuff around in her room to slightly resemble one. She opened her eyes and started to cry as soon as she saw it. I will always do whatever my baby sister needs," he looks back at the sky with a smile.

"And if you're what she needs right now, you have my blessing." Cole smiles broadly and gives him a gracious handshake.

"Thanks man, now about last night…"

"Right. Well I didn't get to see much, but Damien was kind of acting weird last night. I couldn't help but keep an eye on him, I'm protective," he says shrugging. Cole nods and asks another question.

"Do you remember anyone with a nail file, glitter, purple feathers, or a red jacket?"

"Sabrina has a glitter outfit on, Marsha was wearing a purple boa, and….I don't remember any red jackets or a nail file being used."

"Thanks Andrew," Cole says getting up. Andrew doesn't get to say anything because he hears a loud, excited squeal. The two turn to look around, only to find Naomi and Rosalina laughing and spinning around the scattered poles.

* * *

Adaliah walks down the sidewalk glaring at everyone who looked her way. She knows they see her scars, her shaved hair, her clothes. But she honestly doesn't care. She knows her worth and she knows she'll get her happy ending…someday. She had exacted her revenge on Jacque, Robin, and Blaise; and it was oh-so-satisfying. Now she has a friendly 'truce' with Robin. Of course since he is the enemy she will try to conquer at all costs, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't respect him. If he is still there after the merge, he will be one of the first ones to make that alliance with. She looks with determination as she steps into the Bombay Club. Robin and Freddy were now gone, leaving Deborah and Blaise.

She walks up to Blaise and clears her throat, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Hello Adaliah, you exacted your revenge, right?" She smirks and nods.

"I'm not here for my purposes Blaise, I'm here for Marsha." Blaise recounts what he told Robin, but he wasn't expecting her next question.

"Why did you smile after she was arrested last night?"

"What?" he looks at her with a shocked looked on his face.

"You heard me correctly. Why. Did. You. Smile?" She says menacingly. Blaise gulps slightly, "I only smiled because I remember Marsha telling me once that if she were to ever be arrest it would be indecent exposure…guess she sort of got her wish." He says with a sad smile. Adaliah softens as she slightly forgot how close the two were. She sighs and touches his shoulder rather stiffly.

"It's going to be fine; she's going to get out." Blaise nods and sips his drink as he watches the workers clean up and set up for the night.

* * *

Angel walks gingerly into the cemetery, careful not to sink her heels in the mud. She spots her longtime friend waiting for her in the deep of the cemetery. She got rid of Zacharias, Alice, technically Ronny, and Tori so far in this game; and she's far from finished. Everyone will be falling one by one…and she will have more than enough money to get back the family she wants. Damien edges closer and embraces her gently.

"How ya been, Angie?"

"I've told you not to call me that," she says as he smirks, "I've told you about the little problem I was having, right?" Damien nods.

"Good, because I need it taken care of. Everyone else can figure out what's happening with Marsha; I need to get this handled ASAP."

Damien chuckles and flicks his lighter on and off, "Who's getting burned this time."

"A native," responds Angel, who smirks so evilly, she sends shivers down Damien's spine.

* * *

Laura walked down the streets of New Orleans with much interest. The clothes, the atmosphere, the clothes! She only wished she could be accompanied by Paul; it would make things even better. She sighs with frustration as she thinks of the other…hussy that still has Paul's attention. She has to do something to get that girl off of his mind, because she couldn't get him outta hers! If it weren't for the magazines, music, and accessories, she'd be a complete nut! Just like her older sister with her new fiancé. Don't let that quietness get to you, she knows how to get loud. She rubs her wrist softly, where her bruise from the previous challenge was beginning to fade.

She finds the place she is looking for: Mahalia Jackson Theater. She stares in awe at the large fountain inside its rectangular shape. Going up the stairs, she glances inside the glass doors to watch people scatter in the interior stairs. Not knowing which way to go, she chose straight forward, just like her family always tell her to go. She finds herself on the main floor of the stage. She spots Sabrina stretching and glaring towards another dancer, who was glaring back. She donned her purple outfit from her performance last night and Laura could only hope she washed it first.

But Laura knew it had to be hand-washed or the glitter would fall off of it…or the glitter would fall off, just like the glitter found on the glass.

Her lips curling downward, she steps toward the stage to get Sabrina's attention. Sabrina waves widely and hops perfectly down towards the edge of the stage. She crosses her legs and smiles at Laura.

"Hey girl! We didn't get to connect much, how are you?"

"I'm making it with these horrible people on this show," Laura responds. Sabrina snorts and turns up her nose.

"Tell me about it, I'm glad I made it out when I could." Laura ends up telling her about her encounters and mentions Paul.

"Paul? That wannabe athlete that had eyes for the goth chick?" Sabrina asks. Laura narrows her eyes, but Sabrina doesn't pay any attention; strike one.

"He's just as bad as that fugly Marsha. I'm so glad she was arrested, she got what she deserved; such a snob, wannabe. I'm bigger and better than her!" Sabrina exclaims, her earrings dangling softly with her gestures. Laura looks over her outfit and slightly sneers; she tries to hide it with a smile.

"I love your outfit; it looks perfectly you with all the glitter."

Sabrina squeals, "I know right? I wore it last night, ya know? I almost hand to hand wash it twice if it weren't for that stupid boy coming in trying to 'wish me luck'."

"Who?"

"That Sonny kid."

"You mean Ronny?"

"Of course, I had to push the guy out; wanting to be near all of this success I guess. His stupid zipper almost ruined my dress when it broke off."

Laura was trying to process everything in; and the clues are starting to slightly add up; strike two. She had to ask one more question.

"Sabrina, was Farty Marsha wearing her boa last night?"

Sabrina sneers, "Yes, the chit thought she could outdo me in the feather department; my feathers will always be better than hers; Donny even gave them to me before I went on for my show. Speaking of which, I need to get back to it. It was nice of you to show up, darling. We must get together more!" Laura forces a smile and walks away; strike three. She walks as calmly as she can, but as soon as she goes through the entrance doors, she sprints back to the Bombay Club.

* * *

David was already there with Zacharias and Blaise, laughing at each other's jokes. Deborah smiles from behind the bar with Samantha sitting beside her; Blaise needed the subject shift. None of the Burning Rubies or Iced Diamonds had made it back from wherever they were, but that all is about to change.

Laura runs through the doors breathless. The guys turn to her to see her hands on her knees; herself panting out of breath.

"That is why…I HATE….running!" she exclaims. Samantha rushes to help her, despite being on opposite teams. She pushes a seat towards her and grabs a glass of water that Deborah already prepared before she left behind the bar. Laura downs the water in one gulp and takes a deep breath.

"Blaise, call the police; I know who the killer is."

* * *

The Iced Diamonds, Burning Rubies, Blaise, and the special guests gather around each other as the police and Marsha come through the door. Still handcuffed, Marsha looked like she didn't sleep that night. Her hair was flying everywhere, small dark circles under her red-rimmed eyes. She looked at everyone with so much faith it overpowered everyone there. Laura stood up.

"My fellow contestants," she starts dramatically, causing Angel to roll her eyes, "I come before you with a shocking discovery. Far- Marsha has been wrongfully accused of being a murderer of her own brother. As beneficial as it would be for me if she were the killer," Marsha glares at her, "I know she didn't do it."

Laura waves her arms to the left. "THE EVIDENCE!" a plastic bag holds the evidence found around Chris's body.

"First off, the nail file. This is a limited edition stainless nail file; it's too small to cause any damage and can easily be dropped anywhere, just like it was last night. Marsha could have easily dropped it after she set up outfits for Sabrina and got her feather boa."

"Secondly, the zipper. Ronny went backstage, which was stupid in my opinion, and wishes Sabrina good luck. Sabrina rejects the luck and pushes him out, ripping his zipper, and leaving it at the scene." Ronny looks down embarrassed now that the attention is on him.

"Not only did he get his zipper ripped off, but he gave Sabrina her earrings she wore during her performance; feather earrings. Purple feather earrings she likes to wear, which are similar to the feathers on Marsha's boa." Sabrina glares and if it were possible to get more red, Ronny did it.

"Which leaves me to my last statement: the glitter. Marsha didn't wear any glitter, so she couldn't leave the glitter residue. Marsha wouldn't be caught with glitter on her hands if it clashed with her outfit, drunk or not! I know I wouldn't do it." She says. Some of the others were beginning to click on what Laura is insinuating. Angel set her eyes on Ronny.

"So Donny did it? I didn't peg you for a murderer," she says in Ronny's direction. Laura laughs, stopping anyone from doing anything. Sabrina walks up to Laura, but Paul holds her back. Sabrina glares at him, which causes Laura to growl.

"It was Sabrina! Her dress she's wearing has to be hand washed, which means glitter has to fall off from it when she roughs it up. She left Ronny's zipper there as insurance just in case that we could solve this and Ronny would be convicted instead of her." Laura folds her arms smugly. Everyone was simply stunned at Laura's discovery; how did she get to the bottom of this without the others figuring it out first."

Sabrina glowers and charges for Laura, "I trusted you! That wench would be gone for good! She's fake; and I'm much better than her! Why would you do this to me?!" Jacque and Cole hold her down before she can reach the now glaring Laura.

"You messed with things I hold most. First, you messed with my money; without Marsha, there's no winner. Second, you messed with the fashions of this year; no one, I repeat, NO ONE messes up a glitter tutu dress with murder. Third, you insulted something of mine; and I don't take kindly with insulting what's mine." She looks to Paul and sends him a wink; his cheeks turn pink. The police take, yet again, a screaming female out of the Bombay Club. Apologies are made to Marsha and she's released from her cuffs. Blaise runs to her and hugs her tightly. Paul comes to hug Laura out of nowhere, who returns it tightly.

"Who knew you could be the detective for the job." He says.

"What can I say? These things just come to me," she says arrogantly. Suddenly, claps are heard coming from behind them.

Chris stands before them with a smirk on his face, his wound profound in the middle of his chest.

Samantha and Sevena faint. Cole and Andrew kneel toward Samantha and Dorolla rolls her eyes before tending to her sister muttering 'wimp' and 'big baby' under her breath. Naomi and Freddy step into a fighting stance. Adaliah pulls out a blade, Robin narrows his eyes, and Jacque sneers. Angel's eyes widen as she looks at the dead body of Chris standing before them. Laura's lips quiver, so Paul hugs her into his chest, letting her get a whip of his cologne. TJ jumps back slightly into Yuan's arms, who stumbles to the floor at the sudden impact.

Marsha rolls her eyes, "It's over now Chris, take that stuff off."

This causes everyone to look back at her….well the ones that were still in a sane condition. Chris sighs dramatically and starts to peel things off of his face. Soon, it looked as though Chris never died.

"My acting skills are so much better than yours sister."

Marsha scoffs, "Puh-lease, I had to dose you with drinks to keep you knocked out enough for makeup."

Yuan narrows his eyes as he sits up, TJ finally releasing him, "Can someone tell us what's going on here?"

Marsha looks at them and smiles. "This my dear, was your challenge; a murder mystery to solve!"

"Seriously?! None of it was real?" questions Freddy. Blaise nods.

"We're sorry for not letting it be known, but we had to act everything out for this challenge to really be authentic. Speaking of which, Laura successfully found the culprit so the Iced Diamonds win tonight."

"Does this mean that everyone was acting?" asks Naomi. Marsha nods, "Yes, so no real harm was done here. Since you guys really thought this was real, the Rubies will not be cooking tonight. Blaise and I will be cooking gumbo for you all for being amazing at this." Yuan seemed to turn slightly green at this; his stomach was definitely not 100% yet.

"Our guests were in on it, but it is true that we will be seeing some of them more in some challenges as our assistants." Explains Blaise. Everyone takes in the information and decides they can't be mad at everyone who tricked them into thinking this was real; they actually had fun. Plus no one has to cook! Blaise then takes out the tablets to give out to the Rubies.

"Sadly you guys will be-" suddenly the uniformed men come back in with cuffs ready.

"You guys, we're done with the challenge," starts Marsha. The men look at her with grim faces.

"We know ma'am, we're here for real this time." They march over to Jacque, who was trying to avoid them.

"Jacque Metoyer, you're under arrest for possession, potential to sell, and counterfeit. You have a right to remain silent; anything you say can be used against you in a court of law…"

"Oh h-e- double hockey stick no! I ain't going back to jail!"

"We've been informed of your crimes, Metoyer, just follow along and this will end quickly."

"You'll never take me alive coppers!"

Jacque tries to struggle away from them when his eyes lock with Angel's. She smirks and blows a kiss his way, mouthing the word 'Cleaver' to him. Jacque smirks and allows himself to be taken away; this witch ain't getting away with anything.

Marsha just stands there in shock, "I guess that means no elimination tonight either. Um, let's get ready to board the jet. Say goodbye to our lovely returnees and guests and head to the jet." She walks off with Blaise, who guides her with his arm around her shoulder. She then turns back to Chris.

"This doesn't mean you're back on the show either!" Chris's response is a nice birdie. Samantha blushes at his gesture. He doesn't walk towards the jet…which is a good thing for everybody.

She then smacks Blaise on the back of the head. "Ow! What did I do?"

"I told you if something were to go wrong, I'm blaming you."

Blaise looked ahead thoughtfully, he had forgotten all about it. "Fair enough." And the two continue to the jet.

Everyone bids their goodbyes to their family and new friends and proceed to leave. The night turned out to be real strange; they're just glad they get to finally relax.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys! I've been so busy lately, I'm just glad to present this one. "Who Framed Roger Rabbit is one of my favorite movies; I only used the song scene in my own way because it wouldn't have worked out if it followed the real story plot of the actual movie. I do hope you guys liked it and if one of your OCs were introduced that weren't accepted at first; I told you that they might show up didn't I? I'm sorry to Ruff Mastermind, but Jacque may be gone for now…don't worry, he will be back. I'm new at the whole mystery thing so I hope I did it right. Did the 'killer' surprise you guys? Or the fact that it was supposed to be real in the beginning but turned out to really be a lie? Damien and Blaise of course were in on it and I should be able to explain it better in the next chapter. So review and remember, NO FLAMES! **


	12. Race Ya to the Gun Line!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JACK! I wish I could, however, but I know it's not meant to be….**

**WARNING: this chapter may have a sort of confusion on its theme, but this is all good fun on this one ^_^!**

* * *

New Orleans brought more than the teens expected. The thought of Chris being dead wasn't as bothersome as the thought of who the 'killer' actually was; more of the fact that Laura, of all people, solved it. She grinned, gloated, and strutted with arrogance as she headed to her spot. She grabbed her nail file and headed into the bathroom, happy to give her confessional.

_**~static~**_

**Laura is sitting in the seat; her nail file is out as she is doing her nails. "Well, who is the fabulous one?"**

**She points the nail file to herself "Me that's who, my teammates would be a gonner without me"**

**She goes back to filing her nails "Things are definitely going my way"**

**"I am brilliant" she says as she uses her hand holding her nail file to flip her hair, when her nail file flings from her hand and lands in a corner between two walls.**

**"My nail file" she screeches as she goes to grab it- first one hand- nothing, both hands- again nothing.**

**She then gets up and puts both hands on it and pulls, tugs once, twice, and a third time, finally flying back onto the floor in a thump. Her hair in a mess covering her face, nail file broken and nails evidently ruined.**

**She lets out a wail of despair before leaving the confession in a pout. "Now my hair is ruined" she complains as she exists.**

_**~static~**_

She grumbles as she goes back to her seat; she needs her mirror and brush, pronto! She passes Yuan, who glares at her irritably. She glares back and sticks up a finger, one he returns.

He curses as he reached the bathroom, art utensils in hand.

_**static~**_

**Dramatically slathering paint on his easel and muttering determined nonsense under his breath, Yuan stands with gusto. Once he finishes his ordeal, he presents his handiwork to the camera. He's painted a sensationalized version of Chris' supposed corpse.**

**He huffs, sits, and puts his feet up before continuing. "As if the criminal aesthetic wasn't annoying enough, Jacque actually had to leave the show by cop. And what on Earth was with the extras in this episode? They were stock characters, at absolute best."**

_**static~**_

Muttering more to himself, he exits the bathroom and looks to the kitchenette where clanging noises were heard. He could see Marsha humming softly to herself as she worked over the stove, throwing things as she pleased. Blaise tried his hardest to catch everything she threw, but sometimes they hit the pan…literally.

"Marsh! Stop—" he ducks, "throwing—" the ingredients!"

"Quiet, you! I'm in my gumbo zone!"

Yuan's stomach rumbles at the sound of gumbo…he can only hope it doesn't turn out like Edinburgh…

TJ comes out of nowhere, but doesn't startle Yuan. He looks at her questioningly, but she only grins and heads into the bathroom. He shrugs and leaves for his seat to wait for her and the gumbo.

_**~static~**_

**"Chris may be a meanie pie sometimes but I sure am glad that he's alright and that all the Rubies got to stay! I dunno what Jock or Jack or whatever his name was did but it must've been as bad as killin' to get caught like that!" **

**TJ shrugs, "Aw well... Zach turned out to be happy as a cow on Christmas after he left! And Wan was cute as a clean duckling when he acted all jelus...*content sigh*...I may just take him bullridin' after all..."**

_**~static~**_

She leaves the confessional and goes to her seat, ready for some of Marsha's gumbo. She smiles and waves at Robin, who is sitting with himself; his elbows are perched on the table in front of him, his chin resting on his clasped fists. He's thinking of the confessional he made.

_**~static~**_

**Robin sits with his legs crossed on the toilet, his eyebrows knotting together, deep in thought. **

**"I'm... conflicted. Jacque is gone. In one case, my biggest rival is gone. On the other hand though, I was starting to think him as... not completely unpleasant," he coughs awkwardly. "Besides, Angel has revealed herself to be the real threat in this game. I've lost Ronny, Alice, and now Jacque because of her. I refuse to be the next casualty of her war game. We are almost at the halfway point. Once I make it to the merge, I don't have to hold back. Until then, my Diamonds will dominate her Rubies."**

_**~static~**_

Yes, the Diamonds will dominate; no matter what she thinks she can throw their way. He scans the seats around him, scouting for the blond devil herself. His eyes stop at the purple-haired girl sitting many seats diagonal of him. He studies her as she breathes evenly with her eyes closed; her hands securely holding a blade underneath.

He notices how peaceful she looks in her sleep, no savageness nor defenses are seen. A great idea pops into his head; he tears his gaze from her and looks out the window, contemplating his move. He didn't know that Adaliah was actually awake the entire time; she's mastered the art of pretending to sleep from her fighting days.

Why Robin was looking at her, she doesn't know…at least for now.

* * *

Samantha excuses herself from Cole with a kiss on his cheek. Paul, sitting across from them, chuckles slightly. She blushes and leaves the two boys alone.

_**~static~**_

**Samantha walks in, smiling ear-to-ear. "Andrew was here!" She exclaims, almost with a squeal. "I can't believe it!" She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Y'know, when I was accepted and Andrew wasn't, I couldn't believe it. I thought they were pulling a prank on me or something, but when Andrew really confirmed it…" She blushes, "I was so scared. I thought I was going to fail without him and I wouldn't make any friends, but I have Tori, Paul, TJ, and Cole, well, especially Cole." Samantha smiles widely again. "I love Andrew dearly, I do, but, I'm almost glad I came here without him, because I've really grown so much without him and I've made my own friends and I even have a boyfriend who Andrew approves of!" She grins happily. "I'm just so happy and grateful for everything that happened here tonight: Andrew being here, Andrew approving of Cole, Chris being actually alive, and Jacque leaving."**

_**~static~**_

Back with the boys, Paul smirks and leans forward on the table, pushing some of his hair from in front of his eyes.

"So, how was it meeting the big brother?" he teases. Cole leans back with a smile.

"Much better than expected. I thought I was going to get beat up and told to stay away from her. He was so cool, I'm glad to have met him."

Paul smiles for his friend, "That's great man…I'm happy for you, truly."

Cole wags his eyebrows, "How do you feel with Laura solving the crime. Pretty cool huh?"

Paul's cheeks redden slightly, "Um, yea! She's been a great asset to the team so far…."

"Why don't you just go with her already?"

"Tori—"

"Is not here. Look dude, I know you had feelings for her and all, but she's gone. Laura has been proving her obnoxiousness from the beginning and it takes a blind man not to see that she's interested in you. Just find her and kiss her already! What do you have to lose?"

Paul doesn't get his chance to answer because Samantha shows up. She smiles timidly as if she interrupted something.

"Come here you," urges Cole. She giggles and blushes hard as he engulfs her into his arms. Paul can only shake his head in amusement. He looks back to the front of the jet, where Laura had her headphones in her ears, bobbing to music; he smiles.

* * *

_Click! Click!_

Naomi continued to take pictures with Freddy in an adoring pose: One with their lips touching, the other with them holding the hands together. Naomi even managed to get one of Freddy dozing off and on. She laughs and puts the camera down.

"Up for another _Mario Party_ match?" she asks. Freddy looks up to think on this.

"How about _Golden Eye 007_?" he questions. Naomi's mouth forms an 'o' her hands waving rapidly.

"Yes! Yes! I haven't played that since 2010!"

"You have not been living properly my love. Let me use the bathroom and I'll be right back to kick your butt in _Golden Eye._" He grabs his pipe from the challenge and sends her a daring look.

Naomi smirks, "You're on!"

_**~static~**_

**He comes in still with the pipe in his mouth. He then says, "Well thus challenge was exciting. It reminded me so much of the purple guy murderer from Five Nights at Freddy's except y'know there was only one victim, the victim wasn't a child, we weren't in a pizzeria, the murder was sol- ok, maybe it's not like the purple guy murders... I didn't get to see Naomi all that much this challenge. Hopefully we'll be able to hang out with our next one."**

_**~static~**_

He exits out and passes by Angel, who sends him a jealous, withering look. He continues past her not afraid; he's seen scarier animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's.

Angel heads into the confessional glowering that she didn't intimidate Freddy; she's losing her touch! She huffs out in frustration and goes in.

_**~static~**_

**Angel steps into the confessional making sure no one's listening and then begins cheering. **

"**YES HE"S FINALLY GONE...DING DONG THE WICKED OLD *BLEEP IS DEAD! Thank god he's finally gone; now I can get back to winning this competition and tearing everyone else down," she taps her chin playfully, "who's my next target you ask? Well, this may shock you but it's not Yuan. I know I do **_**detest**_** him and he is a threat to me winning; but there is a greater threat right now and her name is Samantha." Her expression darkens.**

"**She's a total Dark Horse. She's nice, sweet, kind, caring and all around a good person...ughh! Plus her relationship with Cole just reminds me that I'm all alone and will never be loved; I could send Cole packing, but I heard what Andrew said about 'protecting his baby sister' and if he finds out Cole failed to keep her safe from me" she makes a slicing noises across her neck, "then he's toast. Overall, today was a good day; I got to see Damien again," she sighs, "I will admit I'm head over heels in love with him, but I know he just sees me as a friend and I don't want to ruin the only real friendship I have."**

**She goes through her I-phone 6, an evil smirk growing on her face. This season started with eighteen contestants. Seven are gone so that leaves us with eleven...it will only be a few more eliminations before the merge and I need to properly plan on who I'm going to allow to make it there."**

"**Robin has some personal vendetta or something against me because of Alice so he needs to go soon. Samantha, as I said before, is a Dark Horse. Cole, I just don't like. Paul's annoying with his little problems," she snorts, "Please, you have two girls chasing after you when I have no one...you're pathetic!" She examines her nails and smirks. **

"**Laura, I can use to my advantage. Yuan and TJ will need to go soon. Freddy and Naomi also will need to go soon too and Adaliah…well she's the only one I respect; so I need to begin planning carefully who I want to make the merge; I can confirm one thing though," she grin evilly into the camera. "I will make sure Robin and Samantha don't." she blows a kiss to the camera and leaves. **

_**~static~**_

As Angel makes her way out, Blaise and Marsha come out with a cart with a large pot, a stack of bowls, spoons, and a ladle in the middle. She has a large grin on her face…Blaise has a large bruise on his cheek.

"I come bearing a gift my lovelies! I made my special gumbo with my grandmother's homemade barbeque sauce; it tastes so good, it became famous in our hometown. I hope you all will love it just as much as my hometown did. Take this as an apology for partially deceiving you all in the last challenge.

Blaise glares slightly as he starts to distribute the gumbo to each contestant. Angel accepts hers gratefully.

Naomi grabs her bowl and balances it with one hand as she is holding her DS in the other.

Freddy stands behind her protectively, just in case she might become unbalanced. He grabs his bowl and keeps his eye on her until she sits down at her seat.

Paul reaches for a bowl, touching Laura's hand by accident. She draws back as she feels a shock from Paul's touch.

"Paul, you shocked me!"

"No I didn't," he looks at her confused. Laura looks at him as if he grew another head, but she doesn't say anything else. She takes her bowl and heads to her seat. Paul grabs his and goes to sit as his usual seat with Samantha and Cole. Samantha was already there with Cole coming balancing two bowls in his hands. He sets one down.

"For the beautiful lady," he says. She blushes again and smiles; she doesn't trust herself not to stutter. He sits down next to her and takes a spoonful of his own gumbo.

Yuan watched as TJ brought bowl after bowl over to their seats. He didn't want to disappoint TJ nor Marsha…what the hell is he saying? He sighs as he reaches for his first bowl. Seeing TJ eating her gumbo proudly without shame made him smile with pride. TJ is the bumpkin without shame, she shines and glows as herself, and he loves that; she brings out the golden aura that reaches past his closed barriers.

He digs into his bowl again.

_**~static~**_

**Yuan groans and drops a spoon into a small bowl, then deposits said bowl into a stack of two other identical one. He stifles a belch before starting his second confessional.**

**"I ate three bowls of gumbo," he groans, picking up a small brown bottle without a label. "Marsha made a batch of her grandmother's homemade barbecue sauce. She told us it was locally famous and... Well, I didn't want Tonya to think I was being rude. I can't express how much I regret my decision. Tonya's influence is slowly becoming corrosive, and yet I can't bring myself to be upset about it."**

**Gently, he removed the piercings in his ear and studies them. "Somehow, that southern belle has really grown on me."**

**~static~**

Suddenly, Yuan drops his piercings and hunches over the toilet, spilling his guts, literally. The bathroom door opens slowly, but Yuan only closes his eyes and stays close to the toilet; he didn't dare turn around if the person is Angel. She's seen this weakness, and he'll be damned if he allow it again.

A soft, warm hand grasps his shoulder; another hand rubs his back.

"Wan, you dandy in here?" the voice of his guardian angel whispers with concern. He opens his eyes and turns to look into her olive green eyes. She smiles sweetly at him.

"Unfortunately Tonya Jane, I am not _dandy _as you put it."

TJ pouts, "Hmmm, maybe I can fix that. Momma always had this swell remadie that helped me when I was sick!" She brightens up at the thought, Yuan, however turns green once more.

Yuan is now lying on the couch tucked snuggly into quilts and his head under pillows. A wet cloth is folded neatly on top of his forehead. TJ is sitting on the edge of the couch, rubbing Yuan's stomach gingerly. TJ couldn't help but feel his defined muscles while Yuan shivered slightly under her touch. TJ clears her throat.

"So now all ya gotta do is rest! And keep that warm cloth on ya head sir!"

"I can follow through with simple instruction Tonya. I am no ignoramus!"

TJ gasps, "Why would you ignore a ram!?" Yuan stares blankly at TJ; she cocks her head to side expectantly. Out of nowhere, Yuan starts laughing; TJ, confused, joins him. After a moment of laughing, they stop and look into each other's eyes. TJ softly caresses Yuan's face.

"Get some rest, Wan," she says softly and kisses him on the part of his forehead not obscured by the cloth. She then pats his hand and starts to get up. She's gone before Yuan could reach out and stop her.

* * *

As nighttime hit, Marsha had finished her bow already, smiling at Blaise. He couldn't be upset at his best friend, it's just how she is when it comes to her gumbo; she cooks it just like her grandma.

He grabs her empty bowl and places it with the others. He looks out the window to see a dark, starless night; only the waning moon to illuminate the sky. He grabs the bowls of the sleeping contestants and stacks them up as well.

Marsha leans her head on the table and looks up to Blaise, "Ready for bed siiiiir?" she said yawning. He smirks as she holds her arms out like a baby.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" he inquires. She pouts, "Come ooooooon!"

He sighs and smiles, "Fine, as you wish milady." He bends down to allow her to encircle her arms around his neck and he places his arms under her knees and on her back. He cradles her bridal style into the stateroom. She touches his cheek.

"Aren't you the swee—AAH!" Blaise drops her on the bed. She growls and pounces on him.

"This is what I'm going to endure tomorrow morning huh?"

Marsha's sinister giggle is heard from the stateroom.

* * *

Yuan awakes to the steady rhythm of the jet. He stretches and looks to his right; TJ is curled up beside him. To his left he sees the blue hues of the sky blending, signaling the morning. He touches his stomach, glad that the episode he had the day before has ceased. He looks back out of the window to see if he could pinpoint where they were headed. He sees the green terrain of trees and mountains creating boundaries and intricate details of an aerial portrait.

Soon, small buildings begin to develop. As he looks closer, he thinks of how the architecture of the tops of the buildings resembled the work of Gaudi….wait they were the work of Gaudi! That means that they're in-

"Barcelona people!" shouts Blaise. The contestants all rise to glare at him, but stop when they hear the word Barcelona. Marsha pushes Blaise out of the way.

"Alright my dears, get dressed so that way as soon as we land, we'll be able to start our challenges." She drags Blaise back into the room. A slap is heard.

"What was that for!" he demands.

"You revealed the information too early! Plus I wanted more sleep."

* * *

Sooner than they think, the jet lands, meaning the contestants needed to get dressed and head out in the streets. They exit the jet dressed and ready, already seeing Marsha and Blaise standing before them.

"Here's the thing; I don't have a specific theme here, but I do have a general idea: the test of wills. I have made up 4 challenges, all of which I want to do, and decided to allow you to participate in them instead. As Barcelona is known for their daring natures and sense of adventure in any curriculum, I thought this would be perfect!" explains Marsha.

"So follow us to the first challenge!"

The contestants walk through the streets of La Rambla. The tree lined central promenade of the Rambla is now crowded. Its origins as a watercourse are reflected in the paving design, which appears to ripple like water. Along the promenade's length are kiosks that sell newspapers and souvenirs, other kiosks selling flowers, street traders, performers, and pavement cafes and bars. Notable sights are also located on the street, including a mosaic by Joan Miró, and the Font de Canaletes, a famous fountain and popular meeting point.

One section is blocked off, however. Banging, loud noises can be heard from the section. Once they get closer, they see on the inside of the boarded section were bulls. Sharp-horned, blood thirsty, large bulls.

Blaise smirks slightly as he makes the announcement, "Our first challenge will be a bull run! A member from each team will race down this street towards the finish line. The catch, however, is that you'll be also running from these two bulls. Normally there are more bulls, but there's only the two going to run. So each team choose a member and head to the lineup."

"I nominate Yuan!" yells Angel. Yuan looks at her with outrage.

"How dare you nominate me you imbecile!?" he rants, "I have you know that I will not, I repeat NOT—"

"You can do this Wan," says TJ. Yuan looks to TJ, who encourages him with a smile and pride in her eyes. He curses and sighs.

"I shall race past the wretched beasts and win. I am more than capable, after all." And he strides to the starting line.

The Iced Diamonds all look at each other, curious as to who is going to volunteer. Paul sighs and steps up.

"I guess I'll do it." And he walks up to the starting line next to Yuan. Laura smirks, but on the inside, she is a nervous wreck for Paul. The shock she felt from touching him earlier is still on her mind.

Marsha stands before the two with a huge grin on her face. Yuan makes an air cross and whispers a silent prayer. Paul takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second. The Diamonds and Rubies looked at the scene with intense anticipation. TJ and Laura looked worried for the two, both for the evidently same reasons. Angel's eyes shone with mirth; she would enjoy this.

"On my count, get ready to run! One!"

Yuan crouches into a sprint position.

"Two!"

Paul's jaw sets as he gets ready for his run.

"Three!" she shoots a bullet; the sound opens the gates, unleashing the bulls. Yuan and Paul dash down the track, fear and determination blending through their auras. The bulls huff through their noses proudly, hoping they get the chance to maul new victims. Their hooves stomp to the beat of drums with each step, knocking over anything that stands in the way.

_Thump, thumpthump, thump_

Paul breathes through his nose, trying to keep up a good pace. There is no time to lose for his team, not lose his life from a bull.

_Thump, thumpthump, thump_

Yuan doesn't dare turn around; he doesn't want to lose his balance. He valued his life too much for an overgrown, sharp-horned devil to kill him at the beginning of the challenge.

_Thump, thumpthump, thump_

Laura tries to hide her fidgeting hands behind her; she takes a sideways look towards TJ, who cheers loudly for Yuan, and decides to cheer for her own.

"Let's go Paul! Don't die from the bull!"

Cole looked at her, "Do you think reminding him of death is going to help?"

Laura snorted, "It better if he wants to win!"

_Thumpthumpthumpthump!_

"Wan! Make sure yo britches get away from them bulls!"

"Tonya Jane, that is not helping!" he screams back. Adaliah could only cross her arms and smirk.

_Thumpthumpthumpthump!_

Both boys make a side glance to each other; they're neck at neck. Yuan grits his teeth and pushes forward harder. Paul sees his change and tries to imitate. He pushes forward getting past Yuan. Yuan looks at Paul and narrows his eyes angrily. He moves fast, not noticing the turn he makes. He finally realizes that the finish line, along with everyone else is fading away….the bull still on him with a vigorous force.

_Thump…Thump…Thumpthump_

TJ sees Yuan's wrong turn and her eyes widen.

"Darnit Wan, not again!" she ignores the protests as she jumps over the ropes and sprints towards Yuan's direction.

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump_

Paul can see the finish line more clearly now, no longer seeing Yuan. He doesn't get the chance to wonder what's wrong with him when he feels a sharp point hitting his back.

"AHH!" Paul jumps up high and rushes away from the bull's horn. The bull horn huffs in frustration that it doesn't get its mark; but trudges on at him much harder.

Knowing the bull is right behind him, he doesn't have much of a choice but to run ahead.

Laura can't help but jump with excitement; Paul, _her guy_, is going to win the first challenge! They really did make the perfect match: winners.

_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthump!_

Yuan continues to run and dash through the alleyway, slowing to a halt as he sees the dead end; nothing but a brick wall and the bull charging for his life. He turns and slowly inches towards the wall, watching the bull slow down as well.

The bull huffs through his nose, growling slightly. It trudges towards him closely but slowly, wanting to savor this kill. Yuan couldn't help but think of how perfect this would be for a new piece…if he could make it alive that is.

TJ sprinted as fast as she could to get to the alleyway she seen Yuan go through. She prayed she wasn't too late to save her friend…or was he more than that now?

_Thump…thump_

Paul passes the finish line victoriously. He stops and pumps his fist in the air.

"YEAH! IN YOUR FA-AAHHHH!" he exclaims as the bull pushed him in the air anyway. The bull huffs and nods his head up, as if smirking at Paul flailing in the air. Since he was now past the line, the bull couldn't get him like he wanted; the bull walks back slowly with one of the animal workers when they appeared before it.

"Those are some smart bulls," states Cole. Naomi nods at this statement, along with Freddy and Robin.

_Thumpthump…thumpthump_

Yuan holds his hands up with surrender, his feet inches from the wall.

"Nice bull, easy there," he starts, "No need for the intense brutality inflicted upon my person…"

The bull huffs and continues to go closer. Yuan's heels of his feet touch the wall; he gulps.

"Let's think about this…I could sell millions with your portrait!" He could feel the bull's breath moisturize his arms.

"Oh come on! That is the most _REVOLTING-_"

The bull growls and charges.

"Oh no you don't you rang-nosed meanie pie!" yells a familiar, country-twanged voice. Small, but firm hands grab at the bull's horns and yank back. Yuan watches as the bull howls and jumps back, swinging and moving around to get the person off of it.

TJ still holds on to one horn with the other in the air; she stays firmly on the bull as it thrashes about. Yuan watches TJ as her movements flow fluidly with the bull's movements, as if they were underwater. He hadn't seen anything so…gracefully edgy.

"YEEHAWW! This ain't nothin'!" she grabs both horns again and pulls back. The bull howls again and stomps on the ground hard. It huffs, but doesn't move an inch. TJ hops off and rubs its face soothingly.

"Now thatsa good bull. You were so angry wasn't cha?" the bull huffs and Yuan could have sworn the bull nodded and purred. He decides not to ponder on it and beelines to TJ. He hugs her in one swoop, which she returns laughing.

"Now that's how ya bull ride!"

* * *

Marsha, Blaise, and the teams rush to meet Paul, Yuan, and TJ. Paul limps slightly and Laura comes to his aid. Adaliah lifts an eyebrow, but doesn't say a word at the three. She simply smirks and chuckles. Angel holds back a sneer; she was hoping Yuan would be trampled by the ignorant animal. Cole comes up to Paul and pats him on the back approvingly. Freddy and Naomi leaned against each other, Naomi sneaking in pictures. Robin claps at Paul's accomplished win; this is definitely what they needed.

"So it looks like the Iced Diamonds get the first point!" announces Blaise; they cheer happily. Marsha elbows him in the ribs and jerks up two fingers.

"Since TJ showed a great display of courage, the Burning Rubies will also get a point," Blaise adds. He looks to Marsha for agreement; she nods with a smile. "So now we're at a draw; let's go to our next challenge."

* * *

The group walks off toward the end of a park. Pine trees, narrow dirt trails, and a stream surround the contestants as they head to an open stable. The beautiful view of the Montseny Mountains is seen as well. Blaise, alongside Marsha, make a stop and turn to face the contestants.

Marsha stretches her arms wide, "Welcome to our next challenge: a horseback race! Instead of running for your lives from a bull, you'll be riding a horse on down the circled path. The first one to make it back down the path wins! Now choose your players for the race!"

Before TJ can volunteer, Angel steps up. "I'm riding."

Robin narrows his eyes and steps up as well. "I'm riding as well."

Blaise looks between the two, who are now staring at each other. "Alright, here are the horses."

The horse stands very still as Angel approaches it for the first time, its big black eyelashes shutting now and then as if it is dozing off. She smells its horse heat, its big body breathing calmly. Then a thick flip of leather straps as the saddle is fastened, the soft clink chink of metal against teeth as the bridle slips on, a slow grinding of tongue and teeth as the horse accepts the bit.

Robin looks at his horse with awe. Its majestic aura and sleek, black coat shined in the sunlight. Angel stared at the white mare in the eyes. Its eyes sent her a challenging look, one she returns.

Marsha and Blaise stand in between each horse, ready to aid if needed.

"Alright you guys, all you have to do is race to this finish line. There is a slight jump you have to make, but I'm sure you'll be fine," explains Marsha. Blaise raises a flag from nowhere.

"On your mark!"

Robin and Angel mount their horses.

"Get Set!"

They grab for the reigns, both sending heated glares to the other.

"Go!"

The horses kick off, trotting along in slowly at first. Angel growls and kicks for the horse to speed up. Robin sees her aggression and returns it in his own way. He's a perfectionist; he'll be damned if he doesn't win this challenge.

He urges his horse to move on slowly but surely down their path. Angel looks back and smirks at his pace, the fool won't win doing that. She kicks harder, causing the horse to whinny at her. She sneers down at the horse and treads along.

Robin noticed her smirk and continued with his trek. Did she really think that she could get him voted off? He scoffs on the horse; she could try. Christopher Robin O'Dare is not the guy to target. He pushes forward; the nagging thought of what Marsha said about a jump flares up the red flags.

Angel dashes fast, not caring of what stands in her way. Robin and Samantha will be leaving soon if she has anything to do about it. She just hasn't had the chance to break the chit's spirit yet! Frustrated, she pushes even harder forward. She could care less about the jump she has to take, she can do it.

* * *

"Marsh, why did you tell them it was a small jump?" asks Blaise. Marsha simply shrugs.

"That takes the fun out of it," she says simply.

"You're starting to sound like Chr—OW!" …a heel was thrown in his direction.

"Why must you always throw the heel?" he whines.

"Don't pretend you don't like it rough," she teases. Blaise's cheek tinge pink, but he doesn't say a word.

Naomi giggles and then looks to Freddy, "I'll bet you my limited edition of _Naruto _that those two become a couple by the end of this season," she whispers.

Freddy grins at the challenge, "You're on!"

* * *

Robin continues his path cautiously, but quickly. He could see Angel right ahead of her.

_Trottrottrot_

Angel sees the trench ahead of her; her eyes widening. The trench is not small at all.

_Trottrottrottrot_

Robin's vision allowed him to see the trench ahead of them and pulls the reins back, stopping his horse.

_Trot…trot…trot_

Angel growls and yells a distorted cry. She and the horse push forward to leap over the trench.

_Trottrottrot…_

Robin pets his horse's head and he guides it back a few steps. Once he stops, he whips the reins and they dash at a vigorous speed.

_Trottrottrottrottrot_

She's almost over the trench…so close…

**WHOOSH!**

But so far…Angel and her horse fall into the middle of the trench; soaked with water and leaves.

_Trot…trot_

Robin and his horse jump into the air over the trench; he sends a wav down to Angel as they land on the opposite end.

Marsha is the first to see Robin complete the race and its circled paths. The Iced Diamonds cheer wildly behind her.

"As you can see, the Iced Diamonds have broken the tie with this point!" she exclaims. Yuan sneers, but TJ elbows him to clap. Hesitantly, he claps with the speed of a sloth. Adaliah looks up to Robin in the eye and nods with respect.

Coming along the path is a soaked, seething Angel. She tries to hide her outrage by looking wearily, but some of the contestants are no longer fooled.

Blaise clamps a hand on Marsha's shoulder. "Since we're in Barcelona, what better way than to add in a soccer game!"

Marsha grins from ear to ear, resembling a more adorable version of the Cheshire Cat. "Yes…let's do that."

* * *

Camp Nou, the third largest stadium in the world, is their next area of interest. The large green, open field holds bleachers that fill up to thousands and thousands people. Now empty, the contestants feel small in the center of the stadium.

Marsha pops up with a formfitting black and white striped referee shirt, black tights, and white athletic shoes with Blaise wearing a similar outfit, black shorts of course, behind her with a whistle in his mouth.

Blaise grins and walks in between each team. "Before your guys go and get dressed, we need to know _who _is getting dressed. One of you from each team will have to stay behind; we'll have a _special _challenge for you two later. Everyone that has participated in a challenge already will not be participating."

The Iced Diamonds all looked at each other.

Naomi jumps up and down giddily, "I wanna play! I wanna play!"

Robin nods appreciatively as she hops close to Blaise.

Cole raises his hands in surrender, "I'm out on this one, dude. Me and soccer do not get along."

Robin nods with understanding, "You'll be our final competitor in the final challenge." He looks to Laura.

"So that means you'll be playing alongside Naomi, Laura."

Memories of Greenland flash back into Laura's mind. "Oh hell no, I am not doing this. We won't even have enough players!" she argues.

"That's why we brought someone in for your temporary teammate," Marsha says smiling. She gestures to a figure walking stiffly, but swiftly into their direction. The figure donned a white and blue soccer uniform with blue cleats. Her black hair is tied into a bun and her white bang is swept out of the way, exposing her scar.

Laura growls and steps up. "I take that back; I'm playing." Her gaze hardens as she looks into the eyes of Tori. Tori steps up and smiled ruefully.

"Looks like I get to play on the same team as the _witch that took Paul_." She says simply.

Laura's eyes flashes dangerously; Paul shifted uncomfortably. Marsha looks between them confused; Blaise laughs at Marsha's mistake.

The Burning Rubies watched with interest, but settle for their own purposes.

Adaliah goes to the middle of their little group. "I'm not playing soccer. Period. So that leaves Samantha, TJ, and Freddy to play against those three."

Yuan really couldn't protest because he already competed, so he bows respectively towards his dark muse and doesn't say a word. TJ's heart swells up with pride.

Angel only nods, still trying to figure out how to get to Samantha and get her out of here.

Adaliah clears her throat loudly, catching the attention of others…except for Tori and Laura.

"We're ready when you are…"

Marsha grins; but Blaise blows the whistle, causing her to glare in his direction. He ignores her as he instructs the two teams, with the exception of Tori, into the locker rooms to change into their uniforms.

Paul looks to Marsha curiously, "How did you get the stadium for this game? I didn't think they rented it out."

"They don't," she replies, "I was dating one of the owners of the stadium when he cheated on me." She scoffs to herself. "On me! Instead of castrating him like I wanted, I told him he would regret it and he owed me…I cashed it in." she says with a smirk.

"You should have done more than try to castrate him," Adaliah adds in. Marsha couldn't help but agree. The males still out on the field subconsciously edged their hands towards their 'jewels' protectively.

The Burning Rubies came out first in their uniforms. It consisted of red and black designs and red cleats. Freddy walked out confidently. Samantha tried to keep up with the skipping TJ.

Angel smirked in Samantha's direction, which catches Cole's attention.

_**~static~**_

"**I don't know what Angel's deal is, but she's not getting to Samantha." Cole says coldly. "I am not letting that girl go without a fight and I definitely won't let Angel cheat her out of winning!"**

_**~static~**_

TJ smiles broadly towards Yuan's direction, "Lookie Wan! Ain't I sharp in this?" she says gesturing to her soccer outfit.

Yuan gives TJ a once over and smiles softly, "You look absolutely exquisite in those colors Tonya."

TJ chuckles, "Ima take eggsquizit as a good thang!"

* * *

The Iced Diamonds playing in the game had exited from the locker rooms. The two cross the field like soldiers heading into war. Laura's eyes were near slits; her mouth in a snarl. Naomi looked twice as fierce, her giggling giving away her 'game face' act.

They approach the others, who have mixed looks. Paul with fear and admiration; Freddy with admiration and amusement; Tori with scorn, but it was also directed at another blonde from her former team.

Blaise, once again, blows the whistle, causing Marsha to send a kick his way. He dodges it with a smirk and looks to the soccer players.

"Alright contestants, since it's only three of you on each team, we'll make the game short. Just make 5 goals and your team will win." Marsha walks to the center of the field with a soccer ball in her hands; she places it in the center and walks to the edge of the field.

Blaise takes this as his cue and looks at the groups of three.

"Are you ready?"

Samantha, reluctantly, nods. TJ and Freddy nod as well. Naomi nods vivaciously; Tori and Laura can't tear their eyes from the other.

Blaise raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything as he guides the groups to the center field. He positions the teams into their right spots and holds up three fingers.

"On the count of three. One!"

TJ smiles encouragingly at Samantha, and Freddy holds a thumb up.

"Two!"

Naomi shakes her head as she hears a growl coming from Laura.

"Three!" He blows the whistle and makes a beeline for Marsha; he is not getting trampled by these teens.

Tori, surprisingly, is the first one to make it to the ball. She passes it to Naomi, who tries to maneuver past TJ.

TJ uses her quick feet to steal the ball in between Naomi and dashes towards the other end of the field.

Laura dashes after her, but falls to the ground. She gets up to see and innocent looking Tori running past her; she gets up and flings a handful of dirt in the direction she ran….it doesn't make it to its target.

TJ passes the ball to Freddy, who winks playfully at his girlfriend and makes the goal.

"Point for Rubies!" yells Marsha.

Naomi stomps her foot half-heartedly and laughs. He blows her a kiss and then trudges backwards as Naomi leaves with the ball. She passes it to Tori, who dodges Samantha and kicks for the goal. She would have made it in if it weren't for a foot to kick it out of bounds.

Laura smirks when Blaise blows the whistle. Marsha hits him on the head for blowing it close to her ear.

Tori's eye twitches and she frowns, "Really?! Stop being stupid and play the game."

Laura stared at her shocked; did this girl just…

Tori didn't see Laura coming jumping on her. They collide on the ground, limbs tangled with one another. Laura claws at Tori and yells a battle cry; Tori tries her hardest to block the blows. She pushes her off of her and kicks at Laura's ribs. Laura grabs her ankle and yanks her to the ground.

Naomi actually glares at Laura and Tori; when the two ignore her 'death stare', she snaps.

"Look you two! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CHALLENGE! Get your head in the flipping game! I don't care right now that you both want the same guy! I want a win! So take the bite out of your butts and use it on the field…NOW! Laura, I can see this coming from you, but Tori? I am so disappointed in you! UGHHHH!" she starts to breathe hard.

Her speech causes the Burning Rubies to stop in their tracks as well. Tori and Laura look at her with astonished eyes; they get up and brush themselves off.

Samantha holds a hand to her mouth and Freddy simply blinks. It takes TJ to break the silence.

"Um, can we get back to the kickin' game? I was havin' fun!"

Tori concedes and closes her eyes, "Fine, let's win this challenge ladies." She holds her hand out to Laura. Laura looks at her hand for a second and groans. "I am SO done with this," and she shakes Tori's hand firmly. She smirks and runs off, confusing the others, until they see the net moved with the ball in the netting.

She laughs victoriously, "We got a point!"

Blaise blows the whistle, "Point for the Iced Diamonds!" Marsha narrows her eyes, "If you blow that thing one more time in my ear, you'll be just like how my ex would have been!"

Samantha starts with the ball and kicks it with best efforts. Cole cheers on the sidelines for her, cheering for the Iced Diamonds as well. Paul relaxes as he sees the girls playing well together. Cole looks at his relief and pats him on the back.

"It'll be alright dude. Just hang on." He says comfortably. Paul nods and sighs.

"Yeah, I know, but I think I've come close to who I want…there's just one thing I'll have to do first."

* * *

Robin watches the game of stealing the soccer ball with interest; he hadn't ever seen the girls compete this way, determined not to let the Rubies score. If he must say, he's proud of Laura and Naomi; Laura has been proving herself in each challenge lately and Naomi has been a player since the beginning.

He didn't notice the figure approaching him. The figure sits next to them in a nice, sensible silence.

"I've come to the conclusion of respect for you," they say. Robin turns to the figure, to see Adaliah staring intently at him. He doesn't back down.

"This is what I'm talking about, you're not afraid. And I can respect that." She clears her throat, "And to tell you the truth, that makes me uncomfortable."

Robin shoots his eyebrows up in surprise.

"Yes, that makes me nervous. I don't like anyone not being afraid of me. I need the fear; it keeps my appearances strong. I have to be feared…it's all I have." She says quietly. Robin couldn't believe that she was telling him this. They were on opposite teams; but he decided to make the weirdness normal by making a proposition.

"Don't think of this as an advantage for me but…would you like an alliance?"

Adaliah narrows her eyes, "Why?"

"I know we're on opposite teams, but soon we'll be in the merge and I—we'll need the alliance. I know Angel is out for me right now and soon she'll come after you. Plus…after what you just told me, I think we could become quite the interesting pair."

Adaliah raises an eyebrow, "Pair? You saw how that worked out for the pretty boy over there right?"

"I don't mean that kind of pair, I like guys anyway." He states. Adaliah processes this information with hidden glee.

"Well in that case…"

* * *

Marsha looked at her invisible watch and groaned. "This match is taking foreveeeeerrr!"

Blaise raises an eyebrow, "Marsh, you're not even wearing a watch."

"I don't care!" she snaps, "Can we end this now."

He puts his mouth on the whistle and blows as hard as he can, forgetting that Marsha was right there. She holds her ears and narrows her eyes.

"Guys! The game is over!" Blaise is gone in a flash. "Don't you run away from me you coward! Get back here so I can show you how to kick a soccer ball!"

Moments later, Blaise is kneeling slightly with an icepack on his kiwis. Marsha was fixing her hair and smiled at the teams.

"Since you guys tied in the 'soccer' game, I'm rewarding both teams points. However, the Iced Diamonds are still in the lead! Let's bid Tori goodbye for helping the Diamonds today in their match; we shall see her soon!"

Tori gives a small wave and leaves with Blaise to guide her to the luxury car that will take her home. She looks back at Paul and gives him an encouraging nod and a smile; she nods with respect at Laura. She further gives Angel the finger and turns around to leave. Angel's nose flares but she doesn't allow Tori's actions to get to her.

Marsha begins to speak again once Blaise returns. "The winners of today's challenge will be determined by our final challenge." Her Cheshire Cat smile is back into place.

* * *

Cole gulps slightly as he stares at the pit before him.

"Do we really have to do this?"

Marsha nods, "Yup," popping the 'p'

Adaliah smirks, "Let's do this."

Before them was a large pit of mud…mud they were about to get in.

"You two will be competing in a mudfight!" exclaims Blaise.

"You'll be changing into your swimsuits; and the first one to say "uncle" in the fight, loses."

The two nod and head for the changing area to change. Paul looks to Samantha, who already knows what's about to happen.

Cole and Adaliah come out at the same time.

Adaliah hops into the pit first hand; Cole reluctantly after her. Adaliah goes to one end while Cole goes to the other. Marsha, now in a bathing suit, has the whistle in her mouth. She takes it out and smiles.

"You guys ready?" Adaliah and Cole nod. Marsha blows the whistle signaling the fight to begin. Cole doesn't get the chance to prepare because Adaliah is right on him.

* * *

"That buffoon has no chance against Adaliah," gloats Yuan. Samantha glares, her cheeks aflame.

"He is buffoon, he is my boyfriend," states Samantha. Yuan scoffs.

"What's the difference?" TJ swats at him.

"Wan, stop bein' a meanie pie and callin' Cole a monkey."

He glares at Samantha, but he stays silent. Samantha finds this amusing and giggles.

* * *

Cole slips through the mud to get out of Adaliah's choke hold and jabs her by the kneecap. Due to it being slippery, Adaliah falls under without much trouble. Thinking he has her down, he tries to stand up straight. However, she grabs his ankle and yanks him in the mud as well.

Fully covered in mud, she drags Cole and swings him around in the pit. Catching his balance, Cole lands on his feet and kicks Adaliah down on her back.

"Think you can beat me, Cole?" she taunts. Cole tries to wipe some mud from his face.

"Actually, no," he responds, causing her to laugh. She spears his through the mud, splashing some of the teens, thankfully not Laura this time.

Blaise, however, was in the line of fire and is glaring. He takes the whistle from Marsha and blows loudly.

"Fight over! Adaliah clearly won, so get cleaned up so we can tally the scores!"

* * *

After the mud is cleared, Marsha stands with a grim line gracing her lips.

"It seems we have a problem; both teams tied as the winners. So we'll have to do a tiebreaker…"

Blaise steps up, "Who would like to volunteer."

A cleaner Cole steps up, "I'll do it, since I admitted losing to a girl."

Angel, again speaks out, "Let Samantha do it!"

The smaller girl looks out in surprise and walks up to Cole. Cole looks pained; he can't let Samantha go home!

Samantha looks pained towards him; she can't let him lose his chance at winning the money.

"Your challenge will be a skateboarding competition, so let grab the boards and gear up!" says Blaise. Marsha looks saddened as she watches the two put their gear on.

Samantha trembles as she places one foot on the skateboard, terribly afraid. Angel seems to enjoy this and smirks the entire time.

Cole puts his foot on his board and sees Angel's smirk; his blood boils.

"On the count of three, you guys will race through the park and back. Our winner determines which team wins. One!"

Cole sighs and closes his eyes.

"Two!"

Samantha trembles, she has to let Cole win.

"Three!"

Angel's smirk turns into a sneer as neither teen move their board.

"Um guys, three means go…" starts Marsha. She looks between the two and understands.

"I can't let her leave because of me." Cole says. Samantha's eyes widen.

"I can't let you leave because of me! Besides…" she starts, "I'd lose anyway…"

Cole gets off of his board and embraces Samantha. "Don't think that Samantha, don't ever think that I would sacrifice you for money." He turns to Marsha.

"I'd like to forfeit and leave." He says. Samantha gasps once again and steps up as well.

"I'd like to forfeit and leave." They both look at each other and smile….Angel, on the other hand, wasn't.

"We'd like to forfeit and leave." Marsha tears up and smiles, "Oh you two are so adorable! I can't believe I've become such a matchmaker!" behind her Blaise pretends to puke, making the others laugh.

"So I guess I'll send you both home. This means we have no winner, and Blaise and I will cook for you guys. Say goodbye to Samantha and Cole."

Paul gives Cole a brotherly hug and hugs Samantha gingerly.

Samantha walks up to Laura determined.

"You take care of this guy while we're gone, ya hear?" Laura looks at her shocked, but nods nonetheless. Samantha and Cole walk hand in hand with Blaise leading them to the airport. They look back and wave; and then they're gone.

Marsha smiles sadly at the group as she waits for Blaise to return. "After all the work you guys went through today, I thought it would be a great idea to do what I'm about to do; Samantha and Cole would have really enjoyed this." Blaise returned in record time and hooked his arm into hers.

She walks off with Blaise, who gestures for the contestants to follow them. After a small walk, they arrive at an open field behind a cottage; in the field were two large air balloons. The balloons stood proudly in their blue and yellow striped glory. Inside of them were two men smiling broadly with the string in their hands.

"I thought we could do a little sightseeing of Barcelona before we left…from the air! And I know we travel by jet, but it's not every day you can see the air by a hot air balloon." Marsha exclaims. Blaise nods with a smile and gestures towards the balloons.

"Marsha, Adaliah, Robin, Angel, and I will be in one balloon. Freddy, Yuan, TJ, Laura, Paul, and Naomi will be in the second balloon. When you're ready, hop aboard!" He grabs Marsha's hand and heads to the first balloon. Adaliah looks to Robin and nods; they both head to their balloon with Angel tagging along behind them moodily.

Paul smiles softly at Laura and grabs her hand. Laura looks at him and smiles back. Naomi giggles and skips along with Freddy hot on her tail. TJ doesn't have to drag Yuan this time because he is secretly as excited as she is openly.

Marsha watches as the groups assemble and signals for the men to lift them. In no time, the ground was becoming more and more out of reach.

* * *

Adaliah looked to Robin, who looked back. She gave him the smallest of smiles, as if it never existed. Robin couldn't figure the girl out, and he knows that she won't divulge any information unless she feels like it. However, he does respect her and for that he will be patient. Robin gives her a smile that tells her all she needs to know.

* * *

Freddy looks through the clouds at the approaching birds and sighs.

"This is like a scene from Super Smash Brawl in the clouds…except that we're in hot air balloons," he says. Naomi looks at him, her hands behind her back.

"I know something that will make this even better," she states. Freddy raises an eyebrow. "And what is that, my dear?"

She holds out a phone to his face; as the light begins to focus, a broken, distorted figure shows up on the screen: Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Freddy's smile widens farther than it could ever be. He looks to Naomi and hugs her tightly; then he kisses her fully on the lips passionately.

"You're the greatest girlfriend a boy can ask for!" he shouts, and Paul smiles from his part of the basket. The man holding the handle smiled at the young couple.

* * *

Angel glowers slightly in the back by herself as she watches Robin talk to Adaliah in the front of the basket. Adaliah is _her _alliance, not his. She'll be damned if she allows him to take Adaliah. She is a hard player to manipulate, thus she needs her on her side to compete. She gloats on the fact that she has gotten rid of Samantha, but Cole wasn't supposed to go with her! Cole was supposed to get mauled by her brother for making Samantha leave the show…UGH! Robin has got to go, she cannot allow her plans to get screwed over like this; this is her chance at victory DAMMIT!

* * *

Paul hugs Laura from behind, and she doesn't complain. He kisses the back of her head and says something in her ear.

"You've been doing great these past couple of challenges, amazing even."

She nods and smiles, basking in the praise. She hears him sigh and prays that it's not bad news.

"After seeing Tori again today, I thought it would be meant for me to follow the path with her at the lead."

Although he can't see it, she rolls her eyes and frowns.

"But I think I've found the path I'm willing to take." Surprised, Laura twists her body towards him.

"What did you just say?"

"I just said, I found the path I'm willing to take." He grabs her chin and smiles, "I choose you."

Laura smirks and turns her whole body around, joining their lips together with her arms around his neck. The feeling of electricity courses through her whole body; yes, this time he feels it too.

"Awwwww! Those two are cutie pies! I neva thought Lara would be a sweetheart, but ya learn every day!" says TJ. Yuan, standing beside her, nods. He doesn't have a voice to give his usual snide remark because looking at TJ's hair blow in the wind was a much better site than looking at the blind idiot and loud mouthed peasant go at it.

He clears his throat and snorts, "If you're interested in dramatized triangles that needed closure a long time ago."

"Dramuties?" Yuan slaps his forehead; Tonya should be very lucky he strongly cares for her.

Wait…what?!

* * *

Marsha sighs as she looks out into the blue skies turning into different shades of red. Below them, the multicolored buildings and terrain looked like a sponge-painted canvas. Blaise is behind her with his arm protectively around her waist. She leans back into the chest and he holds her tighter.

"How's the little man?" she asks.

"Ha…ha," he responds dryly, "I'm fine and this is no little man."

Marsha snorts, "Yea right."

"It was cold that morning by the lake!"

"No one told you to skinny dip." Blaise grumbles under his breath and places his chin in the crook of her neck.

"You know what's next, Marsh."

She sighs, "Yes, I know."

"You have to call them about it."

"I don't want toooo. I hate her."

"Yes, but we need her."

Marsha snorts, "I'll do it if I have to."

Blaise sighs, "If you call, I'll give you a massage when we board the jet." Marsha contemplates the idea, tapping her chin with her finger for good measure.

"You give a hard bargain there….fine, I'll call."

He smiles in her hair and looks out to watch the sun start to set. The balloons float in the sky over the Catalonian fields, bringing the Total Drama contestants and their hosts to a nice end of the day.

* * *

**Woo! So I got this done! And yes, this chapter probably makes no sense due to the weird theme it has. Well I don't care! I wanted to put in challenges that I thought would be either really funny or really fun and these were the ones I came up with. Bull running is real! But the setting is different. They even have mud fights in Barcelona as well so I thought it would be cool. Also, I tried to let everyone have equal screen time but I fear that some night have been overshadowed; but that's okay! I wanted to spotlight the relationships that are formed, and somewhat formed. And the triangle has come to an end…but will never be forgotten. I have my reasons and you all will understand it. I don't want it to be overused and too long like Courtney/Gwen/Duncan…Yes, I did a double elimination, just because I couldn't bear separating the two. So forgive me! But that also means that the merge will be sooner than you guys think! And before that…the AFTERMATH SHOW! Which will be the next chapter coming up. Our other OCs and eliminated contestants will all be here. I also will be placing a new poll up for who will be returning to the competition…so check it out, and No Flames!**


	13. It's the Aftermath!

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack! Pfft, I wish! Nor do I own these lovely cast members and Total Drama characters. They all belong to their respected owners..**

**Here's the first Aftermath! I'm only doing two but I hope this will be entertaining for you guys! It will be slightly shorter than the other chapters but not by much.**

* * *

_Click, Click, Click. _A blonde bombshell walks confidently down the hallway. Various people run from door to door, gathering papers and moving furniture sets. She flips her hair and her pouty red lips grow into a smirk as a man with a Bluetooth in his ear and a clipboard.

"We're almost set Ms. Blaineley. We're waiting for Josh and the guests to arrive."

Her smirk quickly transforms into a thin line. "Where is he?! He was supposed to be here an hour ago!" she shouts, causing the man to slightly shrink at her rampage. He shakily pushes some of his loose brown hair behind his ear

"H-He—"

"Is right here," announces a voice behind them. Blaineley swiftly turns on her red-heeled feet to see Josh walking towards her with his arms open wide. Blaineley's face visually 'brightens'.

"Josh dear!" she exclaims. She hugs into his embrace and air kisses his cheeks; he returns the action. She lets go and examines his appearance. He's dressed in an impeccable black linen suit with a blue tie, which complements his blue eyes that sparkle with mischief.

"Long time no see Blaineley. We should get this show going; there's plenty of drama to go around…especially the catfights," he says rubbing his hands deviously. Blaineley glares at him; he puts his hands down. She turns back to the man, who was still standing there.

"Our guests should be arriving soon. Get the cameras and the set ready."

* * *

On stage the lights are dimmed down, only illuminating the center; Cy-tower panels glowing with a teal hue. The center stage holds a large coral couch with teal pillows; two coral armchairs with teal pillows sit on the opposite side of the couch. In the middle of the furniture is a cy-tower plasma stand holding a large TV on top. Coral drapes cover the panels slightly, creating an intimate yet comfortable atmosphere. On the far sides of the stage at the very of the towers are large screens, perfect for the audience to watch video clips. The guests and audience will be seated in the stainless steel, 2" padded cushioned bleachers.

Blaineley walks onstage with Josh right behind her. She smiles brightly, thankful that she now hosts the show for the better sibling. And there aren't any annoying teen hosts to get in her way of things. She looks to Josh's direction and smirks; yes, much better.

From the corner off her eye she sees this teen dressed casually. He sits in the bleachers and catches her eye; he smiles and waves. She gives her best fan wave but slows down when she see he has an arm missing. Soon, more of the contestants that weren't accepted began to fill in to the bleachers. Josh was already seated into his armchair, waiting for Blaineley to sit down. She heads towards the armchair and sits her red dress-clad bottom into it. From the far end of the stage, the man with the Bluetooth countdown with his fingers.

_Five_

Josh nudges her with two thumbs up. Blaineley rolls her eyes and checks her makeup.

_Four_

The teens in the audience begin whispering to one another with the exception of Damien, who sits alone smirking and playing with a lighter.

_Three_

Josh runs his fingers through his black slightly spiked hair, grinning at the anticipated drama…and catfights.

_Two_

Blaineley clears her throat and straightens her posture.

_One_

Upbeat jazzy music plays around in the studio speakers, booming loudly for the crowd. Soon everyone takes this as their cue and begin to cheer and clap loudly. Looking towards the camera, Josh and Blaineley smile broadly, exposing their pearly white teeth.

"Welcome to the Aftermath!" greets Blaineley.

"It's your favorite hosts: Josh and Blaineley! Former hosts of Celebrity Manhunt!" exclaims Josh. "And former horrible host of the last season Aftetrmaths," he mumbles under his breath. Blaineley shoots daggers at him while she still holds a smile to her face.

"Such a charmer," she says dry chuckling. She fixes her face and smiles genuinely, "Today we have quite the show for you. Every single contestant that's been eliminated will get their chance to talk about their experience!"

"Let's not forget the commentary we have here today. Let's give a warm welcome to the contestants that didn't make the cut!" Josh exclaims, he gestures to the teens that were seated in the audience, some of which glared slightly at his introductions.

Rosalina stuck her tongue out at him. Sevena simply looked nonchalantly at the hosts. Dorolla glared slightly, but smiled for the camera and flipped her hair. David smiled and waved towards the camera. Damien grinned mischievously, waving like an innocent child. Andrew and Deborah looked towards Damien suspiciously, and then looked at each other. They shrugged and gave smiles to the camera.

"They were simply lovely in the challenge in New Orleans; you guys simply worked those outfits in the Bombay! We also will give an old segment: That's Gonna Leave a Mark! In this segment we get to see clips of the abuse some of the teens suffered in their time of Total Drama Paradise," announces Blaineley. This gets her a loud cheer from the audience.

"And don't forget," starts Josh.

"We could never forget," adds Blaineley.

"THE DRAMA!" they yell together.

"The catfights! Meow!" Josh exclaims afterwards. Blaineley stares blankly at him and shakes her head.

"The tension between Angel and Alice; the Paul, Laura, and Tori triangle; the Yuan vs the world until TJ comes into his life fiasco; that steamy night between Jacque and Alice!" lists Blaineley, "So much has gone down so far this season and it's only halfway over!"

"Right you are Blaineley," starts Josh, "Let's bring out our first ex-contestant. He wasn't the first to go, but he was definitely the first to leave out this way. Not only is he a con man, but he definitely has his way with the ladies. Welcome, Jacque!"

Everyone but Damien claps for Jacque's arrival, but he doesn't come out onstage. The stage manager signals them with his earpiece with some information.

"Well folks, Jacque won't be walking out here tonight; but that doesn't mean we won't be seeing him at all!" says Blaineley. She grabs the remote to turn on the television, but it wouldn't come on. She laughs nervously and slaps the remote muttering 'stupid contraption' and 'sell its parts for cheap'.

"Until we can get the monitor to work, how about we play some of the highlights from the previous episode of Total Drama Paradise on the _working_ big screens!" states Josh. He grins at the applause he gets. He turns from the frustrated Blaineley and the remote to the big screen on the right. The screen pops on with the signature black and white static.

_**~static~**_

"_**I want to make things VERY clear: I. Am. Not. Chris." And with that, Marsha grabs Blaise's hand and leads him in the jet. **_

"_**What are y'all waiting for? Come on!" **_

_**Marsha looks out the window to see the last competitor come up the steps, the jet door begins to close. **_

_**~static~**_

_**Your team names are the Iced Diamonds and the Burning Rubies." Everyone perked up at the names; nothing embarrassing this season!**_

_**Cole, Alice, Paul, Robin, Laura, Jacque, Ronny, Sabrina, and Naomi open up a briefcase with a diamond inside. **_

_**Yuan, Freddy, Angel, Tori, Samantha, TJ. Adaliah, James, and Zacharias find rubies in their briefcases. **_

_**Zacharias rubbed his glasses and put them back on, "Are we at—" **_

_**Robin and Ronny had the same idea, "Notre Dame Cathedral," they all said at once. **_

_**~static~**_

"_**You're wearing this Blaise!" says Marsha, holding u an outfit. Blaise looked at the outfit in horror; there was no way on Earth would he wear that!**_

"_**AHHH! Not funny Blaise!"**_

"_**WAKE UP MY LOVELY PASSENGERS! WE'RE STOPPING IN THE BAHAMAS!" yells Marsha, who burst through the stateroom door. **_

_**Ronny dashed to the bathroom for the confessional.**_

_**~static~ **_

Blaineley hits the remote on the arm of the couch, "Ugh! Blasted piece of—oh! It's working!"

The screen statics to show the smirking teen. He wore a prison jumpsuit with a black porkpie hat. His goatee appeared to be slanted slightly, as if it was fake.

"Sup people," he says with his smirk, scratching his goatee.

"Hello there," Blaineley purrs, "How do you feel about being voted off of the show?"

Jacque shrugs, "Eh, I didn't win the money…and I was arrested, but that doesn't mean I left empty handed."

Josh raises an eyebrow, "Care to share what caused your pockets to not be empty?"

"No not really," he says with a dark laugh.

* * *

"Amateur thief," mutters Damien. He leans back and grabs the knife from his back pocket, tossing it up and down in the air.

Deborah looked to him, "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just changing the channel." And he tosses the knife. The knife whizzes passed David's ear, barely missing it. Andrew gasped and glared at Damien. "What is your problem?!"

Damien rolled his eyes, "Spare me the righteousness."

David turned up to look at the two, "Don't worry! I've had worse…" the two looked towards his missing arm, "I once had to use a hot glue gun. That thing was hot!" and he starts laughing. Andrew looks sympathetic and Damien chuckles.

"I like you kid." He says, causing David to smile.

The knife finally hits its target; the television Jacque was shown on. It makes a solid line down the middle and blacks the screen, cutting Jacque off. Josh screamed girlishly and hid behind the chair. Blaineley rolled her eyes and pulled the knife out.

"Great job Damien! Now how are we going to talk to Jacque!"

"Easy, by allowing me to sit down," comes a figure from the backstage.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here tonight?" questions Josh after he gets back into his chair.

"I wasn't. But after a talk with my PO, I got out with _good behavior_ by the way…along with a work release agreement; and I figured I would see how much everyone missed seeing me." Jacque locked eyes with a seething Damien, "And it seems I was missed a lot."

Blaineley claps her hands, "Perfect! Before we were rudely interrupted, tell me Jacque, how do you feel about each contestant?"

Jacque takes a seat, "Nothing too special, if that's what you mean. Most of them were definitely competition, especially Robin. Angel was a different thing all together; I enjoyed the game we played," he says smirking at Damien. "Naomi is…well she's Naomi. Everyone else I didn't have much of a care for…well except for Alice."

Blaineley leaned in excitedly, "Speaking of the loner, that scene between you two in Madagascar, pretty spine tingling right?"

Jacque looked pleased at the memory, "Dollface and I had niiiice time in that tent. She was broken with her past, and I put her back together."

"Did you two…ya know?" inquires Josh. Jacque only shrugs and smirks, "Why don't you ask her?"

"Nooooo! You're perfect for Robin!" exclaims Rosalina standing up. Jacque looked at her with a blank expression.

"I think we've had this discussion before, I only go with FEMALES. No males, no hardlegs, no adam's apples."

Rosalina pouts, "Suit yourseeeelf" she says in a sing-song voice, "You don't know what you're missing!"

"I think I know what I'm missing."

"Now that you're communicating with the commentators, tell us about meeting the others in Louisiana." Says Josh. Jacque sighs, "Interesting to see the ones that didn't get accepted in to the game because I could see some _potential _in some of them."

"Are you including Dorolla, the girl you showed 'sweet dreams' to?"

Blaineley flips her blonde locks, "Pfft! Like we all don't know what your 'sweet dreams' are; come up with something better next time."

Dorolla stands up in the stands, "You don't have to talk to him that way."

Blaineley looks to her with an eyebrow raised; Jacque's smirk widely. "Just who do you think you are wannabe Angel?" she snaps. Gasps are heard throughout the studio.

Dorolla folds her arms and smirks, "I'm no Angel, and at least my hair is _naturally blonde!_"

"How dare you!"

"Pretty easily!"

"You are so gonna—"

"Gonna what? Nothing!" and Dorolla jumps onstage and tackles Blainley. Out of nowhere, a bell dings twice to signal a fight.

Sevena watches with cautious eyes, ready to jump in at any sign of assistance. Josh smiles broadly, enjoying the catfight. Rosalina mocks a cat's battle cry and laughs hysterically. David laughs along with Rosalina. Andrew shakes his head and Deborah pinches the bridge of her nose. Damien watches the fight with a bored expression.

"Looks like another cat out of the bag!" he shouts. The former and rejected contestants laugh at his joke. Deborah shakes her head; Andrew keeps an eye out to make sure no one gets hurt.

Jacque rolls his eyes, tired of watching the hair pulling and nail scratching between the two women.

"Ladies, ladies," he says soothingly. The two freeze in place; Dorolla with her mouth on Blaineley's shoulder and Blaineley yanking Dorolla's hair.

"I'm sure we can _politely_ reason with one another." Blaineley pushes Dorolla off harshly and dusts herself off. Dorolla lands with a thud, but merely glares at Blaineley while she fixes her hair. Jacque smirks. "Good girls."

Josh pouts, "Well I guess that's the end of that. Let's move on to our next ex contestant. He was the first to leave…by his own choice!" he slaps his knee laughing "Stupid! Ahem, let's welcome James!"

James walks out with a quiet, swift stride as the teens and hosts clap. He makes it to the couch and Jacque nods his head at him, walking off to the bleachers. Jacque then sits next to Dorolla and Sevena, smirking the whole way.

Blaineley, now camera ready, smiles, "James, why did you volunteer to leave for the very first elimination?"

"The spirits were in a disarray. I couldn't possibly stay with trouble brewing between them; I had to return to quell them."

"That's….um…nice?" she says. Josh looks at him strangely. "Ooookay! What do you think of your ex-teammates and competition?"

"Not one to actually watch the shows after leaving, I can only say that most have their spirits set into the right direction. Alice had many demons to face and I hope she defeated them before it's too late. Angel has a darkened spirit; she must find her light before the dark spirits consume her with sorrow. Tori needs security; her spirit cries from loneliness and I could perhaps help her with her problem."

"How do you plan to help her with her 'spirit'?" questions Blaineley.

"Accompanying her on her journey to free her spirit. I, myself, have had to go on a similar journey and I could be a good aid to her if needed."

Everyone looked confused at James. No one knew what he was talking about, but to move on with the show, Deborah and Andrew look at each other and clap. Soon, everyone else begin to slowly clap.

"I don't know what the clapping is for, but – OW! What?" says Josh, rubbing his head. Blaineley slapped him. "To silence the awkward silence," she mouths. She glares, but blows out air.

"Coincidently, out next guest is the one and only Tori!" everyone clap as Tori comes out. She sits down next to James, who smiles encouragingly at her.

"Hi guys," she says more confidently than usual.

"How did it feel to be eliminated by manipulation?" asks Josh. Tori's right eye slightly twitches, but she calmly states, "It was bad at first, being easy manipulated by the demon Angel. But it was my own fault for allowing her to get to me and I've accepted it."

"Such a mature answer," responds Blaineley, "How do you feel now that Paul will be with Laura? Is that why you chose to participate in the soccer game on her team?"

Tori closes her eyes with a small smile, "It stung at first; we were starting to have a connection. I don't blame Laura, I mean I would feel an attraction to her too if—"

"Yes!" exclaims Rosalina.

"—I was attracted to girls," finished Tori as if Rosalina didn't say anything, "I didn't know I would be on the same team as Laura actually, but when I found out, I wanted to challenge her; show her that I could fight back. I thought she was using Paul, but after seeing her jealousy in that soccer game…I knew she cared for him. So I let go."

"Which was very grown up of you," says Josh disappointed. He then perks up and has an idea, "What about the footage of Paul and Laura in the tent in Madagascar? How did that make you feel?"

Tori bites her lip, "I never seen any footage of Paul and Laura in Madagascar."

Blaineley and Josh gasp. "You didn't?!" demands Blaineley.

"That won't do," adds Josh with a sly grin. Both gesture towards the big screens.  
"Roll the clip! The never-before-seen of Paulra! " they both exclaim at the same time.

_**~static~**_

_**Paul was sound asleep on his back; Laura wasn't as graceful. She shifted from side to side and finally stuck to facing Paul. Without realizing it, she wrapped an arm around Paul's abdomen, cuddling against him. Paul responds in his sleep by taking an arm and wrapping it securely around Laura, pulling her closer; Laura smiles in her sleep. **_

"_**I'm glad we're on the same team," she whispers in her sleep, as she's having a dream similar to her reality.**_

_**~static~**_

Tori blinked the small pain in her eyes away; instead she smiled. "Like I said before, I know she cares for him…just…shocked at the intimacy of that scene."

Josh leans in, "Please, tell us more!"

Tori begins to speak, but James cuts in. "If I may intervene, the two were clearly in their peaceful slumber, as the wind sang them a lullaby. I think that the paths were set in the way they were supposed to and we should not recollect on deadened feelings."

Tori smiles in James' direction, "I agree with James. I am getting past those feelings and setting my path right. I've had a darkened past and I have listened to ghosts before," she looks back to James, "And I think they've led me the right way so far."

* * *

Deborah nods her head respectively at Tori's response with Andrew agreeing with her. Damien glowers at the two.

"What's with you two always nodding or agreeing together?" he asks. Andrew looks at Deborah to Damien.

"It's called being mutual and mature," he responds. Damien opens his mouth to say something but Deborah interrupts him.

"Besides, a boyfriend is supposed to agree with his girlfriend," she states. Andrew laughs, "Yes, that too, especially if you want her to take day off from her 1.5 year streak." She scoots in more comfortably into Andrew, who she knows she can be more social around.

* * *

"I know I have to do for me, and this show has shown me that I can. I know I can get past my loner ways with time," states Tori. Blaineley nods understanding with Josh leaning back exasperated.

"It would help to know that the spirits have permitted me to accompany you on your quest for self-recognition," replies James. Tori smiles and Josh pretends to puke behind his chair.

"Anyway, our next guest has arrived! She's witchy, spoiled, and can dress fabulously; let's welcome Sabrina!"

Sabrina struts out arrogantly towards them. The others politely clap, slowly but surely. She looks to them and glare; she sits down on the end farthest from James and Tori.

"Hello darling," greets Blaineley. Sabrina crosses her arms and huffs, not returning the greeting. Blaineley narrows her eyes at her and clears her throat. Josh decides to take over.

"Sabrina, you were the second person to be eliminated; welcomed back only to be the 'killer'; and your friend on the show was the one to expose the mystery! How does that make you feel?"

Sabrina glowers, "Absolutely dreadful! I know I was kicked off because I am better than everyone on this show! Everyone is just jealous of me! I could be hosting this very show if I wanted to." She says smugly staring intently at Blaineley. Most of the teens in the audience glared in Sabrina's direction with the exception of Damien, Jacque, and Sevena.

"All of the girls here wish they could be as fashionable and poised as I am. The boys were just dumb not to notice me," she scoffs, "Who am I kidding? I didn't need them then and I don't need them now!"

"Do you have some problem?" demands Blaineley.

"No, _YOU ALL _have the problem!" she declares.

"How about we solve it then!" yells Dorolla. Sabrina sneers towards her direction. Josh's eyes glow with delight.

"I'll do it," Blaineley responds. Josh throws boxing gloves towards Blaineley and Sabrina from behind his chair.

"Where did the gloves come from?" David asks Rosalina. She looks to him and shrugs.

"I don't know, but it's sooo worth it."

Sabrina looks to the gloves with disgust, "Like I would settle myself into doing something so barbaric!"

Blaineley, now gloved, smirks, "I will." And she jumps towards Sabrina. Not expecting it, Sabrina stares doe eyed before she's knocked to the ground. She tries to claw away from Blaineley, who has her locked at an iron grip, punching her repeatedly. She tries desperately to vocalize to Josh.

"Help….me! This…is….un…acceptable!" she yells out. Josh looks at her bewildered, "Like I would pass this up!"

Sabrina growls and pries Blaineley off of her with surprising strength. She huffs with frustration and pulls her hair. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS! I AM A FEMALE OF PRESTIGE *BEEEP*!" Sabrina marches off of the stage. During her leave, the whole room becomes quiet. David, however, decides to change that.

"Since when does a 'female of prestige' curse on live television?" he questions. Rosalina tilts her head, as if contemplating it, her lips begin to quiver. Suddenly, she bursts into fits of laughter. Soon, the others begin to join in. Damien crossed his arms.

"I think she needs a little _light_ adjustment," he says with a smirk, flicking his lighter on and off. Jacque notices and rolls his eyes.

Blaineley is now back to her seat; her hair is slightly ruffled. She tosses off the gloves and gives a dazzling smile.

"And we're back! Forgive me for the small interruption; one of our guests of the show had a little problem she needed to take care of."

"Yea, what she said," grumbles Josh. "Now let's introduce—"

"Greetings telly people!" exclaims an energetic voice. Josh and Blaineley jump, not knowing where the voice comes from. A pit of smoke befalls the couch and two figures had suddenly appeared. Josh, once again, hides behind his chair. One of the boys coughs and waves the smoke away to reveal himself and the other boy; it's Zacharias and Ronny.

"I think I may have overdone the smoke on that one buddy," Ronny says to Zacharias. Zacharias rubs some stray soot from his glasses.

"I don't think the same conclusion. Perhaps if it were to be spread along a larger circumference of the couch, the inhalation wouldn't be as life threatening as everyone thinks."

Ronny seems to ponder this, "You're right! I'll make a mental note of that for our next trick."

Zacharias nods, "Certainly!"

Blaineley finally shook out of her stupor while Josh getting back into his seat. She looked warily between the two and tried to smile.

"Before we were interrupted, we were going to introduce the two of you. But it seems that you made a better entrance than we thought! Welcome Zacharias and Ronny!" the audience clap and cheer as Ronny and Zacharias stand to make bows, acknowledging their applause.

"Such a joy to see you all again, even though we just seen you in Louisiana," responds Ronny.

"How was that experience? You, Ronny, being considered a 'suspect' by your fellow friends; and You, Zacharias, getting to watch it all from a distance." Asks Blaineley.

Ronny and Zacharias look at each other.

"It was absolutely stimulating," starts Zacharias, "being able to sit in the actual establishment of the Bombay Club and look at the history of the city of New Orleans…you know how it all started—"

"Stick to the question at hand please," says Josh, saving everyone the lecture that was about to begin. Jacque looked neutral, he knew basically the main roots of New Orleans anyway; he was born there duh!

"Being a suspect was cool! I have never been a suspect in any type of crime before and the interrogations were funny. I got to see hundreds, no thousands of butterfly species in one room put together. I even have some of them documented in my own collection!" he sighs with content, "Simply amazing."

"How do you guys feel about Angel being responsible for both of your eliminations?" questions Josh.

Zacharias didn't look the least bit upset. "I knew I wouldn't stay on too long anyway. My intelligence would only get me so far without my socially awkwardness hindering my chances with going far."

Ronny looked saddened, "I feel the same way, but I chose to do what I did. Nothing is worse than a bully, and to bully someone into losing a challenge is unforgivable. Angel has some serious issues going on inside for her to be that cruel. I can tell; it's in her actions."

In the audience, Damien looks thoughtful. He's known Angel for quite some time now, and he knows that she was always on the same level as he; but maybe there's something she hasn't told him.

Blaineley rubs her hands deviously, "Zacharias, tell me how you feel about TJ."

Zacharias gulps, "Well, she was the first contestant out of anyone to actually listen to me, whether should could comprehend my words or not. She accompanied herself with me all the time and avenged me in the Bahamas by dragging Laura into the mud, literally. Tonya Jane Peterson is and will always be the Southern Belle we can love."

"Doesn't her being a female affect your relationship…you being 'socially awkward' and all?"

He clears his throat, "Yes, well, that does put a damper on things when it comes to physical contact; however she is my exception to my comfortable bubble I have made when it comes to the opposite sex…besides relatives of course."

"What about her recent development with Yuan, our local renaissance man with a huge ego?"

Zacharias adjusts his glasses, "They seem to have made quite the connection to each other lately and if they seem to stay compatible to each other then there isn't really much I can say."

Ronny smiles, "Atta boy Zacharias!"

Josh turns to Ronny, "So Donny—"

"Ronny."

"Whatever, most of the people here didn't know that you go both ways," Ronny nods, "Did you feel any attraction to any of the contestants here?"

"Not really, I had good friendships here, like now with Zacharias."

"There seemed to be some kind of appreciation between you and Robin before you left, until he thought you lost the challenge for the team. Do you think you and Robin could have gotten past the level of friendship?"

Rosalina jumps up excitedly in her seat at the thought of Ronny, now knowing the information regarding of Ronny and Robin. "Oh my gosh! Yes! This is perfect! I can see it now: Ronin!" she giggles and turns to Jacque, "I'm sorry Jacque, but I see more potential in those two than you two."

Jacque nodded and when Rosalina turned around he placed his hands together in a prayer and mouthed 'thank you God.' He then put his arms back around both Sevena and Dorolla. Sevena looked at him with a sideways look and Dorolla smirked.

Ronny blushed a little, sheepishly answering, "Um, I'm not sure. We didn't connect any more than just teammates; but if it were to ever get that far….I wouldn't mind it."

Rosalina shrieks, causing everyone to turn and look at her. She was shaking happily, as if convulsing. She shook so violently with joy she passed out, landing in David's lap. David looked at her passed out in his lap and laughed.

"She's such a fan!" he chuckles.

Ronny looked back to Blaineley and Josh, his blush now more evident. Zacharias laughs and eyes the connecting cables behind drapes that illuminate the lights. A mischievous glint in his eye, he shifts away slightly while the attention was on Ronny.

"So Ronny, how did you and Zacharias become close? Seeing from the mystery episode and now, you two seem close."

Ronny taps his chin. "Well, as Marsha said, we all had first class rides home; but she didn't tell us we would all be staying at a resort! I mean, I know there was a Playa Des Losers with Chris hosting a show…but the name of this show is true! The hotel is paradise! I heard we get to film the last aftermath there. Is it true?"

Blaineley and Josh looked at him with bewilderment, "That information is classified!"

Ronny shrugs, "Anyway, I was in the game room and Zacharias came in to experiment with the cables. I saved him from killing us all and we've hung out ever since."

"Awww, that's sweet, how do you fee—ZACHARIAS DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Zacharias jumped really high at the sound of his name. He was SO close to fiddling with the cables that presented themselves to him. He eventually looked to see all eyes were on him…with the exception of Rosalina, who was still passed out and Ronny, who had his head in his hands after he face palmed himself.

He chuckled nervously, "Um…hi there!" he did a quick wave and dashed to the bleachers, careful not to get close to the slightly glaring hosts of the show. Ronny looked up and snapped his fingers in front of the two, hoping to divert their attention.

"Oh yes, of course! Sorry about that folks, we're going to take a short break and we'll be right back!" announces Blaineley, who stands up with her arms wide and her smile bright. Josh stands next to her and gives a huge grin to the camera, making sure no annoyance can be seen in his chiseled features.

"And we're clear! You guys got 5 minutes!" gives a voice out in the back. Blaineley puts her arms down and sighs, such a long…long…long…long show to her. Josh pats her on the back.

"We're almost done Blaineley, just a quick break and it'll be over for now." He says with a sly grin.

Blaineley gives him a sideways look, "You trying to make me feel better?"

"Maybe."

"That's not going to work if you're trying to put something out there, Josh."

Josh smirks and raises an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

Blaineley walks off to freshen up, "Guess you'll have to find out." Josh watches her sway in her red dress as she walks off.

The teens on the bleachers watch the whole ordeal with plenty of mixed responses. Ronny, now sitting next to Zacharias laughs at the hosts and makes sure that Zacharias doesn't get any bright ideas.

Damien sighs out of the complete and utter boredom he was facing at this moment; he wishes that the others will just come out, speak, and get this show on the road. He had things to destroy!

Andrew and Deborah were discussing the value of work and their future goals they had. He pulled her a little closer to him; she stiffened, not used to it.

"You don't have to be afraid you know, you see how protective I am with my sister." He says.

Deborah sighs, "I saw. I just…I'm not used to being around a lot of people my age."

"I understand, just trust me, okay?" he looked at her with real sincerity in his eyes. She gave a small smile and leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around her and leaned into her hair.

Jacque was whispering into Dorolla's ear, making her giggle. Sevena rolled her eyes again and relaxed herself on the bench.

Tori and James were looking at a constellation map discussing the stars. She looked up at him in his eyes and gave him a timid smile, which he returned with encouragement.

Sabrina didn't return to the Aftermath; she returned to the hotel complaining to all of the people who were within earshot.

David was rubbing Rosalina's back as she was still out, balancing her on his lap. He didn't mind her that much, even her fixation on shipping every male and female with the same sex.

Josh returned from the bathroom, a piece of tissue on the bottom of his shoe. Blaineley laughs behind him, getting the tissue from his shoe. She walks ahead of him and smirks until she feels something being lifted from her dress. She looked to glare at him, but she stuck her tongue out when she seen the toilet cover in his hand.

The man in the back yelled out, "10 seconds!"

Blaineley and Josh rush to their chairs and sit down. She slightly ruffles her hair and he pulls a strand of it to irritate her; it did. The teens straighten themselves out to get ready for the rest of the show.

The man holds his hand out to indicate the last five seconds. _5…4…3…2…1_ he points at them to signal the show has come back on.

"Aaaand we're back viewers! Before the break you seen good scenes from the fabulous show of Total Drama Paradise!" says Blaineley.

"Not to mention the catfights we all love so much, _MEOW!_" exclaims Josh, making cat scratching movements. He stops when Blaineley gives him a hard, blank look.

"So far we've seen Tori, Sabrina, Jacque, James, Ronny, and Zacharias," responds Blaineley.

"Only three more interviews to go!" yells Josh excitedly; cheers are heard from the teens in the bleachers.

"Let's not forget out segment: That's Gonna Leave a Mark! As a matter of fact, let's start off with this lovely segment!"

"Roll the clips!" they both say excitedly.

_**~static~**_

_**Zacharias **__**then walks to the rest of the group. He would have made it to his intended spot if it weren't for a foot to sticking out in his way. He falls flat on his face. The culprit laughed out loud.**_

_**~static~**_

"Oooo! That's gonna leave a mark!" exclaims Josh. Blaineley rolled her eyes. Zacharias only shrugged and laughed in the bleachers.

_**~static~**_

_**"You better watch your mouth, or you won't have one anymore," the veins in her neck begin to pop, illuminating her nail scars. Sabrina backs up a little bit, wavering. She then rolls her eyes and replies, "Whatever." Adaliah sneers back at her, and she heads into the direction of the bathroom.**_

_**~static~**_

"I know that wasn't an actual hit, but I felt that one…I felt that," says Josh. Jacque couldn't help but agree with him; especially since he's been up close to what she's capable of.

_**~static~**_

_**TJ pulled the rope effortlessly; this rope ain't nothing compared to what she has to do back home! Freddy pulled with all the strength he had; this is entirely different from his games. Adaliah sneered in the direction of Sabrina, thinking of what she said earlier. This fueled her already angered strength. She firmly puts her heels in the dirt, making sure she doesn't go anywhere; her team follows suit. She takes a deep breath; her eyes sparked with ferocity. She gives a battle yell and yanks the rope as hard as she possibly could. In doing so, the other team begin to tumble. She does it again, this time Freddy and TJ yank with her.**_

_**SPLASH!**_

_**"MY HAIRRRR!"**_

_**"MY BATHING SUIT!"**_

_**Laura and Sabrina cry at the same time.**_

_**~static~**_

"That left a mark alright…on their egos!" snorts Blaineley, still heated on the hussy named Sabrina. The teens laugh at her statement.

_**~static~**_

_**"Why don't you solve it then you ugly b-"Adaliah has her hand on Sabrina's throat before she could finish.**_

_**"Since everyone here is wishing you would shut up, I'm going to do it for them," she pushes her down, watching Sabrina cough.**_

_**~static~**_

"Told you she is very capable," says Jacque. Dorolla looked warily at the video of Adaliah.

_**~static~**_

_**Chris banged his head on the bench continuously. Zacharias pressed a button and a shock went through the bench, zapping Chris. He began to spasm and twitch. Zacharias stopped talking at the sound of the noise.**_

_**~static~**_

"Not like he didn't deserve it," remarks Deborah. Andrew laughed at her standoffish statement.

_**~static~**_

_**Pow! A red paint spot splashed Chris's forehead. "OW!"**_

_**Adaliah blew the air from her gun barrel and smirked. Chris glared and rubbed his forehead soothingly, only to smear the paint on his face.**_

_**~static~**_

"Another one for Adaliah!" jokes David, causing the others to laugh.

_**~static~**_

_**"M-M-M-M-M-M-MUMMYYYY!" She yells and bolts out the door. Tori curses under her breath and goes after her, "Samantha wait!"**_

_**Freddy looks at Adaliah and nods, "I go this way"**_

_**"And I'll go this way." The two yell a battle cry and charge for the figure. Adaliah throws a punch and Freddy roundhouse kicks it in the chest. They continue to attack the figure, until the wrappings start to unravel. Dark eyes glare at the two; rimmed with drawn black circles.**_

_**"Chris?!" exclaims Adaliah. Freddy looks down at him and shrugs.**_

_**~static~**_

"….I'm seriously staying away from that girl," says Josh. Blaineley couldn't help but smirk.

_**~static~**_

_**Adaliah knocks the tiger to the side and kicks it in its rear end; she's not going to kill it, not this time. The tiger retreats and dashes back where it came from. Adaliah gets up and smirks; not caring to dust herself off.**_

_**~static~**_

Blaineley looked at the screen, "…I agree with you now…"

_**~static~**_

_**Robin slightly clasps his hands together with a silent prayer and makes sure his hair was in place. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens them and charges.**_

_**Jacque, caught off guard, is taken to the ground.**_

_**~static~**_

"Wow," starts Blaineley.

"Didn't think he had it in him," finishes Josh. Jacque looks back at the memory not with a sneer, but with a creepy, nostalgic grin.

_**~static~**_

_**As soon as Robin gives the signal, Jacque pulls hard on the lever, launching the snow clean across the field. The ball doesn't hit the castle; however, it does land over to the side where Tori and Adaliah are sitting. The boys' eyes widen when they see the murderous glare and vicious growl she gives as she looks for which one of the Diamonds did it. Robin and Jacque look to each other, nod, and then go another way.**_

_**~static~**_

"They really shouldn't mess with that girl," says Sevena quietly. Jacque looked at her with surprise that she actually said something, no matter how quiet it was.

_**~static~**_

_**Laura looks down to see that when she yanked the ice out, the lever was pushed down. She looks up in fear.**_

_**"Uh oh-WHYYYYYMEEEEEE!?" she flies over the entire battlefield and smack down into the Burning Rubies's castle. She groans as she lands from the keep of the fortress to the ground.**_

_**~static~**_

Blaineley and Josh flinch at the impact.

"That definitely left a mark," replies Josh. Blaineley nodded in agreement.

_**~static~**_

_**Before Blaise can say anything else, Adaliah already grabbed his arm and held it behind his back. She kicks him down ties his arm around his stomach. She rolls him over and grabs the first thing she could: a marker.**_

_**"Oh God not the marker! Anything but the marker!"**_

_**Blaise had to scrub really hard to get the green clover, the word 'loser', and picture of a male anatomy off of his forehead.**_

_**~static~**_

Josh bursts into laughter, earning a glare from Blaineley.

"I bet she'd do way worse to you," she mutters.

_**~static~**_

_**Paul passes the finish line victoriously. He stops and pumps his fist in the air.**_

_**"YEAH! IN YOUR FA-AAHHHH!" he exclaims as the bull pushed him in the air anyway. The bull huffs and nods his head up, as if smirking at Paul flailing in the air.**_

_**~static~**_

The teens laugh while Blaineley covers her mouth with her hand and Josh's eyes widened.

_**~static~**_

_**Tori didn't see Laura coming jumping on her. They collide on the ground, limbs tangled with one another. Laura claws at Tori and yells a battle cry; Tori tries her hardest to block the blows. She pushes her off of her and kicks at Laura's ribs. Laura grabs her ankle and yanks her to the ground.**_

_**~static~**_

Tori scratches her head with a hidden grin.

_**~static**_

_**Cole slips through the mud to get out of Adaliah's choke hold and jabs her by the kneecap. Due to it being slippery, Adaliah falls under without much trouble. Thinking he has her down, he tries to stand up straight. However, she grabs his ankle and yanks him in the mud as well.**_

_**~static~**_

"That _had _to hurt!" exclaims Blaineley. Josh shudders, conspicuously covering his kiwis in agreement from the segments with Adaliah.

"Well, I think we've had enough of that segment. Let's get move in to our next guest! She's been scarred, scarred herself, a supposed suspect, and Jacque's toy; let's give it up for Alice!" announces Blaineley

Dorolla slightly glared at Blaineley's statement and the girl that comes out from the back; Jacque only smirks. Alice comes out with a stoic expression. Her eyes do betray her, however, showing some slight confidence and annoyance at the same time.

"Alice darling, you came a long way. How did this Total Drama adventure make you feel?" asks Blaineley.

Alice changes her expression swiftly from stoic to bashful, "I-I must say. I didn't really want to be on the show. My past haunted me and was further exploited for that witch's gain." A glare is seen from Damien. "However, I can say it changed me. I feel more c-confident than ever before."

"All thanks to Jacque right?" questions Josh. Alice looks to catch Jacque's eye and gives a little smile; she also glares slightly towards Dorolla's direction.

"Something like that."

"So that scene in Madagascar…steamy right?" asks Blaineley fanning herself. Alice's cheeks slightly reddened as she answers, "Very. It was merely physical of course; but Jacque did give me something no one else could…my strings to stay together."

"What about Robin? Or even Ronny? Both tried to be there and had done things for you. Ronny even gotten himself eliminated because of you!" exclaims Josh. Ronny blushed and smiled from the bleachers.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "I'm not ungrateful to them if that's what you mean. I know I hurt Robin…I hurt him badly. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't thankful for him! Ronny…" she looks to his direction, "Ronny is a pure sweetheart; were not for him, I wouldn't have ended the way I needed to."

Blaineley smiles, "Fair enough. Now I do have one question that I'm sure everyone wants to know: why were you so afraid for your secret to come out, if it was already on live television?"

"I understand that the whole world knows my now known secret; but the people on that plane that I tried to care for didn't know. I didn't want their shame….the pity. I have enough of that already." She looks down and takes off her jacket, exposing her scars. Most of the people in the room gasp at the roughness of her scars. Alice smiles.

"I can now show the world without feeling insecure. I am better than I what I was at the beginning of the show." She looks blankly into the camera, her eyes blazing "Angel, I want to thank you for the fire you've brought me; you'll regret it." From the background, a growl is heard.

In the bleachers, Dorolla pretends to gag, "Such a drama queen," she mutters under her breath. Jacque hears her and chuckles; his toys really amuse him.

"How do you feel about some of the others from the show?" Asks Josh.

"Everyone else on the show is really nice and sweet. I know Adaliah is scary….very scary….but I think we could have related to each other. Yuan is an egotistical jackass. But everyone else was really sweet."

"Well isn't that just sweet. Speaking of sweet, we have one more interview. They became a couple, they left as a couple, and now they will be interviewed as a couple. Let's give a huge welcome to our fluffiest couple: Cole and Samantha!"

Andrew cheers for his sister and her boyfriend as they walk out hand in hand towards the couch. Alice rises and goes towards the bleachers, not sitting next to anyone. Samantha blushes really hard as the attention was focused on her and Cole. Cole rubs his thumb on her hand encouragingly. They sit down on the couch at the fading of the applause….Rosalina is still passed out in David's lap.

"Cole! Samantha! Welcome!" greets Blaineley in a sing-song voice.

"This season has had some forced and willing eliminations; but this is our first couple to leave together on this show. How does that make you feel?" questions Josh. Cole and Samantha look at each other.

"I couldn't bear to make her leave in that tiebreaker," answers Cole.

"A-And I couldn't ruin his c-c-chances of winning the money," responds Samantha, "I love him too much."

Her response elicits the audience a wave of "awwws" except from Jacque, Sevena, and Damien.

"That's cute. Cole, did you ever feel threatened by Paul? Sometimes the two would be sitting talking together while you would be somewhere else…" Blaineley asks, hoping for a reaction. Samantha blushed profusely and Andrew frowned; he didn't like what Blaineley was insinuating.

Cole didn't look mad or even suspicious; he actually laughed. "Are you kidding? I trust Samantha with my all; and Paul had his own two interests to be clueless about."

"You don't think he wanted to have three?" urged Josh.

"Not at all," says Cole firmly. Andrew nods approvingly at his response. Josh and Blaineley look slightly disappointed.

"Well, Samantha, how does it feel to actually have a relationship on the show? Are you and Tori still tight?" inquired Josh.

"Cole, why did you choose that vibrant, lovely hair color?" asks Blaineley.

Samantha's cheek color dampens down to her skin tone as she clears her throat, "I never thought anyone could ever look at me t-twice. And then I was c-captured as Esmerelda." She smiled at Cole, who hugged her closer. She then gave a warm smile towards Tori, "Tori and I got close, and we still are. It…hurt…for her to leave and with the whole Paul thing, it got us closer."

Cole rubs his goatee playfully as if in thought, "Weeeell, I just happened to like the color. My skateboarding friends wanted to scare me out of the dare; doesn't look like they did too good of a job."

"A response to you both, nice job," praises Blaineley, "It seems that we have reached an end to the show. We met with all the eliminated contestants, seen plenty of funny and memorable segments, and—"

"How could you forget about me? I did call you two ya know," remarks a voice coming on the stage. The teens begin to whoop and cheer as Blaise makes it to the stage. Blaineley's eyes widen and she tries to make sure her hair is perfect. Josh rolls his eyes. Nobody had a problem with Blaise; nobody except for Josh, who thought he was better than the 'friend of the host' of Total Drama.

"Blaise! I didn't know you were coming! Our producer only gave us the call that you and Marsha wanted us." Purred Blaineley.

Blaise flashed a smile, "Guess I'll have a talk with this producer…"

"Please tell us why you're here," Josh dryly says. Blaise eyed Josh with a smirk.

"Is there a problem here Josh?" Blaise asks with an eyebrow raised.

"I ask the questions here Blaise." Josh responds with his eyes narrowed.

"How about I ask the questions," interrupts Blaineley, glad to have her hands close to Blaise's chest. "Why are you here, Blaise?"

"I'm here to give some 'spoilers' for next week's episode!" he announces proudly. The teens cheer happily to hear about some spoilers. Their cheering eventually wakes up Rosalina, who looks around shocked at all of the people that are here.

Blaineley bounces giddily, happy there is now some interesting news. "Come on, tell us!"

Josh begrudgingly looks interested in what Blaise had to say. Blaise sees the look Josh has and grins slyly.

"For starters, the merge is finally here. It's going to be everyone for themselves."

"Oh really? Will one of our contestants be returning to the show?" she asks gesturing to the teens in the bleachers. They all look at each other, wondering who knows they're returning.

"Yup," he says popping the "p".

"Can you tell us who that person is?" drags on Josh, rolling his hand. Blaise smirks and leans back on the sofa.

"That…I can't tell you. I will say that it will be a nice change; along with our other teens guest starring on the show once more!" Causing the unsuspecting teens to cheer loudly!

"What will the challenge be?" Blaineley asks.

"All I can say is, the fight's the thing. I'm excited to see how things will turn out," he answers rubbing his hands slowly but sexily…in Blaineley's opinion.

"I do have some other questions, since you're here," bites out Josh. Blaineley and Blaise roll their eyes.

"Ask away."

"How long do you think it's going to take for something bad to happen to Josh onstage?" whispers David to Rosalina. She looked and reassessed the situation.

"I don't think it'll take long….they do look like a cute couple," she says sizing them up; David begins to laugh. Zacharias and Ronny sat next to them and looked at each other after hearing the conversation.

"Marsha would chew Josh and spit him back out," remarks Ronny. Zacharias nods vigorously.

"Definitely," he says. He looks back to the cords he was trying to tamper with earlier and an idea begins to form.

"So your relationship with Marsha is strictly platonic?" Blaineley asks eagerly.

"Yes," Blaise responds.

"How did it feel to be beat by Adaliah?" asked Josh. Blaise's eye twitched.

"Refreshing. She is very athletic and tough; I respect that."

"Niiice now the next—" suddenly, the lights go out. Rosalina's laugh can be heard. A girlish scream could be heard; but no one knows if it came from Dorolla, Blaineley, Samantha or even Josh.

"ZACHARIAS!" bellows Blaineley….well everyone knows that the scream didn't come from Blaineley. Bustling and ringing noises are heard throughout the studio; rushing footsteps are heard as well. Zacharias's sheepish laugh is heard but fades.

"Kill tha liiiights!" sings David, laughing.

"IF SOMEONE DOESN'T FIX THE LIGHTS…!" yells Blaise. The lights came on instantly. Rosalina was hanging from a stray hanging light. David was chilling in the same spot he was in, giggling. Sevena had her legs perched, shaking her head as Jacque and Dorolla try to straighten their clothes from a makeout session. Tori and James were in some kind of trance; both had their eyes closed with a serene smile on their face.

Zacharias was nowhere to be seen; Ronny was going around the place looking for him. Deborah watched as Andrew tried to get Rosalina off of the light; he didn't have to worry about Samantha, Cole was consoling her from the night. Alice was looking around scared; one demon at a time. Josh is MIA and Blaise was trying to get Blaineley off of him.

"I know that our relationship is platonic, but Marsha will bury you alive if you don't get off of me!" he reasons, causing Blaineley to calm down and get off of him. Josh came up…one more time…from behind his chair; he screamed like a girl again.

Blaineley cleared her throat, "That's it for the first TOTAL…DRAMA…PARADISE AFTERMATH!" she raises her hands high in the air with Blaise smiling towards the camera.

"And we're off! Great job guys!" yells the guy backstage. Blaineley tried to look presentable to Blaise, but he was hardly paying attention as he was on the phone. He walked away, not noticing Josh glaring at him as well. Blaineley looks at Josh and hits him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asks rubbing his head.

"For screaming like a girl," she answered, pinching her nose as the lights go out for the second time of the day.

* * *

**Soooo here it is! Go easy since this was my first aftermath! I want to personally shout out all of my authors and Obsidios for the support you guys have for me. I ended up not typing longer than necessary because right after my graduation, I was hit with more news: I was moving. So these past two weeks I've been ripping and running trying to get everything sorted out; and you all understood, so I thank you all so much; I'm grateful. **

**Anywho! So the next chapter will be the merge along with a former contestant coming back to the game; can you guess who it may be? I hope you all will love it! No flames!**


	14. Thees Ees War! With a Fist Pump!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any logo, label, or Total Drama related things mentioned. I only own Marsha and Blaise. Warning! The pre-challenge may be longer than the challenge….but I did it that way on purpose. I wanted it to have a little more focus there as it will help lead the rest of the story's conflict. I feel terrible enough as is so I won't hold you too much from your reading!...until the end of the chapter haha!**

* * *

Barcelona brought a happy, but somber ending for some of the contestants there. Without Cole and Samantha there that meant one less couple…two less contestants…a merge has come. Laura immediately dragged Paul into the bathroom with her.

_**~static~**_

**Paul is in the confessional doing his happy dance beside Laura.**

**"Best day ever! I took Coles advice and got that kiss. YES!" Laura laughs and kisses him on the cheek. A wave of sadness washes over him remembering Cole and Samantha are gone. "Damn it" he sighs. Laura places a hand on his chest and on his shoulder. **

"**It's okay Paul, you still have me!" she says trying to comfort him. Paul smiles and Laura grins back. **

"**So you see that Pierno family? I got a hunk here," she exclaims gesturing to Paul, emphasizing his body to the camera; he blushes. Laura smirks and laughs, "Take that Felicity! Savannah isn't the only one to settle down!" she sticks her tongue out, and then looks worried. **

"**Daddy don't do anything embarrassing either! Mom…please don't try to shoot him!" Paul looked at her with bewilderment as she waved happily towards the camera. **

_**~static~**_

They come out of the bathroom with Laura looking happy with pride. Paul still was terrified.

"What do you mean your mother will shoot me?" he asks panicky. Laura waves it off.

"Mother can be a bit protective when it comes to our relationships. The others will be sweet on you, I promise…well I don't know about Felicity…" she trails off. Paul can't help but gulp.

Angel glares heatedly at the couple behind their back before she heads into the bathroom to vent. Her eyes begin to water so she lifts her chin up to prevent any speculators to see her.

_**~static~**_

**Angel enters the confessional in tears; she couldn't hold them any longer. Now streams of black mascara trail on her face. **

"**Why...why must I suffer all alone plunged in the darkness of my tormented soul?!" she demands. **

"**How is it that assholes like Yuan and Laura get loving significant others while all I'm stuck with is the million dollar prize at the finale when I win!" she pounds on the wall, "It's not fair...I don't even want the money anymore...I'm still going to win but I'll probably give the money to charity or something; they need it more than I do." Angel sits in a fetal position, hugging her legs tightly. "It's just…I don't want to die alone…I'm scared, scared that I may never find someone who will actually care for me and hold me and tell me no matter what they'll love me and keep me safe...I'm terrified."**

**Angel then pulls out a tissue and wipes her eyes. "After Mr. Perfectionist takes the plunge, I have to start breaking up all the couples soon. Robin needs to go next, then Naomi, Paul and finally Yuan. If I have to be miserable and alone with no one to love then so will everyone else," she sneers, "I don't care what it takes I'll break up every couple on this plane of I have to Mark. My. Words!" **

**She sits up and snarls at the camera. **

_**~static~**_

She gathers up her composure and walks back out of the bathroom with dignity. She passes by Freddy, whom she gives a hard, hated stare. Returning a stare that states he doesn't care, he goes into the bathroom himself, clutching the phone Naomi had in the balloon ride; no one was taking his good spirit away.

_**~static~**_

**He walks in with the phone Naomi showed him, still having the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 title screen on it. He gives a dreamy sigh. "Naomi is just so wonderful. I can't believe she did this for me. And after seeing what Cole and Samantha did for each other, I kinda want to do something for Naomi too. I just need to figure out what."**

_**~static~**_

Deep in thought, Freddy bumped right into the subject of his mind, Naomi. She blinds him slightly with the flash of her camera; she just took a picture of him. He smiles widely at her and engulfs her into a tight hug.

"I still…have…to breath!" she gasps in his embrace. Sheepishly, he let's go and scratches the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, got a little carried away there," he explains. Naomi only smiles.

"It's alright, besides, we have a new game to play," she says smirking, pointing towards the phone in his hand. Freddy gives her a half-hearted determined look.

"You're on," he challenges.

"I'll beat you as soon as I get out of the confessional," Freddy nods and goes to his seat, preparing himself to play hard, but lose; she's a hard gamer to play against, and he's going to let her win everything today.

_**~static~**_

**Naomi jumps with excitement. **

**"Wow, that was so fun! Probably one of the best yet! I must be good at giving speeches... I could be a pro motivational speaker!" she exclaimed, "I helped my team out with that speech I gave. I mean, if you think about it?" Naomi shrugs. "Nope, probably not the best idea. I'm also hoping to win that bet between me and Freddy... I kind of don't want to lose my Naruto. I am hooked to it, but bets are so fun! And so are hot air balloon rides and Five Nights At Freddy's! Everything is pretty fun. The bright side of life!" She gives a thumbs up and mutters, "Wow, I got off-topic fast."**

_**~static~**_

She comes out shaking her head, laughing at herself. She makes it to Freddy, who gives her a questioning look. She smiles and responds with another shake of her head. She then sits down next to him. He pulls her closer as their next activity begins to load.

TJ walks passed the couple, smiling at them. They sweeta than a handful of suckas to her. So much happened in Barsalona place and she had to talk about it! She made it to the bathroom to give her confessional.

_**~static~**_

**"I'm gonna miss Samantha and Cole real bad, but they left on their own so they're all lovey-dovey with each other at least! Plus it's hard to be sad when you just wrangled a bull and flew on a mighty big balloon! This show has everythin'! I even see that Wan's gettin' nicer and when I told him so he said the he's been havin' "moments of clare-tea". I dunno what that is but it sure sounds swell!"**

_**~static~**_

She exits with thoughts of Yuan and why she feels warm in her cheeks every time he does something…even his bad moments!

She was so caught up she didn't notice the fight happening in the kitchen…

* * *

"En garde!" shouts Marsha, striking at Blaise with the large mixing spoon.

"Your fencing skills are improving, but you are no match for the master!" responds Blaise.

"Oh yea?" she challenges. She raises her leg, as if to kick him, but she strikes him in the stomach with the mixing spoon. Blaise holds his stomach and prepares to use his whisk, but has a better idea. Pretending she won, he hunches over. Marsha seems to take the bait, but realizes the mistake too late. Blaise spears her into the counter, knocking down the bowl of flour all over Marsha. She gasps at the flour all over her.

"You idiot!" she screamed, horrified at the flour all over her body. Blaise looks at her and bursts out in laughter. Marsha glares at him for laughing at her, but she ends up laughing along with him. He doesn't notice that she's scooping up some flour that landed on her lap.

Blaise stops laughing when flour comes into contact with his face. He looks at the smirking female in shock that she had accomplished hitting it. His lips quiver as he bursts right back into laughter again. Marsha stops laughing and wipes her face off, ready to start cooking again. She wipes the flour from Blaise's eye area, appreciating the warmth in his grey orbs.

To keep herself from staring too long, she clears her throat and stands up. She holds her hand out for Blaise, who accepts it.

"What were we fighting for again?" she asks.

Blaise shrugs. He knows that they fought over the proper ingredients for a cake; but he didn't bother bringing it back up.

Adaliah had seen some of the action, as well as Freddy's and Naomi's game session and Laura's and Paul's family conversation. She sighed to herself, maybe she could let out some emotions in the confessional….

_**~static~**_

**Adaliah walks into the confessional and locks the door behind, sitting on the toilet and pulling her legs up to hug her knees. "I . . . suppose things are going good, she sighs. "Two people want me in different alliances; that annoying painter boy has finally gotten the message and is ignoring me; and I'm still in this game."**

**Adaliah sighs again and rests her head on her knees, pushing a lock of hair of her eyes before cautiously touching one of the many scars on her neck. "So, why do I feel so empty?" she wondered, sniffing slightly. "Maybe it's because it seems everyone is already hooking up? Maybe it's because seeing Cole and Samantha forfeit the game for their love makes realize how lonely I am?" she says, gently rubbing the scars on her neck, horrifying memories coming back.**

**"I guess this is just how I'm meant to be: forever alone in this game and world." Adaliah whispers, a few tears streaking from her eyes and down her cheeks as she hugs herself tighter.**

_**~static~**_

Adaliah doesn't leave the confessional. However, when she hears someone approaching, she ducks into the shower, closing the curtain so she will be obscured. She slightly peeks out of the bottom to see that it's Robin. Interested with what he has to say, she listens in to his confessional.

_**~static~**_

**Robin sighs as he looks into the camera, "The latest elimination was a shocking turn of events to say the least. But at least it proves that love actually exists. However, I cannot let myself be distracted by such ideas, as wonderful as they can be," he sighs, "I pray that the merge is near. Between you and me though, I'd rather have Angel gone." **

Unbeknownst to Robin, Adaliah's ears perked up at the mention of Angel.

"**This is a competition, a fair competition. Everyone else here has played fair and excelled at one point or another. She does not deserve to be here!"**

**He pauses. "I guess I should use this time to say hi to my friends. Ronny, Alice... Jacque, I miss you guys. After everything has happened, I vow that Angel will never beat me. I abhor bullying and that is all Angel is."**

_**~static~**_

Adaliah decides she wouldn't appreciate anyone in her confessional like this so she decides to pull the curtains. However, she doesn't scare Robin; he turns around and smiles before he exits. This leaves Adaliah confused, but grateful at the same time. Maybe she knows who to align herself with now.

* * *

Yuan is sitting next to the window deep into thought. He thought back to the confessional he made before any of those imbeciles could even say confessional.

_**~static~**_

**Yuan sits sideways in the confessional, his back resting against the doorway. **

**"I've... let myself fall too far in my manipulating Tonya Jane. I mean, she's starting to think that she's actually worth something to me. Can you imagine?"**

**He forces a cold, sharp laugh, this one so different than the one he shared with Tonya the night before. He can't even fool himself with this ruse, and his cackling dies out almost immediately.**

**"Well... Who cares if she's strong and beautiful, and courageous and amazing. She still just farm trash. Just because I might find her entirely enchanting and... so perfect, doesn't mean that I could ever bring myself to care about her. And it certainly doesn't mean- doesn't mean that-"**

**The jet has entered a booming turbulence that it struggles to recover from. Yuan shoves his arms against the wall as the small room shakes, desperately trying to maintain balance and finish his confessional.**

**"I'M IN LOVE WITH HER."**

**The words leave his mouth a second after the bout of vibration ends. An unsettling silence claims the confessional, completely distanced from the panic on the other side of the door. Yuan, fingers gently coming to rest on his lips, seems to deflate now that it's out in the open. **

**His breath hitches again, and his voice trembles with shock and sudden actualization. "I'm in love with her."**

_**~static~**_

He didn't know that Angel had heard the whole thing. Angel grinned ear to ear resembling the Cheshire Cat presenting a riddle. She strode to Yuan's seat and sat down in front of him. Yuan looks to her and sneers.

"What do you want wench?" he grits out. Angel gives an innocent look.

"Why would I want anything?" she asks sweetly. Yuan hardens his stare. Angel scoffs.

"Oh fine, no use to beat around the bush. I heard your confessional." She says. Yuan stiffens, "And I must say, you've grown quite soft haven't you?" she taunts. Yuan doesn't say a word, only clenches his jaws. Angel laughs softly.

"Don't waste your breath, TJ will never want you. She's too simple for you; that lil country 'bumpkin trash' would never love you…you'll be alone just. Like. Me !" she finishes and prepares to stand. Yuan grabs her wrist tightly before she can get too far.

"You're wrong," he says steely, his eyes never wavering, "And I look forward to seeing your demise today Demon. You have no alliances here, and you won't win the challenge… so be lonely by yourself for the rest of this flight and leave me and mine the Hell alone." He lets go of her wrist and turns back to the window. He doesn't notice the heated glare and foot stomp from Angel before she walks away…not that he cares about it anyway.

He would care if he saw Angel bump into TJ.

"Hello TJ, how've you been?" asks Angel. TJ looks at her warily.

"Howdy, Angel, I've been peachy," she replied smiling brightly. Angel nods at her in agreement.

"Certainly, maybe from a certain artist, right?" she asks. TJ blushes slightly and laughs nervously.

"Barsalona was dandy! That's why," she responds. Angel leans in closer to TJ's face.

"Well that's a good thing. Wouldn't want anyone to hurt you sweetie; after all, you're only plain." And with that, Angel smirks and leaves a nearly teared TJ behind.

_**~static~**_

**TJ's eyes betrayed her pained emotion as she looked in the camera "Y'know, I never really thought much about datin'. The guys in my town see me as one of them and go for those glittery cheeryleader types. They'd go gaga for Sabrina, Laura, Angel...girls like that. The only two guys I ever really liked were a fo-reen exjange student named Happy and my math tutor Simon. Huh...guess I just have a thang for smart guys! Too bad they hardly ever feel the same *chuckles halfheartedly while her eyes betrayed her once again with a flicker of dejection before she quickly masked it with her usual grin*.**

_**~static~**_

She leaves out looking as though the previous conversation never happened with Angel. As she does so, Marsha and Blaise walk out of the kitchen with a large cart with salad, breadsticks, and steaks. But the biggest thing on it would be the 3 tier vanilla and chocolate cake that's decorated with the teens of the show and the word 'MERGE' on the top tier. Marsha has flour stuck in various areas of her upper body, while Blaise only has flour in his hair.

"Dinner time, my lovelies!" she begins, "And as you can see on this cake, it's time for the merge!"

The teens on the jet plane clap and cheer at the announcement. Angel rubs her hands menacingly. Adaliah and Robin, who are sitting next to each other, look at each other and nod.

"So this means that the Burning Rubies and the Iced Diamonds are no more; everyone will be out for themselves."

All of the contestants eye each other at the statement, anyone could go now…and it's not liked by most people.

"And," starts Marsha, "This means that one of our former players will be returning to the game for one final shot."

"Who could it be, you wonder?" Blaise asks. He strides to the stateroom door and knocks on it and out comes…

Alice walks out without her jacket. Robin looked back with wide eyes. Angel sits in her seat seething. Alice sees this and smirks.

"Hello Angel, nice seeing you again," she says with a sweet smile; Angel returns it.

"Yeah…nice," she mutters, now having to readjust her plans.

_**~static~**_

"**What in the HELL is she doing back?!" screams Angel in the confessional. She reaches for her hair and yanks harshly. "I'll just pull all of the hair off of my head with all of the backfires I've endures this damn season! UUGGGHHH!"**

_**~static~**_

**"She's done for," says Alice grinning, her hands rubbing mischievously. **

_**~static~**_

Yuan and Laura roll their eyes, it's nothing important to them. TJ elbows Yuan and claps happily. Paul nudges at Laura. Naomi and Freddy clap for her, not really feel animosity towards the girl. Robin is happy that his friend is back…but with things she did and the alliance he has with Adaliah, he doesn't know how this is going to be. Adaliah eyed the now confident girl; she once felt sympathy, but something isn't right in her bones; she can feel it.

Alice eyes the closeness of Adaliah and Robin and feels a pang in her heart, she was hoping for redemption; and Adaliah is in her way.

Marsha and Blaise distribute the dinner and dessert to the competitors and head into the stateroom. As the door closes, Naomi is the bold one to ask.

"How in the Pac-Man World did you end up in the stateroom without us knowing?" she asks. No one can responds because they're too busy laughing. Naomi looks around in confusion.

"What did I say?"

* * *

The now dark sky danced with fire lights through the Total Drama contestants' events of the night. Naomi snapped pictures throughout: Alice glaring at Angel, Paul and Laura kissing with cake on their shirts, TJ attempting to feed Yuan, and Freddy with cake smash on his face. Adaliah and Robin refused to be captured on camera…that they know of.

As they all began to clean up and rest, Yuan snuck off to the bathroom, making sure no one can hear it.

_**~static~**_

**Yuan has too much on his mind. He can't make himself paint this feeling; he's never felt it before. Eventually, he gives up and tosses his plate aside.**

**He looks almost blissful, content to be forlorn. "Before I met that girl, I didn't think I needed anyone else in my life, especially not some wretched little farm girl."**

**He allows himself quick laugh before crossing his arms over his chest. "I want to do something for her, something to show her that she means something to me. Not another painting, something else. Something better."**

**Then, because his name wouldn't be Yuan Apaec if he didn't say something arrogant, he scoff and runs a hand through his hair. "Of course, I'll be hard-pressed to find something better than one of my masterpieces."**

_**~static~**_

Exiting the bathroom, he notices that everyone is sleeping. Considering how fast that was, Yuan looked around suspiciously. Double checking the jet, he affirms that everyone is sleep.

Naomi and Freddy are curled in the funniest of embraces with Naomi sleeping like a child on her teddy bear.

Paul is holding Laura in their sleep.

Adaliah slept with her knife under her hands.

Robin is sleeping soundly on his side.

Alice is curled up, snoring softly.

Going back to his spot, TJ is there curled up on his pillow, a soft smile drawn on her lips. Looking at the beauty before him, he carefully maneuvers his way to his spot, and kissing her lightly on her forehead. Cursing his newfound softness, he turns to sleep; only for a soft hand to move to his stomach…he doesn't bother to move it.

* * *

"Mmmm, right there," purrs Marsha.

"Yes! Go lower, no not that low!"

"You're not pushing down hard enough, Blaise."

"Right there, that's the spot," she continues to moan in pleasure. Blaise could really do work with his hands; she definitely needed that back and foot massage! She'll return the favor the next night they have in the jet.

* * *

Birds sing and clouds drift soundly in the bright, blue sky. The sun welcomes the jet with open arms as its rays shine bright in Robin's face.

Robin awoke beside Adaliah, who slept still with her blade between her fingers. He rubs his eyes and looks out the window. From the fresh green forage and stone structures, lights and people roam through the city like busy ants, full of life. Robin marveled at the ancient looking buildings below them; he started thinking about that phrase about not being built in a day…

"Wake up my dearies! When in Rome, and we're in Rome!" announces Marsha. "When you're up and dressed. There'll be a pathway to a training facility for your challenge today with a trainer ready to meet you." She further explains. Blaise smirks.

"Yes, and he's a ruthless, determined, and strong man; so good luck to you all. We'll see you there!" he says, causing fear into the teens. The jet starts to lower down, where Marsha and Blaise wait by the door to leave.

* * *

By the time for the teens to descend the stairs, people seemed to quadruple in size going down the streets. Listening to Laura, the teens ended up in a dark alley with rats. Trying to smooth things over for the girl, Naomi finds the pathway they were supposed to follow; Laura was saved for the morning.

As they approach the new facility, they could see that the people that were once in it began to clear out when the Total Drama contestants were spotted. Going inside, they see that the facility was huge with climbing ropes, balance beams, punching bags, treadmills, a large mirror covering the back, weight benches, weights, and different rooms for the bathrooms, tanning rooms, saunas, and locker rooms.

Looking in awe, the teens see Marsha and Blaise come from one of the steel doors. Marsha's lips stretch wide in a smile.

"Are you guys ready to meet your trainer?" she asks.

Fear emits from some of the contestants as they watch the doors open; dreading who the trainer could be.

A tall, large, muscular man comes marching out of the back doors of the training facility. He's dressed in green and camouflage general clothes, black combat boots, and a green hat on his head. A whistle is hung around his neck as well as shades guarding his eyes. The snarl on his lips doesn't help but emphasize the tough cleft chin he possesses. In his right hand is a megaphone.

"LINE UP AND STAND AT ATTENTION YOU MAGGOTS! YOU CALL THIS PROPER FORMATION?!" he bellows. Quickly, the competitors all line up in front of the man. Marsha pinches the bridge of her nose; Blaise was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"As you can see guys," Blaise clutches his side, "your trainer is none other than Chef Hatchet!" The teens look at each other and gulp. Chef walks up to Marsha, showing a softer side, and gives her a hug. He looks at Blaise and nods his head. The two give the teens a thumbs up and leave the facility. Chef then grins mischievously, swiftly masking it with a growl. He takes a ruler out from the back of his pants and slaps Paul's legs.

"LEGS TOGETHER!" he then moves to Naomi.

"ARMS DOWN!" he slaps Laura's face.

"EYES FORWARD!" Laura glares at him. Chef glares back and goes to Alice.

"CHIN UP!" he uses the ruler to push her chin up forcefully. Angel couldn't help but smirk at the gesture.

"Somethin' tells me this is gonna be a long seshun," whispers TJ. Chef snaps his head toward her direction.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME SOLDIER?!"

TJ shrunk slightly, "Nothin'" she squeaked. Yuan glared at the oaf.

"AND YOU WILL CONTINUE TO SAY NOTHING UNTIL I TELL YOU TO SAY SOMETHING!" Yuan raised a finger to protest, but Robin quickly put his hand down. He didn't care if they were in it for themselves now; nobody should have to deal with Chef in his general phase.

Chef continued to pace in front of the teens, commanding aura oozing from his broad shoulders.

"TODAY'S CHALLENGE WILL NOT BE AN EASY ONE. HONESTLY, I DON'T EXPECT SOME OF YOU TO COME OUT ALIVE!" he announces.

The contestants look at each other and sigh. Chef stops and blows into the megaphone once again.

"DID I TELL YOU MAGGOTS TO SIGH?!"

* * *

"Do you think it was a good idea to enlist Chef into training them for the gladiator match?" asks Marsha. The two were on their way to collect the outfits and their special guests. Blaise had hooked Marsha's arm into his as they walked down the sidewalk of the city.

"I think they'll be fine. If anyone will whip them into shape, it's Chef. Besides, he's not that hard on the kids."

"_**MOVE IT MAGGOTS MOVE IT! I WANNA SEE THOSE LEGS SQUIRM!" shouts Chef. **_

_**Laura was on the floor, dragging her legs across the cold tiles with chained blocks locks to her ankles. **_

_**Robin's legs were moving up and down due to the rising and dying flames under his body. He was tied to a beam that he couldn't escape from. Sweat protruded from his forehead from the work and the heat that was causing him distress. **_

"_**I think I broke my leg!" yelled one of the contestants that couldn't be seen. **_

_**Chef's cynical laugh is heard as a response. **_

"Marsha that is not happening in there," consoles Blaise. Marsha gives him a sideways glare.

"Puh-lease! This man has been with my brother far too long. I am going to be concerned."

"If you're truly worried then let's hurry up so we can get back to them and set everything up."

Marsha nods, "Let us march forth!"

* * *

Time…more like hours drifted away from the duo as they set up the challenge for the day. Slightly exhausted, they head back to the training facility. Preparing a smile, Marsha pushes the door open, only for her mouth to open wide.

TJ was swinging from a hanging rope upside down laughing, but the red in her face told all she needed to know. Yuan looked distressed as he couldn't reach for her due to his hands being tied behind his back.

Robin was on a treadmill….the treadmill wouldn't stop. Adaliah was punching a punching bag vigorously.

Alice and Paul were on a balance beam and didn't dare step off. Somehow Chef managed to get fire to come from under the beam.

Laura was glaring and gritting her teeth as she was forced to fight Chef with boxing gloves; Angel and Freddy had to fight a robot.

Marsha gave Blaise a hard glare and a 'I told you so' look, "Now what did I tell you"

Blaise shrugs, "You were right…as usual."

"Damn straight." She then took a deep breath and stood rigid. "CHEF HATCHET, TAKE FIVE!" she demands. Chef turns to her after knocking out Laura. He then mutters some obscenities and takes a remote out of his back pocket. Blowing his whistle and pressing the button, everything turned back to the regular facility.

TJ fell from the ceiling right onto Yuan, who grunted due to the fact that he still was tied. Paul jumped immediately off of the beam to get to Laura, who was still out from Chef knocking her out. Alice sat down on the beam, exhausted from having to balance for so long. Robin was panting and breathing really heavy after the treadmill. Angel had excess metal between her fingertips, murder on her mind. Freddy and Adaliah seem to be the only ones to have fun during the whole ordeal both victors in their challenges.

Chef looked back, "Well I couldn't help it! Pretty boy there told me he could do whatever with his hands tied behind his back; country 'gal' here tried to defend him; prissy lips wouldn't shut up; scarhead challenged me; and the others bored me,"

Marsha waved it off, clearly upset, but she masks it. "Well I hope you guys aren't damaged too bad, I have your outfits!"

The male's gladiator outfits consist of a brown kilt with an elastic waist in back, five gold trimmed faux leather lappets covering the front and an attached faux leather belt that is quilted and decorated with iron-on gold fabric trim. A shoulder strap with gold edging is stitched to the skirt and matching collar with a gold center front ring and snap back closures complete the look.

Yuan and Freddy were the only ones to be excited about the outfits. Yuan because his body would look fabulous in it and Freddy because he would look like he was in a game.

The girl's gladiator outfits consist of brown and tan, distressed faux leather dress with attached skirt tabs, complete with matching arm guards and a gold metallic braid headband with gold gladiator heels.

Naomi and TJ seemed super excited for the outfits, while the others seem to glower.

"So go get changed in the locker rooms guys and meet me at the Colosseum when you're done!" Marsha calls out before she drags Blaise and Chef out of the facility with vigorous strength.

* * *

Blaise paced back and forth at the top of the Colosseum, the largest amphitheater in the Roman world. The distinctive exterior had three stories of 80 arched entrances supported by semi-circular columns. Each story contained columns of a different order. They were on the second story of the Colosseum.

Marsha was seated, rocking her silver gladiator heeled foot lightly. She rolls her eyes at Blaise's pacing; usually it's her doing the pacing, not him.

"Oh Blaise, they're going to be here," she tells him. Blaise stops pacing and grins.

"Once again Sweetheart Marsh, you're right," he points to the bottom level to see a group of arguing teens approaching. Grabbing the megaphone that Chef had used earlier, Marsha stands and prepares to speak.

"Welcome my lovely stars to the Flavian Amphitheater, also known as the Colosseum!" yells out Marsha. Blaise takes the megaphone from her.

"And Total Drama Paradise's Gladiator Match!" he shouts, causing the teens to shout and roar. Marsha glares and takes the megaphone back.

Marsha grins excitedly, "Let's meet our gods and goddess of Rome! Let us first welcome Jupiter!"

'Jupiter' steps out from a pillar and smiles at the teens below him. Blaise leans into Marsha, his brows knotted into confusion.

"I thought Andrew was Zeus?" he whispers. Marsha rolls her eyes.

"That's Zeus in Roman culture, duh," she responds. He looks down and she slaps him in the forehead. He looks up and glares at her, his hand now resting on his forehead.

Marsha laughs and shrugs, "Should have had a V-8," she turns her attention back to the gladiators next to her, "Let's meet Juno, our very own Deborah!"

Deborah walks from behind a column and waves a firm, but swift wave. Andrew looks her way and gives a quick wink; she turns her head before anyone can catch her blush.

Blaise smiles at the two and turns to the teens, still holding his forehead. "Minerva! Represented by the beloved Sevena!" Marsha slaps his hand off of his forehead.

"Meet the ever gorgeous Venus, our beautiful goddess of love, Dorolla!" Sevena and Dorolla step from a pillar together grasping each other's hand. Dorolla let's go of her sister's hand and moves to her designated spot, waving and blowing kisses along the way. Sevena doesn't say a word, nor does she wave or even look at the teens below her.

David comes out from behind his pillar shiver with a grin, "Ooooh, frosty today are we, Minerva?"

Sevena only looks at him. Blaise sighs, "Mercury, or by common name David, came out too early!"

David raises his hands up in surrender, "I couldn't pass up the opportunity!" he cracks a big grin.

Marsha chuckles, "Come on out Ceres!" Rosalina jumps out excitedly, clapping and bouncing giddily. She runs to David and gives him a high five, one he returns. She then runs back to her spot.

"Last, but certainly not least, Pluto!" Damien stalks out from behind the column with a leering smirk in place. Adaliah stares him square in the eye, neither backing down. Eventually Damien turns to wink at Marsha and Blaise; Adaliah smirks with satisfaction. Rosalina pouts.

"I was hoping for the dog," she mutters.

"Let's not forget your personal trainer, Chef Hatchet!" announces Marsha. Chef came out laughing excitedly.

"Can't wait to see these fools kill each other." He exclaims. The teens shift away from himself slightly.

"Now that you see the gods and goddesses and trainer that will watch over the match, let's get down to the rules!" Marsha says.

"The last one standing wins, of course," starts Blaise. Paul raises his hand.

"We can't actually kill each other; how is this going to work?" he asks.

"Glad that you mentioned that," Marsha says smiling "In each outfit, there are various spots with fake blood plastic packs in them. If they're hit then you must fake your death and fall there. And don't get up! This is to ensure that we know who's dead and who won't cheat."

Alice smirks towards Angel's direction; Angel glares back.

"Now these swords and shields may look real, but they can only harm the plastic and pierce the clothes. And before you ask, I don't know how they can only slice through the clothes and plastic; Marsha had them ordered specifically so the manufactures usually want the job done right."

Marsha nods with praise, "Exactly, and since this is supposed to be brutal, almost anything goes. Just don't go overboard!"

"AT THE WAVE OF THE FLAG, YOU MAY BEGIN MAGGOTS!" shouts Chef, holding the flag high up and waves it down fluidly.

Adaliah raises her sword and yells a battle cry. This sets off a chain reaction, causing everyone to yell and charge towards the middle.

Paul and Naomi start off the fight, both opting for their shields instead of their swords. Laura holds her own dodging both Yuan and TJ striking at her. Freddy sparred with Alice while Angel tried to sneak behind the two. Chef glowered as he looked down at the teens fighting.

* * *

"PICK IT UP MAGGOTS! DO BETTER!" he bellows. Rosalina holds her ears, but laughs.

"You heard him maggots!" she yells. Chef gives her a sideways glance and looks back to the teens down at the bottom.

* * *

Robin noticed Angel and charged for her, wanting to be the one to strike her out. Adaliah then runs towards Paul and Naomi.

"This…is…Sparta!" yells Naomi, striking at Paul. He jumps back and throws a blow with his shield. Naomi jumps "Aha!" Her victory is short-lived; she notices Paul struck in the back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he falls on his knees as the fake blood drips across his back and the sand. Adaliah smirks as Paul dramatizes his loss. She looks at her next target, Naomi. Naomi tilts her head, giggles, and runs off. Adaliah looks determined, she'll take that challenge.

* * *

"That girl really scares me sometimes," says Andrew. Deborah nods her head in agreement. Damien smirks.

"Damn straight, that's my kind of girl." He says. Dorolla rolls her eyes.

"Is that why you're friends with Angel?"

"Watch it, or you'll regret it."

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL SHUT UP OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" demands Chef, "TRYING TO WATCH A SHOW HERE!"

* * *

"Do you really think" strike "That you could possibly compare" guard "To me or my bumpkin, peasant?" questions Yuan as he guards and strikes at Laura. TJ isn't exactly fighting her; she's just enjoying the movements.

"Awwww, Wan!" she says grinning and dodging, "But stop being a meanie!"

Yuan looked to TJ for one second, which cost him his chance. Laura struck him hard in the chest, knocking him and the blood splatter to the floor. Laura jumps up and down.

"Ha! This peasant just whooped that—" TJ strikes her in the back.

"Nobody knocks down Wan but me!" she says, blushing madly. Yuan looks up to TJ with a look of appreciation.

"My, my Tonya Jane, now who's being a 'meanie'?"

TJ giggles, blushing more, and returns to the fight.

* * *

Robin crosses swords with Angel; she had caught him just in time before he struck her.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" she taunts, sweeping her leg under his, causing him to trip. Robin grits his teeth and growls.

"Actually," he takes the sword and sweeps her off of her feet as well, "I know I can." Angel glares through the dust she made from her fall.

"Well, you're wrong!" she gets up and charges for him, only to get pushed back by a gladiator heel. Adaliah looks down on Angel with a blank stare.

"Not this time," Adaliah raises her sword to strike the fake blood, but turns her head to see Naomi, Alice, and Freddy sparring loudly. She lips turn upwards in a mischievous grin and turns back to Angel, who through fearful eyes watches her pull her sword away from her.

"I'll be back." She walks over to Robin, helps him up, and nods at him. Robin nods back and watches her leave towards the trio. He returns to Angel, who has a murderous look on her face.

* * *

Alice hasn't had this much fun in ever! And to fight with the season's funniest couple didn't hurt either.

"For Narnia!" exclaims Freddy as he crosses blades with both Alice and Naomi. Naomi scoffs, spins around to strike, only for the blades to cross again.

"For Sparta!" she yells raising her leg to kick Alice in the gut; she connects. "That's a Leonidas kick for ya!"

"You are not on 300, my dear," Freddy states.

"And you're not from Narnia!" she retorts. She makes a backflip and breaks into a stance; her face contorts into a fit of rage and destruction and charges at Freddy. Freddy wasn't prepared for the assault and raised his arms up to block; it didn't help at all. Naomi's sword slashed the fake blood on his chest onto the ground. Shocked, Freddy landed on his knees. Instead of just celebrating her victory, She bends down to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I bested my boyfriend…again!" she says against his lips. She gets back up, a huge grin on her face, only to walk into another blade.

Adaliah grinned big, "Guess Leonidas doesn't always win." She stared Naomi in the eyes as she fell down next to Freddy. Naomi gave her a thumbs up and a smile; Adaliah nodded back.

Freddy looked at his girlfriend on the ground, "Do you think it will take them long to finish? This position isn't as comfortable as I wanted."

Naomi smiled and winked, "I don't mind it; after all, I do have great company next to me."

Freddy laughs, "Can't argue with that!"

* * *

Alice ran after she saw Adaliah, like hell would she face her at that moment. She ends up next to TJ who gets hit in the sides by Angel. Behind her is a fallen Robin with blood splatter from his stomach. Alice grits her teeth, hating that Angel is still in the battle. She glares angrily and roars, running after Angel with a purpose.

"I think this is getting really good," says David. Rosalina bobs her head excitedly in agreement.

"Yes, yes, yes! Blood, sweat, tears, pain!" she laughs, "All of the forbidden couples!" she then sighs, "I wish they would be together and avenge each other's deaths!"

David looks at her in amusement, "I think that's a great idea."

Dorolla and Sevena looked at each other, "I think the girl is a nut," says Dorolla. Sevena doesn't say a word, but she shrugs.

"SHUT UP!" the dressed up gods and goddesses stick their tongues, as well as, their middle fingers up at him. Chef glares and returns the gesture, "I don't get paid enough for this," he mutters.

* * *

Angel blocks Alice's strike with her shield. She uses her shield to push her backwards. Her move hits Alice and lands her on her butt on the ground. Frustrated, she blocks with her shield and stands up, trying to catch her breath. Alice sees a spot in the corner of her eye move. She smirks and backs up slightly, seeing that Adaliah is jumping over the bodies of the fallen contestants to get to the two of them.

* * *

Damien didn't know whether to smirk for Adaliah's deadly offense or frown at Angel's performance. She knows she could do way better than this! He looked around the Colosseum for anything worthy of sabotage, but the glare coming from Chef prevented him from doing anything else. He didn't want to be kicked off; he loved his view from up here.

* * *

Angel couldn't understand what Alice was smirking at, but she didn't like it. She sneered and growled; then she tightened her grip on her sword, and dashed for her. Before she could make an attempt at Alice, Adaliah kicks her down once again. Angel brushes some of the dust of her and looks to Adaliah with a pained, hardened expression.

"I thought we were in an alliance! Why choose Robin over me?!" she demands.

Adaliah raises an eyebrow, "Do you really have to ask? I make the choice of Robin over you any day now." Her response makes Alice's left eye slightly twitch. Adaliah then lunges for Angel. Angel pushes Angel back with her shield and sweeps her leg under Adaliah. Adaliah falls down, but uses her quick reflexes to her back up. Angel then jumps at her, sword raised; Adaliah spears Angel; Alice just watches from the side.

* * *

"Could they hurry is up already! My body is in such despair here from this degrading position!" demands Yuan. Everyone simply rolled their eyes.

"Oh Wan, if I coulda understood what ya were sayin'," responds TJ. Yuan sighs and turns his head to where her body laid.

"Don't worry Tonya Jane, one day you will know."

"Yippee!"

* * *

The two ladies spin around on the ground, exchanging the upper hand numerous of times. Everyone watch as they go at it, but it looks as though they've forgotten they're in a challenge. Alice, thoroughly enjoying it, decides to end it. Instead of striking Adaliah, who was panting with her fist raised on top of the worn out Angel, she taps her on the shoulder.

Adaliah snaps her head at her, forgetting where she was. Alice doesn't back down this time, only glaring at the figure under her. Understanding, Adaliah gets up, but makes sure Angel stays down with a headbutt. She backs up and nods towards Alice.

Alice walks up to Angel and kneels to her body. Full of agitation and pain in her temple, Angel glares at her full of hatred and malice.

"Ya know, you made a part of my time here miserable," starts Alice, "I was torn apart by your blackmail; but I was pieced together. And during my absence," She draws out her sword, "I became stronger….better. Jacque helped me pull together to slap you." She gently lays the sword on Angel's stomach.

"But I helped myself beat you; so screw you Angel!" and she slices the blood packet that's placed under Angel's outfit, completely obliterating the plastic and distributing the blood on herself, Angel, and the ground. She gets up without looking at Angel. For if she did, she would have seen a slither of a tear well up in Angel's eye.

Damien couldn't watch Angel's demise. Granted, she should have seen it coming, but that didn't mean he didn't have any concern towards his great friend. He'll have to speak with Marsha once this is over.

Deborah was impressed with the contestants in this match. They showed their determination and brutality in the most entertaining of ways. The fake blood was a nice touch as well. She started to clap for Alice being the winner, but she saw a figure walk up behind her.

Alice raised her hands in victory, screaming praise for herself.

_**Slash!**_

The blade felt cold and swift against her back. As Alice turned to look behind her, Adaliah smirks and pushes her down.

"No hard feelings, but your revenge has been given," she says raising her arms. "I AM ADALIAH AGLAUROS AND I'M THE WINNER OF THE TOTAL DRAMA GLADIATOR FIGHT!" she shouts.

Applause thunders through the Colosseum from the gods, goddesses, Chef, Marsha, and Blaise. The fallen contestants on the ground finally raise up from their uncomfortable death positions. Paul looks down disappointed that he didn't win. Laura walks over to him and holds her hand out smiling.

"You may not have won, Paul, but that doesn't mean you didn't try."

"I know but—"

"No buts," she starts, "It's alright…for now." And she giggles. Paul smiles an clasps her hand tighter, bringing it to his lips to plant a kiss there; Laura blushes slightly at the foreign gesture. She's used to compliments about her butt, not kisses on her hand!

Yuan was walking with TJ behind him, rubbing his back soothingly. "Tonya Jane…could you ever find it in your heart to…" he trails off.

"Do what, Wan?" she asks.

"Nothing, it's nothing," he mutters.

"But—"

"I said it's nothing!" he snaps, causing TJ to become quiet. Yuan sighs, maybe Angel is right…

Naomi and Freddy walk arm in arm, bearing no regrets to the match. "So my gaming princess, that bet of yours isn't making progress," he says tauntingly.

Naomi huffs, "Don't you worry, I'm retaining my Naruto and matchmake at the same time!" she declares. Freddy laughs and kisses her hair.

"Whatever you say."

"THAT WAS A FIGHT! I MEAN THAT WAS A FIGHT!" Chef says clapping and laughing. Sevena usually has a blank stare, but the man clearly needed the expression given to him. She had an eyebrow raised, her lips slightly opened with her upper lip curled up. Basically making her sister's signature 'wtf' look. Dorolla looked at her sister with pride…at least for that one time.

Rosalina managed to drag David down the large bleacher-like stone seats all the way down to the ground.

"Best. Fight. EVER!" she exclaims, adopting the Mad Hatter's laugh.

"It appears you've lost your head there mate," he jokes.

"Only until tea time! I want to congratulate the winner…and see if I can possibly sway her to go after the one of the girls here."

David looks around at the fake blood around the Colosseum floor, "It looks like she already has."

"Not physically! I mean emotionally…relationship wise!"

Marsha and Blaise make it down to the stadium bottom level with the rest of the crew in tow. Adaliah, for the first time since Edinburgh, actually smiled. She won, and the others are praising her for it.

Robin came up beside her and pats her on the back, congratulating her; it's best to stay on her good side if this alliance is going to work. Alice forced a smile on her face; she's not exactly liking this alliance between the two, especially since he wasn't spending as much time with her anymore.

"Congratulations Adaliah! You are the winner of this challenge!" announces Marsha, clapping. "This means you're immune to tonight's elimination, and you won't be cooking in the kitchen tonight!"

Everybody claps, even Angel and Damien. Angel had a pained look in her eyes, she knows what's coming.

"I thank all of my lovely gods and goddesses for accompanying me to the fight today." She says smiling.

David and Damien bow, Sevena nods, Deborah smiles and nods as well, Dorolla grins big, Andrew shakes Blaise's hand, and Rosalina bounces up and down.

"You're very welcome! I'm so glad you won Adaliah! You should definitely go with one of the girls here! Seriously!"

Adaliah looks at her astonished while Marsha laughs. "Alright guys, time to say goodbye!"

Rosalina's face slacks, "NOOO! Adaliah! Please say it can happen! PLEASE!" she lunges for Adaliah, who was ready to strike if needed. David grabbed Rosalina with his one, strong arm and pulls her away with the others.

"Come on Rosalina, she's has enough on her plate already."

"Not enough! Add in some more on the plate! It should be sweet!"

"No Rosalina!"

"Oh pooh!" she pouts and gives up, allowing her arms to go limp as David carries her away. Chef laughs loudly at the two and turns to Adaliah.

"Nice going cadet, you're no longer a maggot in my book," he says. Adaliah salutes him, one of which he returns. Chef then leaves behind Andrew and Deborah; he was too nervous to be around that Sevelta...or whatever her name is. She's too quiet and that's not natural.

Dorolla and Sevena walked off with their arms linked up.

Damien whispered something into Marsha's ear, smirked at Blaise's glare, and walked off.

Blaise gives the rest of the contestants a tablet, "So you guys know what to do now."

Yuan picked his without hesitation. Not like the witch doesn't deserve it.

Laura went with Alice, something didn't sit right with her with the look she gave Robin.

Naomi chose at random; it's in her nature!

TJ picked with her eyes closed; she trusts her finger… even though that meanie pie tried to hurt her feelings.

Robin chose his easily. It's time for the bully to exit stage right.

Alice smiled happily as her person was chosen. Karma is beautiful isn't she?

Freddy picked the girl who he knew everyone was ready to go home…he was actually starting to feel sorry for her.

Paul picked with a sad heart. That loss was kinda brutal…even if she did deserve it.

Adaliah didn't have to vote; not that it mattered anyway.

The contestants gave Blaise their tablets and he tallied them up. Giving it to Marsha, she sighed as she began to speak.

"I'm sorry to say, but Angel, it's time to for you to leave."

Angel, for the first time, allowed her tear to fall. She balled up her fist.

"It's not fair! I was supposed to win! Alice wasn't supposed to come back!" she gets to her knees, "I wasn't supposed to be alone…"

Marsha kneels down to her, "Darling, you're not alone. A little bird told me that this could happen,"

"More like a vulture," mutters Blaise.

Marsha glares, "And they wanted to be here to comfort you as you leave." A figure came walking back up to the group; it was Damien. He came up smirking, "I guess I came back just in time didn't I sweetheart?" he bends down to wipe the tears off of Angel's face. Angel laughs through her sobs and throws herself into his arms. He lifts her bridal style and nods at the host and her friend. He then turns daggers towards Alice.

"You won't be here for long," he hisses. Alice only smirks.

"You won't stop me," she retorts. Now it's his turn to smirk. He then looks to Adaliah and winks, causing her to sneer. He laughs and walks off.

"I'm taking her off your hands guys, I'll be back!" he says.

Marsha and Blaise sigh, "That he will," she states. She then turns to the others, "Whew! I know you guys are beat! Unfortunately, with the exception of Adaliah, you guys will be cooking. Since today has been brutal, it'll be breakfast instead." The teens release a breath in relief.

"So with that being said, let's board up! You're all going to need your sleep…trust me." Remarks Blaise. He heads towards the exit of the Colosseum where the jet resides with Marsha at his side; everyone else follows suit as the once clear blue sky dies down into a blend of red, gold, and purple hues.

* * *

**I feel emotionally terrible! I didn't finish moving until last week. Then the process of unpacking, registering for my classes, and scratching my arm so bad it almost became infected….yay me! So enough with my excuses! Alice is back…hope it isn't disappointing. I hope you guys enjoyed my little form of brutality; I had to do it! The gladiator fight was so entertaining for me to type and make up :D Angel was a joy to write, the villainess definitely had some serious damage control. Now everyone knows how loud Chef really is, with or without a megaphone, so that's why it's different with his dialogue in the megaphone! Note this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest, but hopefully the next one will be longer. **

**I can't believe it took me almost a whole month to update *tears up* I'm sorry! Forgive me! Remember no flames guys!**


	15. Need a Little Pixel Dust?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Total Drama, nor majority of the OCs used in the course of this story. I only own Blaise and Marsha. Any logos and name-brand materials mentioned do not belong to me either. **

**My chapters may get shorter due to the decreasing number of contestants, only time will tell! Also the challenge was loosely inspired by the movie Pixels starring Adam Sandler. What can I say; I love games, comedies with Adam Sandler, and Total Drama. *shrugs***

* * *

Rome had really put a beating onto the contestants…most of them anyway. Adaliah seemed to be the only one that felt as refreshed as she looked; possibly from the fact that she was the winner and didn't have to do a thing in the morning.

_**~static~**_

"**In all my life, never have I ever felt more relaxed," Adaliah sighed happily as she sat back in the confessional with her arms behind her head. "I mean, sure, I've had to defend myself from the usual pricks back home that tried to get in my pants, but this is probably the first time I've ever fought done fun. And my bitch of mother said I would never amount to anything." She smirked before turning to face the camera fully. "You hear that, you scum-licking asshole!? You are nothing but a- *censored* with a *censored once more* that *where the heck did she learn these words!?* with tartar sauce! Even if I don't win this competition, I am never gonna crawl back to you!" she roared at the top of her lungs; the plane outside of the confessional was awkwardly quiet.**

"**So . . . yeah. I'm feeling much better than before," she sighed before resting her chin on her hand. "Now if that Rosaline girl could find me somebody." She mumbled. "She's one crazy nutball."**

_**~static~**_

She leans into her chair content; a barely visible smile graced her lips.

"Congratulations on the challenge, Adaliah. You made quite the impression on Chef," states Robin in front of her. Adaliah raised an eyebrow, amusement playing in her eyes. Robin held a silent victory in his head at her expression. He excused himself and headed into the bathroom. Adaliah closed her eyes.

_**~static~**_

"**Ding-Dong, the witch is dead!" exclaims Robin gleefully. I have to say, I have never been so happy to see someone go. That is one goal checked off, only two more to go. First, I think I should make amends with Alice. Secondly, win this competition. Check. Check**

_**~static~**_

He walks out of the bathroom to walk right into Alice. She looks at him startled, as she was writing in some type of notebook. She gives Robin a quick smile and scurries off; he looks off at her with deep confusion and walks off, not ready to ponder on it just yet.

Laura goes into the bathroom after him, clearly ready to speak her mind in the confessional.

_**~static~**_

"**I know what I said to Paul- but damn it- my boy- shoulda won- I mean look at this" she gestures to her body "Who wouldn't be riled up to fight to impress me?- huh"**

**She sighs "I can't be angry at him, I'm sure he did his best…he better have- why didn't win? He has the athletic body- strong legs, nice- nice hard abs, and pecs and those nice, oh so very nice, strong arms..."**

**Laura starts drooling.**

**Her eyes are unfocused as she sits there, clearly in La La Land.**

**She suddenly blinks as if just remembering where she was, quickly wipes away the drool and blushes realizing that was all on TV. **

**She coughs- just because she is unsure as to what else to do..."I'll just-go, now- to Paul" and so she gets up to leave "and his arms..." she sighs as she practically floats out.**

_**~static~**_

Paul had walked up to her confessional to hear about how she felt about him losing, and that didn't settle his already damaged ego. However, the comments on his body did make his confidence go back up, as well as the blood to his cheeks. Laura glides out to see her boyfriend blushing madly. Raising an eyebrow, she walks past him and winks.

Paul smiles at her retreating figure and heads into the confessional. His thoughts had trailed back to the things he had figured out.

_**~static~**_

"**Angel better be glad she's off this plane because I she was I would make her wish she never auditioned I just found out that she made Alice, Ronny, Tori, Zacharias, and even my best friends Cole and Samantha get eliminated," he says his voice somewhat cracking.**

"**And if you mess with the people I care about you mess with me and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." He says after a short pause he continues in a much less intense mood **

"**That last challenge was so...well challenging" he laughs, "I can't believe we met Chef Hatchet from Total Drama Island and the rest of the seasons!" He says amazed "Were those training exercises even legal?!"**

_**~static~**_

He exits out the bathroom to find Laura tapping away on her laptop. He leans from the back of the chair behind her, leans over it, and starts to massage her shoulders.

Laura starts to daze off back into her thoughts from her confessional…warm, gentle hands working out the tension in her shoulders. She was close to falling into deep relaxation when she finally heard Paul talking to her.

"—The keys on your laptop," he said.

"Repeat that?" she says, clearing her throat.

"You kept your fingers pressed hard on the keys on your laptop," he responded. Laura gasped to see that she had kept her fingers on the keys too long; her laptop was now freezing. Her moment of relaxation died and the revival of irritation surfaced. Paul knew better to be near an angry female at this level, best to let it out on her own and cradle her in the aftermath.

"I'll be back. I'm going to change into my PJs," he says, kissing her forehead and walking off. Laura forced a smile as he walked off. Once he was out of sight, she dropped her smile and glare at her laptop.

Laura growled in frustration at her laptop freezing; she couldn't even send a proper subscription to this fashion magazine! Curse Paul and his massaging fingers! Tapping furiously on the keys of her keyboard, Laura yells at her computer.

"You are going to work! You are not going to freeze again! Listen to me!" she screams.

Some of the passengers, Adaliah and Robin, looked back at Laura with irritation who screamed once more. Freddy, who was playing DragonBall Z on his PSP, sighed and got up. He proceeded to Laura and placed a single finger to his lips.

"Shhhh," he soothes. Laura looks up and glares at him; still, she became hushed. He rolls his eyes and bends towards her. She widens her eyes thinking he was going to try something, but his hands reach her laptop. His fingers type vigorously and swiftly on the keyboard. Suddenly, the screen had unfreeze itself and had successfully sent her subscription to the magazine site she was on.

"Ohmygosh thank you so much!" she exclaims. She reaches to give him a hug, but he's pulled back by someone. She comes face to face with Naomi, who glaring at her.

"Mine!" she yells, sticking her tongue out at Laura; she glares at Naomi. "Stay away from my Freddy!" Freddy can only look back and forth between the two females.

"I don't want your man; I have my own!"

Naomi huffs, "Better not be! You don't want these Kung Fu Problems!"

Laura rolls her eyes, "Whatever," and goes back to her laptop. Naomi drags Freddy back to their seat.

_**~static~**_

"**So I kinda staged that whole thing," states Naomi. She laughs and shrugs. "It has come to my attention that me and Freddy are the only couple that's been on here long enough and haven't had any drama brought to this show. And with Angel gone, we're gonna need to bring something to the plate as well! We gotta keep Marsha as the Total Drama Host; nobody likes Chris!" she puts on her best sneaky look and winks **

"**So I'm going to be sneaky like Lara Croft and make some things happen!" she looks around and smiles. "Besides I know Laura wouldn't go after Freddy…but that doesn't mean I can't be territorial either! My Mario," she sighs adoringly. **

_**~static~**_

Naomi huffs across from Freddy. She grabs her Nintendo 3DS and starts playing a game, mumbling under her breath. Freddy only looks at her with astonishment, not sure what to say.

_**~static~**_

**Freddy's eyebrows knot into deep confusion, "I have never seen Naomi act so territorial about me to anyone on the show. Then again I haven't really advanced towards anyone else," he trails off. However, his lips turn upwards into a large grin. "I like it." **

**He slaps his forehead and laughs; then he raises his fist. "Almost forgot…THIS IS TOTAL DRAMA!" He laughs at his own joke. "Man this challenge was so fun! Battling without actually harming anyone is so cool! Though I can't believe Naomi one-uped me again!" He chuckles. "Must be from all the Mario Bros. she plays. She's such an awesome girlfriend."**

_**~static~**_

Alice was still scribbling in the notepad she had in her lap, crossing out things, mumbling under her breath, and crumpling paper. She went into the bathroom to let her confessional be heard, and maybe get some ideas. When she thought about what to say first, she was happy with a hint of satisfaction.

_**~static~**_

**Alice walks into the room with a big smile on her face.**

"**Ding dong the *beep* is dead...the wicked old *beep*...the ugly old *beep*...ding dong the ugly old witch is dead" she sings, "Ahh I am so glad that she-devil is out of here; she got what was coming to her, but Angel, I must thank for what you did. Without you doing what you did, I never would hand had the confidence to find myself once again, so thank you" she says with a smile. **

"**And now that I have found out just who I am, it's time for me to win this competition. I must admit like Anakin Skywalker, I have gone to the 'darkside'" she quotes with her fingers, "However I won't play a dirty, filthy game like Whorgel. I will play this game without cheating or manipulation, but I will be sending everyone home; just not in a way that ends placing me in the same category as her" she reasons, "I will send them home by beating them in challenges and letting them eliminate each other while I fly under the radar to the final two; now that there are no more villains all the eliminations will be fair." **

**She leans into the camera determined, "But mark my words I will win; and when I do I'm throwing a huge part and inviting everyone...except Angel and Sabrina...I would invite Sabrina, but after the way she yelled at the Queen of England...yeah she's poison to have at a party...and Angel just sucks." She shurgs.**

**Alice is then looks uncomfortable "After my elimination, as I said, I had some time to reorganize myself and well...I must thank Robin for being there to help me through my tough time; even though I pushed him away." She pauses, "I just can't help but feel like I hurt him and it pains me to think I did that as he was a good friend...I liked him a lot" she waves her hands frantically, "Not in a romantic way! Still as a friend, so if he wants to be Adaliah's friend…I can respect that" she says taking out the notepad with scribbles and ripped out paper that says "Ways to get TJ and Yuan together".**

"**Now on to more important matters; they love each other. Now to get them together," she taps a pencil on her chin, "Maybe I could ask Robin to flirt with TJ to get Yuan jealous enough to push him to admit his feelings...no that won't do...it's kind of mean; and I'm nothing like Angel Queen of the *Beep* Whores; hmm maybe I could write TJ a letter form a secret admirer...no like the other plan it would end badly." She shakes her head, "Maybe I should tell Yuan about what Angel said to TJ about how he'll never love her; that might get him to put on his big boy pants and comfort her. I saw her face after that how she masked it with a happy smile; I know what a fake smile looks like even if it's someone as happy as TJ doing it. I know and what*beep*face said really, really hurt her," Alice seems lost in thought. "You know, I think I'm gonna go give her a hug" she says accidently leaving her pad of paper in the confessional as she gets up to leave.**

_**~static~**_

She exits out of the confessional in search of TJ, who she actually ran into. She quickly hugs TJ before TJ could get a word out, and then leaves. TJ looked back at her confused.

"That girl is loonia than a chicken eatin bacun," she mutters before she heads into the confessional.

_**~static~**_

**TJ is sitting with her legs crossed and twiddling her thumbs in her lap.**

**"Rome was super fun and it's swell to have that Alice girl back and Angel gone and all...but I'd give my eye-teeth and my whole coop o' chickens to know what's eatin' Wan! He was dandy before AND at the challenge! And now he's not... *she starts rubbing the back of her neck* Did I do somethin'? Evry bit o' me wants to hug him," she wraps her arms around herself for emphasis, "And tell him it's okay but...what if it's me? Should I stay away then?" she sighs, blowing her bangs away from her forehead for a second "Maybe Angel's right 'bout me... I should just call myself 'Plain Jane' now." she chuckles in spite of herself, "It's funny cuz it rhymes..."**

**She doesn't notice the notepad sitting casually towards the end of the counter...**

_**~static~**_

Casting her eyes down as she leaves the bathroom, she goes to gather her night clothes. She had walked past Yuan, who had looked up to see her walk by. He sighed as he knew that her downcasted behavior was his fault. He sat with his chin resting on his folded hands, looking at the star lit sky; he thought back to his confessional.

_**~static~**_

**Yuan has painted a visage of a screaming female figure, writhing in a sea of bluebell fire. He knows himself a low chuckle as he paints the creatures blond hair as charred, her wings tattered by bleeding fissures, her flawless skin melting off of her bones in a flurry of flaming tongues. "Someday, Angel Hale," he says, without a trace of sympathy. "Someday."**

**But, even Angel's demise can't brighten his spirit when he mind switches over to what the harlot said to him the previous day. "Look, I'm not worried about spending my life alone. I'm not Angel; I don't have any loneliness to bemoan, I have friends back home, a sizable fleet of admirers all over the map, and..."**

**He stops his arrogant tirade with a dysphoric grunt and flops dramatically against the side of the confessional. "But Tonya's different than those people. She's seen me at my absolute grossest and hasn't turned away, she stops me when I say something too hurtful and I'm not embarrassed like I should be. I feel so many different things when I'm with her..."**

**He doesn't try to contain his mixed emotions; his voice lowers and his posture retracts away from his usual prideful stance. "I still want to protect her," he says, and even his vocabulary seems to tone itself down. "But I also understand that I can't keep going on without her."**

**And now, he stands, no longer resembling the arrogant art prodigy that first boarded the jet those weeks ago. For the first time, he looks like what he is: a lovestruck teenage boy. "I can't let my family, or my past, or people like Angel influence me anymore. I don't know much about people, but I do know this. Somehow, by some insane and beautiful twist of fate, I have fallen in love with Tonya Jane."**

**His first real smile. "And it's time for Wan to do something about it."**

**He failed to see the notepad there in the confessional as well….**

_**~static~**_

He stopped TJ when she had come back through and gave her a genuine smile. TJ returned the smile and hugs him tightly, relieved that she wasn't the source of his weird moods.

"Tonya…Jane….I must….breathe!" he wheezes from her death grip. She releases him, giggling at her strength.

"Sorry Wan, don't know how tuf I am sometimes," she looks down again. He lifts her head back up with a smile.

"Don't be ashamed of such strength. Speaking of strength, I must apologize for my behavior. I was confused and I needed to figure out how to tell you."

"Tell me what?" she asks.

Yuan gulps, "Well…you see…I—"

"PAUL GET YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND BEFORE SHE'S MINCE MEAT!" growls Adaliah. Laura glares at her.

"I only was giving some makeup tips!" she snorts, turning up her nose, "I was ordering things online already and thought you might want some; ain't my fault you got offended!" she remarks. Adaliah's eye twitches.

"I'll show you offended!" and she gets up. Not one to back down, Laura gets closer to her. Paul rubs her arms and soothes her with whispers in her ear. Robin reasoned with Adaliah that it wasn't worth it and that it was time for everyone to go to bed. Laura and Adaliah glare at each other and go their separate ways. Paul nods a thanks to Robin and follows Laura to her seat.

"Whatsa minse meat?" asks TJ. Yuan gives a dry, defeated laugh.

"Nothing Tonya Jane, nothing at all."

Later on in the night, Yuan rose up from his sleeping position, which was as close to TJ as he possibly could with restraint. He walked to the bathroom as stealthily as he could and shut the door.

TJ, unbeknownst to Yuan, watched as he walked off. She couldn't help but stare at his lean muscles flexing as he walked. Blushing madly at the thoughts she had, she huddled back into the black robe around her body; it's his robe.

* * *

Marsha groaned and rolled over on her back, straightening her arm out to her side while her other rested on her stomach. She hadn't realized she had slapped Blaise in the face, waking him up in the process.

Blaise grumbled when Marsha's hand came in contact with his face. He got up and took a sheet with him, muttering about violent women.

He walked out of the stateroom to see that the contestants were already up, all of them but Adaliah had on their catering uniform. TJ, Yuan, Robin, and Alice were already in the kitchen while Laura, Paul, Naomi, and Freddy were looking at him. Adaliah had an eyebrow raised at his current disheveled state.

"Kicked out of the bed, huh?" Paul inquired. Blaise pouted.

"Actually slapped in my sleep," he muttered. Laura covered her mouth and walked towards the kitchen, eyeing Naomi along the way. Naomi eyed her back and walked behind her, as if challenging her. Blaise clapped Freddy and Paul on their shoulders when they turned toward the direction of their girlfriends.

"Seems like I'm not the only one with a feisty woman huh?" and he walks back into the stateroom. He turns over his shoulder; the boys gulp and walk into the kitchen.

"By the way, get ready for Shanghai today."

* * *

The rest of the morning went along smoothly, especially since TJ learned to control her thoughts as well as her blushing when it came to Yuan. Robin had brought Adaliah her plate; she appreciated the action. Alice and Robin sat neck to her. Naomi sat arguing with Laura over who had the better boyfriend; those said boyfriends were too busy playing FIFA 15 to notice.

Marsha skimmed through information on her phone while Blaise sipped on wine.

"Don't you think that it's too early to be drinking?" she asks. Blaise looked at her with a blank stare.

"With the emotions coming from the people on this show, I think I'm late on the drinking." Marsha laughed and looked out the window. She looked past the fluffy white clouds to the vibrant buildings and ant-like people. The plush trees in different areas in contrast to the large white skyscrapers and buildings stood out by the oriental and ancient buildings. She smiled at the ecological structure of this part of China she gets to see.

She suddenly feels the jet begin to lower, thankful that she parks wherever she wants. The jet lands at the very entrance that the group will be entering.

The simple, yet commanding building's entrance welcomed more and more people that were entering it in multiple costumes and attire. The teens look on with curiosity at the different people going in to the building they were soon to compete in; the huge sign that names this building stands out proud to be seen from a mile away: ChinaJoy Expo.

Naomi shook and convulsed violently with happiness as she read the name; Freddy held on to her with an equal amount of excitement.

"As you can see, we'll be competing at the ChinaJoy Expo, one of the largest game conventions around the world," states Blaise proudly.

"Let's go in and head to our challenge," says Marsha. The teens and Blaise follow Marsha into the building. Paul and Alice keep Freddy and Naomi from rushing to every exhibit that passes their path. Laura frowns slightly at every big chested girl she comes across in every paint, makeup, and outfit known to man. She glances at her own chest and sighs.

Robin assesses every inch of the building, while Adaliah watches her surrounding with a scathing look, daring anyone to bother her. TJ looked around at the people curiously, clutching Yuan's arm the whole time. He didn't mind the contact; it helped soothe his nerve of actually telling the girl how he feels about her.

A guy painted as a green alien walked beside Blaise subconsciously; Blaise stiffened slightly and moved away from the guy. Alice didn't get a chance to comment on the green man because the group stops.

In front of them stood a gaming machine. It looked like a large scanner with a screen on its side. A platform was planted under the scanner, inviting the group with its sleek, metallic presence.

"Our challenge today is one of virtual reality!" Marsha says to the group.

"She was heavily inspired by the movie Virtual," explains Blaise. Marsha gives him a sideways look.

"Ruin the mood why don't you," she mutters. She then plants a smile on her face.

"Alright guys, here's how today's challenge is going to go," she starts, "You'll actually be in a video game; a classic one of course."

"Despite the big difference of it being a virtual reality, there are some of these games that you can actually be hurt in." Blaise adds in with a small smirk. Marsha wiped the smirk off with a jab to his ribs, an action he glares at.

She giggles then turns her attention back to the teens, "The way to win this challenge is to be the last one surviving in their game."

Naomi jumps excitedly, "Do we get to pick our games?"

"Unfortunately no," answers Blaise, "The virtual reality decides that for you."

"Also," pipes in Marsha, "The way to know that you're out of your virtual reality is when you feel a small tug; but more than likely you won't land back in the platform the same way you go in."

"How did you guys get a virtual reality machine inside of one of the biggest game conventions in the _world_?" asks Freddy suddenly. Marsha shrugged.

"Blaise dated a Hatsune cosplayer that works here."

"How many girls _has _Blaise dated internationally?" asks Adaliah with a lip quirked amusingly. Blaise's face flushed red.

"Irrelevant," he answers, causing Marsha to laugh. She claps her hands.

"Alright ladies and gents, step onto the platform and get ready for the countdown."

The group of teens gather onto the platform, squishing in closer than normal contact.

_5_

Alice took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the challenge.

_4_

Robin looked to Adaliah and she nodded her head with acknowledgement and encouragement.

_3_

TJ shook giddily with happiness, brushing against Yuan. He looked at her to see her blushing slightly.

_2_

Paul kissed Laura's forehead, and Laura stuck her tongue out in Naomi's direction. Naomi returned the favor while Freddy smiled with his eyes closed.

_1_

* * *

Yuan looked around to see nothing but pure darkness. He prayed that it was just his eyes not adjusted to the dark yet. He jumped slightly when blue lights began to illuminate walls that reached his waist. His mind began to click that his was inside of a maze. Suddenly small white orbs glowed within the walls of the maze. His mind began to click on which game he was in, and the fancy music that began to play.

Yuan cursed under his breath as he realized he was now playing as Pacman. "Damn it all to the wretched ghosts." He began to sprint.

Robin blinked to adjust to the bright lights around him. When his vision cleared, he noticed he was on a single, purple platform. Confused, he looked above him, only to notice more platforms above him; a single ladder went all the way to the top.

"Where am I?" he asks aloud, going towards the ladder. He doesn't make it far because his answer is given to him; the large, vicious, brown ape known as Donkey Kong jumped in front of him, baring his sharp teeth in a taunting manner; a woman slung on his shoulder. His jump shook the platform, causing Robin to fall on his back. Donkey Kong then climbs the ladder, taking it with him once he reaches the top.

Robin looked up and glared at the ape, who threw the woman beside him and grabbed a barrel that came from nowhere.

"This is how we're gonna play?" he asks getting up, "Then let's play." Donkey Kong throws the barrel.

Naomi stretched her arms and cracked her knuckles; she recognized her game immediately. She looked at her surroundings, which was a wharf. Multiple boats were docking and loading behind her, as if she wasn't there. Pouting at the lack of communication, she treads forward if defensive mode. A figure jumps out from a boat ready to strike. His blonde hair flows in the wind as his eyes narrow at Naomi. Jumping back and forth in his fighting stance, the figure snarls.

A large ROUND ONE pops up above her and the figure and Naomi grins manically.

"You want some of this Ken?" she taunts, "THIS IS STREET FIGHTER II, BRING IT!" Ken yells a battle cry and charges; Naomi meets him halfway.

Alice crouched down and looked in her surroundings. She noticed that she was in some type of vehicle that had a lot of glowing buttons and levers; seeing the chair in front of the controls, she took a seat. Looking through the small window, Alice sees an empty space with nothing but blue lines drawn like a grid. Reclining in the chair, she was thinking of games that had blue grids and a vehicle that she can't recall. Suddenly, a massive shake moves the grid and multiple walls rise from the ground. A red vehicle drives slowly up from behind one of the walls; the vehicle was a tank. Her mind clicked on the familiar grid she was now placed upon.

"Of all games, why Tron?" she exclaims, pulling a lever to fire.

Laura pouted with frustration as she looked at her surroundings; she landed in a damn wrestling ring. The white platform secured by the red ropes stood in the center of a huge stadium with multiple people shouting and jumping in the backgrounds. She turned around to look at the ramp where music began to play and a tape played on the screen.

A 6'10 man with dark hair, muscular build, and narrowed eyes walked out hauntingly on the very ramp she was looking at. She edge closer to the farthest side of the ring, farthest from the man coming closer. When she looked up at the screen again, her mind clicked on who this man was. Even though Bastion is the only boy in their sibling relationship, he still watches wrestling and she's very thankful for that right now. The man that was approaching the ring is the Undertaker.

TJ looked down to see she was on top of a blocked pyramid. The multiple colors looked real pretty in her eyes. She doesn't even know where she is; Momma neva said anything about some blocks in a game! She jumped to another block, thinking that's what she's supposed to do, and the block changes color when she lands on it.

"What the cowbell?" she says. She jumps to another and another to get the same result.

"I think Ima get the hang of this!" she exclaims, jumping on all the blocks again. She jumped on one that she had previously landed on; the color had changed back to its original color.

"Phooey," she pouts, how she gonna fix this one?

Paul phased right into the middle of a track inside of a car. He looked around to see that it was green fields with multiple billboards. He swerved, realizing that he was actually driving. He straightened up before he hit the edge of the track.

A countdown popped up in front of him, a second being lost swiftly. Of all the classic games he had played, he had no idea where he was. He wished he had expanded his gaming to more classic games than the games he played on his Xbox and Playstation.

Knowing that the countdown actually meant something, he pushed down harder on the pedal, determined to beat the clock.

Adaliah looked around her to see she's on a street of a downtown setting. People walked in stores and went by their everyday lives as if she wasn't there. Her eyes narrow as she tries to figure out where she is. Twin sais are holstered on both sides of her hips with a red ribbon tied to the handles. Before she could fully inspect them, three running men in yellow ninja garbs approach her with weapons. She raises her eyebrow at them, as if they really had a chance. Before she could do anything, three turtles run beside her, ready to strike the yellow ninja men.

Wait a minute, turtles?

Freddy has phased into a ship, looking at a 3D dimensional space with craters and approaching ships. Of course he knows he's in the Star Wars game, he wouldn't! He gets to be Luke Skywalker, and he's going to enjoy every minute of it.

"As the pilot of X-Wing, I shall fly us to victory!" he shouts, even though no one else is there. He sighs happily and starts to maneuver easily with the ship's control.

"And I shall do it with smashing!" he exclaims happily, "I wish Naomi was here to see this."

He started to shoot his laser at the upcoming ships and meteors, laughing with glee.

* * *

Yuan ran through the orbs as fast as he could with a pink and orange ghost on his trail. Panting, he cut a corner of the maze…then another…and another until the ghosts had lost him. He leaned down with his hands on his knees breathing heavily.

"Stupid ghosts," he wheezes, "I feel severe empathy for Pacman now." Suddenly the red ghost is in sight heading his way.

"Dammit," he takes off running again.

_**BOOM! **_

The grid shook as Alice took another shot at the opposing tank; it took a shot at her as well. She crouched down when the shot landed beside her tank, causing her to move in the air. Alice looked out of the small window to see the tank approaching.

"Seriously! Since when did Tron have tanks?!" she exclaims. She then takes a deep breath, "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!"

She pulls the lever again, her aim perfect on the traveling tank.

TJ was still jump on the block tops of the pyramid, almost getting all of the colors the same color. Giddy, she jumped up and down on one of the blocks.

"Take that city slickas, this Plain Jane got it right!" she looked down to see she was changing the color repeatedly. She stopped and giggled, allowing the blocks to match in color; they began to glow.

As they glowed, the pyramid started to shake, growing in size. The colors had reset, as well as a coiled snake on top of several ones. TJ looked at the transformation in wonder.

"Holy crap on a cracka," she gasps and covers her mouth at what just came out of it, "I'm sorry Momma!"

Eyeing the snakes, she jumps to a block to change the color; the snakes move in a similar fashion.

"Ima make it up to you Momma by taking out these snakes and makin you prowd!" she says determined.

Naomi dodged a flying kick from Ken, who didn't have much longer before he loses. She closed her hands together and took a deep breath. Jumping into the air, she began to kick in a circular motion as hard as she could, which lands on Ken in multiples hits; he falls.

WINNER stands out proudly in above her and the fallen Ken. She looks up with wide eyes and back down to Ken; her eyes land on her hands and feet…a large grin splits her whole face brightly.

"I…just…did…a…BICYCLE KICK like Lui Kang!" she says happily. "I don't know if it was the game or if it was me…but it was sooooo awesome!" then she paused.

"How did I accomplish a Mortal Kombat move in a Street Fighter game?" her answer isn't what she expects. Her surroundings change to the scenery of a Chinese market street filled with dozens of people; a woman in geisha-like garbs and boots steps up. Her dark buns sit poised on top of her head as she gives off her fighting stance to Naomi.

"Now I get to fight Chun-Li?! Best…Challenge…Ever!"

Paul had managed to dodge the obstacles in his way down the highway he was driving on.

_**1:00**_

He cursed that he only had a minute left to get to the finish line. He had to win this; he couldn't disappoint Laura a second time today. A car was heading towards his way swiftly and fast. He couldn't change his course on the track; one wrong move and he'll be crashing into the billboards. Seeing that the car wasn't going to budge, he pushed his foot on the gas petal hard; he wasn't going to budge either.

If he was going to crash into something, why not a car?

_**0:30**_

The cars were so close to each other, Paul could feel the vibrations of it as if he were in it as well. He pushed the petal as hard as he could; it was now or never.

Adaliah looked at the fallen yellow ninjas around her, pleased at her work with new weapons. The turtles that accompanied her kept moving, as if she wasn't there. Rolling her eyes, she knew she had to follow them to win the games. They don't get too far when more yellow clad ninjas show up prepared to fight. She charges with her sais and strikes on of the ninjas down, but is struck down herself by a purple ninja.

Grunting, Adaliah hops back up to kill the ninja that dared hit her with a low blow. Seeing that most of them were getting attacked by the three turtles, she turned her attention to the yellow foes that were going to attack them behind their back.

Growling, she charges for the ninjas with a vengeance. She strikes one in the back; another one is stabbed in the neck; one of the ninjas was swept under their legs. All of this collateral damage was due to Adaliah. And she took pleasure in that.

Freddy was hooting and hollering at the smashing of asteroids and ships coming his way. He performed swirls and spins in his ships, not a care in the world if he were to crash. A rumble of the ship made him stop. He looked around, not seeing anything that was rumble worthy to crash into. That's when he saw it; a large metallic ship that was in his way.

"I know that this isn't the ship that I'm looking for," he says as he approaches the ship, hands ready to fire.

"But this is still going to be fun to bring down."

Robin managed to jump over another barrel that Donkey Kong thrown at him. The woman couldn't scream anymore due to being duct taped…how he couldn't figure out. All of this cardio was starting to wear him down and he couldn't have that.

Donkey Kong roars and throws a much larger barrel. Robin looks up bewildered.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Robin dashed to the next ladder before the barrel could reach him. If the ape could show more expressions, he'd scowl at Robin right now.

Laura was running for her life; the Undertaker was behind her. The fighting bell had already rung to begin the match. She usually never backs down from a fight; but this is the Undertaker! She'll be damned if she allows her pretty face to be mauled by this madman!

The Undertaker just walks calmly behind her, his long black coat billowing behind him. She slides out of the ring and up the ramp, clearly wanting to get out of there. Unfortunately, the game doesn't really have an interactive backstage, so she's stuck between a booing crowd, the ramp, the ring, and the Undertaker.

Exasperated, she decides if she's going to go out now, it's going with a bang. Catching him by surprise, she charges for the Undertaker; her efforts cause him to fall back on the ground. Proud of herself, she goes to one of the post to jump on him, but he catches her and slams her on the ground.

_**1!**_

_**2!**_

_**3! Ding! Ding! Ding!**_

Laura felt a familiar tug; she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was right back at the convention with Marsha and Blaise. She found the two in a tangled heap, both with controllers in their hands. It seems that they were fighting in the middle of a video game…and hadn't noticed Laura's return; she huffed.

* * *

TJ laughed gleefully as she jumped on the cubes in the pyramid. She had managed to take care of the snakes, but some more creature things showed up, giving her a run for her money.

"I don't know what these thangs are, but I gotta keep goin'!" she went about it like she would a snake, but it seemed to be completely different. They landed on the same block, and it begun to glow once more.

TJ looked with amazement because of the creature beside her. Its round, long nose and round eyes stared at her with the same look. As she was about to touch it, she felt a familiar tug and blinked to find herself back at the convention.

"Oh come on! That isn't even legal!" complains Marsha.

"Obviously it is if I'm still whooping you in this game!" exclaims Blaise, gesturing and making a noise with a whip. Marsha growls and starts pressing the buttons on the controls aggressively.

She turned around and looked to see Marsha and Blaise fighting during a video game and Laura sitting cross-legged watching with interest.

"What are y'all do—" Laura had covered TJ's mouth and placed a finger to her own.

"Shut up, this is hilarious!" she whispers. TJ could only nod until Laura removed her hand.

Alice had finally defeated that blasted tank and had transported onto a black and blue lined motorcycle. She now had on a full black and blue bodysuit with a helmet on her head. Various spots of the now clear grid, other different colored bikers are revving up their engines and moving. Confused on what to do, she sees a red and black biker drive in front of the yellow and black biker. The red and black biker's 'dust' was actually like a beam of light that followed him. As soon as the yellow and black driver had driven through the beam, he disintegrated.

Realizing how this round was going to work, Alice frowned.

"Oh *beep*" she said. The red and black biker had charged towards her and did a quick swerve of his beam in a swift motion…Alice felt a familiar tug and was back in the space of the convention. She sees TJ and Laura looking earnestly at Blaise and Marsha, who were both now on their feet once more with determined looks on their faces.

"What game are they playing?" she asked. TJ and Laura both shrug. Accepting that, she had another feeling of a tug on her; a feeling that she's missing something…

Yuan ran towards the large orb that forms at the corners of the playfield. He smirked, finally he could show these ectoplasm freaks what for! When he entered it, the ghosts following him turned blue with grim white eyes and lines for lips. Sneering with self-glee, he chased after the ghost laughing maniacally along the way. After two of the ghosts had been 'eaten', he ran after the last one through the crossed pathway. Instead of being on the opposite side of the Pacman field, he was transported into another game.

He blinked incredulously, as he was now in the game with Donkey Kong…and Robin was above him on another platform.

Panting, he exasperates, "What…the…hell?!"

Adaliah was tearing the multicolored ninjas apart left and right. Her weapons were quite impressive to maneuver; she'd have to get some of these when she gets out of this game. As she walked through the door for the next battle, everything goes black. Cursing under her breath, she goes forward anyway; a virtual reality game does not scare her.

When everything becomes color again, she finds out she's behind the wheel of a race car…and Paul is racing right beside her. Grabbing the wheel, she smirks with glee.

Naomi beat Chun-Li easily; she finished her off with a jump kick and cried victory….or so she thought.

"Oh yea, I'm good; Oh yea, kick butt—AH!" Chun-Li was back at her with a critical hit of her infamous 'multiple kicks'. Naomi flew back to the invisible barrier that kept her concealed into the game. That barrier, however, decided it didn't want to be there at that particular moment; she flew out into the black spectrum. Instead of warping into another game like she predicted, she remained in the darkness she was consumed in.

Floating in the blackened space, Naomi looked around with wide eyes. "I'm like in space…that I can breathe in! I love this show!" she slightly bent her knees into a launching position and braced herself. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she pushed forward, charging into the nothingness she was now confined in.

"WEEEE!" she exclaims, flying around into the spectrum. "I'M LIKE AN ASTRONAUT!"

* * *

Blaise notices the virtual machine was making static noises. Marsha was still pressing on the controller buttons vigorously.

"Um Marsh?" he asks. She ignores him. Sighing and sending a silent prayer that he doesn't die, he creeps closer to the plug of their game and pulls it out.

Alice, Laura, and TJ gasp when the screen goes black and look to Marsha's murderous glare that's directed at Blaise.

"Before you try to kill me," he starts with his hands up, "I think you may want to look at the machine."

She complies but not before she gives him a 'don't think this is over' look. Her glare turns into concern when she sees the machine static in areas.

"Damn it Blaise I thought you had it checked before we let them in there!" she demands.

"Hey don't look at me! I did check it!" he says defending himself. He pulls a remote out of his back pocket and presses a button. A screen appears that's split into sections; theses sections look exactly like the games that they were in.

"Why wasn't I informed that we could have been watching them the entire time?"

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING US!?"

"I was on TV y'all!"

"Are you serious?" were all exclaimed by Alice, TJ, Laura, and Marsha at the same time. Blaise raised his hands in surrender.

"Easy ladies! I actually just remembered it was in my back pocket; I was playing a game," he replies lifting one of his eyes, directing the last part to his best friend. Marsha graced her features with a light blush and cleared her throat.

"Back to the task at hand; we need to make sure everyone is okay in there."

Blaise nodded and pressed another button. Some of the screens disappeared and left 4 of them. One consisted of Robin and Yuan.

"How did they end up merged together?" Alice asked. Marsha shook her head.

"I don't know. I didn't have it programmed for merges, but I guess that adds in some better challenges for them."

"As long as Wan is okay," says TJ. Laura rolls her eyes while Alice smiles; that nagging feeling in her head intensified, but Alice couldn't place what was wrong.

The next screen beside Yuan and Robin was Freddy dodging and shooting meteors and others ships in his virtual space.

Under his screen was Paul and Adaliah driving fast on a racing track. Laura smiled smugly, her man was still in the game and could potentially win this; what does she mean potentially, of course he will! But Adaliah was in the same game as he was and that concerned her as far as Adaliah's ruthlessness went. Her point was proven when Adaliah pushed another car off of the track that was in her way.

Beside their screen was only a black screen. Before any of them could be concerned, Naomi popped out of nowhere flying around. Marsha sighed with relief until she realized that Naomi wasn't playing in any of the selected games.

"Blaise, go get a technician!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," and he was off to find a technician in the large convention.

"I'm going to pull a Courtney and sue this virtual company," Marsha growled.

"You could just call…," Alice starts but doesn't say anything further when Laura and TJ give her a 'please don't finish that' look; she knew they were right.

* * *

Robin wiped the sweat off of his brow, clearly exhausted. Donkey Kong was more than he expected; having Yuan here didn't help at all. It would be easy to just push him in the barrels…if he wasn't dodging the devil's creations himself.

"Look out you insolent bottomfeeder!" yells Yuan, who just jumped over something large. Shaking his head back into the game, Robin looked ahead just in time to jump over another barrel.

"Who are you to call me a bottomfeeder?!" demands Robin.

"Obviously someone who just saved your insignificant life!" he retorts, "At least you know you're insolent!"

Robin's eyes flash as he turns back to Yuan. Preparing to give that gorilla, not Donkey Kong, a piece of his mind, Robin closes his fist and marches towards Yuan; he doesn't notice Yuan's attention isn't focused on him.

"Look here you—" Yuan pushes him off of the ledge, not before Robin managed to kick Yuan's leg up and causes him to fall with him.

"Why did you do that!?" Robin shouts, obviously aggravated. Yuan glares and points back at the platform that is getting smaller and smaller; Donkey Kong had thrown the largest barrel Robin had ever seen. There was no way he could have dodged it; and Yuan had saved him from it.

Instead of thanking him, he gave him a curt nod. Yuan couldn't accept that; but he couldn't respond because he felt a tug. They both appeared back into the convention with eyes on them. Yuan looked to the screen and seen where Donkey Kong was laughing victoriously.

Robin scratched his head and walked over to Alice. Sneering at Robin, Yuan turned towards TJ direction and softened immediately. Seeing her beaming at him, swelled his heart painfully. She raced to him and hugged him tightly; she didn't blush noticeably this time.

"I'm so proud of ya Wan!" she exclaims.

"I didn't win the challenge—" he starts. TJ waves it off.

"It ain't always bout winnin' Wan," she says smiling, "You made it far, that's what mattas"

Yuan took a deep breath; he knew this would be the best time to tell her. "Tonya Jane, I—"

"I got the technician!" announces Blaise. Yuan throws his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Oh damn it all to hell!" he screams, scaring TJ slightly, and storms off away from the crowd. TJ moves to go after him, but Marsha stops her.

"Let him cool off sweetheart, trust me," she says. TJ gives her a small smile, still looking in the direction Yuan ran off in.

* * *

More and more asteroids were shooting towards Freddy at an alarming rate; he was shooting as fast as he could while he dodged the rectangular, 3D structures in his space game.

Paul had managed to get ahead of Adaliah in the race; he knew he could get this challenge. Adaliah growled and shoved other cars out of her way; she'll be damned if she let this get out of her grasp.

More ships were weaving through the meteors and asteroids to destroy Freddy. Determined to win this game, Freddy shifted into overdrive and shooting with all his might.

Adaliah was now tied with Paul on the track; all it would take would be to shift over slightly and make him crash.

All it would take for Freddy to clear the final level would be to take down the last of these ships.

She makes her choice. Paul looked at her through his window.

Freddy secured a seatbelt that he didn't know was there before.

Naomi froze in midair, and she felt a tug.

Adaliah takes a deep breath.

Freddy takes a deep breath.

Paul takes a deep breath.

* * *

The teens turn to see Naomi and Adaliah back in the convention; Naomi with a satisfied smile while Adaliah was glowering. Marsha and Blaise visibly relaxed that Naomi was safe and thanked the technician. Marsha gave the man a small kiss on the cheek; he blushed but Blaise ushered him away before he could say anything about it.

Laura smirked and laughed at Adaliah's and Naomi's loss. Both Adaliah and Naomi turn to glare at the girl; Naomi was having fun at playing this part while Adaliah was simply annoyed by the girl.

Before anyone else could say anything about what just happened, Paul popped up out of nowhere. Laura fought back the irritation she felt that he didn't win because he came in second; and she missed his embrace.

Naomi was now ecstatic when she realized who the last player was. She turned to look at the screen to see the GAME OVER glowing brightly.

"It seems that Freddy has won the challenge today!" announces Marsha. As she says this, Freddy materializes. Everyone claps, willingly and forcefully, for Freddy's win.

Blaise walks to the teens with tablets in his hands.

"Now you guys know the drill; it's time to decide who goes home."

Naomi thought to choose at random, but due to recent events she must play her part.

Yuan chose that ungrateful buffoon; he decides to show acts of kindness but doesn't receive gratitude…how dare he!?

TJ closed her eyes and pressed whichever face came across her finger.

Robin had to choose accordingly; Laura wasn't providing any more progress since Greenfield and Louisiana plus her recent annoyingness; it's her time to go. If only he could choose two people…Yuan would go with her.

Alice chose to go with Paul; as much as she's happy for the couple, it's between those two to go. She has too much going for the alliance of Robin and Adaliah, and she has to get Yuan and TJ together.

Adaliah chose Laura; she needed to choose someone and why not the girl who irritated her.

Laura went with Naomi. If she could choose two she'd pick Adaliah with her as well. The nerve of those two trying to pick fights with her!

Blaise collected the tablets for Marsha to announce who will be leaving the competition this time. Marsha sighed in resignation.

"As much as it displeases me to ask one of you to leave, tonight I must ask for….Laura to leave."

"WHAT?!" asks Laura and Paul simultaneously. Laura looked like she wanted to explode in a fit of rage; Paul looked defeated. They just got together officially; and he's been trying to prove to Laura that he can fight for her, even if she didn't ask.

As Laura walked to Blaise to leave, Paul stepped up.

"Wait! I ask to go in her place!" he shouts. Laura stops and turns on her heels towards him. Her eyes are wide with a quivering on her lips. Paul smiles sadly and approaches her.

"You don't have to do this, Paul," she says. Paul grabs her hands.

"Yes I do. You deserve to be on this show just as much as anyone; and my feelings run so deep that I'm willing to leave to see you shine. Show everyone who Laura Pierno is and I'll meet your family after you win this." He kisses her hands, lets go of them, and with a smile begins to walk away with Blaise. Laura watches with somber eyes as the guy she started to care very hard for walked out of the convention in her place.

TJ and Marsh both have the same lovestruck expression on their faces. Adaliah looked annoyed that Laura was still here. The other had neutral expression; all of them were being fiercely glared at by Laura. Blaise returned to the others in record time followed by the sound of the jet starting.

Marsha gives the teens a tiny smile, "Let's go ladies and gentlemen. Another challenge has ended and another one will begin tomorrow; I would let you guys in on some nice tourist spots here, I'm afraid I'll be the one to get lost." She links arms with Blaise and the two lead the contestants out of the convention back into the jet for another night to complete.

Yuan was the first to head into the bathroom this time, as he would like to vent on the fact that everything that happened today managed to keep him from admitting his feelings for Tonya Jane; and he finally noticed the notepad. Opening it to the page marked, his face lost all color; the only things that he could comprehend in the marked, scratched off, and ripped pages were "TJ comments on his family", "Secret admirer", and "Wouldn't end well."

Not caring he was being irrational, his heart was shattered into micro pieces.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys! See the thing is for this one is that the drama was basically circled in the plane for the night and morning. I couldn't add as much drama that I wanted since I wanted everyone in their own virtual reality game. I apologize if this chapter isn't up to par by the way! So I had the drama mostly coming from the jet and in between the challenge. Also, to all my Yuanya Jane shippers, I had to end it the chapter that way! I'm sorry, but you will all see how that turns out. And since that may seem like a heartbreaking thing to do to y'all, I will say that those two will get their chance to be together…even if their relationship is the roughest out of all the couples. I had to have at least one not be entirely fluffy and perfect! So with that being said, hope you enjoyed it and remember no FLAMES!**

Here are the actual game titles that were used for the characters (Since most probably weren't clear during the story):

**Alice/ Tron**

**Robin/ Donkey Kong**

**Adaliah/ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Video Game**

**TJ/ Q Bert**

**Yuan/ Pacman**

**Freddy/ Star Wars**

**Naomi/ Street Fighter II**

**Laura/ WWF Wrestlemania: The Arcade Game**

**Paul/ Pole Position**


	16. Boo Ha Ha!

**Disclaimer: obviously, I don't own jack diddly squat! Except for the ever lovely Marsha and Blaise ;) Sorry for the wait guys. I hope you all enjoyed your Halloween and Thanksgiving or anything else celebratory!**

* * *

_**~static~**_

**Behind Yuan, there is no discernible picture. Dark and discordant streaks of color whirl into gnarled spirals. If it's meant to be anything, it seems Yuan has repainted his Northern Lights mural.**

**And, just as before, he's painted himself right into the center, Tonya at his side, just as beautiful as ever.**

**"I didn't want to believe her... God, I didn't want to believe her..."**

**He moves to splatter her portrait in black paint, just as he's planned on all those confessionals ago, and he can't. It seems that, once again, he cannot paint this emotion. With a defeated grunt, he flings his paint and brushes to the floor.**

**"I should've known that this was a mistake. Maybe I did, but I stopped myself from believing it. After all this... I loved her, and she was just lying to me! I-I let that wretched piece of farm-trash get it my fucking head!" **

**Like once before, he slams his fist onto the painting behind him, this time smearing the painted version of himself and Tonya beyond all recognizability. **

**And then something changes. For the first time, Yuan allows his anger to dissolve into nothingness. Acting quickly and senselessly, he flings his favorite brush at the camera, the carved handle cracking the lens before splitting it half. **

**He should know that a cracked lens wouldn't stop the camera from filming, maybe he does, but he doesn't seem to care. He folds up his knees, leans up against his ruined painting, and allows his heart to break.**

**Yuan, for the first time, allows himself to cry uninhibited. His tear streaked eyes look at the instrument that helped in his heart's destruction. He reached for the notebook and looked at it with such hatred he ripped the notebook in half; he tossed it behind him and sunk to the ground once again.**

_**~static~**_

No one paid attention that Yuan was gone, which was surprising with it not being that many people are here anymore. It even escaped TJ, who didn't think too much on it because she was preparing herself for the kitchens. Freddy had won the challenge so everyone else had to prepare the food. By the time everyone managed to get their uniform on, Yuan was already out of the confessional; his uniform was on with wrinkles and his expression was less than pleasant.

TJ didn't notice as she was in the kitchen already; but Alice noticed. She didn't know what was wrong with him, and she needed to use the confessional anyway to vent out some emotion from that stupid challenge with _Tron_.

_**~static~**_

**Alice enters the confessional with a perplexing, yet irritated look on her face. **

**"Ugh how I hate Tron, it's the most stupid game ever! Why couldn't I have been sent to Mortal Kombat, Dead or Alive or SSX," she scoffs and her entire expression change. What was irritating now turned sheepish, "I have a secret; when I was gone and with the others at the hotel, there was this person that had helped me through my 'downward spiral.' And she's one the best people I could ever have the pleasure of meeting…not to mention she's a lesbian. Obviously I don't care about that, but it's opened my eyes to something different…"**

**Alice sighs and looks around, to zone in on a ripped up notebook. Her eyes widen as she comes to the realization of what had been nagging on her brain during that challenge: her notebook! She scrambled to her knees and gathered the obliterated notebook. The one page that's torn to pieces more than the others was her plans to get Yuan and TJ together; from the way Yuan had been acting he must have been the culprit. **

**"What am I gonna do...TJ and Yuan are going to be further apart than before!"**

_**~static~**_

Alice left out to join the others, excluding Freddy and Naomi, in the kitchen. Her suspicions were correct when Yuan was distancing himself from TJ, cutting on something harshly but precisely. Sighing, she got to work unsure of what to do about the situation. She scanned the room to see Adaliah looked peeved about something.

_**~static~**_

**"Argh!" Adaliah seethed. "Why is it so hard for the annoying people to go home!?" she exclaimed. "I still don't see why Paul saved his girl; he was a decent guy and respected my space . . . unlike some people. But if he's gonna throw away a million bucks for some girl, who am I stop him?" she sighed. **

"**Now if I could just find someone for me; don't have much hope though, considering now it feels like some kind double date or something in a tin can, with me being the third wheel in everything. Not sure if those sayings go together or not, but that's pretty much what it is." Adaliah grumbled. "And at the very least, Paul saved himself from the beating I was plotting for him for shovin' me off the road; he's lucky I could chuck the car at him."**

_**~static~**_

Throwing daggers at Laura and for the far off Paul, she went to cracking more eggs for the pineapple upside down cake for dessert.

* * *

Naomi leaned back on Freddy for another kiss, careful to take his_ Nintendo SP_ from him without noticing. Freddy smiled into the kiss as he grabbed his game console back from his girlfriend. Poking out her lip from being caught, she broke the kiss and pulled away.

"I was just leaving to cook, since I won't have a video game to play while I wait. I mean it's not like I wanted to anyway I would just be distracted and I could mess up the lovely dinner that—"

"Here," says Freddy as he hands her his _Nintendo 3DS _with an amused smirk, "Enjoy yourself."

Naomi squeals with victory and runs off to the kitchen. Freddy leans back and sighs contently.

_**~static~**_

**"WOOHOO! And Fredbear takes the win! Heh. It feels good winning the challenge. Though I was actually expecting Naomi to win. I wonder why she didn't... Could she have thrown it? Nah that's not something she'd do." He shrugs. **

**"Y'know seeing Laura and Paul being broken apart kinda makes me fear for me and Naomi. I don't want to lose her in this game! Maybe it's time for us to get serious. Uh, I'm not the best at that though... Heh."**

_**~static~**_

Back in the kitchen, no one could ignore the swordfight between Blaise and Marsha. Marsha had a wooden spoon, poised for fencing.

"En guarde!" she screams. Blaise laughed evilly with a whisk in his hand aimed for Marsha.

"First, I don't think you said that right! And Two, what makes you think you defeat this?"

"Cause I'm smarter!"

"No you're not, just cunning"

"Exactly! Smarter than you!"

"That is not true!" and he throws flour at her. Dodging the attack, it lands on the unsuspecting Tonya Jane. Everyone gasps and stop what they're doing; Yuan resists the urge to check on the southern chit. TJ only laughed and dusted some of it off.

"I been in worse messes y'all! Dis'll be clean in a jiffy!" and she bounces off to the bathroom to clean up and make her own confessional.

_**~static~**_

**She is giddily bouncing in her seat with a huge grin.**

**"That was one'a the most amazin' challenges yet! I got to be in a TV game thingy and see animals that would make my brothas pee their pants!" She giggles. A blush fills her freckled cheeks. "And Wan did a good thang beatin' his game and helpin' Robin out when he needed it! He looked good doin' it too!" She sighs dreamily before her eyes widen and her face morphs into a confused expression. "Did I say that out loud?" She then chuckles. "Shucks who cares? Now we're tighta than horses an' pigs!"**

_**~static~**_

After cleaning up, she bounces back to see that they cleaned up and everything was in the ovens. She smiles towards Yuan's direction and it was not returned. Confused, she stood next to Naomi to watch her play a video game.

* * *

The food was finished and everyone had set up their plates to eat. The silence between most of the contestants wasn't as tense as it was meant to be. Mainly due to Marsha decorating the place in a Halloween theme. They didn't realize that it was Halloween in America, mainly due to them not really been there for a while; it was a nice and warm touch for the most part.

It soon became dark and everyone was preparing for sleep; it didn't take long for that to happen. Laura looked around to make sure that everyone was asleep before she went in to do her own confessional; she didn't want them to be eavesdropping…something she has learned that has been some downfalls in the past.

_**~static~**_

**Laura stares at the camera, face blank, her eyes wide- she blinks, once- twice and then a small smile comes onto her face "I-, still- can't- wow"**

**She then grins "Wow, wow wow- I'm still here- and thanks to Paul- just"**

**She sighs "He did this more me- I"**

**She has a day dream look on her face for a while- and then she suddenly looks more determined at the camera, she scrunches her right hand into a fist and slams it into the open palm of her left "I gotta do this- my head in the game now- I got tricks and I can do this- Paul sacrificed himself- his chance at the money- well now I'm doing it for him!"**

**She pauses "And for me of-course- every girl could do with extra bling"**

**"But, Paul sweetie" she blows a kiss at the camera and winks "I'll do this for you"**

**She gets up and leaves a determined look on her face.**

_**~static~**_

She leaves out of the bathroom with a now peaceful smile on her face; however that expression does not last long.

A loud trumpet horn blares throughout the jet, disturbing many of the sleeping people in the jet. Glares were sent towards the stateroom's door until that very door was opened to reveal an angry Marsha.

"Blaise!" she shouts, "Cut that damn thing off now!" The trumpet noises ceased, and a sheepish looking Blaise walked out of the kitchen area, hoping his look of innocence would do the trick.

Somewhat. Marsha sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Sorry guys, this was not how I planned to wake you all up…me included." A glare was sent to Blaise, whose cheeks tinged red. Marsha continued on.

"You may not recognize where we are due to it still being nighttime, but your challenge is a night challenge done in the well-known location Transylvania!"

They look out of the windows to see many stone structures and large hills and evergreen everywhere to indeed signal that they were in Transylvania. Freddy looked the most excited on this discovery. Not only is it Halloween night, but they get to do things in Transylvania!

"I have costumes specifically made for you guys, so when you're ready get dressed and we'll meet you all out there." She grabs a bag and walks out of the jet, not before passing a look to Blaise, who cursed under his breath and followed after her.

* * *

Blaise was out there alone to wait for the teens to exit out of the jet, silently praying they don't take forever; this was his punishment for the trumpet moments earlier.

He decided for his costume it would be simple, yet complex in a very 'Blaise' way. It consists of a white and black pinstripe button-up collared shirt with black suspenders connecting to the black sleek slacks finished off with white snakeskin dress shoes. What completed his look was his black fedora hat that rested on his slicked back hair and his cherry red tie.

Freddy walked out with the biggest smile he could ever make. He even skipped a little in his blue jumpsuit. His black shoes slightly squeaked, but he didn't care; he was freaking Mario! He stopped to make the front of the line, wiggling his faux mustache and reenacting Mario's laugh.

Adaliah glides out quietly and eerily from the jet. She wore a black jumpsuit with a hockey mask on her face. She even had the pleasure to hold a replica of Jason's machete…harmless of course. Her vibrant purple and blue streaked hair was swept on its side once more, giving her a more deathly appearance. She lines up beside Freddy and nods his way. Not one to be afraid easily, he nods back.

Alice comes out next wearing a black and white dress with red pom-poms, a large ruffled collar, red trim and diamond pattern in the center panel of the bodice. Under her dress are diamond patterned tights and fingerless gloves with a matching cuff are worn cozy on her hands. Her look is topped off with the mini jester hat headband and converse shoes; a red shoe on her right foot and a black shoe on her left foot. Her hair is wild and shot out, with white facepaint and black diamonds on her eyes.

She notices Adaliah's costume and couldn't help but think that the look was perfect for Halloween. Her thoughts are cut off when notices Yuan stalk out of the jet…without TJ by his side. He wore a satin, white blouse with a velvet, formfitting vest. Black slacks and black leather dress shoes completed the lower part of his costume. A full length black silk cape with scarlet red trimming with an attached chain and button is secured around Yuan's shoulders. Instead of a vampire's slicked back classic hairstyle, Yuan's hair is more moussed and loose.

_**~static~**_

**Yuan did various poses towards the camera to admire the fabric he's draped it. "I may not be in most marvelous of moods on this god forsaken night," he bares his fangs and smirks, "but that doesn't mean that this material doesn't feel amazing against my skin." He stretches out his cape. "As a man with keen eyes, this is genuine silk, not those cheap knockoffs in the costume shops!" **

_**~static~**_

Naomi was the next teen to come out…well backflip out, yet her red headband and black half mask managed to stay on her head and face. She landed perfectly, right in front of Freddy. Freddy eyed the outfit his girlfriend wore: red and black top with a Velcro closure, red and black pants, and black fingerless gloves. Her hair was in a tight bun, and even though he couldn't see past her mask, he could tell she was grinning.

"Looking good, Mario," she says winking. Freddy bowed and tipped his red hat with the signature M insignia.

"You look lovely and deadly; a ninja is perfect," he responded in an Italian accent. She strikes a pose with her weapons in her hands, "My Clan is known for its stealth and pilfering."

TJ was the next to exit the jet in something quite different than she is used to. She wore a velvety dress with a lace-up front and a dramatic gold bustle. The skirt was revealing to her mid-thigh and a large keyhole jacket completes her upper half; her lower half is complete with black fishnets and knee-high brown boots. On her head was a small top hat that was surrounded by large curls.

TJ fidgeted with the dress since she was not used to wearing dresses such as this; but she never thought it would feel this comfortable and easy to move in! As she inspected her attire further, a pair of eyes couldn't look away. Yuan cursed himself knowing that he should forget the chit, but every time he thinks he can do it, she gives him every reason not to.

Laura stomps out rather grumpily at her chosen costume. She hits at the cotton candy pink dress with black lace trim. The large black buttons complement the black satin bows that's tied neatly around her waist. She tried to move around more, but the attached arm bands and strings attached weren't cooperating. A stray spiral curl lied perfectly on her powdered nose; narrowing her eyes deadly at the curl, she blew on it furiously; it flew in the air, but it landed right back in the same spot.

_**~static~  
**_

**Laura tried to move her arms in such a way that they resided on her hips, "OF ALL THE *BEEP* THINGS THAT I COULD HAVE BEEN ASSIGNED, I'M A DAMN PUPPET DOLL!" she growls, but she sighs defeated, "I can't let this get in my way; I'm going to win this challenge!" She gives herself an once-over again, "I guess the dress isn't that bad; it does hug this lovely figure." She attempted to twirl in the dress, yet the curl that rested on her nose still wouldn't move; she looked at the camera with heated annoyance. **

_**~static~**_

"Can someone move this damn curl!?" she demands to the others that are already out there. Adaliah raised an eyebrow and smirked, not budging whatsoever. Yuan merely crossed his arms, not making an effort to move. Freddy made a move to help, but Naomi grabbed his wrist and turned him towards her; she stuck her tongue out Laura. Laura's left eye twitched at the uncooperative _idiots _she had to endure.

"I gotcha Lawra!" pipes in TJ with a grin. She walks over to Laura, her curls bouncing with every step, and gently pushes the curl behind her ear. Laura smiles a little, at least someone was kind! She couldn't be irritated about her butchering her name.

Robin strolled out of the jet with a nonchalant look on his face. His metal badge glowed in the moonlight against his navy blue shirt. His leather black boots move silently towards Alice and Adaliah and he tips his hat to them. Adaliah smirked slightly.

"You here to arrest me?" she taunts.

"Only if you give me reason to," he says smirking, determination twinkling in his eyes.

Marsha walks to the teens, her floor-length satin, black ruffles flowing with each step. She stopped and placed her hands on her hips that are encased in a silver gem studded, halter-neck bodice. She smiles when her black halo and black feathered wings shine past the moonlight.

"Welcome my children of the night…well just children, to the Bran castle, the very castle of the legend of Dracula!" she announces dramatically, holding her arms open wide. Behind her the castle emerges with its crumbling battlements cutting a jagged line into the night sky*****. The starless night is lightened by a full luminous moon, but slightly obscured by the clouds moving in the sky. The silence of the area around them other than the noise of water crashing really had an effect on the scenery. Flapping sounds and chirps of a cricket surround the teens' ears.

"What is that noise?" questions Alice. Everyone turned in every direction in search of the noise.

"Birds?" responds Freddy.

"No, those are owls," answers Blaise, he turns to Marsha, "Right?" Marsha shrugs, still looking for the source.

"They bats," sighs TJ, and everyone looked at her, "What? Bats awlways comin to the barn messin with my Petunia, so I listen fa em to give em whats comin to em!" she grins.

"BATS!? We're not going to die are we?!" cries Laura, her hands planted on her face in terror. Being a puppet and the expression on her face was quite comical…at least Naomi thought so. Laura sent her a death glare most foul that Naomi stopped smiling; only to think of falling on the ground laughing even harder.

Marsha cleared her throat awkwardly, "Attention back on the task at hand, tonight will consist of a scavenger hunt! Of course, this is an individual challenge but if you wish to work in groups you may."

"This will also be a different elimination challenge as well," starts Blaise, "With this being a scavenger hunt, the winner is the person who gets to the final prize…we will be waiting at the final prize."

"So with that being said," says Marsha, "the first person to arrive at the prize is the winner!"

"But the last person to make it to the prize must go home," finishes Blaise. Everyone turned towards each other upon hearing this news; this is going to be a make or break challenge.

Marsha claps her hands excitedly, "I figure you guys get the gist of scavenger hunts; there are clues scattered around that lead you to the prize," she says, "But I'm adding a twist; our very own monsters will be around the vicinity, either helping or damaging your attempt at the win."

"Are any of you going to pair up?" asks Blaise. Naomi automatically linked with Freddy, who tipped his 'M' hat to her with a smile. Adaliah and Robin nodded towards one another with Alice gathering in between them. Before Yuan could utter a word of working alone, TJ made a beeline for him and linked an arm, silencing him with a bright smile; a smile that he didn't return. Laura frowned that no one wanted to pair with her, but so be it.

"That settles it," affirms Marsha. She hands each group a neatly designed card with black calligraphy. "These are all your first clues. I wish you the best and have fun."

"Marsha and I will now depart; there will be a sound that you hear that will indicate that it is time to begin," adds in Blaise. The duo turns and walks into the castle, the clouds now covering the ground as a fog encircles their figures. Once they have disappeared, the sound of a wailing cat is heard throughout the grounds, signaling the beginning of the challenge.

* * *

Naomi and Freddy read their clue as they see the others scatter about.

_Out in the dark and under a tree_

_Look for a graveyard skeleton key_

_Don't be afraid of guts and goo _

_For on that key is your next clue_

"Since when has there been a graveyard around the castle?" questions Freddy.

"Maybe Marsha and Blaise had it installed," shrugs Naomi. Freddy nods and the two look around in search of the graveyard.

"My ninja warrior?" asks Freddy.

"Yes, Mario."

"Do you think that we're serious enough…you know," he starts, "as a couple?"

Naomi stops, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Freddy shuffles his feet, "Besides Samantha and Cole, our relationship is the only one that hasn't been really damaged in a way. We should really get serious before anything happens."

"Serious? I thought we were serious. I mean we have made out numerous of times. We've played so many video games together. I had your back and you had mine during challenges and even sparred together. I mean, what else could make this even more serious? I could have sworn—"

"That's not the serious I was talking about," laughs Freddy, "I mean like getting serious in the challenges, I don't want to lose you anytime soon, especially in this kind of challenge."

Naomi's eyes soften, "I don't want to lose you either." She pecks him on the lips, "Let's get that win my love!"

They continue on their walk around the left side of the castle until the fog clears slightly around monuments and tombstones. Some of the headstones appeared to be cracked; bitter moaning and groaning emit from the area. Naomi steps quietly ahead, cautiously into a defensive stance. As they walk through the graveyard, they come across a dug up site where a tombstone is blank.

"This graveyard reminds me of the one in _Murdered Soul Suspect_," remarks Freddy. Naomi nods her head in agreement and inspects the rest of the area, looking for a big tree.

Behind them, a looming shadowed figure behind them. Naomi senses the figure and prepares to roundhouse kick them. Freddy looks at her with confusion but doesn't get the chance to say anything when he sees Naomi preparing to kick.

"HYAA!" she yells, the figure falling to a thud, "How's that Chuck Norris kick on ya feel?!"

Freddy looks down at the figure and gasps, "Naomi, stop!" She looks at him.

"And why should I?" she asks teasingly.

"Because you just kicked Frankenstein!" he exclaims. Naomi puts her hands down and looks at a fallen Frankenstein, aka David.

"OhmygoshImsosorry!" she squeaks in a hurry. David groans but laughs through the pain.

"You think you can find my arm for me?" gesturing to the stump where his arm used to be, now decorated in pale blue body paint and drawn stitches, "I think you kicked it off."

Naomi smiled sadly as she helped him up and dusted him off. "Sorry about that,"  
she says.

David shrugs, "No biggie. By the way, the tree you're looking for is that way," he says pointing at the large tree that was behind them towards the entrance. Freddy slapped his forehead and was dragged by Naomi to the tree for their next clue.

* * *

Laura decided that it would be better to look around first before she makes a move. On her clue it said:

_Jack-o-lanterns light the night_

_Their eerie faces shining bright_

_The knife that shaped them lies around _

_And holds your next clue safe and sound_

She sighed, feeling like she couldn't do this. Where the hell was she going to find some Jack-o-lanterns around this blasted castle? Not to mention bats are coming to get her; she know it! She scanned around again, hoping to see a faint light anywhere; and just her luck, a small alcove within the wall of the castle. She smirked; she didn't know what she was thinking. Of course she's going to win this thing, SHE'S A PIERNO DAMNIT!

Laura briskly walked, as much as the doll outfit would allow her, towards the alcove, looking around to make sure nothing comes out to get her. She shivered slightly, memories of the Alcatraz coming back to haunt her. Getting closer to the alcove of Jack-o-lanterns, she thought her eyes caught a small movement along the shadows of the wall. Laura blinked, praying her eyes are playing tricks on her.

She edged closer to the pumpkins, peering for a knife lying about; there was no sign of it anywhere near the ground.

"Looking for something?" asks a figure behind her. Screaming, Laura grabs the pumpkin in front of her with lightning speed. She was prepared to use the Jack-o-lantern until she saw the face of her 'attacker.'

"WHAT THE HELL?!"she exclaims, not putting the pumpkin down, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"From the looks of things," says Deborah, "You almost gave Andrew a concussion."

Laura pouts, "Well, Andrew scared me!"

Andrew holds his arms up in surrender, "I wasn't trying to, we actually wanted to help you out."

"Seeing that you were on your own while everyone else were grouped, we thought we would help instead of stopping you," adds in Deborah, giving Laura a tight, forced, and small smile. She couldn't help but be sympathetic to the girl, but she was definitely rough around the edges.

Laura relaxed and held the pumpkin in front of her, "I'm sorry, I just have to be on my guard."

Deborah nods, "I understand."

"You might want to keep that pumpkin with you," teases Andrew. Laura raises an eyebrow.

"And why's that?" she asks.

"Because it's holding your clue," points out Deborah. Indeed, inside the Jack-o-lantern that Laura was using held a knife with another clue attached. Grabbing the clue out of the pumpkin, Laura actually laughed and thanked the couple. She was about to walk away, when something stopped her.

"What are you guys supposed to be anyway?" she asks, looking at their dark colored clothes and pale skin.

"We're Morticia and Gomez Addams," they say together. Laura, actually knowing the movie they derived from, looked at them sweetly and went on her way…until screaming in frustration when that pesky curl came out of place again. Deborah let out a breath of relief when Laura was out of sight.

"You really think she can do this?" she asks Andrew. Andrew gently wrapped an arm around her, careful of her space.

"I think she can do this; but let's keep an eye out on her." Deborah reluctantly nods. Andrew smiles at her, "I got you, don't worry." Retracting his arm from around her, he offers it. Smiling softly, she accepts it; the couple walks back into the shadows.

* * *

TJ walked ahead of the pair, tracing her finger along the cold, rough texture of the wall; in her other hand was the clue they were given. Yuan walked behind her, not wanting to say a word to her; his thoughts betraying him to the sway of her dress. His fantasy was short lived due to him bumping into TJ's body.

"We at our clue!" she says excitedly, not noticing that Yuan bumped into her.

_Look on the yard, look all around_

_Or your next clue will not be found_

_Beware the woman dressed in black_

_Your clue is hidden in her hat_

"I figured its gonna be a black spot in tha yawrd so I came here!" she grins excitedly, proud of her brilliance.

Yuan looked at her incredulously, "So you think this is acceptable?!" he demands. TJ looks back in confusion.

"Whata ya on about, Wan?" she asks. Yuan scoffs harshly and waves a hand in the air.

"How can you be so good of an actress!?" he begins to pace, "You walk around, joyful like there is no tomorrow; yet I stand here, walking around with bleeding organ inside of my chest _broken_—"

"Wan," TJ starts but Yuan continues as if he didn't hear her.

"That she-deviled twat got in my head and she's right! How could I _allow_ myself to ever even glimpse at someone like—"

"WAN!" TJ yells. He stopped and looked into her wide eyes. He could see the fear and confused look in them. Faster than she could blink, Yuan tugged at the laces on the front of her corset and pulled her into a heated, brutal kiss. TJ was rigid, her mind isn't registering what is happening; but when Yuan gripped her hips, she melted into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed into him more. He maneuvered their position to the closest wall he could touch.

Panting, Yuan broke the kiss only to attack her neck. He nipped and sucked the spot at the edge of her collarbone; his fangs piercing her skin. TJ gasped, and Yuan snapped away from her. He looked at her disheveled look with wide, haunted eyes.

Backing away from her, his voice was so quiet TJ didn't hear him whisper, "You're a masterpiece" and he ran. Shaking out of her buzzing reverie, she dashed after him.

_**~static~**_

**TJ's face shows a mixture of distraught and perplexity. "What in the name of granny smith apples just HAPPENED?!" She lightly touched at the bite mark on her collarbone and blushed furiously thinking back at the position she was just in. She looked at the camera worriedly, "Oh no, what's Momma gonna think?!"**

_**~static~**_

Dorolla moved from inside a break into the castle wall; her sister following closely behind.

'tut tut', she sounds, shaking her head in the process, "Why don't those two just get together already?"

Sevena merely shrugged and pointed in the direction Yuan and TJ ran in with her scythe. Dorolla grinned wickedly, matching her strikingly red devil outfit perfectly.

"Let's go Reaper, we have to get them this clue." and she trots along, her tail swishing back and forth. Sevena gave the tiniest of smiles, so tiny that only those closely watching would see it; she walked slowly behind her sister and pulled her hood over her head, her black robes billowing behind her.

* * *

Alice, Adaliah, and Robin were headed into the direction of inside the castle; after all, their clue told them too.

_They say that bats come out at night_

_But don't be overcome with fright_

_A bat hangs in the bailey somewhere_

_And your next clue is hidden there_

Robin had read the clue, leading the trio into the bailey of the castle. Adaliah followed suit, swinging her machete with glee. Alice walked next to her…at a safe distance, and caught a glimpse of the girl when she was focused on her swings.

The night air blew a soft breeze; a cooing of owls in the distance make the night seem more quiet…and hauntingly.

"Soo—" starts Alice, preparing for small talk, but she's interrupted when Adaliah's face contorts to an angry expression.

Adaliah growled, "How in the hell are we supposed to find a bat in this place?" she kicked a brick with her boot and readjusted her mask. Alice shrugged as she scoped the place for any sign of bats…that weren't trying to get her...also to hide the growing blush in her cheeks.

"It shouldn't be too hard," says Alice, "I mean, maybe it's not a real bat."

Robin stopped, "You know what, I think that's it!" and he turns around and goes into a different direction. Adaliah turned around aggravated while Alice looked confused.

"What's it?" Alice asks.

"This better be good," Adaliah mutters, following Robin's direction. Robin stops by a nearby door of what seemed like a deserted establishment.

"What's 'it'," says Robin, "Is a fake bat!" He points into the window of the building. "I saw a couple of them in here when we walked by. I figure they're from the functions they have every year to celebrate Halloween."

"And it didn't occur to you that these wouldn't be the bats we were looking for?" questioned Adaliah.

Robin uncharacteristically shrugged with no answer; Adaliah takes this response anyway. Alice couldn't fully take that response, however.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" she inquires. Robin looks to Adaliah. Smirking and raising her machete, Adaliah prepares to finally swing her newest possession with excitement.

"Ya know you could just open the door!" pipes up a voice behind them. Robin jumps and raising a defensive stance. Alice flinches and ducks as the machete turns and swings behind them. The person that the voice belongs to dodges the swing and laughs.

"Oh my gosh that was cool! I knew you were awesome!" claims Rosalina. She leans ever so casually on Adaliah's shoulder. The owner of the shoulder gave her a sideways look.

"You two should definitely talk to each other," she says, indicating Adaliah and Alice. Alice's blush comes back visible this time, causing Adaliah to once again arch an eyebrow. Rosalina then points to Robin.

"And you!" she starts, "I have come to the epiphany," she paused to think if she actually said the right thing, "Yea, epiphany, that Jacque is not your perfect lover."

Robin snorts. That only increases Rosalina's grin, "Because you're perfect for Ronny! I mean like your name smash wouldn't even sound weird!" she sighs dreamily "'Ronin'…it's perfect!" she giggles madly in her bat costume. Robin's cheeks tinge a slight pink color, not knowing what to say.

"Oh yea, you can't deny this!" she exclaims, raising her arms to reveal her 'wings'. Alice calms down enough to remember why they're there in the first place.

"How can we just open the door?" she questions. Rosalina stops twirling some of Adaliah's purple locks, which is surprising due to Adaliah not harming her in any way, and spins to the door.

"Because it's unlocked silly!" she gripped the knob and opened the door. She flies into the building and laughs. "Right this way my potential OTPs! Grab your clue and make haste! Just promise me you'll get together! Pretty Pleeeaase!" She flaps her wings, and to the trio's astonishment, she actually floats into the air. She grins manically and makes a distinctive cricket noise.

"WITH SUGAR ON TOP!" she shouts as she flies away. Once she's out of site, they all look at each other.

"Well," says Robin clearing his throat, "I can definitely say the girl is still out of her mind."

"More like bat shit crazy," mutters Adaliah. Alice laughs, trying to hide her embarrassment that she couldn't cover her blush. Robin grabs the white folded clue on the table of plastic bats.

"No use pondering on it now," declares Robin, "Let's get out of here and get to this next clue."

The three leave out of the deserted establishment, never noticing another figure hidden in the corner. This figure flicks his lighter on and off, illuminating his sinister grin and zombiefied face. Damien chuckles darkly watching the policeman of the group leading the way.

"I told you I would be back," he says around the empty room, his echo fading just like his visible figure.

* * *

With David's help, Naomi and Freddy get to their next clue; the clue was covered in blue goo.

"I hope this isn't from anyone's organs," jokes David as he hands the clue to Freddy. Freddy takes off a glove to touch the card, not wanting to get it messed up.

_Bones are scattered everywhere_

_Around a pile of leaves somewhere_

_One of those bones holds your next clue _

_Beware the owner watches you_

"Does this mean we're going right back to the graves?" Naomi asks. Freddy bristled, "I certainly hope not."

"Well then I'm going to disappoint you," replies David, "Because that's where you're going."

Naomi shrugs and Freddy facepalms himself, "Momma Mia," he utters.

* * *

Blaise leaned back casually in a chair, watching Marsha pace back and forth in front of him. "Are you going to calm down?"

Marsha stopped and looked at him incredulously, "Calm down…CALM DOWN!" she demands, "My kids are out there in the middle of the night, on HALLOWEEN and none of them have gotten here yet! This is the freaking home to Vlad the Impaler dammit"

Blaise gave her a pitiful look, "If you want to blame anyone it should be your brother for making this challenge in the first place to the producers. You couldn't say no."

Marsha sighs and sits on Blaise's lap, "Yeah, yeah I know. He was just mad because Chef liked my gladiator challenge better than his."

Blaise rubs her back soothingly, "They'll be fine and here before you know it."

Marsha stares into Blaise's grey orbs gratefully, mischief twinkling in her brown ones, "How about we pass the time with an _extracurricular _activity?" Blaise returned the look.

"I thought you'd never ask."

_**Thud!**_

"Dammit Blaise!"

* * *

Yuan had ran on the other side of the yard, not caring where he went. Not surprising that TJ was right on his heels.

"WAN!" she shouts after him.

"GO AWAY!" he screams. But that does nothing to appease her. This only made her chase him more.

"Not til you talk ta me mista!" she exclaims a little quieter, not wanting to give them away. Yuan didn't respond and kept on going. "This is worsa than chasin a bull!" she states, not giving up.

Coming from the corner behind the pair, Sevena and Dorolla come up close behind them to keep a close eye on them…and to give them their clue of course.

* * *

Robin, Alice, and Adaliah had read their next clue:

_Black cats roam about at night_

_They always hiss and sometimes bite_

_Atop the wall is where they hide_

_You'll find a clue by one cat's side_

"How are we going to find a cat on these walls?" asks Alice. Adaliah scans their surroundings.

"I think if we notice any movement, we follow it and hope it's a cat," she responds.

"What if it's not?" questions Robin. Adaliah makes a slicing gesture with her machete.

"Then we slice it to bits," she replies. Alice makes a huge mental note to _not _piss off Adaliah. From the corner of his eye, Robin sees movement on top of the walls ahead of them.

"There!" he points towards the movement, "After that cat!" The girls nod and sprint into action. Robin follows suit, but he notices some other movement as well. Shrugging it off as a bat, he goes after the girls and the cat for their next clue.

* * *

Laura huffs in frustration at her clue:

_Don't be afraid, but look for white_

_Not in a box; not on a kite_

_A specter's hanging in the yard_

_Your next clue's hidden in his garb_

"What the hell is a specter?" she asks to herself. Trying to think back to any movie or show she's watch with the word recently, she didn't notice the Adam's Family couple watching from afar. She gasped as she guessed what a specter is and viewed her surrounding for any ghost hanging in the yard. Spotting Yuan and TJ dash past her, she knew she was getting behind the others. Watching them actually helped her; TJ had pushed past a white cloth hanging from one of the many trees. Grinning victorious she went after her next clue.

"Told you," says Andrew cheekily. Deborah smacked his shoulder playfully, a smile gracing her lips. Andrew smiled and offered his arm once again; the couple moving forward.

* * *

Naomi moved ahead of Freddy in the graveyard to look for something that would look at them. David had joked that it could be a pair of eyes actually watching them.

"I know it's a grave! I just know it is. I mean the pile of leaves must be another tree and the bones gotta be in a grave!"

"I can definitely see your po—" Freddy had started to say before he fell through a pile of leaves. Naomi turned around at the sudden stop in the sentence. Seeing him not there, she looked around, only to find David standing next to a hole in the ground. Dashing for it, she went to her knees to see Freddy flat on a pile of bones.

"Are you okay Fredbear?!" she shouts. She hears a groan and sees him lift a thumb up. David taps her shoulder.

"I guess there was eyes watching you," he says, pointing at two tombstones. The names on each grave were Tabitha Aye and Daniel Aye. Naomi's mouth falls into the shape of an 'O'.

"Mind getting that clue for us?" She shouts down to her boyfriend. His response is muffled, but she takes that as a yes. Taking off her belt, she lowers it down into the hole.

"Do you think that's strong enough?" asks David. Naomi laughs.

"I know it is!"

* * *

"Oi! That is not fair!"

"No one told you to pick that spot."

"My game too strong for that honey!"

"…have you been watching television again?"

"…..no…..we're on TV and I didn't want to see my bad side being shot."

"So you were watching television then…and you have no bad side."

"If you're referring to my ass…I'll make that exception."

Marsha laughed at her best friend and aimed to shoot him with the laser gun again.

* * *

Yuan finally stopped due to running out of breath; the damn girl was still after him. It was evident that running was not the solution he needed. But the going back was nowhere near where he wanted to go…well needed to go.

TJ stopped in front of him, her breathing more controlled than the vampire in front of her; however, her face looked hurt.

"Why did ya run away, Wan?" she asked meekly, her confidence leaving her. Yuan, breathing heavy, looked at her with a pained expression. But he did not answer her.

"What did I do?" she adds. He was prepared to answer her in the cruelest way possible when Dorolla and Sevena came out of nowhere. Yuan glared and TJ jumped slightly at the sight of the twins. Sevena grabbed the clue from her smirking sister and passed it to TJ.

She bowed her head, "I'm the woman in black," she says barely above a whisper. She nods and leaves. Dorolla winks and quickly catches up with her sister. But not before telling Yuan, "Don't be a *beep* idiot." Yuan scowled at her retreating form, wondering who in the hell did the twat think she was?

TJ cleared her throat and read the clue aloud:

_Where is your next clue you may ask?_

_Your next clue's hidden in a mask_

_On the front gate the mask you'll find _

_But on your way keep watch behind_

Lucky for TJ, they were already in front of the gate. She decided that the conversation should be saved for later when the challenge was over; she couldn't risk being last nor letting her Wan down! Even if he's moodier than a cow getting branded.

Yuan watched TJ walk away without saying another word; but the look of pure hurt and innocence in her eyes will forever be engraved into his heart.

* * *

Laura read her clue she grabbed from the 'ghost'. It wasn't easy to get either. After she saw TJ and Yuan running and she grabbed for 'ghost', the stupid thing fell on top of her!

Adaliah managed to catch the cat. Robin felt like a real failure for not catching the thing; his speed wasn't enough and now he's out of breath. Alice was glad that nothing had to be slashed, but the fact that Adaliah nearly killed the poor kitty by tackling it. She grabbed the card from the cat's collar and read it aloud.

After pulling Freddy out of the hole, Naomi wrapped her belt back around her uniform. David was astonished that the belt didn't break. Dusting himself off, Freddy pulled the card out of his hat and read it to Naomi and David.

With a begrudging Yuan hovering in the back, TJ found the mask by the gate and couldn't find a card.

"Wan, I can't find tha card!" she exclaims, hoping that he would help even though he's….well whatever that is. Yuan had finally managed to contain his composure, flabbergasted that he would allow such an emotion in public. He didn't hear TJ because he was finally admiring the creation that is the Bran Castle.

Frowning slightly, TJ looked at the mask, smiling when she saw words on the back of it.

_Tonight is not all fright and fear_

_A trick or treat is waiting near_

_The kitchen holds a sweet surprise_

_Enter the house and claim your prize_

She grabbed the unsuspecting Yuan and raced him forward; with them already by the gate, they had to get their first! Even if he won't talk to her. Being thrown by surprise, Yuan just went along with it; he still wanted to win, it's in his nature.

Dorolla shook her head at the stupidity of Yuan. Sevena honestly didn't care; but if it entertains her sister then it's alright with her. The sisters went behind the two, very interested to see how the rest of this was going to go.

Naomi jumped excitedly at their last clue; hopefully there'll be food! Obviously Freddy had the same idea when he looked into her eyes. They smiled and grabbed each other's hand; together they raced out of the graveyard for the castle, hopefully not last. David watched the duo run in synchronized speed and sighed.

"Young love," he says chuckling as he follows behind the couple, "Makes ya lose your limbs for em."

Laura tried to do a victory dance that she had gotten the last clue, but the strings that were attached to her were preventing much of that. Pouting, she trekked on to the inside of the castle, hoping that the kitchen would be easy to find.

Deborah grumbled slightly as she gave Andrew a dollar; she lost her bet that Laura would get the final clue. She isn't much for gambling, rather detests it, but this one was too hard to resist. She looked up at the victorious Andrew, whose real smile was that Deborah was actually loosening up.

Rosalina was flying over the trio laughing hysterically screaming "RONIN AND ADALICE! RONIN AND ADALICE!" …how she's flying we'll never know.

Alice, Adaliah, and Robin were racing in the bailey for the castle entrance hoping to be first. Adaliah was in the lead, outrunning the others. Surprisingly, Alice was right behind her instead of Robin. The latter was breathing heavy, the excessive running was starting to cause fatigue on his body. He stopped, bending over to catch his breath. Adaliah didn't notice and kept going, but Alice turned around in time to see him with his hands on his knees.

"Are you alright?" she asked, preparing to take him along the rest of the way. He waved her off.

"No," he manages to get out, "You go…ahead…I'll be right behind you."

She didn't want to leave, but she knew that if she stayed they might lose, and Robin would never forgive her for it, considering it would be another 'failure'. She looked at him with hopeless eyes and ran after Adaliah.

A ghostly pale Damien smirks as he moves quickly to Robin from the shadows. Thrown off, Robin howls in pain as Damien pulls Robin's arms behind his back. Robin struggles to get out of Damien's hold, but Damien didn't budge; he wraps his arms around his neck to put him in a sleeping hold. As Robin slowly fades away of consciousness, he hears Damien laugh menacingly.

"Go to sleep _Robbie_," he coos, "Angel sends her regards."

* * *

Marsha was winning in the laser gun war. Laughing arrogantly, she prepared for her last shot; but she was taken by surprise by the tackle. Blaise straddled her with his knees, keeping her in position and aimed for her vest.

"I win!" he shouts.

She growled, her competitiveness getting the best of her. Blaise laughed at her fighting nature; the way her eyes shone with determination, he couldn't help but admire them. Whatever Marsha had been thinking of changed her demeanor completely. Her eyes had widened and her breath hitched.

Before Blaise could comprehend what was going on, a throat cleared behind them. Marsha hadn't moved an inch but Blaise jumped up high and off of her, glaring into the eyes of Laura.

"Am I interrupting something?" Laura shrugged innocently, but her smile gave her away.

"Congratulations on being the first one here! How did you find the kitchen so easily?" questioned Marsha, as if nothing had just happened; Marsha was relieved that they were finally making it to their prize. Laura quirked up an eyebrow.

"The huge that says 'This is the kitchen'," she replies. Marsha turned to Blaise, whose turn it was to shrug innocently. No one had a chance to reply to that as TJ barged into the room with a dragged Yuan. Laura had zoned in on the bite mark on TJ's collarbone, but didn't mention it. The girl was sweet…even if she butchers her name.

Yuan straightened himself and didn't say a thing; his stoic face betrayed nothing. TJ notices and frowns, confused as a pig wanting bacon.

"Does anyone mind telling me what's wrong with that?" asked Blaise. He didn't receive and answer; he folds his arms sticks his tongue out, causing the others…except Yuan… to laugh.

Naomi and Freddy were the next ones to come into the kitchen, excitement clear on their face.

"What are you guys so excited for?" asks Marsha.

"First, we're not last," starts Freddy.

"Second, kitchen meets food!" finishes Naomi. She then points to the door, "Nice touch to the kitchen sign by the way."

Blaise sniggered at the couple, but was whacked by Marsha. He glared and rubbed his arm soothingly. Laura looked at the pair smugly, as she was the first to arrive. Naomi caught on and played her part well by sticking her tongue out at Laura. Laura responds by flipping her off.

TJ was fiddling with her dress, wanting to talk to Yuan but knowing he was avoiding her. Momma always told her the heart is worn on his sleeve if he ignored her…something about his ego or feelings. Laura approached TJ and ruffled her curls, moving them to fall around her neck; TJ looked at her with confusion.

"Ya know," says Laura, "If you're going to get 'bit', the least you could do is hide the evidence."

TJ gasped at forgetting the bite in the first place, but she smiles gratefully at Laura. Yuan had stared at that spot on her collarbone until Laura had covered it up. That very mark on Tonya shows his utter repulsion yet love for the girl…what a great idea for a painting.

Adaliah and Alice were the next to show up; Alice breathing more heavy than Adaliah. Behind them came the 'monsters' of the challenge: Andrew, Deborah, David, Rosalina, Sevena, Dorolla, and Damien.

Andrew and Deborah moved hand in hand, scanning the room in parenting ways. Rosalina was practically giddy that Adaliah and Alice were standing close together, and David laughed and kept close to make sure she didn't pass out again. Dorolla leaned against the counter examining her nails, clearly bored while Sevena stared at everyone stoically. Damien portrayed a look of nonchalance, yet on the inside he was bursting with maniacal joy.

"Has anyone seen Robin?" asked Marsha. The others look around with confusion and shrug.

Before Blaise could say anything, Robin comes barging into the room gasping for breath, his hair disheveled and a large red strain on his neck. Alice gasps and rushes to him; Marsha gives him a grim smile.

"I'm so sorry Robin, but you're the last contestant to arrive." Robin hangs his head low, his failure settling in deep and painful. "That means that you'll be leaving us tonight."

Alice felt heartbroken now that she loses Robin yet again because of a challenge.

Adaliah doesn't feel bad for Robin, but she will miss the company.

Yuan didn't give a damn; because for once in his life, he didn't know what to do.

Laura felt happy inside, but only showed the look of solemn. She was glad that it wasn't her and she could still win this for herself and Paul.

TJ felt bad for Robin, especially the way he looked.

Naomi and Freddy looked at each other with surprise; this show is really at the cutthroat in heavy competition.

The only one of the 'Peanut Gallery' that didn't feel bad at all; and he enjoyed every minute of Robin's suffering. Rosalina fell to her knees, "NOOOOOOOO! Why does this always happen to meeeee?!" David wrapped his arm around her to console her and whispered something in the hysterical girl's ear. Out of nowhere, as if she was a faucet, she stopped crying and smiled serenely. Everyone looked at David with relief and curiosity; he only smiled and shrugged.

Robin glared heatedly, beating himself up for not coming out on top. And to know that Angel is a part of this demise doesn't help at all. Blaise walks over to him and escorts him out of the kitchen. The awkward silence that followed stretched far.

Naomi decided to break it, "Soooo, where's the prize? It's food right?"

Marsha laughed, "Yes ma'am," she replies, "It's food; rather a grand feast!" she pushes into some double doors and inside was the grandest dinner room they had ever seen. Gold draperies, a large platinum chandelier setting in the very middle with a long velvet table underneath. On top of the table was a bountiful of drinks, desserts, meats, and vegetables.

"Woohoo! Food!" exclaimed Rosalina and Naomi. The bat and ninja looked to each other and giggled.

"You know," trails off Rosalina.

"Not going to happen," Naomi replied.

"But—"

"Nope!"

Rosalina pouted and turned to everyone else. Before she could get a word out, almost everyone exclaimed, "NO!" She sniffed and David went to comfort her with an amused smile gracing his face.

Blaise had returned and urged everyone to sit down. Naomi and Freddy were the first to sit, eager to dig in to the dinner. David brought Rosalina to the end of the table so she could yaoi ship everyone in peace. Dorolla positioned herself and Sevena where Yuan had to sit directly across from TJ; Yuan tried his hardest to look everywhere but at TJ, which wasn't hard because of the luxurious dining room. Damien sat by the end and sighed with content; one of the people that caused Angel's fall was gone…and another would be next. Adaliah was seated next to Alice; both reached for a glass that caused their hands to touch; Alice tried to hide her blush as Adaliah raised an eyebrow. Blaise pushed Marsha's chair up to the table. Marsha smiled gratefully at her friend and turned to the rest of the teens before her.

"Eat well my children!" she announces in a radiant, yet chilling voice, "For the night is young. You never know what lies ahead in the next hours of Old Hollow's Eve!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry guys! I'm a freaking month late yet again! School has really kicked my hindquarters lately, but I'm finally on break so I should hopefully get more writing time. I hated to send Robin go, I simply adored his determination and want for nothing but the best. He will be truly missed. This was intended for Halloween, but Thanksgiving has come and gone as well as Halloween so I thought I could at least give this as an early Christmas present! No flames and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Total Drama Magic and 6Teen Titans will be up really soon so be on the lookout for those as well!**


	17. Arabian Nights

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Total Drama does not belong to me! \\(T.T)/ Well…I do have Marsha and Blaise XD happy reading folks! Please don't shoot me! *Ducks behind Adaliah who glares at me and then smirks and moves out of the way***

* * *

So the night in Transylvania was interesting to say the least; it took nearly two hours to search for Rosalina, who was still flying around harassing the locals. However, when it came to terrorizing, she wasn't alone; Adaliah chased some of the civilians as her 'Jason' persona throughout the place.

Naomi and Freddy were strolling around giving candy back to some of the children, while Laura was exchanging beauty tips from a woman dressed like a fairy costume. Alice was seen talking to some people whereas TJ was wondering around looking for Yuan; he was nowhere to be found. Marsha and Blaise were fighting over a candy bag; Marsha won the bad in the end.

Dorolla and Sevena could be seen over by the apple bobbing pit. Damien leaned back on the farthest wall flicking his lighter with a smirk on his face. Andrew and Deborah were keeping an eye on Damien while discussing different Halloween myths.

After David finally caught Rosalina pairing a couple of teens 'yaoi style', Blaise escorted the other teens away as the remaining contestants and Marsha head for the jet with Laura walking confidently in the front. As they all board into the jet, Laura goes into the bathroom first for her confessional.

_**~static~**_

**Laura is still in her tight pink dress but it seems for once- she doesn't mind.**

**She is grinning ear to ear "YEEEES, YES, YES!"**

**"Paul baby- I did it" she attempts to pump her fist into the air but pauses half-way when she can't no longer- due to the dress.**

**She sighs and then she grins "I could actually win this thing- wow"**

**She flips her hair "I mean- I knew I had the goods- I'm brilliant- but ya know" she looks serious "I haven't had much luck lately in this- well Paul was great- but game wise" she grins again "bout time things went my way- I could show people- that Tori, Naomi, and of-course that Adaliah"**

**She then gives a little manic grin, a wild glint in her eyes, gets up of the see and walks right up to the camera and whispers "Speaking of which- Did anyone see Alice? She totally like Adaliah- I seriously want pop-corn to watch it play out- when I'm not competing of-course"**

**She then sits back down.**

**'rip'**

**The side of Laura's dress rips- creating a slit up her left thigh- normally she would through a fit, but she is in too good of a mood, she simply sighs "I need ta get outa of this god awful dress"**

**She then gets up and leaves the confessional.**

_**~static~**_

She tugs at the dress and bumps right into Adaliah. Adaliah sneers in distaste of the girl and dusts herself off; Laura doesn't even retaliate. She merely smirks gleefully, her good mood still in place. Adaliah then looks confused but brushes it off and goes into the bathroom.

_**~static~**_

**Adaliah scratches her head, "Don't know what's going on with that twit, but I don't trust her at all." **

**"But I gotta say, out of all the holidays the year gives, Halloween's gotta be my favorite, if for no other reason than to get away from my (my god where did she learn these words!?) mother." Adaliah smirks as she cleans her nails with a dagger. "Spending snigger out in Translvania wasn't bad either; you wouldn't how many suckers I scared!"**

**Adaliah's wicked grin falls slightly as she leans her large frame against the wall. "Although . . . is it just me, or is something up with Alice? Maybe she's just embarrassed at the thought of us being a couple? A giant and a midget?" she wondered before scoffing. "Nah. That Rosalina girl's got one too many bars in her belfry, or however the saying goes. Either that, or I'm losing my marbles. For a second there, I thought her words actually had meaning and that she was actually flying . . ."**

_**~static~**_

Adaliah exits and goes to find her blasted uniform; she's actually starting to get used to wearing the thing…

Meanwhile, TJ leaned against the other side of the uniform rack very troubled. Yuan made it very clear that he didn't want to speak; he surrounded himself with his easel and various paint colors, but he only uses the black charcoal and the occasional gold paint. She just didn't understand! What did she do wrong? She noticed the bathroom empty so she went in there to change.

_**~static~**_

**TJ is sitting with her legs crossed and her hands laced while twiddling her thumbs.**

**"Wow, ah take back evry bad thang I even said about dresses! Ya can run in 'em as good as shorts! But why did Wan run away from me in the first place? And after givin' me my first kiss?"**

**The whispered the last two words as if they were absolutely taboo before her face flushed as red as the beets in her garden and her fingers traced her lips.**

**"My momma always said that gurls saw sparks when they got their first real kiss...but I saw a buncha thangs! Sparks, stars, but ques'sion marks too! And with Wan rantin' and ravin' like a mad hog, I dunno whata think!"**

**She sighs, putting a hand on the bite mark lingering on her collar bone before gazing at the camera with a determined visage.**

**"If ah can figur out that scavenger hunt then I can get this straight too! Wan can't run from me on a plane!"**

**Though there was uncertainty in her eyes she had a purposed stride as she quickly stood with her hands curled into confidant fists and marched out of the bathroom.**

_**~static~**_

TJ walks out of the confessional more determined than before she was before she went in; he's going to talk to her one way or another! She passes by Alice, who was lost in her own thoughts as she goes into the confessional.

_**~Static~**_

**Alice is seen sitting with her legs crossed and smile on her face.**

**"That challenge was really fun I must admit," she starts, "And spending some quality time with Adaliah was awesome" she says blushing. **

**"Too bad we couldn't stay in Transylvania for a longer period of time; I would dropped by and visited my friends Vlad and Viola…" she trails off. "I think I screwed up any chance TJ and Yuan have at becoming a couple," she says frowning. Her frown deepens as she tries to think of some way to think of some kind of plan; nothing pops up…she sighs and runs her hand through her hair. **

_**~static~**_

Back on the outside, Freddy and Naomi had their costumes on; neither were ready to take them off. Naomi was making various ninja poses when Freddy scooped her up.

"Ya know, you could be my ninja princess," he says, wigging his mustache. Naomi laughs.

"And allow you to two-time Peach?" she mock gasped, "I think not!"

"Oh ho! You're the only Peach I see around here," he smiles sincerely. Naomi kisses him softly, "Good, let's keep it that way and get ready to prepare something fabulous!"

She skips off and Freddy follows after her, but he makes his way into the bathroom first.

_**~static~**_

**He hums the Mario tune. "This challenge was a blast, even if Naomi and I didn't win..." He shrugs. "at least we're still here!" He gives a sheepish look "..unlike Robin. I mean dude was a tough competitor, so I'm kinda glad he was taken out. That doesn't make me a bad person does it?"**

_**~static~**_

He walks out and finds Naomi already in the kitchen taking a picture of Marsha thrown over Blaise's shoulder. Of course, this is not done quietly; she's kicking and whacking him with a whisk.

"Just wait 'til I get down, you big oaf! I'm gonna kick you where the sun don't shine!" she exclaims. Blaise only laughs, causing Marsha to get angrier.

"I hope this whish leaves bruises!"

Freddy scratched his head as his girlfriend merely shrugged. "So what's going on?" he asks. Blaise looks over to Freddy amusingly.

"I was baking the cookies for dessert and _someone_" he bumps Marsha, "decided to test my bluff when I told her specifically _not_ to touch them."

"I'm the host dammit!"

"And they're my cookies!"

"Does anyone really not see the pun in that statement?" questioned Laura, walking into the kitchen with TJ and Alice. Adaliah chuckled as she stepped from behind the trio. "I know I should be basking in the fact I don't have to cook tonight, but I had to at least make my presence known," Laura says flipping her hair. She winks and then sways out of the little kitchen. Marsh went limp, as if giving up, and Blaise put her down. Out of nowhere, she jams the butt of the whisk into Blaise's stomach and walks to the other side of the kitchen feeling confident.

"So," she starts towards the teens as if nothing happened, "Who's going to do what?"

Yuan arrived to the kitchen when the teens were already in the process of putting everything in the oven. Noticing that TJ was on the side with Marsha, Adaliah, and Freddy, he stands next to Blaise while Alice was gathering plates and Naomi gathered the glasses.

"Not interested into your 'Dark Muse' anymore, huh?" asked Blaise, startling Yuan. Blaise's eye twinkled and he chuckled.

"I may only be the 'friend of the host', but I do see things. I'm figuring that something happened between you and our local Country Gal," Blaise trails off at Yuan's scowl, "Well I'm going to say this now so that you won't regret in the future: Whatever animosity that is going on with you towards her, don't let it get in the way of what you want." He slaps Yuan on the back, "She's a good kid, and I'm pretty sure she's proven that she'd always have your back."

Alice placed plates into Yuan's hands with calculating eyes staring into his hardened, dark ones. His scowled deepened as his thoughts plagued him of TJ and the fact that the Goth chit just shoved him some damn plates!

After the food was prepared on the plates, they began to set everything up at everyone's seat. Laura loved the thought of being catered to, I mean who wouldn't? She watched the distance and tension between one pair and thought of something.

"TJ, dear!" she called. TJ turned from her seat and looked at Laura with a curious expression; besides the views and Yuan, Laura was the only one that seen her…mark. She approached Laura and Laura patted the spot beside her.

"I'm not one to beat around the bush, so I'm just going to say it," Laura starts as TJ sits down, "It's obvious that your idiot is ignoring you, and you're giving him the power to by chasing him around."

"I don't know why he runnin' frum me," TJ says sadly, hanging her head down. Rolling her eyes, Laura lifts TJ's head back up.

"If you want him to stop, you have to ignore him," she says, "It's going to drive him nuts."

"Ya sure that's gonna work?" TJ asks uncertainly. Laura nods her head confidently, "Of course it's going to work! Back at home that's all it took." _'Now I have Paul,' _Laura thinks in her head, _'I don't have to do that anymore.'_

She brought out of her thoughts of Paul with a bone-crushing hug from TJ.

"Thank ya bunchas!" she exclaims.

"Please….let….go!" breaths out Laura. TJ let her go with a sheepish grin, "Ma bad Lawra!" and she goes back to her spot where she tried to sit next to the barricaded Yuan; instead she doesn't sit down like she wants to, she picks ups her plate and sits with Laura. This doesn't go unnoticed by the other teens sitting down.

_**~static~**_

**Freddy scratches his head and looks at Naomi, "What just happened?" Naomi shrugged. **

"**Maybe it's the Twilight Zone," she gasped, "Or Darth Vador has disguised himself as Laura and has taken an innocent! This could be the end of the world as we know it! Aliens could be taking over and has invaded TJ's mind to make her go to the Dark Side! Or some monster from Transylvania has the real TJ and this is a fake and they're going to eat and destroy us all! OH MY STARS we need reinforcements—!" **

"**Calm down, Naomi!" interrupts Freddy, shaking his girlfriend. She takes a deep breath and smiles, "Oops." **

_**~static~**_

"**Am I missing something?" questions Alice. "This isn't something I would ever see coming, I mean it's **_**Laura**_**!" she exclaims. She taps her chin thoughtfully, "Maybe this will be helpful in the love department between Yuan and TJ; add something different to the mix!" **

_**~static~**_

**Adaliah looked highly confused, and that doesn't happen often, "Okay…so is she finally through with that asshole?" she then looks slightly frightened, "Oh God, if there is one up there, please don't let him turn his attention back to me!" **

_**~static~**_

"**Who in the HELL does she think she is?!" Yuan demands in a snarl. "I'm supposed to be the one that has the upper *beep* hand and now I'm looking for the chit!" He's breathing heavily and pacing in front of the camera. **

"**I need to get a grip. I have her exactly where I want her: away from me." He sighs and sits down. "Oh who am I kidding? That aristocratic façade I built so perfectly has crumbled by the hands of my own destruction, my own salvation." **

**He looks at the camera quickly, "Of course my talent is still there; that can't be denied." **

_**~static~**_

It took a little longer for everyone to adjust to Laura giving TJ beauty tips that TJ could hardly understand, even though TJ told Laura she hates the smell of nail polish; but eventually the teens, with the exception of Laura, gathered the dishes to be cleaned and settled in for the night.

* * *

Marsha was sprawled on the bed with earbuds in her ears, rocking her head back and forth to the beat. Blaise had finished combing his hair back and prepared to lay down when he saw her so engrossed into her music. He smirked and prepared to nab the buds out of her ears. As soon as a finger touched her earbuds she swung out a punch, making contact with Blaise's nose.

"YEOW!" he shouts clutching his nose. Marsha took her buds out and was prepared to fight until she saw who she punched.

"You alright?" she asked, receiving a heated glare as a response, "I mean, you shouldn't be sneaking up on people in the air."

"Precisely the point!" he exclaims, "We're on a plane! Who else is going to be on here?!"

Marsha cocked her head to the side innocently, "Like you haven't watched those scary plane movies."

"They were not scary!"

"You cried, Blaise."

"There was something in my eye."

"You hid behind the couch."

"I was looking for something."

"Right," she snorts, "Your man-pride and ego."

Blaise huffed and moved to his side of the bed, grumbling and mumbling obscenities. Marsha giggled and kissed his forehead.

"Night Grumpy!"

With a wince Blaise snorted, "If I'm Grumpy then you're Dopey."

"Hey!"

* * *

TJ was the first to wake up among the teens, bumping right into Blaise, who was clutching his nose.

"Um Blaze, why ya holdin' ya nose?" she asked.

"I tripped last night," he replied. She leaned in for a closer look.

"Looks like ya was hit by a fist mista," she grins, "But I won't say nuthin'!" TJ moves his hand away from his nose and gently gripped it with two fingers; she twisted it swiftly. Blaise gave a little squeak, but cleared his throat when the pain had finally subsided.

"Thanks for that TJ," he said, "Nice robe by the way."

TJ looked down at the black silk robe; she had forgotten she was even wearing it, "It's uh…not mine." She remarked with a blush.

"Looks good on you," came Marsha, "And just look at that sunrise!"

She gestured out the windows past the other sleeping teens. Through the windows the violet hues morphed into different reds and oranges emitting from the rising sun's rays. Beneath those rays were multiple buildings and clay, sand-like establishments surrounded by alleyways and multiple people crowded around in areas. Other parts showed lovely green terrain of trees and grass.

"Wowee," gushes TJ, "It's so prettie!"

Marsha smiles, "Welcome to India."

* * *

By the time the other teens woke up, Marsha and Blaise had gone off of the jet, leaving TJ to alert the others of what's going on; this meant TJ nudging everyone awake. Thank goodness for her quick reflexes from the animals back home, or Adaliah would have chopped poor TJ's head off. Yuan simply grunted and moved her hand off of him, which she tried her best to ignore.

Laura rolled her eyes at his stupidity but decided not to call it out…this time. "So TJ, I'm assuming Marsha had some ridiculous outfits for us for our challenge?"

TJ grinned, "I wouldn't say redickulus." And she jumped into the bathroom with her costume bag in tow.

One by one the teens exited the jet in their outfits. The girls were all dressed in an off-shoulder top with sheer glitter fabrics and a large embellished blue gem in the center of the sweetheart neckline with the matching harem pants have a unique V-shaped stretch waistband and sit at the natural waist. However, each girl had a different colored outfit.

TJ is in seafoam green; Alice is a dark scarlet red; Adaliah in a midnight violet; Laura in a royal blue; and Naomi in a golden yellow.

The fellas were all in vests with white pants that roll up to their ankles, secured by a gold stretch waistband. Similar to the girls, the boys had different colored vests.

Freddy had a cherry red vest; Yuan had a black vest. All of the teens wore gold pointed flats on their feet.

Looking towards their host, they notice that she and Blaise were wearing similar outfits to them; Blaise had a white vest etched in gold and Marsha had a silver colored outfit like the girls. She grins as she sees her contestants looking great in their outfits.

"We're standing at the edge of the city in Dalihai; three different directions that set our challenge for the day," she says with a smile.

"It's going to have a Disney theme to it; obviously since we're in India it's going to be something off of Aladdin," adds Blaise, "Aladdin had to race to save Jasmine on his carpet; which is what you're going to be doing."

"For this race, you'll get the feel of actually flying on carpets!" exclaims Marsha, "we've managed to mechanically engineer some carpets to actually fly in the air, all you have to do is steer."

"The destination of this race is the Taj Mahal," explains Blaise, "If you keep to the routes straight without making too many turns, you won't miss it. This also means that this elimination is once again the last contestant to make it to the race." The teens all turned and looked at each other.

"But there is a catch," includes Marsha, "You must have one of the three trinkets with you to say that you actually accomplished your race: a genie lamp, a piece of gold jewelry, or a toy monkey."

"When you guys make it to the Taj Mahal, you will be in for a good surprise, so make sure you get there!"

Marsha turned and pointed at a white starting point that's lined up with hovering carpets. "At the sound of go, make your way to the carpets, choose a path, and the rest is up to you!"

"On your mark!"

The contestants braced themselves for a sprint.

"Get set!"

Adaliah cracked her neck, getting a glare from Laura. TJ had restrain herself from looking in Yuan's direction; but if she had, their eyes would have met. Alice's head was swimming in thoughts. Naomi and Freddy gave each other a kiss.

"GO!"

Alice dashed off at the sound of "go", right next her seemed to be Adaliah. Come to think of it, none of the contenders that are here are really that slow when it comes to running or racing. Frowning, she had to do something; an idea pops into her head as she approaches the carpets. With everyone a safe distance, yet still approaching fast, Alice acted quickly and pulled a bolt from third carpet's floater system. She would have gotten another one from another carpet, but the others were so close that they would see the sabotage. She quickly hopped on one of the other carpets and dashed for it.

Adaliah had already gone off on her carpet without Alice noticing, and she also noticed Alice messing with one of the carpets

_**~static~**_

**Adaliah looked at the camera with her arms crossed. "So Alice has joined the Dark Side…again?" she looks confused and then shakes it off with a growl, "Whatever it is! She's got some guts to do it." She looks pointedly at the camera, "Think I'm gonna tell? Hell no! If it was me, I'd do the same thing," she grins, "But I'd tear it to pieces." **

Both of the girls had gone in the direction of Purani Mandi. Laura hopped on the fifth carpet and zoomed in Kaserat Bazar direction. Yuan was right behind her on the sixth carpet headed in the direction of Paktola. Naomi and Freddy nodded at each other with encouraging smiles; Freddy took the seventh carpet, following Yuan. Naomi and TJ jumped on the last two carpets and dash in two different directions. Neither would have noticed that one of those very carpets had been sabotaged.

Freddy flies with ease on his carpet, scouting around for something resembling Aladdin. He sighs contently and leans back on the carpet, thinking of "A Whole New World" with Naomi when something landed hard on his stomach. A small monkey with a red and blue had looks Freddy curiously in the eye; Freddy grins.

"Marsha didn't say we couldn't bring an _actual_ monkey," he says laughing, but stops when the monkey shifts to put its hands in his pocket. "Hey!" he exclaims, "Get your monkey paws outta there!"

Yuan had the misfortune of grabbing the last bloody carpet and even had the luck of going in the same direction as Tonya Jane and that buffoon Freddy! He took a deep breath, this cannot be ideal to his health.

'_It's your fault, you oaf' _

Glowering, he trekked behind the two, wanting to get past them, but would rather watch and see if Freddy and Tonya Jane have any progress he can…_compromise._

'_So now you're a stalker?_'

Rather than listen to his traitorous mind, he scans the surroundings for any of the items Marsha told them to gather. Minutes later there was no such luck; something has to change in his luck soon or he may just snap.

Oh wait…he's already done that.

His left eye twitched from something that caught his attention; it's not what he wanted to see…

Adaliah was alert, yet calm; she was the first to get her carpet and she'll be the first one to make it to the Taj Mahal. She peered around for a lamp, monkey, or jewelry; and so far nothing has showed up. She snarls in annoyance, it shouldn't be this damn hard to find something so simple! If she had looked up on time, she would have noticed how low she had gotten and was about to crash into the one of the local markets.

_**CRASH!**_

Many of the people close to the market Adaliah crashed in screamed and tried to run away. Adaliah groaned and caressed the side of her head. The citizens that remained cautiously walked up to Adaliah to see if she was alright, but Adaliah growled viciously at them, causing them to run away.

* * *

TJ grabbed a golden lamp as soon as she saw one in her line of sight; she almost fell because her carpet started to act differently. When her carpet was functioning right again, she rubbed her lamp, hoping her wishes would come true.

One of those wishes had to do with a certain artist not speaking to her. Even though the harshness of the bite he had given her was gone, she could still feel it as though he had just done the deed. The thought brought a harsh blush to her cheeks.

TJ feels the rocketing of her carpet as she moves forward in the alleyway, trying to wash the thoughts of Yuan away. Sputtering sounds come from the exhaust under her carpet, and it begins to move more violently. In her current position and height in the air, there isn't much for her to clutch to, so all she can do is clutch her lamp and clench her eyes shut awaiting for the fall she would have…it never came.

She felt a pull on the back of her crop top and turned to see and feel Freddy pulling her on to his carpet as hers crashed into a crate on the ground. Letting out a breath of relief, TJ looked to her savior gratefully.

"'Preshiate tha help Fred," she smiled.

Freddy shook his head, "No thanks needed; just because this is a competition doesn't mean that I'd let someone crash and burn," he looked back towards the burning crate, "Literally."

TJ laughed, "My Petunia would love you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The monkey that accompanied Freddy was hopped into TJ lap, not bothering to pickpocket her. Freddy gave the monkey a dead stare.

"Apparently he does too," he says, "Been trying to keep his paws out of my stuff this whole time!"

TJ's laughter rang through the alleyway, not escaping the ears of our renaissance man. He was a very safe distance from the two and felt a burning churn inside of him. He almost saw his beloved fall to her death, only to be saved by another. He wanted to thank Freddy but he also wanted to wring his neck for touching anything that's his; he should have saved her dammit! But his own thoughts betrayed him _'you pushed her away…this is all your fault imbecile.'_

"Oh piss off!" he yells to himself, going forward so he can pass the sickening sight that is sure to make him wallow even more. A glint of gold flickers in his eyesight and he smirks; well at least art can still ease his troubles…barely.

* * *

In the Purani Mandi part of the race, Laura was cruising on her carpet deep in thought; she wished Paul was there. Paul would be wonderful company to have to wrap her arms around, _'God how amazing his arms were around her.'_ Her eyes narrow, she's going to win this thing for sure; nobody had even gotten the monkey toy before her!

_**CRASH!**_

Laura and her carpet had swerved hard to the other side of the bazaar due to something crashing beside her. She manages to get the carpet in control and sighs with relief. Looking back towards what crashed into her, her eyes turn to slits and she growls.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she demands at her culprit, "Not only could that have ruined my outfit, but I could have DIED!" Naomi tries to stabilize her rocking carpet, to place a 'glare' back at Laura.

"As much as I would looooove to crash you; this is not my doing," she huffs with her arms crossed, "my carpet is bipolar."

"Just like its rider," Laura mumbles and then looks back to Naomi, "As much as I would looooove to stay and chat; I actually want to win this, so I'll be going," she mocks and pushed her carpet forward, leaving Naomi and her 'bipolar' carpet behind.

Naomi sits there with her head cocked in wonder, "Sometimes I like the girl, and other times I think she is as annoying as Navi in _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_."

* * *

"You don't think this is slightly creepy being in a mausoleum…decorating?" asks Blaise, looking around the half decorated room. Holding gold streamers on top of a ladder above her head, Marsha looked over her shoulder at Blaise and scoffed.

"Oh please, you still have the jitters from Transylvania!" she exclaimed, moving about on the ladder to get the streamers on the walls. Blaise's cheeks tinted pink and he huffed.

"That's not what I felt in Transylvania," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that you said?"

"Nothing!"

Marsha huffed in triumph, "That's what I tho—Ahh!" she tumbled off of the ladder onto the ground. Groaning, she rubbed her now sore bottom. "Stupid thin pants," she mumbles, "No good for nothing pants!"

Blaise couldn't control his laughter, but the sound of something creaking got his attention. It seemed to get Marsha's attention as well because she turned her attention to the north portion of the mausoleum, where the tomb resided.

"Think I'm crazy now?" Blaise asks.

"Blaise, honey, I've always _known_ you were crazy."

* * *

Adaliah was back on a carpet, Alice's carpet, with a lamp in hand. The scared civilians had practically thrown it at her in fear when she asked for one; at least she was generous enough to actually ask! She really wanted to just take it and tell them all to shove it with a middle finger. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the approaching Alice. Alice offered a ride when she saw Adaliah's crashed carpet, in which Alice was given a lamp from the civilians as well.

Being in close proximity to Adaliah made Alice a little nervous. She subconsciously rubbed her scars as she thought of Rosalina pairing her and Adaliah together. A fanciful feeling was apparent when it came to Adaliah for Alice, but her current proximity is causing a harsh blush to graze her cheeks. Much to her embarrassment, Adaliah noticed.

One eyebrow raised, Adaliah asked, "Is something the matter?"

Alice shook her head mutely, not knowing what would come out of her mouth.

"Do I make you nervous?" she questioned, inching closer to Alice amusingly. Adaliah must admit, this was something very interesting to assess.

Alice gulped and finally opened her mouth, "No," she said uneasily.

Adaliah smirked, "Sure 'bout that?"

Alice stared into Adaliah's eyes openly, "No, nothing to be nervous about."

Her response triggered something in her brain. What in the hell is she doing? She hasn't done anything to this level of teasing unless it had to do with causing someone pain! Nope, not gonna happen buddy…at least not this fast! Adaliah breaks the contact and shakes her head; she really has lost her marbles, she broke first on a stare down!

"Good," she says, leaning back on the carpet as if the exchange didn't happen, "Let's just kick back and relax. We're bound to be first; we grabbed the first carpets before those other tossers."

Alice only nodded, opting to sit up and steer; someone has to do it you know!

* * *

Naomi caught up with Laura after spotting a market full of jewels in the bazaar and grabbed a handful instead of one, her maternal/gamer instincts kicking in. And no doubt, Laura didn't have any token with her yet. Sighing, Naomi shook her head and steadied her carpet towards Laura. Laura must have heard the sputtering of Naomi's engine because she turned to her direction sharply and gave her a blank stare.

"What do you want now?" she asks, "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

Naomi looked from Laura to the child that wasn't letting go of their monkey toy from his window, "Yea, you're real busy." Naomi didn't account for the strength Laura had holding part of the monkey steady and the little boy struggling harshly, yelling in his native language. She tossed a necklace on Laura's carpet and dashed past her without another word.

"Hey! You're not about to beat me!" shouts Laura. She let's go of the toy and the boy falls back into the window crying. She grabs the necklace tightly and pushed on; as soon as she did so, the boy's parents finally make it to the window. She'll apologize to him later…if she remembers. Her eyebrows furrow and she immediately straightens her face; no wrinkles for her!

* * *

TJ subconsciously rubbed her lamp when she looked up at Freddy, who was steering with the monkey on his shoulders.

"What do you see in Yuan?" Freddy asked suddenly. TJ looked up in surprise as the question.

"It's somthin 'bout him; I can't help it," she whispers.

"I guess I can understand," he says, "Being a renaissance man and all."

"What's dat?" she asks, her head tilted sideways. Freddy laughed nervously as he tried to explain everything to her; and everything would lead to another question he wasn't prepared to answer for the girl.

"You know what," he says, "Let's talk about you some more."

"Okay!" she responds enthusiastically. He smiles, wondering what he got himself into.

* * *

Alice tried to keep a straight path, but the buildings where getting in the way! Every time she tried to dodge one, another would be on the next corner blocking her line of sight. Adaliah then took charge of the steering and managed to get them lost on another path; unfortunately there was no path.

"How in the hell are we getting out of here?" Adaliah growls. Alice looked back in the direction they came in before hitting the dead end.

"Maybe we should just turn back and try to retrace our direction," Alice says, "We're bound to find the way back."

Adaliah shrugs and turns around to go back, only to crash into Laura.

"Did you guys follow me!?" Laura demanded, "Sabotage is no cute!" Adaliah looked ready to kill while Alice stayed quiet at the word sabotage.

"Follow you? FOLLOW YOU?!" says Adaliah, "How can we follow you if we took different paths, dumb bi—"

"I know you didn't you good for nothing, annoying bi—"

"HEY!" screams Alice; the other girls look at her with heated looks directed at each other. "Obviously the three cities intertwine so that's how we crashed into each other. Maybe if we follow the way Laura took we can get out of here."

"WHAT?!" exclaims Adaliah as Laura looks smugly.

"That's right, gotta listen to me if you don't wanna be eliminated tonight," she smirks as Adaliah snarls. "Look we don't have much time; Naomi wasn't too far behind me when I gave her the slip, so we gotta go now." And with that, Laura zooms off; Alice follows after her. Adaliah follows after Alice, hating every bit of what just transpired.

* * *

Yuan found some exquisite pieces of gold jewelry making that detour from that _sickening _display made by the two he was behind. It burned his core every time he looked at the jewelry; mainly due to the color reminding him of Tonya Jane's hair. He loathed the hold she had on him; one he's sure the chit doesn't even recognize.

When he saw a clearing in his sights, he dashed for it. As he was getting closer to the clearing, he noticed he wasn't surrounded by the town's buildings anymore; he was in the midst of freshly cut, green grass.

A beautiful array of flowers and shrubbery surround this small body of water and walkway where there are people gracing its presence. Beyond that was a very large building, so magnificent and extravagant in its architecture and design that Yuan was mesmerized by the site. Although amazed, Yuan graced his face with a real smirk.

* * *

"Blaise could you pass me the— AAHHH!" Marsha jumped at the sight of Yuan flying into the building swiftly under her feet. She was back on the ladder before she had fallen on the floor once more, now knowing she should have had Blaise there on the ladder instead.

Yuan steered the carpet to the ground, landing gracefully. His smirk never falters as he goes to hand Marsha the jewelry.

"The trinkets, as promised," he says formally. Marsha raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. She takes the jewelry from his hands and smiles at him.

"Congratulations on being the first contestant here," she replies. Yuan sighs victoriously but looks around at the Arabian designed room in horror.

"Why are you covering such history with these…atrocious decorations?!"

Marsha huffed, "I have you know, I have full permission to do as I please for this place! And it's not like the beautiful decorations will be staying here after we are gone."

Yuan only glared, just as Blaise slapped his hand on Yuan's shoulders.

"Not _Southern_ enough for you?" Blaise teased, with Yuan only glaring harder. Blaise gave him a challenging look, one Yuan didn't want to take…not yet.

"Well purple is always elegant," he mumbled, "A color of royalty." Marsha beamed at her success at choosing a great color.

* * *

Naomi stumbled on her carpet as it continued to sputter on her. She lost Laura a while ago and still hasn't caught up; and what's even worse was that she had been ahead of Laura!

Not one to quit, she continued on her journey, hoping that she wouldn't be the last one to make it. Thankful she had keen eyesight, she spotted three other carpets ahead of her; one she clearly could tell was Adaliah.

"Thought you lost me didn't you!" she screamed loudly, knowing that Laura was part of that group. She faintly heard a growl and a 'DAMN IT!' and she laughed pushing on towards the speeding carpets.

* * *

Freddy knew that TJ was a nice girl, but he's actually glad he had an actual conversation with her that shows her for that niceness. Sure, he couldn't understand some of the words she had butchered, but she made up for it with the stories of her childhood. His monkey seemed to take a liking to TJ, more so than for him! He was thankful for the talking however, because the member of the Wonders of the World showed up in his eyesight faster than he thought it would. He'd have to remember to tell Naomi that TJ liked to call the Taj Mahal, "Jazzy's House."

"Fred, we here!" TJ shouts, pointing at the beautiful building. She moved up beside him and steered past the tourists under them and straight through the door.

"OOMF!" exclaimed Blaise. The pair had drove right into him, crashing on the ground. The monkey was on top of Blaise's head when he sat up, clinging for dear life. "Can someone please get this monkey off of me?" he asked. Freddy laughed and retrieved his temporary pet from Blaise and TJ walked next to him with her lamp.

"We brung our trinks!" she exclaimed, helping Blaise up and giving him the lamp. He accepted it and have the monkey a pointed look. The monkey retaliated by sticking his tongue out. Marsha laughed from across the room and walked towards the group.

"So you managed to bring an actual monkey?" she asked Freddy through giggles. Freddy nodded proudly and the monkey bowed at Marsha. "Aren't you adorable," she cooed scratching his chin, "Does he have a name?"

"Not really," Freddy answered, scratching his head.

"Bob!" suggests TJ. Everyone looks at her, "What?" she asked, "he looks lika Bob!"

They all laugh, not noticing Yuan on the far side; his face shows no emotion.

* * *

The last four were steering with all their might, trying their hardest to get their carpets to go faster than the others. Laura was at the lead; she desperately wanted to gloat, but she knew that would mess up her A-game. Adaliah was right behind her with a scowl fixed on her face; she'll be damned if she let Laura beat her!

"You're not passing me!" screamed Laura, as if reading Adaliah's mind.

"Like hell I ain't!" Adaliah responds.

Alice and Naomi were right beside each other in this speeding race, with Naomi getting slightly ahead of her. Alice notices how close they were getting to the Taj Mahal, it's practically right there. Feeling anxious, Alice does the unthinkable. She slows down a little to get behind Naomi, and yanks at Naomi's engine, completely knocking it down; taking Naomi with it.

Neither Laura nor Adaliah has seen what she's done because they were ahead of them.

_**~static~**_

**Alice looks around with frantic, wide eyes. "You don't understand, okay." She says. She jumps up to the camera and shakes it. "YOU. DON'T UNDERSTAND!" **

_**~static~**_

She falls in behind the pair ahead of her as the get in closer to the Taj Mahal; Laura was still in the lead. As they drove past the tourist, Laura cackled madly with glee. Adaliah was not happy about that and dove her carpet right into Laura's carpet. Both of them crashed into Blaise, who was not happy with this crashing turn of events. Alice quietly lands her carpet when the two girls begin to scuffle.

"You better be _GLAD _this isn't an elimination we get to choose who goes home!" shouts Adaliah.

"The feeling is *beep* mutual!" retorts Laura.

"Ladies, ladies!" consoles Marsha. The girls stop arguing and look around, begrudgingly admiring the decorations they almost tarnished. They also noticed that Naomi was not behind them anymore. Adaliah looked at Alice with her eyebrow raised.

"What happened to Naomi?" she asked her. Freddy's ears perked up at his girlfriend's name; panic seized him when he realized she was the last one to arrive.

Alice looked down to the ground, "I think she ran into one of those carts when we were in that alleyway," she answered. Laura narrowed her eyes at that statement; there were no carts in the alleyway. But who is she to talk about anything that has happened; the girl was just as irritating as Adaliah when it came to her nerves.

Marsha counted the contestants and realized that Naomi was the only one left. She looked towards Freddy's way and saw his crestfallen expression.

No later than the realization hitting Freddy did Naomi come through the door walking with her jewels. Freddy raced to Naomi and hugged her tightly, knowing what was to come. She smiled sadly at him and gave him her jewels.

"I know I'm leaving tonight, that much I can tell. So don't sacrifice yourself for me!" she told Freddy. He looked at her shocked, but she kept going.

"I know you want to and I love you for that, but that's not how we play our games; especially not how we play Mortal Kombat."

"Techinically—" Freddy started, but she kept going as if she didn't hear him.

"You are going to march forward and keep on competing without me! You're a gamer you big sap; you can do this. So don't go trying to find someone else while I'm gone; I'll be watching you," she indicating the 'watching' part with her fingers; her eyes slightly watering. She hugged him again and kissed him full on the lips before she marched over to Blaise and hooked her elbow into his.

"Sorry for ruining your usual speech, Marsha," she giggled, "some things are just better left undone," as she said the last part, her eyes were locked on Alice. Blaise escorted her out of the Taj Mahal, not before listening to everything the girl had to insist on saying about her Tomb Raider games that reminded her of the Taj Mahal.

Marsha blinked and cleared her throat, "Well then," she started, "With nothing else left to say; let's get this party going!"

Suddenly, Bollywood theme music blasted from somewhere inside and the lights glowed purple. The lights illuminated the gold and purple streamers everywhere. Purple smoke came from underground, and a hologram of Genie floated around everywhere. If it weren't for Marsha's decoration, his monkey, and TJ, Freddy may have withdrawn from the others that night. Laura was next to TJ and Freddy, glaring at Alice and Adaliah. Poor Yuan just stuck to himself, not giving any cares. Alice was berating herself in her head so bad she started to have a headache. Adaliah was picturing how badly she was going to murder Laura when no one was looking. Blaise and Marsha were competing on who could bellydance the most…it certainly was an interesting Arabian Night.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm such a jackass for having you guys wait this long, and for that I apologize. So Naomi is gone *Wahhhhh!* I think this is the part I hate the most when it comes to the challenges. As for anyone that is going to follow the Total Drama Magic story, I will have it up really soon! Thanks for reading and remember no flames! **


	18. We're All Mad Here

**Disclaimer; I'm not dead! And I don't own anything other than Blaise and Marsha. This chapter contains some new names you all have not seen so this is a shoutout to those creators as they have some really cool characters :) **

* * *

Leaving India after the party left the contestants more somber than usual. Mainly due to the fact that Freddy was here without Naomi. He sighed obnoxiously then entire time it took for them to climb into the jet to the time for the jet to start flying. He even did it in the confessional.

**~static~**

**He walks in, sits down, and sighs. "Why did Naomi have to leave? We were doing so well too..." He sighs again. "I guess this just shows that i need to start getting more serious about the game. I need to try and win this... for Naomi." He gives a confident look, but after a second, he sighs again. "I really miss Naomi..."**

**~static~**

Laura wasn't up for such sighing, "Look here Freddy, snap out of your NaomiLand and remember you're in a competition!" she snapped. Freddy blinked and looked at the girl before grinning to himself.

"Naomi was right; I need to get my head in the game!" he declares. Laura looked at him flabbergasted.

"Seriously?!" she exclaimed. TJ was about to intervene until another voice beat her to it.

"Will you can it?!" Adaliah snapped at Laura, "Your voice is worse than his sighing!"

Laura snarled, "I know you didn-!" TJ jumps in the middle before things get too far.

"Ya'll know we ain't posed ta be arguin right now!" TJ exclaims, "Can we get along please?"

Laura glares at Adaliah, but sighs at TJ's puppy dog look, "Fine," she grumbles, snatching her uniform and going to change. TJ smiles gratefully after her and goes to change as well, along with something else under her arm.

**~static~**

**Sitting with her arms wrapped around a sloppily folded black robe, TJ grinned.**

**"I dunno what 'bollywood' is but that was one swell party! Freddy needed it too afta' what happened! I'm gunna miss Naowmi singin' all those songs I don' understand! But there's still Lawra and Freddy and Wan won the challenge all by himself! I'm so proud of him!"**

**She hugged the robe closer to her chest as a blush filled her freckled cheeks before she blinked in realization.**

**"I mean I would be proud if I wasn't ignorin him, yessirree!" She nodded vigorously and stared down at the precious garment she held tightly.**

**"I don' feel right keepin' this if we're not talkin' so I'm gunna give it back." She bit her lower lip in thought before finding a solution.**

**"I'll drop it off next to him real fast when he's not lookin."**

**~static~**

TJ quickly puts the robe away and heads for the kitchen. Laura had finished changing and rushed into the confessional before anyone else could.

**~static~**

**Laura is sitting on the seat, she is fuming "THOSE! girls, I just want the two of them gone!"**

**She looks furious and determined as she pumps her fist into her left palm "I just AAAAAAAARRRGGGGG"**

**She slumps into her seat "I'm undecided, would getting them together weaken or strengthen them?"**

**She straightens up again "I mean Adaliah on her own is tough- she could be worse with Alice on her side at the same time Alice could be a weakness"**

**She runs a hand through her hair "Not entirely sure what to do and I know I have a target on my back- Alice, Adaliah both want me gone- maybe Freddie now I have no idea what Yuan is thinking- well beyond TJ- I mean that's another thing too- why won't he man up and take my girl out- huh?- Yuan- if your eaves dropping- man up!"**

**She huffs, pouts and crosses her arms, as she slumps back down onto the seat. **

**"With TJ around, she's been nice to me, a bit like having a sister, a bit different from my own, but same feeling and I'd do the same for them, I'd help them get their guy" she taps her chin thoughtfully "maybe I should talk to him"**

**Laura groans "I don't know what to do, with both my problems- Adaliah and Alice, TJ and Yuan, not sure what to do with Freddie- can I convince him- he has a better chance of winning with Adaliah and Alice gone- get in an alliance with him?"**

**"I-am-so-confused" she starts to play with her hair 'And I miss Paul"**

**She gets up "I have some quick thinking to do"**

**And she leaves.**

**~static~**

Laura narrows her eyes at everyone else while she made her way to the little kitchenette. Yuan scowled at her look, telling himself it was not because TJ was getting close with Laura. He grabs his easel and brushes and goes to the confessional.

**~static~**

**Yuan sits quietly in the confessional, toying with the bristles of a paintbrush. He's painted a mandala behind him, though it looks far less comforting than it should. Much of the outer lines resemble barbed wire, each spike piercing a realistic-looking heart that drips a dark crimson at the entrance wounds.**

**"This is ridiculous," he grouses, folding his arms and leaning against the side. "I thought letting her go would fix..." he pauses, exhaling, wondering how to finish his thought. "I thought it would fix me, you know?" **

**He sighs, running his face with his hands. "This is too much for me."**

**~static~**

He exits, thankful that it was the other imbeciles that had to be in the kitchen…he may not have been responsible for his actions if he had to be there.

Adaliah walked past him, clearly determined to ignore him; but their eyes locked. Unfortunately for Yuan, he didn't feel the inspiration he once did of his Dark Muse.

She growls and quickened her pace past him. Yuan could only blink…yup he's lost his mind.

**~static~**

Once she was past him, Adaliah let out a breath she was holding and went into the bathroom to express her thoughts.

**~static~**

**Adaliah sighs and stretches as she sits down, getting all the kinks out of her back as she does so. "India was nice . . . I have that 'Friend like Me' song stuck in my head ever since I was a kid-" she paused as she realized what she had just said before getting defensive and glaring threateningly at the camera. "Yeah, I like Aladdin. It's my favorite Disney movie! You got a problem with that (why am I not surprised? You know, I'm pretty sure Disney wouldn't approve of this)!?"**

**With a second sigh, Adaliah laid back and rubbed and pinched her brow. "Okay, so I'ma little confused right now . . . no, that's not the right word. (Here we go again), I can't describe it. It's like I have this weird mixture of both pride and anger with Alice; one minute she's attempting sabotage and then the next she's grinding my last nerve! And if I try to talk to her, she clams up tighter my (you really shouldn't be surprised by this) mother's ass after (why are we even bothering to censor this stuff again?)!"**

**"She's irritating, annoying, merciless, and a downright lunatic tar can't make up her (censored . . . again) mind about anything . . . I want her SO bad." Adaliah smirked. "Another thing I want bad is to nail Yuan in the family jewels, but we can't have everything. I swear, if he outlasts me, I am going to kick him SO hard before I go . . . maybe Blaise, too. Not sure how well that's go over with Marissa. I like her. She's hot and fiery." Adaliah grinned with a predatory smile that seemed to make her teeth sharper than they should have been.**

**~static~**

Adaliah exits the bathroom, and sighs, praying that kitchen duties would not be horribly boring. Alice is behind her going to change into the uniform. Adaliah sends a smirk her way and then meets the others in the kitchen.

Alice blushed as she didn't know how to interpret that smirk. Was it because of what she did? Was it because of their encounter on the flying carpet? Did anyone else know? She quickly dashes into the confessional.

**~static~**

**Alice is seen looking nervous.**

**"Okay I feel bad about sabotaging Naomi, but her and Freddy were the last couple remaining that was actually together so they were a serious threat; and I would have gone home if she finished and that cannot happen." She takes a deep breath, "I have...no **_**need**_** to win...although I don't need the full million so I'll probably split it with Adaliah" she says blushing, "Laura needs to go home next...she's actually become a threat." Alice laughs to herself, "I know shocking right?"**

**~static~**

She opens the bathroom door and looks from both sides, making sure no one had heard her. She clears her throat and makes her way to the others, excluding Yuan.

TJ was by the mixing bowls with Laura. Freddy was chopping vegetables by Blaise and Marsha, who were having some intense discussion amongst themselves…the fact that Marsha was waving a knife around should bother Blaise, but it doesn't. Adaliah was apparently waiting for her by the meats. She goes to stand by her and gives a timid smile. Adaliah raises an eyebrow and was about to say something when Freddy asks a question.

"I am curious to know why we weren't in Saudi Arabia for the challenge," Freddy asked Marsha. Marsha sent a sideways, but amused look to Blaise, who clears his throat with a small blush on his face.

"Well, you see, I may have been banned from there…I may have been mistaken for a groomsman in a royal wedding…and erm…slept with the bride." Blaise scratches his head. TJ gasped while the others tried to hide their laughs unsuccessfully.

**~static~**

**Freddy scratches the back of his head and laughs, "When you think you've heard everything, Blaise and Marsha will prove you wrong." **

**~static~**

"What in God's Heavens were you partaking in to be confused for a groomsmen of a royal wedding?" questioned Yuan, who happened to appear by the entry way.

"A brothel," Blaise starts, "Apparently the groom had a bachelor party there and I was kind of partying with everyone there," Blaise sheepishly shrugged. Marsha slapped her forehead, but couldn't hide the grin. Yuan could only blink at the man; he sure did get around in the acts of passion department. Yuan shakes his head and walks out of the kitchenette entryway.

It wasn't a huge dinner prepare, as they just had a party beforehand. The plates were passed out and the food was distributed. Yuan enjoyed the catered service, but when TJ continued to ignore him, it put a damper on his mood.

* * *

After everything was cleaned up, the teens prepared for bed. Adaliah went to sleep with her trusted knife under the seat. Alice slept across from her, plans running through her mind. Freddy fell asleep with his Nintendo DS in his hands. Laura was laying in one of the front seats with an eye mask over her eyes. Yuan watched TJ cut the game off…after turning it in circles trying to remember which button to push.

TJ's eyes meet Yuan's and she turns away reaching for something: his robe. She hands the robe to Yuan.

"I figya that ya might want this back," TJ says biting her lip. Before Yuan could get a word out, TJ nods her head and goes to where Laura was. She curls up in her favorite quilt and tried to clothes her eyes.

Yuan held the silk robe in his hands, her scent still lingered through the fabric because it filled his nostrils. "Look what you have done to me, Tonya Jane," he whispers to himself before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Blaise looked fearful at the murderous expression that Marsha sported on her face; she received a phone call she didn't want. He flinched every time her nails tapped on the headboard like deadly claws.

"No! You can't do this!" she exclaimed. The receiver on the other line was saying something, but Blaise couldn't make it out. He sits next to Marsha and gets close to the phone.

"_What's done is done; the producers love the idea and you _have _to do it if you want to keep your job," _

"This is some bull-" Blaise tapped her before she could finish. The voice on the other end laughed.

"_See you in Ontario," _The line ends. Marsha looked at her phone, then to Blaise, then back to her phone.

"Uughh!" she throws her phone. Shame it was an upgraded phone that couldn't be broken; just taking that satisfaction away from her. She groans and puts her hand in her hands.

"What's going on?" Blaise asks her, rubbing her back soothingly. Marsha looked at Blaise with a look of dread.

"My dear, you're not going to like this…"

* * *

The sun arose with the contestants all waking up. The air felt different when Marsha and Blaise came out. Blaise had a smile that appeared forced, while Marsha had the expression a very terrifying cheetah.

Adaliah liked the look, very much. TJ looked worried. Alice tried to think of what could be happening. Yuan raises an eyebrow, but doesn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. Laura gave an encouraging smile, but was dancing with victory in her head; she knew that Marsha had a dark side! Freddy looked frightened to even speak.

"So in a few we'll be arriving at our destination," Blaise says, trying to ignore the snort Marsha gave, "And today's challenge is going to be a little different."

"How so?" Laura asked with her eyes narrowed. Before Blaise could answer, the feeling of the jet descending spreads.

"I can show you better than I can tell you," he says as the jet door opens, "Get dressed and count your blessings."

After the teens change into their clothes and leave the jet, their sights are met with an island setting. Crystal blue waters surround the beach, a deck shooting out from the shore. On land were a couple of nice looking cabins with a lake outstretched on the other side. Surrounding this scenery from behind were a plethora of trees and greenery.

Blaise and Marsha were standing, waiting for the teens…but they weren't alone. Standing next to Marsha and Blaise were two familiar others: Chris and Chef.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa," Marsha mumbles with as little cheer as possible.

"WASSUP MAGGOTS!" Chef calls out. Adaliah sends him a salute that he returns.

Chris gave a wolfish grin at the teens, "'Sup losers," he says, "Bet you weren't expecting me again,"

"Want us to kick your ass again?" Adaliah asked. Chris gives a nervous laugh and shifts closer to Chef.

"Uh, no." He clears his throat, "You wouldn't want to do that anyway,"

"Oh yea? Why's that?" Laura asked with a catty tone. Chris laughs evilly.

"Because I'm your host for the day; so I can _eliminate _you if I so choose, so you can't touch me," he boasts. The teens gasp and look to Blaise and Marsha for confirmation.

"Sadly, the producers thought it would be such a _lovely _idea," Marsha says and rolls her eyes when Chris wraps an arm around her.

"Come on, who doesn't love a family affair, with me being in that family?" he asks. Blaise and the teens raise their hands. Chef raises a finger, and Chris notices.

"Gee, I feel the love," Chris says sarcastically. "Anyway, your challenge for the day is a survival race. You'll start here and make your way to the other side of the island…if you survive of course," he chuckles evilly.

"Wasn't this place condemned cause of the waste and you were arrested?" Freddy asked. Chris's eye twitched.

"This place has been cleaned and that's a part of my past I don't wish to discuss," he replies, "It's toxic free, full of green and animals to keep it live,"

"Animals?" Alice asks.

"Yes…animals," He says slowly, causing Alice glare at him.

Seven teens come out of one of the bigger cabins. "Did you forget we were all in there?!" Dorolla demanded, her finger pointed accusingly at Chris. Chris shrugs.

"What can I say; you guys weren't even important enough to actually compete," he smirks.

Dorolla is offended. "Oh lemme at him!" she exclaims marching over to him. He covers himself with his arms.

"Not the beautiful face!" he exclaims, but no impact comes to him. Instead, she was being held back by her sister Sevena, who was staring at him intensely. He chuckles nervously and looks back to the teams.

"So the Peanut Gallery is here as 'obstacles' for you guys," Marsha steps in, causing Chris to glare in her direction. She ignores him, "Chef will be in there as well, so be careful; some may help or some may harm."

"Marsha tried her hardest to make things easier for you," Chris smirks yet again, "But she lost that battle, so you will be going through these woods _without _any camping equipment or anything helpful,"

"How are we supposed to survive then?!" Yuan demands.

Chris shrugs, "Don't care," Some interns come along in golf carts and Chris hops in one with Chef. Marsha and Blaise sit in a different one.

"Bucky, you and Leon follow Kevin and Ash; they're going to take us to the finish line. Chris turns to the other interns. "As for you four, get the unaccepted losers ready and cast them off. Wait for my call to set the accepted losers loose." Kevin nods and takes off with Bucky and Leon following.

* * *

Sasha, Dana, Ally, and Naira, the interns, tended to the Peanut Gallery. Yuan kicked at the dirt muttering to himself about 'arrogant hosts' and 'damage to his health.' TJ looked to Laura, who gave her an encouraging thumbs up; she smiles back to her. Freddy whistled to himself next to Laura, who tolerated it for the sake of an alliance. Adaliah and Alice were conversing about how to get rid of Chris, not noticing the scheming eyes of Damien from afar.

It felt like forever before the interns finished with the Peanut Gallery, sending them off into the forest in different areas. It was quite amusing for the teens to watch two of the interns almost go at it, but when one of them got the call, they sighed.

"Chris says that the winner of today has immunity, and it will be a voting elimination!" the interns, explain. All of the teens perk up at this opportunity.

"So best of luck to you all!" one of them says and holds a gun, hopefully full of blanks, in the air. "On the sound of the shot, you go," She fires.

"GO!" and the teens run off in the woods.

* * *

Chris, Blaise, Marsha, and Chef were sitting in a room at the far side of the island. It was full of screens showing the island and everything in it.

"Oh my God is that a bear!?" Marsha asks, clearly upset at the thoughts of her contestants getting hurt.

"Oh relax, they're the other brats dressed up as bears," Chris explains nonchalantly, fixing his hair in the mirror. Marsha is fuming; Blaise has to grip her thigh to calm her. She points at one of the screens.

"That is a teen dressed as a bear," it shows a very distinctive body moving about in what looked like a costume up close. She points to another screen, "And that is an ACTUAL BEAR!" she exclaims. You could see clearly that it was not a costume. Chris shrugs.

"I said there would be animals," he responds, not really caring. Marsha looked ready to kill; Blaise once again saves Chris by pressing on Marsha's back in her favorite massage spot. Chef watches it all and chuckles to himself amusingly. Chris looks disgusted.

"Get a room," he groans.

"We're in a room," Blaise retorts.

"At least he's getting some," Chef grumbles to himself, folding his arms. Chris hears him and turns with a frown.

"Don't you have some child torturing to do?" he asks him. Chef rolls his eyes and grabs his tranq gun and exits the room.

Chris groans again as he realizes what he's done. "Great, I just left myself _alone_ with you people!" he clutches his stomach as if he wants to gag and leaves the room as well.

Blaise snickered as Chris left, "That should keep him away for a while," he says. Marsha smiles at him. "I knew I kept you around for a reason,"

"And here I thought it was for my good looks," he mused. Marsha gives him a blank look.

"I hope you're not serious," Blaise looks around, "Ummm…" Marsha cracks another smile.

"I'm just playing!"

* * *

Yuan had gone in a path by himself, still thinking of murderous plans to end one Chris McLean. He had to admit that the forest here would look perfect on an easel with a shadowy background. And slowly his thoughts go to TJ. She turned the tables on him, and now she's engraved into a personal space of his mind…and his heart. When she gave him back his robe last night, he didn't know what to think.

He didn't notice that there were some bodies watching him.

"Should we take him now?" one of the people asked. The one walking next to them shrugged. The former person sighed.

"It's now or never."

* * *

Freddy opted to join, more like dragged, with Laura and TJ. Laura was smiling, on her best behavior, as TJ described her moments the night before.

"I din't thank I could do it!" TJ says with a big smile. Laura patted her shoulder, "I told you that you could,"

Freddy looked puzzled, "But I thought you liked Yuan?" he asked. TJ stops and looks to him. "I do like him…but he can't keep runnin' and I had ta show him I ain't gone chase him," she says with finality. Freddy nods in understanding.

Suddenly they all stop, hearing a loud but deep scream coming from somewhere in the woods. TJ froze because that voice was very familiar to her; it was Yuan. Without thinking, she runs off.

"TJ come back!" Laura yelled.

"Sorry Lawra!" TJ calls out, not looking back. Laura huffs and crosses her arms, "Great, not only do I have to deal with my outfit getting ruined, I have to worry about the country bumpkin getting hurt!" she sighs and looks at Freddy, "Let's just go,"

Freddy looks from the path TJ took and back to Laura; back to TJ's path and then to Laura, "You care for TJ?" Laura gave him a sharp look and kept walking. Freddy walks after her.

"What? It's just not something I can get used to!" he says following after her.

* * *

Adaliah and Alice had gone in another direction, both silent for their own reasons. Adaliah decides to break that silence.

"So you're sabotaging things huh?" she asks, startling Alice. Alice bites her lip, "I had to, Naomi was a threat…but I feel bad about it!" she adds in quickly. Adaliah raises an eyebrow.

"There's no need to feel bad about it; this is a competition," Adaliah says with a shrug. She kicks a couple of rocks that hit a tree…and something else. A bear growls viciously and jumps up on its legs and growls. The blood on its teeth looked fresh.

Adaliah instinctively pushes Alice, "Go!" she yells. Alice is too scared to do anything else but run. Before the bear could go after Alice, Adaliah tackles it.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna have fun with you," she says, grinning just as viciously as the bear would. Adaliah digs her nails into the bear's fur, causing it to howl, and she threw it as hard as she could on the tree. The impact from the bear caused the tree to lose pieces of tree bark. The bear gains it footing and charges at Adaliah. However, she is prepared and charges back at it with full force.

* * *

Chef was walking stealthily around in the forest, now that he was on the hunt. He sees the Peanut Gallery kids running around and causing damage, especially that Damien kid...gonna stay away from that maggot when he had weapons.

A lean deer was eating something when a large, ferocious metal shark jumps from nowhere and devours the deer. Chef stopped in his tracks, only blinking at the sight before him.

"I'm gonna have to stay off the brownies," he mutters and cocks his tranq gun and keeps walking. What he didn't know was that a girl was behind him mimicking his movements with a wide grin on her face. Her partner in crime was a reasonable distance amused by his partner's action.

* * *

Marsha cringes at the damage that's being done to both Adaliah and the bear; seeing that poor deer mangled didn't help things either.

"I don't know how much I can watch of this," Marsha says, wincing a bit at Adaliah taking a bite to the bear's leg. Blaise rubs her shoulders, "Let's look at one of the other screens then."

She sees TJ running in one to what looks like a couple of small tents.

"Are they dressed as…?" Marsha asked.

Blaise nods, "Yup, they're villagers."

* * *

Yuan scowls at the predicament he was in, "Let me out of here at once! I demand it!" he exclaims at the 'villagers' before him. Sevena stares at him with her head cocked and Dorolla snorts.

"Boss's orders, get over it," she says. Yuan was trapped in a cage by the girls; he had been blindsided…it didn't help that they had weapons.

He grips at the cage bars, "Don't I get one phone call?" he asks sarcastically. His ears perk at a sound; it's faint at first but gets louder…he cringes at the recognition of the voice.

"I'm coming Wan!" TJ yells approaching. But she doesn't get too far because there was trip wire that captured her in a net in the trees. Instead of screaming in fear, she screams in delight.

"Woo! That was a doozie!" she exclaims, "Again!" she says. Yuan groans and slaps his forehead.

* * *

Chef was mumbling to himself with his tranq gun, "I got a degree in manhunting; why is it hard to find these maggots," he scopes through the leaves and sees some movement. He smirks, "Gotcha sucka," he says using his stealth skills and aims at the moving bushes. As he gets closer, the person bursts from the leaves.

"BONZAI!" the feminine voice yells. Chef aims, but doesn't get a shot because the female had jumped on his face; he recognizes her as Rosalina.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF MY FACE MAGGOT!" Chef demands. Rosalina doesn't budge, "You're not laying a dart on those contestants Sergeant!" she yells. Chef tries to pull her off and begins to walk backwards to rid himself of the girl. David runs up towards them in a villager costume out of breath.

"Rosalina! That's not the plan!" he says trying to her down.

"It was_ my_ plan," she says simply with a shrug, Chef was still spinning to get her off.

"We can go ship some more yaoi if you want!" he pleads.

"Why can't I handle Chef first?" she pouts. Chef yells under her. He eventually walks backwards into a tree, knocking his head hard and he passes out. Rosalina moves from Chef's body gently and then cocks her head to the side.

"Chef would look great with Chris or Blaise more?" she asks, "I'm thinking Chris,"

David winces, "Definitely Chris. Blaise doesn't fit with Chef." Rosalina nods thoughtfully.

"I was thinking the same thing!" she grabs Chef's tranq gun. "Let's help the contestants out some more! They may take my shippings more seriously now!" she prances on, causing David to shake his head and laugh amusingly.

* * *

Alice ran as fast as her legs would carry her when Adaliah ordered her to go. She almost fell, but she kept her balance before anything damaging could happen.

She's turned around suddenly and was about to scream until she noticed the perpetrator's eyes: purple.

"Adaliah what the hell?" she exclaims, "Nearly gave me a heart attack!" she frowns. Adaliah lets out a genuine chuckle and shakes her head.

"The bear has been taken care of," Adaliah says. Alice sighs with relief.

"Good, so what now?" Alice asks. Adaliah pushes Alice against a tree and plants her lips against Alice's lip forcefully. She clutches her fingers through Alice's hair and pulls her deeper into the kiss. Alice responds a little softer, trying to keep up with Adaliah's advance and wraps her arms around Adaliah's neck.

Alice lets out a small cry when Adaliah pulls Alice's hair and reveals her neck, nipping at various spots showing on her neck. Alice slowly releases her arms and moves her hands up Adaliah's arms, sending shivers down her spine; as she reaches Adaliah's shoulders, her grip gets more firm, leaving an imprint of her nails.

Adaliah growls lowly and bites down hard on Alice's shoulders, giving Alice permission to push her nails deeper into Adaliah's shoulders. Alice's leg creeps up slowly on the tree and Adaliah grips it at the tightly.

Unfortunately, a 'bear' decided to ruin their fun with a hard swipe to both of the girls, knocking them unconscious. Damien smirks and snickers darkly; oh how he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Sevena, with surprised strength, had taken TJ out of the net and put her in the same cage as Yuan. She gives a nervous, goofy wave; he only turned his head. Dorolla threw a rock at him, causing Yuan to glare at her.

"Sorry 'bout tryna ta save ya," TJ says looking down, "I'm tryna to stop that now," she finishes softly. Yuan moved closer to her and grips her chin tenderly.

"Why does my Achilles's Heel captivate me so much," he says in a throaty, soft voice. TJ looks at him in confusion, and before she could get a word out, he kisses her roughly. TJ is once again frozen by Yuan's advances, but melts when his right hand moves to the small of her back. Yuan breaks the kiss and uses his left hand to brush TJ's hair away from the side of her neck; he dips his head back to the very faint mark he made in Transylvania.

"W-Wan," TJ gasps out, feeling the same sensation she felt from before. Yuan was not paying attention to her words; his focus was on creating a larger mark on her collarbone. TJ instinctively raked her fingers through Yuan's hair. Satisfied, he moves to another spot around her neck, fingering her bra hook underneath her shirt

She froze instantly, causing Yuan to pull back.

"I-I ain't eva done this," she whispered, her eyes glistening with a hint of fear and anxiety. Realization dawns in Yuan's eyes and he clears his throat. He sits up and looks out the cage, instantly remembering that they had an audience.

"Do you mind?! Or is privacy a foreign concept to you people?" Yuan snapped. Dorolla shrugged.

"What can I say? It's not every day that you don't act like an idiot," she retorts and then grins, "But you haven't a chance to escape from her this time have you?" she taunts. Yuan gives her a heated glare and sighs.

"It's not even worth fighting with you," he responds. TJ was beet red from the whole ordeal.

"You're learning," Sevena says severely low. Only Dorolla hears it and laughs.

* * *

Sasha, Dana, and Ally were watching as Chris paced muttering to himself. Naira was scowling cleaning anything that looked dirty to her.

"Have you finally lost your marbles?" Dana asked Chris. Chris snaps his head at her.

"I could deduct your dollar for today's work," he responds, "That could go to my hair gel fund."

"You need it," Sasha mumbles under her breath. Ally giggled but stopped at Chris's look. Bucky and Leon were sword fighting with sticks, monitored by Kevin with a shake of his head.

"Why did I hire you guys again?" Chris asks exasperatedly.

"I actually work with Blaineley," Ash says, "I'm just here cause she's with the Aftermath crew."

"I didn't ask you!"

"You asked all of us…"

"Because you're lazy!" Leon piped up from his fight, "Enguarde!" he says at Bucky, who smirks and starts throwing sand. "Not fair!" Leon cries.

"All's fair in sticks and stones my friend," Bucky smirks. Chris groans and walks back to the monitor room's door and opens it. He passes out from the site he sees: Marsha sitting on Blaise's lap with her legs wrapped around him. Blaise laughed out loud.

"I told you it would work," he smirks at Chris's fallen form. Marsha chuckles and starts to unwrap her legs, but Blaise keeps her legs in place. She raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question it.

"So should we wake him up?" Blaise asks. Marsha then gives him a blank look.

"Like you don't know the answer to that," she says.

* * *

Freddy was fiddling with his thumbs walking next to Laura. He started whistling lowly; it was something he did when he was nervous. Laura sighed, slightly irritated by the whistling.

"I don't want to sound rude, but this is the only time I'm going to ask: will you please stop whistling?" she says. Freddy sighs, much to Laura's annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I think this is the first time that we've actually been by ourselves in a challenge," he explains. Laura thinks about this.

"That's true, but there's no reason to be nervous, I'm not going to bite you know," she says with a small frown.

"It's not like that," he says quickly, "It's just that…in the past…" he trails off. Laura runs her fingers through her hair, huffing at the frizziness she knows is going to come out of this challenge.

"I know I can be difficult, more of a witch with a capital B," Laura starts, "But I'm not that bad." She holds her hand out to Freddy. He looks at her with a startled expression, but he takes her hand into his with a firm shake.

"Now that the pleasantries are settled," Laura says, "Let's get to a little business," Freddy gulps.

Andrew held Deborah's hand comfortingly, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Deborah smiled at Andrew's protectiveness.

"Freddy and Laura don't seem to have any problems right now," Deborah commented.

Andrew nods, "Indeed, should we watch elsewhere?" he asked. Deborah cocked her head to the side and thinks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they'll be okay."

"Okay," Andrew says guiding her in another path. Sadly, the pair was wrong, and the rabbit that was sniffing at the plants…his eyes turned red.

* * *

Chef had woken up and clutched his head, "I don't get paid enough for this," he grumbles. He feels around for his tranq gun, but notices it gone. He curses and pulls a small dart shooter out of his back pocket.

"Can never be too prepared with these spawns of Satan," he says with a grin, now back in action. He looks more carefully now. With that Rosalina nutcase on the loose, he had to watch himself; he was _not _going to go through another Izzy phase.

Marsh and Blaise continued to watch the contestants on the monitors, grinning at the more intimate moments and laughing at Chef.

"About time Yuan acted," Blaise says proudly. Marsha looked at him, "Isn't this too much for a show that children might watch?" she asks.

"That's why there's a viewers' discretion my dear," Blaise explains cheekily. Marsha rolls her eyes and turns back to the screen. She saw when Chef knocked himself out and gasped.

"That had to hurt," she says wincing.

"I think his head is hard enough," Blaise replies. Marsha takes a whack at him and he holds his hands up in defense.

"I'm just saying!" he says. Marsha gives him a look. "You've been this way towards Chef since that Christmas party two years ago."

He sticks his tongue out at her as a response.

* * *

Alice was having a hard time keeping her steps straight; she was very disoriented from the hard hit to the head. Adaliah wasn't anywhere around and that frightened her. She felt around the trees and bushes to help guide her way, but two pairs of hands grip her arms and help her move. She couldn't tell who it was but it didn't bother her as long as she was safe; and she felt safe for some reason with these presences.

Deborah looked from Alice to Andrew. She highly disapproved Alice's actions from the past few episodes, but she couldn't leave her out like this; and Andrew's protective nature wouldn't allow it.

Andrew smiles at Deborah and gives a playful wink. A red tint graces Deborah's cheeks and she looks straight ahead. Andrew laughs at her reaction and the pair continues to help Alice in her stead.

Damien runs up to Adaliah before she could try to look for Alice. He makes sure to move the cameras that were facing their way so the encounter wouldn't be seen. Afterwards he takes a swing at her with a large branch. She swings back when the branch approaches her, but he ducks, sweeping her leg from under her. She falls and gets back up quickly, ready to fight.

"You know, I respect you Adaliah," Damien says swinging at her with his faux claws. She dodges most of them, but gets some deep scratches from others. She snarls in his direction.

"So is this your way of doing your part of the challenge?" she spat out. Damien laughs darkly.

"No; this is for Angel. She was rooting for you really, but you're the closest to Alice at this moment…and I need her to see that Angel isn't far from done," he says, grunting from the punch Adaliah gave him.

"I did _not _just finish off a bear to be beaten by a _fake _one," she growls out and charges for Damien, who uses a cheap move and slashed at her back. She got a good bruise and scratch formed on Damien's face. Damien didn't like that and the two got into a very intense blood battle.

"You don't have to be defeated by me…but damaged just enough," he says with wicked glee. Adaliah pants with a deadly look in her eyes that meet with Damien's crazed, gleeful look.

* * *

"So what do you say?" Laura asked Freddy. Freddy was conflicted, he had never been in an alliance; his relationship did not count! So siding with Laura of all people was a high risk for him to take…but he's seen a different side of her recently that made him think twice about who she really is.

"Well—"

"Move!" Laura pushes him out of the way. He fell down, and he looked up at Laura with shock.

"What was that for?" Freddy asked. Laura pointed at the pink rabbit that was sitting there looking at them. Freddy gave her a look.

"You can't be serious. It's only a rabbit." He reached for the rabbit, and its eyes glowed red; its sharp, pointed teeth bared out at him viciously. Laura kicked it and it flew to another tree; she held her hand out to him.

"You were saying?" Laura asked with a cocked eyebrow. Freddy accepts her hand and gets up; he starts dusting himself off and chuckles nervously.

"I think we have a problem," he gulps looking behind her. Laura knots her eyebrows together and turns around. There was a flood of bunnies sitting in front of them wiggling their noses and tails; the bunny she kicked was standing alone in the front. It makes a gesture with one of its arms and the bunnies hop to attack.

"RUN YOU IDIOT!" Laura yells, grabbing his wrist and making a dash for it.

* * *

Chef thought that he found Yuan, but the cage was opened and the teepee getup looked slightly abandoned. He sighed, "I really don't get paid enough for this."

He hears a creak behind him, "What in the—" a force tackled him; it was David and he looked frantic.

"We gotta get out of here," He says, "Don't ask questions."

"Why?" Chef asks. David shakes his head, "No time for answers! I can't even make a joke out of this!" he runs off. Chef looked at the running boy confused til he heard the creak more loudly. Apparently Rosalina managed to tame the metal robot shark…and was now riding it.

"Ride til the tide falls!" she cackles giddily. Chef's eyes widen and he looked at his tiny dart shooter.

"I _really _don't get paid enough for this." He scrambled to get us as Rosalina and her new pet was charging in his direction.

"CHRIIIIIIIIIS!" Chef bellows to the sky, "I WANT A RAISE!"

Marsha's eyes widened at the actions she had just seen.

"Please let me maim my brother,"

"You'll go to jail,"

"I'll pay the bail,"

"You'd be forced to go through court,"

"I have great lawyers,"

"You'll be forced to wear an ugly orange jumpsuit,"

"...You have a point."

* * *

Sevena and Dorolla were jogging behind TJ and Yuan, who they let go when they got the call. The duo was happy that nothing had bothered them on their run to the finish line, but the thought was short lived.

In the distance, Laura and Freddy can be seen running from rabbits. Chef barreled past them all running from Rosalina and the metal robot shark with David not too far behind.

Competitiveness and self-preservation overcoming her, Dorolla shouts at the pair in front of her.

"Pick it up if you wanna win!" she snaps. TJ frowns, "Now that's mean," she says. Yuan instinctively grabs her hand and they rush forward. Sevena paid the three no mind, rather keeping her energy into running.

* * *

The interns jump at the sight of Chef running with all of his might.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY MAGGOTS!" he screams.

TJ was the first was to get there, having let go a Yuan's hand a short while before. Rosalina was laughing as she stopped the metal robot shark, unmounting herself. Yuan was right behind her with a secret; he let TJ get ahead of him. Dorolla and Sevena were behind Yuan with David in tow. He was panting for air.

"Didn't think…I…could…run so much…in such…conditions!" David says with a tired grin. Rosalina walks to him with the shark and pats his back soothingly.

Laura and Freddy ran for dear life from the rabbits, but when they turned around, the bunnies had stopped at the boundary before the finish line. They all now looked like cuddly little bunnies and not the vicious animals that chased them prior. Laura and Freddy looked at each other and back at the rabbits, not even wanting to make sense of what just happened.

Andrew and Deborah were safely behind Alice, whose head was finally clear enough to walk and make her way on her own.

Damien had a limp, but you couldn't see the extent of the damage that Adaliah inflicted upon him as he was still dressed in his bear costume. He smirked under the bear head; he did what needed to be done.

Adaliah walked behind everyone trying to hide the winces; the multiple scratches she had over her body she had no control over. Her face screamed murder as she made her way over to Damien, but she's held back the male interns.

"He's going to deserve everything he gets," Adaliah spats full of hate. Damien waved his bear claw at Adaliah tauntingly.

Marsha and Blaise were standing by Chef, who was eyeing the metal robot shark.

Chris, now bandaged on his head, stood with a grin, "I see that some of you had a rough run," he chuckled. Many glares were sent in his direction.

"Anyway, the country chick got past the finish line first so she wins immunity!" Chris announces. TJ smiled that she received immunity; however, she looked down shyly when Yuan looked in her direction.

"So that means the rest of you losers will be voting someone off," Chris says and passes out the tablets. "Hop to it, we don't have that long of a show."

Laura picks her target without hesitation.

Freddy looked to Laura and then back at his tablet, sighing.

TJ didn't know who to choose; she chose random.

Yuan wished that Chris was a choice, but he chose Alice instead.

Alice chose Laura; the girl had to go.

Adaliah still wanted to beat Damien to a bloody pulp, but she made her decision.

Chris took the tablets and tallied it up, "So it looks like...Adaliah, you're getting the boot."

Adaliah's eyes were wide, "WHAT!?" she demands, her entire body shaking. Blaise slyly scoots behind Marsha for protection. Chris gulps, "Can somebody get her out of here?"

Chef approached the shaking Adaliah and salutes. He then throws her over his shoulder and that seemed to get her out of her reverie.

"NO PUT ME DOWN! I'M GOING TO *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* ON EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU *BEEP* THAT HAS DONE SOMETHING TO ME! YOU CAN GO *BEEP*" Adaliah screams as she tried to pry her way out of Chef's grasp; her voice fades as she's taken away.

TJ blinked after hearing all of the naughty words Adaliah let out of her mouth. Yuan would feel sympathetic, but his Dark Muse had lost inspiration to him; a plus side being he was closer to the money and winning…Freddy looked around; he didn't want to do it, but he had no other options. As a gamer, he knew that he had to take this risk. Laura smirked, good riddance was all she could think; her gaze shifts to Alice…she's next. Alice looked distraught; now what was she to do? She had to go back to the drawing board.

Chris cleared his throat, "Lust was found and lives were…_almost _lost. The terror of the group is now gone, thanks to a rival from afar. Who will be going next? Hopefully the other crazy person," he makes a glance towards Laura, "Tune in next time to Total. Drama. Paradise!" he says with his arms raised.

Marsha gave him a glare, "That is _not _how I end my shows," Chris waves her off.

"Well that's how I end _mine_,"

It took Blaise and the returning Chef to keep Marsha from killing her brother.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, you all can hate me…I suck DX Yeah I noticed the chapters are getting slightly shorter, but I try to keep them as good as possible for you guys because you definitely deserve it. I hated to let Adaliah go, but it had to be done :/ and I couldn't have her kick Yuan just yet XD that will happen soon enough. But I hope you guys enjoy the chapter; no flames! Even though I deserve it.**

**Also regarding my first note about the names never mentioned; they belong to people part of a Total Drama Forum I'm also a part of. They're really cool people and I'm glad to know them**

**Author shoutouts: BaconBaka, MrAwesome1999, GoldEmblem, TheDarkLegate, Noel Batsworth, Derpimelt1000, and TotalDramaGirl01. Thanks for letting me use your OCs for a small part :)**

**I promise to my other readers that TDM and TDR will be up hopefully by the end of the week!**


	19. Imperium In Imperio

Our eliminated contestants were staying in the luxurious suites of the Four Seasons on the lovely space of the Maldives. Their cabins were safely sitting above the nice blue waters with overflowing pools for a deck and enough space to be among themselves. There was a main building that had different facilities for the contestants to roam free about, as everything was being paid for by Marsha, Blaise, and the network.

"Wooo! Yeah!" Cole screamed with joy from the water. His teal hair swept with the spray of the waves as he surfed and his eyes shone with excitement, "This is like riding a skateboard!" he exclaims.

"Please be careful!" Samantha called out, her knees buckling from the cold water hitting her legs. She watched fearfully as her boyfriend rode along the dangerous waves. She wouldn't dare go in the water herself, no siree!

Cole laughed from his position, "Samantha, it's not that bad!"

"Yes it is!" Samantha cried, looking appalled.

His smile was radiant as he rode back up to the shore. "See, safe and sound," he told her. Samantha let out a relieved breath.

"I can't help but feel worried every time you go out there," she said biting her lip and blushing. Cole's smile softens as he lifts her chin.

"I'm fine, Samantha," he said, "I always will be. You know why?" Samantha shook her head, "Because you're always here watching for me like a guardian angel."

Still not one to take compliments easily, Samantha's face reddened tremendously.

* * *

Ronny ran his hands through the water as a dolphin lifted its snout to greet him. He smiled when the dolphin made a noise at him.

"You know, this isn't my first dolphin watch," He says to the other occupants of the boat: Paul, Naomi, Robin and Zacharias.

Robin looked around, "It does beat just sitting around," he remarked. Honestly, he had been hard on himself since the day he arrived. The next episode was due to air at some point, so he was preparing himself for the destruction he knew was to come.

"Sweet! I like dolphins!" Naomi exclaimed, "They're just so cute!"

Zacharias fixed his glasses before looking at the water, feeling slightly sick, "Someone please refresh my memory as to how you managed to get me upon this vessel,"

Paul laughs and moves over to Zach's side, "Naomi and I carried you on the boat before it set sail…and you wanted to give us the history of dolphins."

Zacharias brightened up, "Oh yes, that's right!" And Zacharias started his speech of dolphin facts. Ronny butted in every now and then, reminding Robin of his admiration for both boys' intelligence. He smiled softly at the excitement in Ronny's eyes as he added his parts in.

Naomi saw Robin's look and nudged him, "Eh, ehhh," she gave him a mischievous grin. Robin cleared his throat and adjusted his turtleneck; he'll be damned before anyone could see a blush color his cheeks.

Zacharias and Ronny stopped talking when they heard Robin clear his throat, "Is everything alright?" Ronny asked with concern.

"Of course," Robin said waving him off, sending a stern look to Naomi when Ronny went back to discussion dolphins. Naomi whistled innocently looking around the water.

Paul witnessed all of this and laughed to himself, missing Laura, but glad she was still in the game. His eyes moved around to notice that no one was paying attention to their friend, who happened to find an opening in the boat where some of the fancy mechanisms resided.

Suddenly the boat started slowing to a halt, "ZACH!"

"Hehe…sorry?"

* * *

Inside of the gym, Sabrina was working up a sweat on the treadmill. Normally she didn't need something so strenuous to keep her body in shape, but the negative emotions she spouted out every chance she could stresses her out…mainly because the channel Blaineley kept it on was of the very season she was voted off of.

"That two-timing hussie deserved to get the costume of a dummy doll," Sabrina bit out as she ran on the machine. Beside her someone decided to snicker: Angel.

Angel was riding on the bike, "Don't be so hard on the girl; she only did what she had to so she could get this far," she said defending Laura. In her eyes, being nice to her would get her some brownie points to get a piece of that money if Laura won. Surprisingly, Angel was in a chipper mood; though that could be because her closest friend, Damien had taken care of some business for her.

Sabrina snorted, "Like having Alice take your place wasn't her way to get far," she retorted.

Angel immediately scowled, "You know what-"

"Ladies, ladies," came the smooth voice of Jacque, "I'm sure you two can have a conversation civilly," he said.

Angel rolled her eyes and Sabrina huffed, "Like you're any better with your illegal findings," she replied pointing to his duffel bag. Jacque only smirked as a response and set his things on the workout bench; he went over to the weights and started doing lifts, keeping his eye on the screen. Noticing Dorolla's costume, Jacque wolf whistled, "Looking good," he said aloud.

Angel turned towards him, "You think she looks better than me?" she asks.

Jacques raised an eyebrow, "What would I get if I say no?"

Angel leered at him, "More than sweet dreams," she replies.

Sabrina just looked at them disgustedly, "Can you get a room?" she questioned.

"Can you get a personality?" Angel retorted.

Angrily, Sabrina shut off her machine and stormed off.

* * *

Tori was nervous as hell. She didn't mind residing at such a luxurious place. The pampering, the scenery, the way the water looks dark when nighttime hits…everything was perfect. Well, except for the fact that people kept trying to _touch her_. Everywhere she turned one of the workers tired to grab her elbow, grip her shoulders, or touch her face. It was taking so much for her to not say anything awful.

Now she was laying on top of a table with only a towel covering her dignity and _that's _why she was nervous.

A deep chuckle interrupted her fist clenching beside the table, "This is an enlightening experience, Tori," the person said.

Tori glowered to the floor, "Speak for yourself, James, I don't like to be touched." She tilted her head, "And since when have you known how to give massages?"

Another chuckle escaped his lips, "One must use their hands the way the communicate with others; also, it helps others reach a comforting mood."

Tori snorted; a blush rushing to her face when James reaches the middle of her back.

* * *

A pair consisting of a man and a woman walk in to the resort. The woman had her hair pinned in a bun with her signature red dress hugging her curves. The man next to her had on a snazzy navy blue suit with a red bow tie with his hair slicked back.

"Our newest loser is arriving today," Josh said with excitement in his tone. Blaineley rolled her eyes, "We have to play the latest episode first."

"Right," Josh said absentmindedly, rubbing his hands together, "There's gotta be some girl on girl action somewhere in this episode."

Blaineley gave him a look, "You do realize how bad that sounds, right?"

Josh waves her off, "Darling, that ship sailed a long time ago."

".…" Blaineley just walked to the largest room in the resort, designated as the viewing room for the contestants. Here, everyone must gather to watch the latest episode before the latest eliminated contestant arrives.

Blaineley dials the lobby and instructs the workers to serve the snacks and gather all of the brats. Josh takes one of the plush chairs next to the screen.

"I see those wrinkles are showing…" drawled Sabrina as she strutted into the viewing room to take a seat. Blaineley snarled at the girl. Josh wasn't going to do anything to stop the fight if it occurred; why would he? He frowned and folded his arms in disappointment when Blaineley just turned up her nose and spun around.

Cole, Samantha, and Paul walked in next.

Paul was excited to see Laura doing her thing on screen, and he's hoping she's not the next to go.

Cole and Samantha were anxious to see what the Peanut Gallery were going to be doing in the episode. Normally they're in the resort with the others; but when a jet comes and picks the others up at times, they know they're to be included into the episode somehow.

Zacharias followed in behind the trio with Robin and Ronny in tow. Of course, they're watching him to make sure he won't do anything to the electronics. Though Ronny is excited to see the next location.

Tori fell in step behind Ronny and Robin silently with James holding her hand comfortably. She was used to sitting in the same space as Paul now, but the two didn't talk much.

Angel and Jacque were the last two to arrive. With Angel's hair unkempt and Jacque clothes disheveled, it's pretty obvious the two were having a nice time before the announcement. Angel didn't have to loathe Jacques anymore, and with Damien leaving more for the show, she needed _something _to occupy her time; he doesn't mind.

"Listen up brats, the show is getting ready to start so keep your volume to a minimum," Blaineley said.

"Says Miss Motormouth herself," snorted Angel. Blaineley clenched her fist.

Josh was excited for another potential catfight when the Total Drama theme music came on. He slid in his chair with a pout; he's never gonna get to have any more catfight fun.

Blaineley unclenched her fist and took her attention back to the screen. Which didn't take much force because she saw Blaise, much to Josh's dismay.

When Blaineley saw that Chris had wormed his way back on another episode, she glowered.

"He thinks he's better than everyone else and he's not…" she went on and on about how awful Chris is, only to be silenced by Blaise appearing on the screen once more.

Josh found the interns hilarious as they were talking back to Chris and causing shenanigans. With the Peanut Gallery added to that mix, this was bound to be a good episode.

The most notable scene to get reactions were Yuan's and TJ's scene. Zacharias was blushing as he witnesses another scene with his friend being ravished by the man that was changing in his eyes. Ronny cleared his throat and looked away only to catch Robin's eyes; now it was Ronny's turn to blush. Robin tugged at his turtleneck with his finger.

Jacque whistled and Angel scoffed, rolling her eyes. Tori was too busy looking down to notice the scene whereas James looked on, musing on the fact that Yuan was developing a sense of something other than bigotry.

Cole and Paul were indifferent; there wasn't a significant feeling for them to have. Samantha, however, thought it was really sweet; it's a shame that her face was beet red from the intimate scene.

"Ooo such a naughty couple they are," Blaineley commented with a sly grin.

"Very naughty," Josh added with a chuckle.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the scene and everyone around her. This was all pointless if the attention was not on her own successes.

The heated scene with Adaliah and Alice received similar responses. Angel looked at Jacque, "So who do you think she'd choose to be a better lay?" she smirked.

Jacque only chuckled, "I'll give Adaliah props where it's due, ya know? But there's two things she don't have on me: my mini me and I'm the puppetmaster. I gave her a fire in her belly," he said proudly. Angel slightly scowled in remembrance of her ruined plan thanks to the guy next to her, but she changed her expression quickly into one with mischief.

"So you're telling me that you two slept together?"

"Not my position to tell, miss lady," he replied with a wink.

Blaineley had her face trained to the screen, but the conversation she was hearing was too juicy to pass up. Too bad Josh was more focused on the screen to notice.

Angel was the only one to enjoy fight scene between Adaliah and Damien for obvious reasons. Josh didn't like it because it was just an ordinary fight. It wasn't a _catfight_. Normal fights are good to him, yes, but they're _not _better than two girls scrapping the heck out of each other.

Finally, they reached the end of the episode with the elimination ceremony. Since it was shot days before it was aired, the eliminated contestant would arrive sometime soon. It was only a matter of time before they were revealed.

"_So it looks like...Adaliah, you're getting the boot." _

There was silence throughout the viewing room, only the sound of the television. Josh gulped, covering himself as he saw Blaise do the same on the television screen. If that girl was on her way here they were gonna be—

"'Sup fuckers," came Adaliah's voice. The sound of her knuckles cracking echoed throughout the room, "Looks who's joined the party."

* * *

**A/N: Yea, I'm terrible. I've had so much irl stuff going on, I didn't know when I would get something out. Not to mention that all of my chapters for each story is now lost. So TDR and TDM will be updated soon, once I find my planning papers for them. **

**I decided that this chapter would be different. Since I lost the original one anyway, and thanks to Gwendolyn's review, the idea struck me. We hadn't seen the others in a while and it's always a wonder what they could be doing in at the Playa. So I decided to type up a quick chapter to show just that. I do hope you like it and accept this as a huge heartfelt apology. Consider it an early Christmas gift as well, just in case I don't get the chance to update before then. **


	20. Ho Ho Hooold Up!

The Peanut Gallery were gone taken back to their own plane to leave until they were needed again. Chef guided them as Blaise continued to hold Marsh; he wanted to make sure it was safe. Chris didn't look afraid that his sister was trying to murder him. In fact, he marveled in the instance that his presence was _sure _to bring the ratings sky high. Let's ignore the fact that Chris's presence was mainly brought with physical abuse.

When the teens went into the jet, Marsha finally stopped fighting against Blaise, who let her go. She glared at Chris before marching off towards the jet. Blaise was going to follow after her until Chris and Chef were going in the same direction.

"Aren't you done here?" he asked Chris.

Chris turned to him and smirked, "Nope," he replied popping the 'p.' Chef shrugged before going into the jet.

Once everyone was inside of the jet, it could be seen clearly the air was thick with multiple emotions. One of the more joyous of the group rushed her way into the confessional for a quick statement.

_**~static~**_

**Laura was still dirty and rough, a bit of plant life is still on her clothes and is looking a bit shell shocked "Woah"**

**She stared, blinking at the camera, "I just- need a moment"****  
**

**Laura**** then grinned, "OMG!OMG!OMG! Yaaaaaaaahh! the brute is gone!"**** Her expression then turned**** serious "I did see she looked a bit beat up when she left," but then a grin slowly started creeping up on her face "but I can't help myself- I can smell the dollar bills now"**

**"OMGGGG!" she gave a surprise gasp that mixed with a laugh.**

**"Girls, I'm doin' this" she fists pumps "Woooo!"**

**She then bit her lip "I guess Alice is next," Laura remarked, running a hand through her ponytail and looking a bit unsure suddenly, "I can do this can I?"**

**Laura paused slightly, an expression of uncertainty still on her face, but suddenly she straightened and smirked confidently at the camera "Yeah I can, and I can look good doin' it"**

**She then noticed her nails from her 'lookin good' pose she made and gasped once more, "OMG, starting with a manicure stat" she got up and started muttering plans about her nails "I mean really, I've let myself down, wow"**

_**~static~**_

With a mission in mind, Laura exited the bathroom and headed towards her seat where her bag would contain her nail supplies; her nails would look great before she touched anything in that kitchen. She passed by Freddy, who she gave a brief nod to before going to her seat.

Freddy awkwardly smiled as she passed, not sure how to respond to her nod. Was that a code or was it something else? With a shake of his head, Freddy goes into the confessional.

**~static~**

**He sat down and looked at the camera warily. "Teaming up with Laura is... definitely something I'm still questioning. I mean on one side, this could help me get to the end. But at the same time, it's Laura!" **

**He groaned. "This strategy stuff is so hard! Sucks that I need to do this to win."**

**Freddy then brightened up a little. "But hey, I made it to the final five! Now there's a competitor for each night you gotta survive Freddy Fazbear's! Y'know, if you don't include the extra two nights." **

**He gave a small chuckle, "To be honest, I never knew I'd get this far! Heck, I expected to be an early boot. Maybe I should start giving myself a little more credit."**

**~static~**

Feeling more confident, Freddy exited the bathroom and headed to the uniform closet to grab his uniform. He looked at the five remaining uniforms and sighed.

"Can you _move_?" Yuan snapped at Freddy. Without waiting for his response, Yuan roughly grabbed his uniform to change into.

Freddy blinked. It was all he could do thanks to the exchange being one sided. With another blasted sigh, Freddy took his uniform and went to change.

* * *

TJ was sitting in her chair, crossing and uncrossing her legs. Laura was preoccupied with her nails to actually talk to TJ. Freddy was…Freddy; she didn't think he would be comfortable talking about Yuan. Speaking of, Yuan had already gone to grab his uniform Alice was brooding in her seat, so there wasn't much she could do. Since she was the challenge winner, it wasn't her place to help out in the kitchen.

That left her to interacting with Chris and Chef, which neither of the two appeared to want conversation.

"Uh…" she started to say in their direction. Chris ignored her with after a short dismissive wave and Chef raised an eyebrow at her.

"Neva mind," TJ muttered before standing up and going into the direction of the bathroom. She had to talk to _someone. _Just thinking about the events during the challenge sent a wave of heat to her face.

**~static~**

**TJ was sitting with her hands on her knees and a gentle smile on her blushing face.**

**"Wowee, that challenge sure wuz a doozie... I still can't buhlieve I won...Wan WAS ahead of me..."**

**Her face shaded a deeper color of crimson as her gaze lowered to her lap. Her tone softened considerably.**

**"I felt the sparks agin...but more this time...I betcha he felt it too. That's why he..."**

**She trailed off and instinctively crossed her legs before facing the camera with an anxious expression.**

**"It's true. I ain't done **_**that **_**before in my life. My Momma told me that it's a gurl's most preshus thang and to save it for the right time and right persun. I know I don' wanna do that on TV where everwun can see but...could Wan really be that persun?"**

**She sighed before hopping from her spot and departing briskly while muttering about asking "Lawra" for advice.**

**~static~**

Outside of the confessional, TJ noticed that Laura was already in the kitchen. She frowned, before heading towards her spot, however, her journey to her seat came to a halt. Yuan's eyes locked with hers as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

TJ's cheeks flushed all over again, and she ducked into the seats next to her. Those seats were unfortunately next to Chef and Chris.

Chef chuckled leeringly, "Teen love," he snorted, "like that's successfully worked on this show."

Chris was checking his teeth in a compact mirror and rolled his eyes, "You're not getting paid to comment, Chef."

Chef narrowed his eyes at Chris, contemplating on whether or not to bash Chris's head or leave it to Marsha, "_You're_ not getting paid at all."

Chris frowned and snapped his compact mirror closed in a heated manner.

During the small banter, TJ ignored them to hide, and Yuan hurried away from the scene.

**~static~**

**Yuan ran a finger over his lips, grinning harder than he'd ever admit to remembering Tonya Jane's face when he let her win. He seemed to remember himself and the goofy expression on his face evaporated. **

**His smile was suddenly stony and pensive, as though contemplating. Yuan considered his words before speaking.**

**"I've... never been someone's first," he explained lamely. "And anyway, you couldn't expect me to just go for it on national television like that, I get enough flack about censorship already for my paintings! I did the responsible thing and it had absolutely nothing to do with me being afraid to act, like those ludicrous accusations claim. Those loathsome extras who absconded off with me didn't know what they were talking about."**

**He cleared his throat. "Anyway... It's weird for me that I got this far. The final five..."**

**He stopped himself again. Did he really want to continue? "Y'know, I used to really love being an artist. It started off as a metaphorical flip-off at my parents, and then I saw how talented I was. People, galleries, museums, they were willing to pay me obscene amounts of money for my work. It felt amazing, but then... all I could think about was more. More fame, more notoriety, more freedom. After a while, that's all it was to me. My dad told me I chose a meaningless path in life, and that because of that I wouldn't amount to anything. For a really long time, I had to work to not believe him."**

**The memory seemed to trigger a defense mechanism in him, his chest rose and his tone reverted back to his default. "I mean to say, of course the old man was wrong," he snarled with pretension. "And of course I've come this far, because obviously I'm going to win."**

**Certainly, the confidence in his tirade was forced, and Yuan appeared to shrivel slightly as his chest deflated. He sat back somewhat awkwardly, his expression now abashed and uncomfortable. "I mean... It's just weird to have someone believe in me, is all."**

**~static~**

Yuan was out of the bathroom swiftly, deep in thought. He paid no attention that Marsha and Blaise had already started preparing the meal. He also didn't notice the fact that Blaise had to take away items Marsha was trying to put in the food and kill Chris with. His mind was just automatically setting up the required, albeit remedial in his eyes, items for dinner.

The poor lad didn't even notice that Alice and Laura were glaring at each other with Freddy frightened in the middle.

"Blaise pass me the—" Marsha started but is interrupted by Blaise.

"No."

"But you don't know what I am asking—"

"Yes I do," he said matter-of-factly, "and the answer is no."

Marsha sighed, "It's only going to put him to sleep!"

Blaise stopped plating the food and looked at Marsha, "What figurative way of sleeping are you referring to." Marsha mumbled something. Blaise nodded swiftly, "That's what I thought."

"Can the two of you at least have the decency and allow us to do our job?" Yuan snapped. Marsha raised an eyebrow.

"Someone is Mr. Grumpy tonight," she muttered.

"I bet I know the reason," Blaise smirked.

Yuan glowered, "Shut it." He grabbed the finished plates and stalked out of the kitchenette.

Freddy was confused, "What reason?" he asked curiously.

Alice rolled her eyes, finally stopping her stare down with Laura and grabbed two finished plates, "You really are clueless aren't you?" She walked out of the kitchenette. Laura huffed and placed a hand on Freddy's shoulder.

"Ignore her, she's just upset because she knows she's about to go next," Laura told him arrogantly but comfortingly, well supposed to be in comfort, and took off with her own tray of platters for the final five plus Chris and Chef.

Freddy watched the ladies leave and turned to Marsha and Blaise, "What reason?" he asked.

Blaise chuckled, "Don't worry yourself with it, kid."

**~static~**

**Freddy's look was similar to the one in the kitchen, full of confusion, "What reason?!" he asked, "This isn't a nice thing to do to someone so close to the end!" **

**~static~**

Everyone had their drinks, dinner, and dessert served. Chris accepted his rather obnoxiously, which wasn't new for everyone. However, his obnoxiousness didn't stop Freddy from asking him a ton of questions.

Similar to the plane ride in Egypt, Chris was starting to regret his decision of sticking around. Chef, on the other hand, was enjoying every minute of it.

TJ finally had her opportunity to talk to Laura, which was a good thing. Though will it end as well as it did last time?

"Ya thank that's all I gotta do?" TJ asked curiously.

Laura smirked confidently, "No doubt. It works just as easy as ignoring him; trust me, I know what I'm doing."

TJ's smile was wide and toothy, "I 'presheate it Lawra," she told the girl in front of her truthfully.

Laura winked, "Anything for a girl in need."

* * *

The night finally took its latest victims and the passengers upon the jet cleaned up their dinner, getting ready for a peaceful slumber before their next challenge.

Somehow sleep was easy for the teens, despite the snoring coming from the one and only Chef.

**~static~**

**Alice is seen looking upset before she let out a violent scream; she didn't care if the others heard. Luckily, or not so luckily, only one person woke up from their slumber. **

**"What the *Bleep* did I do to deserve this *Bleep*-ing bullshit life?" she asked exasperatedly. "Every time something good comes into my life, it's taken the *Bleep* away from me." Alice touched her neck lightly from the assault that Adaliah had brought to that spot. Her expression hardened.**

"**Laura is going to *Bleep*-ing pay and what's the best way to do that..." Alice tapped her chin, "by turning her allies against her." **

**Alice then pulled out a tape recorder, "And I have some very incriminating information of Laura insulting every other contestant that are left...You see I'm quite amazing at mimicking others voices and it's a skill I picked up after my first elimination" she said. **

**Her back straightened and eyes determined, she said, "Get Ready Laura because I'm going to destroy you" she told the camera, mimicking Laura's voice perfectly as she punched the camera screen, cracking it and causing it to go to static.**

**~static~**

The bad thing about her threatening confessional was the fact that her scream woke someone up. Instead of going back to sleep, that person went to investigate…and they heard the entire confessional. Freddy leaned against the wall, contemplating what to do with the information before rushing back to his seat and Alice could spot him.

Another person was awake during the exchange. That person didn't know what was said, but the way Freddy ran back to his seat then it had to be something scandalous. Chris's smile was sadistic; this was going to be good.

Light rays shone throughout the windows of the jet to indicate that the next day had come. Flipping her sleeping mask off of her eyes, Laura was the first to wake. Her arms were stretched high with the feel of bones popping. She scanned her surroundings and noted that everyone, with the exception of Chris and Chef, was asleep on the still jet.

Laura furrowed her brows as she took notice that the jet was still. She deducted that they had to be at their next destination. Yawning, Laura looked out the closest window to see if there were any clues to see if she could figure out where they were.

"We're in Aspen, Colorado, genius," a muffled voice echoed. Laura jumped with her fists clenched in a defensive manner.

"Show yourself and face me like a woman!"

"I am one hundred percent man, thank you very much," the muffled voice was more clear; it was Chris. Her face contorted into annoyance.

"How did you know who it was?" Laura demanded.

"I put tracking devices on you, duh!"

"What?!"

"Nothing important." A slap and shuffle could be heard.

"I'm sorry about that," the voice of Marsha echoed through the jet. "Wake the others and follow the designated trail for your next challenge. Don't forget to where your winter gear! It's a little chilly." Her voice was gone and there was silence throughout the space. Laura huffed, heading towards the kitchenette for a pan and a wooden spoon.

"Gotta do what I'm told," Laura remarked with a tempting grin.

* * *

That grin, a plethora of moments later, was replaced by the look of anger. "'A little chilly my _ass_!" Laura exclaimed, pulling her jacket tighter to her body as she and the others walked on the assigned trail, "Farty Marsh has struck again."

"Fartay who?" TJ asked walking next to Laura with a bounce in her step. She looked around at the mountains covered with thick snow and the lush, green trees decorating the scene around them. In the distance, there were ski slopes and people sitting by fires and cabins.

Laura shook her head, "I'll explain it later."

TJ shrugged, turning her attention to Yuan, who was mumbling to himself about 'snow,' 'more danger to his health,' and 'damnation.' Thinking back to the advice Laura had given her, TJ was close to reaching a hand out to him when Freddy slightly nudged her as he tried to talk to Laura.

"Look, can we talk?" he asked awkwardly.

Laura gave him a sideways look, "What is it? We're gonna be at the challenge God knows when so if you can just—"

"Too late, princess," Alice mocked, "we're already there." She pointed to the top of the snowy hill at five tubes and a table that held at least fifteen snow globes and a walkie-talkie. Alice approached the table cautiously; when she did, the walkie-talkie made noise.

"Ah, you made it!" Marsha's voice boomed from the walkie-talkie. "So you see that there are five tubes, so it should be obvious that you're doing a tubing race."

"What'sa tubin'?" TJ asked.

A ruckus, followed by a 'let me at him!' was heard from the walkie and another voice spoke out through the walkie-talkie.

"Ya get in the tube and ya race in it down the hill," the deadpanned voice of Chris said. "Though there is a twist."

Yuan rolled his eyes, "I wonder what that could be?" he asked less than enthusiastically.

"Great that you would ask that, wonder boy," Yuan was scowling as Chris continued, "Each of you have to have the three snow globes intact when you reach the finish line."

"Why do I hear ticking?" Laura butted in with a frown.

"That's the best part, Loud Mouth," Chris said, "they have a mini bomb in them! A little somethin, somethin' I added myself." He chuckled.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Freddy inquired.

"Isn't this Total Drama?" Chris retorted. Freddy frowned.

"Ain't Marshah tha host?" TJ whispered to Laura.

"I heard that!" Chris snapped. "Anyway! They have a set time limit under them so I hope you can get here quick enough." He laughed evilly.

* * *

Chris gestured to the Chef in a Yeti suit, not that the teens could see him, "And Yeti Chef gonna be chasing you for the extra tort- push to get you down the slope.

Flashbacks to Rosalina _and _Izzy fighting him came to Chef's mind. Chef folded his furry arms, "No I'm not," he said simply.

Chris started blankly at Chef, "Yes. You are."

Chef turned up his nose, "No way in hell."

Chris frowned and slapped his hands in his lap childishly, "Come oooon Chef! How else is this going to be fun?"

Chef shook his head with each word, "I am not doing it," he said, "this ain't yo contract, so you can't make me."

Marsha smirked, "Exactly. You got your snow globes thrown into the mix and if Chef doesn't want to chase them, then he doesn't have to."

Chris mumbled and grumbled to himself like a toddler who didn't get their way. Blaise patted Chef on the back; he felt empathy for the man in the fur suit. The empathy was due to the fur suit.

Marsha cleared her throat and took the walkie-talkie back from Chris, "Alright! You're tubing down the slopes to the finish line where we'll be waiting for you. Best of luck and at the sound of the horn, you may go."

Blaise took the bullhorn from next to him on the ground and set it to the walkie-talkie. None of the contestants were prepared when the horn sounded through the walkie-talkie in their ears.

* * *

Freddy fell backwards onto his tube with the snow globes and started sliding down the starting hill.

Laura glowered at being startled by the horn and pushed her tube down the slope, hopping into it afterwards.

TJ instinctively jumped on her tube with the ticking snow globes tucked into her arms, "Let's ride!" she exclaimed as she tubed down the slope.

Cursing the wretched sound horn as he started tubing away down the slopes, Yuan's expression was similar to Laura's prior expression.

Alice was the last to go, but she did hear something from the walkie-talkie 'watch out for Freddy.' She didn't know what that was supposed to mean, other than he _did _side with Laura last time in the eliminations; it was the only logical explanation. Keeping her sharpest nail handy, Alice moved down the slopes along with the others.

* * *

"What's that supposed to mean, Chrissy dear?" Marsha asked her brother with a raised eyebrow.

Chris felt that he would keep the information to himself because _duh _it was his information and he wasn't about to let Marsha ruin the fun that could come from this.

"Fredweird is competition, of course," Chris replied to his sister, "and I happen to like Alice."

"You," it was Blaise's turn to lift a brow, "actually like one of the contestants?"

Chris shrugged, "What can I say? She has something going for her."

"…I'm gonna leave my comment where it's at," Chef said with a lascivious look.

"…" Blaise, Marsha, and Chris looked at Chef.

"I don't think I wanna know what that comment really is," Blaise remarked. Chef only laughed.

* * *

Freddy was zipping and weaving by the obstacles on the lanes. He saw Laura a bit ahead of him, so he thought this would be a good time to tell her what he heard; it was the right thing to do, right?

"Laura!" Freddy called ahead of him. Laura whipped her head back to him quickly.

"What?" she snapped, "Can't you see I'm trying to _not _tube into a tree?"

Freddy sighed exasperatedly, "I have to tell you something!"

Laura looked back ahead to make sure she was in a clear path before looking back at Freddy, "Couldn't this wait? We're kind of racing each other!"

"Don't you think I would do that if that were a chance I could take!?" he screamed.

Laura blinked a few times to make sure that Freddy was actually screaming at _her_, "What is it?" she asked in a calm tone. She wouldn't go off on the dejected gamer just yet.

"It's about Alice, she—watch out!"

Laura turned around fast enough to move out of the way of a boulder that was in the middle of the slope. "Look, we'll talk about this later!"

"We _can't _talk about this later! I–" Freddy tried to explain before groaning in defeat.

* * *

Alice was behind the others. That much was evident by the tubing trails in front of her. She huffed, trying to figure out how she was going to get to the front. More importantly, get Freddy out of the way. See, her logic was that Laura should be the one to go.

However, if her allies are removed, then Laura would be a sitting duck. TJ wouldn't be so hard to convince. Alice adored the girl, admired her even; but TJ wasn't the brightest one to figure things out in her opinion.

Getting to TJ would mean getting past both Yuan and Laura, so Freddy would have to be the new boot to get kicked out.

Straightening her snow globes, Alice pushed forward with determination set in her eyes.

When a pair of tube come into her vision, she grinned. Maybe her luck was changing.

* * *

"Yaaahooo!" TJ called out into the sky.

Yuan's eye twitched as he and TJ were _right next to each other_. Yuan felt that this was a cruel joke sent from the heavens above. _Pfft_, of course it was.

"Tonya Jane please cease the screaming. You can cause an avalanche," he told her over the sliding of their tubes.

TJ's tube bumped into Yuan's and she laughed, "Is that one a those big snowbally thangies?" she asked.

Yuan groaned, "No, an avalanche is a—"

In one swift motion, a black blur sweeps in between them and causes them to slide off course into the trees. Luckily their screams did not cause any disturbance in the snow; that's probably because TJ's screams were muffled by Yuan's body colliding and landing on top of hers.

Meanwhile, Alice looked up to the large strip of blue scenery.

**~static~**

**Alice shrugged in a nonchalant manner, "Sorry not sorry." She smiled softly, "At least this will help bring the two together more…I was running out of ideas. The way I see it, it's a win, win situation." **

**~static~**

* * *

_Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

Laura looked down hurriedly at her snow globes. The sound of their ticking was matching the fast paced beating of her heart. This race was going to be a make or break for her; making it to the top 5 was good, but she had to keep going. Keeping allies like TJ and Freddy close were essential to her plans, especially against Yuan and Alice.

However, TJ was like a nicer, younger sister to her, so she wouldn't do her dirty. Freddy on the other hand…she wasn't sure yet. Of course she had to play his dejection like an air guitar to maintain their alliance, but who's to say that it won't actually become a friendship?

Laura shook her head. Those were thoughts for later; the thought that should be front and center is winning this challenge. Leave it to Freddy to disturb that concentration.

Behind her, Freddy couldn't hold in the thought of someone trying to sabotage another person. Alliances were one thing, but sabotage was another. He didn't condone something like that; Freddy was a gamer after all.

"Laura!" he called in front of him to the girl in the lead, "You don't have to respond, but just listen to me!"

"You _know _I'm the type to respond!" Laura replied, "What is it that has you so diligent to tell me in the middle of the race!"

Freddy dodged a rock and took a breath, "It's Alice! She's going to—" he didn't get to finish because he missed the curb turn and went smack into a tree.

Laura turned around when Freddy hadn't finished and gasped, "Oh hell!" she exclaimed and bit her lip. Should she keep going or help the guy that helped her in the last challenge. He also was trying to help her with something now…

Cursing under her breath, Laura leaned forward and planted her heels into the snow to stop her tube. Bad move. Laura, along with her snow globes flew into the snow; unfortunately, Laura also landed face first into the snow.

Leaning up, Laura spit the snow out of her mouth and huffed, "The things I do for people."

* * *

Marsha examined her nails in the chair she was sitting in as she rocked her crossed leg.

A snort erupted next to her, "And they call me self-centered."

"You are a narcissistic asshole; everyone knows this," she retorted, not bothered to look at her brother.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Like I haven't heard that one before."

"Have you heard talk about how your time in jail being spent squeaky clean thanks to _soap carefully placed_."

Chef and Blaise snickered whereas Chris's left eye twitched.

* * *

Alice had been way ahead of the couple by now, and now she was seeing Freddy getting _actual _help from Laura. She couldn't believe her eyes, her luck! Nothing against the guy, but Chris's words rang in the back of her head so she moved right on past the two and turned perfectly at the curb. She laughed loudly, adding good measure to let the duo know that they've been passed.

"Hmph," she said to herself triumphantly, "serves her right."

* * *

Their breathing was heavy after the crash. TJ stared into Yuan's eyes for a moment before she noticed their position. Blushing madly, TJ tried to shuffle her way from under him; but that made things worse on Yuan's account.

Said guy had to maintain composure and grunted, "A termination…of your movements…would be nice…" Yuan cleared his throat, "I will move."

Thankfully TJ didn't feel anything from the 'moment of self-control' and stopped moving, "Sorry Wan," she said softly. Once Yuan removed himself from on top of her, he looked at his now destroyed snow globes. Profanity was very fluent to his tongue as he spouted out words of aggravation. TJ covered her ears until he was finished.

Once she saw him stop and breath heavy once more, TJ took a breath; it was now or never to put Laura's 'words of wisdom' into use.

"Wan we gotta talk bout tha kis—"

"We are not going to talk 'bout that'," He said interrupting her, "we are going to straighten ourselves up and get out of here."

"But Wan—"

"No buts—"

"Doggone it Wan! We are _not _gonna do this square dancin' shindig agai—"

"I LOVE YOU DAMNIT!" Yuan bellowed, "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?!" Not waiting for a response, Yuan opened his arms wide, not caring that his wasn't aiding in the steering of his tube, "That's absolutely correct, you pathetic morons of Aspen! I AM A DAMAGED FOOL HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH TONYA JANE! I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY DAMN MIND…I CAN HARDLY _CONTROL _MYSELF AROUND YOU!"

TJ was silent during his confession. Her eyes were wide as they darted back and forth from the path and to Yuan. The only sounds were his heavy breathing and the slope above them.

**~static~**

**Yuan shuffled slightly in the camera; his face contorted from uncomfortable to self-resenting to defeated. **

"**Tonya Jane and I have a…labyrinthine relationship. If I can even reference what we have as that." **

**He ran his cold fingers through his hair, "The simple essence of her is intoxicating; I find it hard to contain myself around her. No one has ever put up with my antics or the insults like she does." His laugh is rough and coarse, "It's possibly because of the fact that she doesn't understand what half of the things I say even mean. That doesn't make me love her any less." **

**Yuan looked down towards his lap, "I do love Tonya Jane. From the duration of the midpoint of this pathetic competition, she has proven time and time again of her courage, perseverance, and kindness." **

**Snapping back into his 'pretentious' nature, Yuan scowled, "Curse this confined area of confessions that brings out these words!" **

**~static~**

However, a new sound emerges through the intensity of Yuan's and TJ's moment; one that might not be helpful in the slightest.

"W-Wan?" TJ asked softly, a touch of fear hinted in her tone.

With a sigh, Yuan looked straight ahead, dejectedly, "Yes, Tonya Jane?"

"I hear a pile a snow comin'"

"Pile of…" Yuan turned his head quickly to not only hear but see an avalanche heading their way. "Oh damn it all to hell!"

TJ gasped, "Wan that's a mean thang ta say!" she exclaimed.

Yuan rolled his eyes, "We do not have time for your admonishments!" He grabbed his broken globes and pushed himself and TJ back into the race and down the slope before the large snow amount engulfed them.

"What's admonushens?" TJ called over from her now moving tube.

"Not. The. Time!"

* * *

Marsha gasped with happiness over the loud exclamation she heard through the slope. "That's so adorable!"

Blaise shrugged, happy with the fact that Yuan did his thing.

Chris was snickering, which caused Marsha to turn to him sharply, "What?" she bit out. Chris shrugged nonchalantly, "Well the nauseous claim heard around the world came with a price." He pointed to the very top of the mountain where the avalanche had fallen from.

"Oh no…" Marsha looked on in horror; there wasn't anything she could really do. Chris was enjoying that fact; if his ticking snow globes don't cause damage than at least this avalanche would do the trick.

* * *

Laura was dusting herself off from the snow that was complementing her winter wear in the worst way possible. She was snarling because she knew that wannabe emo chick passed her and Freddy. Freddy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head after gathering his snow globes.

"You didn't have to do that, so thank you," he said.

Laura waved it off dismissingly, "You would have done the same, _right_?"

Freddy nodded his head vigorously and nervously, "Of course!"

Laura returned the nod, "Alright then, let's get a move on shall we?" She took hold of her globes and she saw a crack in one of them. "Oh that's just great," she mumbled.

Looking from his snow globes that weren't damaged in a way, Freddy held one out to her, "Switch with me."

"…what? You do know that this is a competition?"

Freddy rolled his eyes, "Yet you stopped in the middle of the race to make sure I was okay."

Now it was Laura's turn to roll her eyes; like she would really pass up the opportunity. "Touché, gamer dude, touché."

Grinning, Freddy set his tube back in the lane, "Now let's get a move on," he said. Laura looked up the hill after hearing some kind of rumble. Her eyes grew wide and she ran to her tube.

"You're right, let's get the h-e-double hockey stick outta here!" Getting into the tube, Laura was immediately sliding down the slope; that self-preservation skill was kicking in.

Freddy was confused until he heard what Laura saw, "Sweet guinea pig of Winnipeg," he said softly in fear as he moved himself and his tube down the slope as fast as he could to catch up to Laura. He momentarily forgot about what he needed to tell her about Alice.

* * *

Alice could see the finish line within her grasp. Her grin was wide as she would be the winner of the challenge, meaning there was no way for her to leave today. Considering it was a race and the number was uneven, she assumed that the way to leave would be the very last person of the race. As long as that was Laura or Freddy, she was fine for the time being.

Alice could see Marsha, Blaise, Chris, and Chef beginning to stand and she felt victorious as her tube crossed the red line that would declare her the winner.

"Congratulations Alice on being the winner of the challenge!" Marsha exclaimed before Chris pushed by her roughly. Marsha growled but didn't say anything yet.

"Wait a minute. We have to see if her snow globes are safe and non destructy," Chris said with a smirk before looking over the globes Alice held in her hand. "Hmm I guess they appear in order."

Alice grinned, "Yes!" she exclaimed before her ears picked up a rapid ticking. Suddenly, the glass in her globes burst and snow shot her in the face.

Chris held on to his sides as he laughed out loud. Chef didn't bother to hide his laughter. Blaise walked up to Alice and handed her a rag to wipe her face.

"I'm glad you made it before the avalanche could do any damage," Blaise remarked.

Alice was confused, "Avalanche?" she turned behind her and could see the faint outlines of tubes and what looked to be the makings of an avalanche, "Oh, that avalanche."

"Can we move so I don't get caught in that?" Chris asked.

Marsha looked at Chris with a frown, "Good to see you're still only concerned about yourself."

"Are you kidding? Your contestants have tried to kill me more than the ones on my own show; and one of them blew up my cabin!"

Marsha ignored her brother. She briskly walked towards the next person to arrive in the tubes, which happened to be Yuan. TJ was right behind him with Freddy and Laura in tow.

"Since Loud Mouth was the last one to cross, because I don't care about checking your snow globes, she's the loser of today's challenge," Chris announced from his distance. Marsha and Laura sent Chris ugly glances.

"Does this mean she's gone?" Alice asked hopefully, but the question was left unanswered as they all had to jump out of the way of the incoming snow that threatened to bury them.

"Mark my words, I am not going back in the snow," Chef mumbled in the very snow his face was buried in.

Blaise stood up and dusted himself off. He moved over to Marsha and helped her up. Marsha smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Blaise returned the smile and then turned towards the contestants.

"Are you all okay?"

"No!" Laura snapped, "I was _last_!"

"Oh sweetie you're not—" Marsha started, but Chris decided to interrupt her.

"That means you're gone, finite, finished, a loser, etc." Chris told her with a roll of his hand.

"Why I oughta…" Laura stomped in the snow towards Chris, who held his hands up to his face.

"Not the face!" he cried. Laura smirked and kneed him in the kiwis. Chris yelped, "Mommy!" and fell back into the snow. Chef winced and moved away from the enraged girl.

Alice was smirking, but Marsha quickly caused that to disappear with her next words, "It was a nonelimination, dear, so you're still in."

Laura blinked, "I'm…still in!" She pumped her fist in the air, "Oh yea! That's right! Ya girl's still in!"

TJ hugged Laura, "Yay Lawra is gonna stay!" she exclaimed happily. Yuan didn't have anything to say, and Freddy let out a breath in relief. It wouldn't do any good if Laura didn't know that she was going to be sabotaged. Speaking of which, Freddy still needed to tell her; he approached her and opened his mouth.

Unfortunately, Chris had other plans. "That snow melted from the slow burns today. Will Freddy ever just spit out the truth?"

"Hey!" Freddy exclaimed. Alice folded her arms.

"Will Wonder Boy keep a hold of that Bumpkin full of country?"

"Do you wish to be decimated?" Yuan threatened. TJ blushed, if that could even be evident by her already frosted and reddened cheeks.

"Will I ever feel my prized jewels ever again?"

"Let's hope not," Laura mumbled.

"All of these questions will be answered next time on Total. Drama. Paradise!" Chris exclaimed less than enthusiastically as he was still in the snow in pain.

"Chris, if you end my show again, you will wish you were in prison again," Marsha promised. Chris groaned and put his head back into the snow. To add insult to injury, a snow globed ticked rapidly before it exploded by Chris's head. Chef whistled innocently and walked away.

* * *

**Woo, I'm so sorry guys, but hey it's here now! Also happy (very very late) holidays. This was intended to be a Christmas gift (So I'm keeping the intended title), but I was held up. I've been thinking, I don't think I'm gonna go into full detail of the scene I'm cooking up for one of our favorite couples. Also, if you've read the summary of the story, then you know there will be revisions. With that being said, I will be working on the next chapter, but I wanna revise the prior chapters because they really need it, so just stick with me! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, until next time!**


End file.
